Escuadron X
by Moon-9215
Summary: Un AU Xover de Code Lyoko con X-men, nuestros heroes entran como estudiantes en la escuela Xavier, y juntos combatiran a las más temibles amenazas. Pero lo mas importante...es un yaoi OXU, pero ahora incluira más parejas asi ke xfa dejen reviews
1. La llegada a Xavier

Ola a todos, les traigo un fic muy interesante de Code Lyoko, un crossover con X-men (ya verán xke), pero lo principal es: un yaoi OddxUlrich. Nota importante: en este fic es un AU, kiere decir ke no tiene ke ver con la historia original. Así que empecemos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 1: La llegada a Xavier

Una hermosa mañana en Saint Michelle, Francia, en que el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y volaban.

Un grupo de autos se acercaba a una lujosa mansión, atravesando la reja de metal.

Si veían en uno de los muros se podía leer en una placa de oro "Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados".

Uno de los autos se detuvo, y de el bajo un chico de unos 14 años, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés muy profundos y mirada muy seria.

Vestía una playera color verde bajo una camiseta color verde, tenis blancos y pantalones color crema.

_--Información del personaje dentro del fic--_

_Ulrich Stern_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Alemania _

_Poderes: Multiplicación en proporción indefinida, al "reabsorber" a sus dobles, su fuerza se multiplica en proporción al número de dobles creados. Ej. Si crea tres dobles y los reabsorbe, su fuerza aumenta equivalentemente a tres veces su fuerza original._

_Nota al margen: El incremento de fuerza tiene una duración de 30 minutos sin importar el número de dobles absorbidos_

_--_

(N/a: A eso me refería con que sería un crossover con X-men)

-Papá, ¿es realmente necesario que venga aquí?- pregunto sin muchas ganas el joven al hombre que bajaba del auto.

-Ya discutimos de esto, hijo- decía el señor Stern a su hijo- tienes que dominar tus poderes- dijo en tono algo severo.

Ulrich estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vieron que se detenía otro auto, del cual bajaba una pareja de los que parecían ser pintores. El era rubio, de ojos verdes y piel blanca, ella era también rubia, de ojos violetas y piel un poco más clara que la de su marido.

-Mucho gusto- saludo el hombre al señor Stern, hablando con cierto acento italiano- me llamo Gian Della Robbia, y ella es mi esposa Reneé-se presento a sí mismo y a su esposa mientras ofrecía una mano, la cual el señor Stern estrecho gustoso.

-Gustav Stern a sus ordenes- se presento a su vez-¿vienen a…?- empezó a decir sin saber como terminar su pregunta.

-Dejar a nuestro hijo, Odd- explico el señor Della Robbia- Odd- llamo a su hijo, quien debía seguir en el auto- ODD- dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Odd Artemis Della Robbia, baja en este momento, jovencito- dijo la señora Della Robbia.

En ese momento, Ulrich pensó que había empezado a babear al ver al hermoso chico que bajaba del auto.

Cabello rubio con un mechón teñido de púrpura peinado para arriba, rostro delicadamente definido, ojos hetero-cromáticos, el izquierdo verde y el derecho violeta, figura esbelta que le tentaba a abrasarlo de la cintura, toda una belleza envuelta en fina ropa que combinaba tonos de morado haciendo juego con su ojo derecho. Lo curioso de este chico, eran las marcas triangulares moradas en su rostro, una en cada mejilla y dos en su frente, cada una sobre una de sus cejas (N/a: solo vean una imagen de Odd en Lyoko para tener una idea).

_--Información del personaje dentro del fic--_

_Odd Artemis Della Robbia_

_Edad 13 años casi 14 _

_País de origen Italia_

_Poderes: "Zarpas" de energía psionica, cuerpo más liviano que el de un humano normal, sentidos del oído y el olfato agudizados, visión nocturna._

_Nota al margen: Cuando usa su visión nocturna, sus ojos se tornan amarillos y sus pupilas se afilan, como las de un gato._

_--_

(N/a: En otras palabras este chico es como un gato humano).

-Mucho gusto, soy Ulrich Stern-dijo el castaño tendiendo su mano, intentando romper el hielo con el joven rubio-"algo me dice que mi estadía aquí no será tan mala"-pensó al tomar en cuenta que el estar en el instituto significaría estar con ese chico.

-Odd Della Robbia- dijo el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Otro auto se detuvo, y de el asiento trasero salio un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y que vestía un suéter azul y pantalones blancos, quien se dio vuelta para despedirse de sus padres, quienes se despedían con lágrimas de su hijo.

_--Información del personaje dentro del fic--_

_Jeremy Belpois_

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Francia _

_Poderes: Inteligencia nivel 12, tecnopatía_

_--_

Y otro auto del que bajo una linda niña de pelo rosado, ojos azules y que vestía un abrigo color rosa y botas magenta. Ella se despedía de su padre quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, le pedía que lo llamara con frecuencia para mantenerlo al tanto de su situación.

_--Información del personaje dentro del fic--_

_Aelita Hopper _

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Poderes: Materialización de contructos de energía rosada_

_--_

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico rubio- soy Jeremy Belpois- se presento a los dos chicos, pero dando a entender que la niña de pelo rosa le interesaba más.

-Yo soy Aelita Hopper- dijo la niña.

-Me llamo Ulrich Stern- se presento el castaño.

-Odd Della Robbia- dijo el niño hetero-cromático.

-Bueno-empezó a decir el papá de Odd- creo que aquí no cuadramos los viejos, así que mejor nos vamos- dijo.

Sin más los padres de Odd y el de Ulrich se despidieron de sus respectivos hijos, subieron a sus autos y se marcharon.

Ya por su cuenta, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al enorme edificio, y al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por una chica de pelo, ojos y ropa negra, que contrastaba con su piel pálida, además de llevar una tabla de papeleo en las manos.

_--Información del personaje dentro del fic--_

_Yumi Ishiyama_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Japón_

_Poderes: Habilidades telequinéticas_

_Nota al margen: Cuando usa sus poderes, un aura rosa blancuzca la rodea._

_--_

-Bienvenidos todos a la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados- dijo la joven- pasen por favor, nuevos estudiantes- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, invitando a todos a pasar.

El interior de la mansión era hermoso, decorado con el gusto de un multimillonario, con las mejores decoraciones que el dinero puede comprar.

-Seguro todos sabrán a que se refiere la parte de "superdotados", ¿no?- pregunto de forma retórica, ya que todos sabían bien que en forma discreta la palabra se refería a los jóvenes mutantes- en esta escuela, aprenderán a controlar sus poderes para poder ayudar a la raza humana y mantener la paz entre humanos y mutantes-dijo finalmente.

Todos sabían que en los años '90 se había formado la Organización Mundial de los Derechos de los Mutantes, u OMUDEM, con el fin de evitar los desastres que, en cierta forma, habían surgido por la discriminación hacia los mutantes.

Pero eso no significaba que no hubieran individuos, tanto humanos como mutantes, que no intentaran deshacer la paz.

En eso Yumi reparo en algo que pareció extrañarla verdaderamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yumi?-pregunto curiosa Aelita.

-Que raro- dijo mientras leía unos papeles en su tabla- según esto debían ser ocho chicos, no cuatro- dijo extrañada.

En ese momento oyeron las puertas de un auto cerrarse, la voz de dos chicos y dos chicas despidiéndose de sus padres y del coche arrancando.

Al entrar al edificio, todos vieron a un chico de pelo largo negro, ojos de igual color, piel morena y que vestía playera azul y jeans.

Lo acompañaba una chica morena de pelo café y ojos d igual color, quien vestía una blusa rosa y jeans, además de sandalias.

También estaba un chico rubio con el pelo esponjado, piel blanca y ojos azules, quien usaba una playera blanca, jeans y tenis blancos.

Y el último del grupo era un chico, obviamente más joven que el resto, de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos cafés, y usaba playera a rayas verdes y amarillas, pantalón blanco y tenis amarillos.

_--Información de los personajes dentro del fic--_

_Isaías "Izzy" Liñan _

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen México_

_Poderes: _Chlorokinesis_ (poder telepático sobre las plantas), absorción y concentración de la energía solar en un rayo de energía fotónica, contacto con las plantas a nivel telepático, inmunidad ante las toxinas._

_--_

_Joana DoSao _

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen Brasil_

_Poderes: Control de feromonas, lo que le permite hacer que las personas se enamoren o desenamoren._

_--_

_Marcelo Pedrosa_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Chile_

_Poderes: Sublimación y solidificación a voluntad, lanzar vapor ácido de poros y labios._

_--_

_Wilmer Torres_

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Perú_

_Poderes: Zoomórfosis(1), sentidos agudizados, habilidad de hablar con los animales_

_--_--

(N/a: Ríanse si quieren, lo que pasa es que no lo resistí XD).

-Ustedes deben ser los de América latina, ¿no?- pregunto fascinada Yumi.

-En efecto-contesto el pelinegro-soy Isaías Liñan, de México-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano- pero por favor, díganme Izzy-agrego.

-Joana DoSao, del bello Brasil- dijo la morena mientras daba un fuerte y largo "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriaja"(N/a: como le hacen los bailarines de música latina).

-Marcelo Pedrosa, de Chile- dijo el "cabeza de nube"(N/a: XD).

-Wilmer Torres, de Perú-dijo el menor de los cuatro.

-Bien, me alegra ver que todos están aquí- oyeron decir, haciéndolos prestar atención al hombre pelirrojo de ojos rojos que caminaba hacía ellos-me llamo Remy LeBeau, también conocido como Gambito, seré uno de sus profesores, más específicamente el de Sociales e Idiomas-explico, mientras una mujer de pelo blanco y piel morena, otra rubia de piel blanca, dos maestros, obviamente gemelos, albinos, un atractivo hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules y una extraña bestia de pelo azul se acercaban a los estudiantes.

-Permítanme presentarme- dijo la mujer de pelo blanco- mi nombre es Ororo Monroe, conocida también como Tormenta, seré su profesora de Ciencias Naturales y Cocina- se presento.

-Mi nombre es Jean-Paul Beaubier, también llamado Estrella del Norte, y seré su maestro de Literatura y Química- dijo el peliblanco.

-Yo soy la hermana gemela del Profesor Beaubier, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, pueden decirme Aurora, y seré su maestra de Historia y Matemáticas- anuncio la peliblanca.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bobby Drake, también pueden decirme Hombre de Hielo, y seré su profesor de Educación Física- se presento el castaño, guiñando el ojo medio derritiendo a las chicas.

-Yo soy Hank McCoy, conocido como Bestia, y seré su profesor de Ciencias y Física- dijo el animal.

-Y yo me llamo Emma Frost, también conocida como Reina Blanca, y seré su maestra de Artes, además de que soy la directora del Instituto- se presento la rubia.

-Buenos días, profesores,- saludo Yumi a los maestros del Instituto- chicos, ellos son el cuerpo docente de la Escuela Xavier- dijo a los nuevos.

En eso Jeremy alzo la mano.

-¿Si, querido?-pregunto la profesora Monroe al rubio.

-Si yo quería preguntar, ¿Por qué los apodos?- pregunto extrañado al tomar en cuenta la forma en que decían ser llamados.

-Verán-empezó a decir el profesor Beaubier- los que dijimos son nuestros nombres clave para las misiones- explico.

-¿Nombres clave?-pregunto Odd.

-Exacto- dijo el profesor McCoy- estos generalmente son escogidos por nosotros, ya sea en base a nuestros poderes, personalidades o rasgos distintivos-.

-Por ejemplo- empezó a decir Yumi- a mí, por mis poderes telequineticos se me conoce como Psychic Pulse- explico.

-Y, ¿nosotros que nombres clave tendremos?-pregunto Marcelo con curiosidad.

-Podrán elegirlos para su primera misión-dijo la señorita Beaubier.

Fue cuando los profesores empezaron a explicar el motivo de la existencia de los Institutos Xavier por todo el mundo.

El objetivo del Profesor Charles Francis Xavier era entrenar a jóvenes mutantes para que estos aprendieran a controlar sus poderes y aportasen a mantener la paz entre humanos y mutantes, tal como Yumi les explico, al lograr dominar sus poderes se les daban dos opciones: Salir al mundo con pleno dominio sobre sus habilidades, o quedarse en Xavier, y volverse parte del cuerpo docente para entrenar a las futuras generaciones de mutantes.

En el Instituto de Saint Michelle, los profesores enseñaban, y entrenaban, al joven alumnado de mutantes, los cuales eran enfilados para formar el equipo de héroes conocido como…El Escuadrón X (N/a: X-Squad si desean decirlo en ingles :P).

-Por ahora-empezó a decir la señorita Frost- cenemos y conozcan sus habitaciones.

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy y los demás esperaban conocer a los demás estudiantes de Xavier, pero repararon en que ellos y Yumi eran los únicos estudiantes, dando un total de solo nueve alumnos.

Después los ocho fueron a conocer sus habitaciones, explicándoles Yumi que dormirían en sistemas de compañeros puestos así: Wilmer e Isaías, Jeremy y Marcelo, Yumi con Aelita y Joana, y Odd y Ulrich(N/a: mucha coincidencia, ¿no? XD).

Y cabe agregar lo feliz que la idea de compartir cuarto con Odd hizo muy feliz a Ulrich.

Y así, empieza las aventuras de este nuevo equipo de jóvenes héroes, quienes mientras duermen sueñan con sus próximas aventuras, peligros y victorias por delante.

Ahora serían amigos, serían compañeros, serían un equipo, serían…El Escuadrón X.

Continuara…

(1) La Zoomorfosis es la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier animal

Ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo de "Escuadrón X" si les gusta háganmelo saber y con gusto lo continuare, pero si no les gusta con gusto lo borro.

Pero como Bono especial, decidí, antes de despedirme, decirles los nombres clave que nuestros héroes usaran en el equipo. Estos son:

Ulrich-Doppleganger (líder del grupo)

Odd- Felino (Feline Boy)

Yumi- Psychic Pulse

Jeremy- Kid Cerebro (Brain Kid)

Aelita- Invocation

Isaías- Planta (Plant Boy)

Wilmer- Salvaje (Salvage)

Joana- Afrodita (Afrodite)

Marcelo- Poof

Bueno, esto es todo, sin más, me despido. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

PD: Este capitulo ha sido editado, me dicen si les gustaron los cambios.


	2. Misión a Egipto

Ke hubo mis amigos de Fanfiction, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Escuadrón X", ahora nuestros héroes tendrán su primera misión como equipo

Ke hubo mis amigos de Fanfiction, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Escuadrón X", ahora nuestros héroes tendrán su primera misión como equipo. Entonces empecemos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 2: Misión a Egipto

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los jóvenes habían ingresado a Xavier, y las cosas no podrían estar mejor: Yumi, Joana, Aelita y Odd eran grandes amigos, así como lo eran Jeremy y Marcelo, y Ulrich, Wilmer e Izzy.

Y a todos les iba bien en las clases, aunque como era de esperarse, algunos eran mejor en ciertas cosas que otros.

Aunque la dicha no les duro mucho.

Justo esa misma mañana estaban desayunando cuando la señorita Frost había recibido una llamada del mismo Profesor Xavier, diciéndole que había una emergencia en Egipto.

Al parecer existía la sospecha de que Magneto tenía un laboratorio secreto en los alrededores de El Cairo, y el Escuadrón era el único que podría llegar con la velocidad necesaria.

Magneto era un peligroso mutante, quien aseguraba que la única forma de asegurar un futuro para los mutantes era eliminando a los humanos, a quienes despreciaba debido a que en su juventud fue rechazado y maltratado por estos por el hecho de ser un mutante.

Algunos decían que se podría considerar como el opuesto del Profesor Xavier, ya que mientras este buscaba mantener la paz entre humanos y mutantes, Magneto pensaba que era mejor eliminar a los primeros para garantizar el futuro de los últimos.

A la señorita Frost le sorprendía que el Profesor X quisiera mandar a su alumnado a una misión, sabiendo que apenas tenían una semana de haber llegado a la escuela.

Y adivino acertadamente la sorpresa que los chicos se llevaron cuando les dijo que irían a Egipto para una misión.

Los maestros, por otro lado, intentaron persuadir a la directora del instituto.

-Emma- decía la señorita Monroe- no podemos enviarlos a una misión como esta-dijo con preocupación la Bruja del Clima.

-Es cierto, mon cherié- dijo LeBeau, demostrando su preocupación por los estudiantes- sería como mandar corderos a la carnicería-agrego intentando hacer entrar en razón a la Reina Blanca.

-Entiendan, el Profesor lo solicito por que éramos los únicos disponibles- decía Frost en un intento de calmar a sus colegas.

-Pero, ¿si se encuentran con Magneto? ¿O con uno de sus hombres, como Dientes de Sable?- dijo asustada Jeanne-Marie.

Víctor Creed, o más conocido como Dientes de Sable, era un mutante que era leal a Magneto por compartir sus ideales.

Sus poderes abarcaban factor de curación acelerado, mayor concentración de calcio y queratina en dientes y uñas, haciéndolos más fuertes que los de un humano ordinario, además de sentidos agudizados.

Sumando eso a su innata crueldad uno entendería por que a los maestros les preocupaba exponer a los novatos a semejante peligro.

-Descuida, Aurora- dijo Emma Frost intentando tranquilizar a la señorita Beaubier- ya pensé en eso, y decidí mandar a Tormenta y a Bestia con ellos-dijo solemnemente mientras dirigía la mirada hacía Ororo y Hank.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos de una vez?-preguntaba Bobby Drake, quien empezaba a impacientarse, antes que Estrella del Norte pusiera su mano en su hombro queriendo tranquilizarlo.

- Por que 11 agentes serían menos notorios que 16, querido amigo- dijo racionalmente el señor McCoy.

-Vamos, Bobby- dijo Jean-Paul- desde aquí podremos evaluar la situación.

-Además- dijo la señorita Frost- en el remoto caso de que necesiten ayuda, yo fácilmente puedo teletransportarnos hasta donde se encuentren-dijo finalmente.

Parecía que la decisión sería unánime, el Escuadrón X entraría en acción por primera vez.

Odd y Joana pegaron un grito de emoción cuando la señorita Beaubier les mostró los trajes que habían sido hechos confeccionar para la misión.

El traje de Ulrich consistía en un pantalón largo, botas, un chaleco que el prefería usar abierto, dejando su bien formado pecho a la vista, guantes y un cinturón con una "x" en la hebilla.

El de Odd tenía un pantalón de pescador, muy ajustados debo decir, zapatillas estilo chino, una playera, una chamarra sin mangas con una "x" en el lado izquierdo y un cinturón inclinado un poco hacia un lado de su cadera.

Yumi usaba un atuendo neo-japonés (N/a: parecido a su atuendo en Lyoko pero con botas en vez de zapatos) con una "x" en la faja.

Jeremy usaba chamarra de manga corta con una gran "x" amarilla en el centro, pantalón largo y botas, gafas futuristas, y unos tecno-brazos que el mismo había inventado.

El traje de Aelita era una falda, botas, un cinturón con una "x" en la hebilla, blusa y guantes que le llegaban hasta medio antebrazo.

Isaías usaba una chamarra sin mangas, pantalones y botas, un cinturón con una "x" en la hebilla, además había usado sus poderes para enredarse unas enredaderas en los brazos a modo de guantes.

Joana vestía una blusa escotada con una "x" rosa en medio, falda, guanteletes y botas que llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Marcelo usaba guantes cada uno con una "x" en ambos lados de los guantes, chamarra de manga larga, pantalones y botas.

Wilmer no usaba camisa, pero si pantalones, botas de combate, un chaleco abierto, muñequeras y un cinturón con la "x" en la hebilla.

Ororo usaba un traje de cuerpo completo, con una "x" en la hebilla de su cinturón y una capa cuyas puntas inferiores se unían a unas muñequeras en sus brazos.

Hank usaba unas mallas negras con una "x" amarilla cubriéndolas casi en totalidad y unas muñequeras.

-Bueno-dijo Ororo-y, ¿Qué nombres clave elegirán?-pregunto al equipo.

Todos lo pensaron por un momento, mirándose unos a otros.

-Yo seré Doppleganger- dijo un decidido Ulrich.

-Díganme Felino- dijo Odd guiñando un ojo.

-Como ya saben, soy Psychic Pulse- dijo Yumi.

-Kid Cerebro- decidió Jeremy.

-Invocation-dijo una apenada Aelita.

-Planta- dijo Isaías.

-Salvaje- le tocó decir a Wilmer.

-Afrodita- eligió Joana.

-Poof- dijo Marcelo, haciendo que todos lo miraran- por que me puedo evaporar-explico.

Ya listos fueron al hangar del Ave Negra, el increíble jet súper-sónico de los grupos-X.

Debido a que Marcelo tenía conocimientos de aviación, Ororo decidió que el se encargaría de pilotear el jet.

En cuestión de unas cuatro horas, el equipo estaba acercándose a El Cairo.

A todos les gustaba la idea de estar en un país exótico, lo único que le molestaba a Planta era que había pocas plantas.

-¿Tenía que elegir Magneto un desierto?-preguntaba casi de mal humor.

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo, aun hay animales- dijo Ulrich, queriendo animar a su compañero- Salvaje, intenta hablar con ellos- le dijo al joven zoomórfico, quien sin dudar se acerco a unos camellos.

-Hola, chicos-le dijo el güerito a los camellos, quienes les respondieron con un gruñido- oigan, ¿han visto algo raro de casualidad? ¿Cómo a unos humanos que vestían extraño?- pregunto a las bestias de carga, quienes dieron otro gruñido más largo- ah, ¿si?, pues ustedes son un remedo del Jorobado de Notre Dame-dijo molesto antes de regresar con los demás.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-dijo extrañada Aelita.

-Les pregunte si vieron humanos que vistieran raro-explicaba Wilmer- y me dijeron "aparte de ti y tus amigos, nadie"-agrego sumamente indignado.

Fue cuando Planta reparo en el pequeño grupo de palmeras que había cerca.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se acerco, y empezó a, extrañamente, preguntarles cosas a los árboles.

-Oh, que fastidio-dijo Yumi sin ánimos- estaremos aquí todo el día buscando el…-empezó a decir cuando oyeron un "ya se donde esta" por parte del chlorokinetico, haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en el.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- pregunto Bestia interesado.

-¿Recuerdan que puedo comunicarme telepáticamente con las plantas?-pregunto, a lo que todos asintieron- pues les pregunte a las palmeras de allá-dijo señalando dichos árboles- y me dijeron que hace unos días empezaron a sentir algo raro en sus raíces-explico.

-¿Algo raro?-dijo pregunto Afrodita extrañada, a lo que Planta asintió.

-No saben como describirlo- explico- es como si hubiera una gran roca, por que de pronto no pudieron arraigar sus raíces-.

-Entonces esta bajo tierra- dijo Tormenta finalmente- Jeremy, ¿podrías ver si estamos en lo correcto?-.

Kid Cerebro puso una de sus tecno-manos en el suelo y activo un comando de escáner, con el cual reviso el subsuelo.

-Pues las plantas que Isaías interrogo decían la verdad-dijo el joven súper-genio, dándose de lo extraño que había sonado esa oración- hay una especie de estructura debajo de esta duna-dijo revisando los datos de su escáner-Salvaje, es tu turno- dijo a su compañero de equipo.

Sin pensarlo, Salvaje se convirtió en tiranosaurio y empezó a excavar con sus enormes patas traseras.

Pasado un rato, vieron atónitos una enorme placa de metal justo cerca de las palmeras.

Doppleganger, por su parte, había creado y reabsorbido unos ocho dobles, aumentando su fuerza lo suficiente para abrir de un golpe la "puerta" de metal.

El laboratorio de Magneto tenía lo último en tecnología de mutación bio-genética, seguramente seguía con su plan de mutar humanos normales para volverlos mutantes.

Eso lo hacía uno de los mutantes hostiles más buscados por la OMUDEM, quienes tachaban de abominable que el, además de poner en riesgo vidas inocentes, tenía el descaro de decir que Xavier y sus estudiantes eran traidores a los de la raza mutante por apoyar la paz entre estos y los humanos.

Pero no llevaban ni cinco minutos, cuando un enorme león se les abalanzo encime, por lo que Salvaje se trasformo en un gorila de las montañas chinas, quien le propino un fuerte puñetazo al león en el vientre.

Pero antes de impactar, el león se transformo en una mujer pelirroja de piel azul.

Era Mystique, una de las más temidas seguidoras de Magneto, quien poseía polimorfosis, es decir, poseía la habilidad de tomar cualquier forma a voluntad, desde otros seres humanos, hasta animales y elementos.

Y de las sombras surgió quien Aurora temía que estuviera allí: Dientes de Sable.

-Veo que nos encontramos de nuevo, Hombres X- dijo la mutante dermo-azulada a Tormenta y a Bestia-y veo que ahora son niñeras- dijo en broma, haciendo enojar a los estudiantes- pero, en cierto modo, yo también lo soy- dijo antes de chasquear los dedos, dándoles la señal a una chica de pelo negro y piel blanca, a un chico con piel granosa y pelo negro y a un chico de piel amarillenta y pelirrojo.

La chica usaba una blusa, un shorsito, antifaz, guantes y botas de cuero negro, además de medias de red.

El chico granoso usaba botas de charol, pantalones acampanados, camisa y chamarra de camuflaje, además de lentes oscuros.

El pelirrojo usaba mallas de cuerpo completo grises con una nube café cubriéndola casi por completo, hombreras blancas y botas de igual color.

_--__--Información de los personajes en el fic--_

_Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas_

_País de origen Francia_

_Alias Shadow Sparrow_

_Edad 13 años_

_Poderes Grito súper-sónico, oído súper-sensible_

_--_

_Herbert "Herb" Jones_

_Alias Camuflaje_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Edad 13 años_

_Poderes Mimetización Camaleónica _

_--_

_Nicolas Maquiavelo_

_Alias Ruster _

_País de origen Italia _

_Edad 13 años _

_Poderes Aliento herrumbrante con capacidad de oxidar los materiales no metálicos, incluso la piel humana, esta última por periodos limitados de tiempo_

_--_

(N/a: Para quienes pensaron que esos tres no saldrían, creo que esto debieron imaginarlo)

-Déjenme presentarles a tres miembros de la nueva generación de la Hermandad de Mutantes-dijo Dientes de Sable ahora que sus tres estudiantes estaban presentes-ahora veamos si sus estudiantes pueden contra nuestros chicos-dijo con una malévola sonrisa-ATAQUEN-grito en forma imperativa.

E inmediatamente, Shadow Sparrow, Camuflaje y Ruster atacaron al equipo de mutantes, quienes empezaron a defenderse.

-¿Cuál es tu poder, rojito?-le pregunto sarcástica Afrodita a Ruster-¿asustar a la gente con tu cara?-.

-No-dijo el mutante pelirrojo-ESTO- grito antes de arrojar una bocanada de lo que parecía un extraño humo café, el cual Afrodita esquivo con habilidad, pero la sorprendió cuando esta vio que el piso que ese humo toco se oxido casi de inmediato.

-Afrodita- le dijo Aelita a su compañera brasileña- un consejo: CALLATE- le dijo sumamente enojada.

Kid Cerebro, Salvaje, Poof, Planta y Psychic Pulse se encargaban de Camuflaje, lo cual era difícil por su habilidad de mimetización.

-¿Qué les pasa, Hombres X?- preguntaba irónico el mutante mimetizador, estando invisible-¿no pueden pelear con lo que no pueden…?-empezó a decir cuando Salvaje levanto su puño de sorpresa, precisamente logrando noquear a su enemigo.

Planta se acerco al inconciente Camuflaje y se puso en cuclillas.

-Un consejo-empezó a decir aun sabiendo que el granoso no lo escuchaba- cuando uno se mimetiza, lo mejor es mantener la boca cerrada para evitar ser encontrado-.

Felino y Doppleganger mantenían a raya a Shadow Sparrow, quien parecía disfrutar enfrentarse a los dos chicos, en especial al multiplicador.

-Oye, guapo- le decía la pelinegra al castaño-¿Por qué no dejas a estos perdedores y te unes al equipo ganador?-le pregunto encimosamente- se que tu y yo haríamos un gran trabajo-le dijo empalagosamente mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente, haciendo enojar al rubio enormemente.

-Aléjate de el, tu, bruja- le decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y los descruzaba lanzando sus famosas "zarpas" de energía contra la chica mala, quien se limito a esquivarlas.

-¿Qué te pasa, niño?- dijo irónica la mutante malvada-oye, ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas a este galanazo y a mi en privado?-dijo de forma prepotente, haciendo enojar a Odd aun más.

Tormenta y Bestia por su parte enfrentaban, respectivamente, a Mystique y a Dientes de Sable.

No obstante, con Camuflaje inconsciente, Kid Cerebro pudo acercarse

-Esta máquina funciona con energía de electro-carga de partículas cuánticas a nivel sub-atómico-explicaba el súper-genio, mientras revisaba el funcionamiento de la máquina- las cuales al dispararse causan una mutación en las moléculas acidodesoxidonucleicas, induciendo de esa forma una mutación genética innatural-agrego en tono preocupado.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos, Kid?- pregunto Salvaje.

-Simple-dijo el rubio-solo deberíamos lanzar un rayo de energía fotónica de cierta magnitud para destruirlo-explico.

-¿Un rayo de energía fotónica? ¿Y de donde sacaremos uno?-pregunto Psychic Pulse.

-Planta puede crear uno absorbiendo la energía del sol-recordó el zoomórfico.

-Pero, ¿de donde saco luz solar para absorber?-pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

-Creo saber como- empezó a decir Kid Cerebro.

Mientras tanto Felino y Doppleganger seguían teniendo problemas con Shadow Sparrow, quien no dejaba de arremeterlos con su grito ultra-sónico.

De un momento a otro, lo lanzo contra Felino, quien se movió rápidamente, mostrando a una Psychic Pulse, lista con una barrera telekinética, detrás de el.

Al verse rebotado el súper-grito en la barrera, destruyo el techo, haciendo que sol y arena se colaran en el laboratorio.

Sin pensárselo un momento, Planta empezó a acumular energía solar en sus manos, creando esferas de luz.

-El poder del sol en la palma de mi mano-dijo simplemente.

Al disparar el rayo contra la máquina, esta se sobrecargo y empezó a implosionar, haciendo que tanto el Escuadrón como la Hermandad tuvieran que huir.

--**Noticias Mundiales**--

**El recién formado grupo de nuevos héroes, el Escuadrón X, detuvo exitosamente los planes de la Hermandad de Mutantes****, quienes planeaban hacer uso de una máquina diseñada para convertir a toda la población mundial en mutantes.**

**La directora del instituto en que estudian estos jóvenes Hombres X, la señorita Emma Frost, afirmo que aunque la Hermandad consiguió escapar, doblaran esfuerzos para dar finalmente su captura.**

**Eso es todo**

--

Y con esta noticia, el joven alumnado decidió festejar su primera victoria con una cena increíble, aun sabiendo que esto no es más que el comienzo.

Continuara…

Antes de irme, siento que debería decir que era de esperar que Sissy y su banda estuvieran peleando del lado de Magneto, y también personajes que nunca esperarían.

Espérenlos, allí nos leemos.


	3. El Rival de Ulrich

Ke hubo mis amigos de Fanfiction, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Escuadrón X", ahora nuestros héroes tendrán su primera misión como equipo

Ke hubo mis amigos de Fanfiction, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Escuadrón X", en el que Ulrich deberá pelear con alguien por el amor de Odd. Entonces empecemos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 3: El rival de Ulrich

Dicen que el amor es una cosa misteriosa…y el caso de Ulrich no era la excepción.

Por más que lo intentara, no hallaba la forma de conquistar a Odd.

Se ejercitaba todos los días para mantener un buen cuerpo que atrajera al chico felino…el problema era que la única que babeaba por su cuerpo era Joana.

Había intentado ser un buen cocinero haber si eso impresionaba al rubio…y lo único que consiguió fue que la señorita Monroe lo castigara por incendiar la cocina.

Odd por su parte no entendía el comportamiento del castaño, quien no dejaba de meterse en problemas.

Lo único que en realidad le asustaba era que este encontrara su diario, y lo más importante sus poemas.

Desde que habían llegado, Odd estaba soñando con confesarle sus sentimientos a Ulrich.

En su opinión, Ulrich era el chico más guapo de los que había en Xavier, incluyéndolo a si mismo, y deseaba en secreto confesarle su amor.

Solo le preocupaba que el castaño pudiera rechazarlo, o peor, llegar a odiarlo.

Y justo para aclarar sus sentimientos había salido a caminar un rato.

-Me gusta Ulrich-se decía el rubio- pero no creo que el se fije en mi-se auto-compadecía.

-Bueno-dijo una voz, que hizo a Odd fijarse en el guapo chico de pelo azul, piel blanca y ojos miel que le hablaba- si ese chico no se fija en ti, yo tengo una oportunidad, ¿no?-dijo mientras se le acercaba sonriendo a Odd.

Odd no sabía que decir, ya que ese chico tenía irradiaba una calma que lo sofocaba.

-William Dunbar-se presento el chico, mientras le ofrecía su mano a Odd.

-Odd Della Robbia-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano del peli-azul, quien se apresuro a plantarle un beso en la mano.

Ya eran las 10:45 de la noche cuando Odd regresó al Instituto, justo a tiempo para que la señorita Frost lo llamara a su oficina.

Pasado un rato, Odd se dirigía a su cuarto, luego de ser sermoneado por la señorita Frost por llegar tan irresponsablemente tarde.

-Y, ¿que tan mal te fue, Odd?- le pregunto Ulrich curioso.

-Muy mal-dijo el rubio-haré un informe de 700 palabras sobre la teoría del caos por llegar tarde-dijo muy desanimado.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué volviste hasta tan tarde?-pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-Es que…-Odd no sabía que decir, ya que no podía hablar con Ulrich de William- salí a caminar- mintió, aun cuando odiaba hacerlo.

-¿A caminar?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si-continuo Odd- salí a caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo-explicaba.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo Ulrich, aun sospechando que lo que Odd le decía era mentira.

Algo no andaba bien con SU gatito morado y el lo sabía.

Una vez que Odd se asegurara de que Ulrich estuviese dormido, activo su visión nocturna, saco de debajo de su almohada un cuaderno púrpura con patitas de animal en un tono más oscuro, en el cual escribió:

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy conocí a un chico. Se llama William, y su sola presencia me hace sentir confundido._

_¿Recuerdas al chico del que te hable, Ulrich? Bueno, con William aquí ya no se si aun me gusta Ulrich o si es William mi nuevo amor, sinceramente no se que hacer._

_Quisiera que pudieses hablar, por que se que así me aconsejarías que hacer._

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana, tal vez mi corazón por fin se decida._

Lo escrito en ese diario fue contemplado por un rato por el, en ese momento, par de ojos felinos del rubio, quien se sentía enormemente confundido sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ulrich y William.

Y ya con su mente desahogada, Odd guardo su diario en su lugar y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Odd se puso a trabajar en su informe para la señorita Frost, aun sin sacarse a su nuevo pretendiente de la cabeza.

-"No se que me pasa"- pensaba Odd- "¿Por qué pienso en William? Si el que me gusta es Ulrich, verdad… ¿verdad?"-.

Odd estuvo así todo el día: En las clases que le tocaban hoy (mencionando que casi arruino lo que hacían ese día en clase de cocina), en las horas de tarea y estudio, incluso durante la sesión de entrenamiento en el Salón del Peligro.

Eso le preocupo a Estrella del Norte, quien le dijo a Odd que quería verlo en su oficina.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Beaubier?-le pregunto Odd a su maestro, poco después de sentarse frente a su escritorio.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Odd- le confesó el profesor al rubio-desde la mañana te he notado muy raro-le menciono.

-No tengo nada, señor- mintió el rubio-solo estoy pensativo- decidió confesar.

-¿Algo que ver con Ulrich?- pregunto Jean-Paul de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-dijo de sorprendido Odd-no tengo idea de que estas hablando- intentaba excusarse.

-Odd-decía Beaubier con una cara de "no te creo".

-¿Soy tan obvio?-Odd con cara de "ya me atrapo".

-Si-dijo simplemente el maestro.

-Me va a correr por ser homosexual, ¿no?-decía con tono de tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo haría, siendo yo también homosexual?-confesó, impresionando a Odd.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto impresionado Odd.

-Si-dijo orgulloso.

-Pero, ¿no les molesta a los otros maestros?-pregunto Odd con cierta inocencia.

-Te haré una pequeña confesión- le dijo el peli-plateado a su alumno- el profesor Drake y yo somos pareja- dijo sin más.

Esa pequeña confesión dejo sorprendido a Odd, quien le pidió permiso al señor Beaubier para salir a caminar.

Odd no sabía que hacer, ya que por un lado tenía a Ulrich, pero por otro a William.

-Se te nota melancólico-dijo William, sorprendiendo a Odd.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente-explico el rubio.

-Bueno, tal vez tenga la solución-dijo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa malévola que Odd no podía ver.

De un momento a otro, Odd vio que una especie de humo negro lo envolvía, se sintió mareado, y de pronto todo se torno negro como aquel extraño humo.

Cuando volvió en si, estaba en una jaula, en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado.

Allí se encontraba William, vestido con un pantalón gris, una chamarra sin mangas de cuello alto de igual color con una nube negra cubriéndola, un cinturón blanco con una onda negra, botas y guantes negros.

Estaba hablando con una chica morena de pelo y ojos negros, la cual vestía un pantalón acampanado, blusa corta, chamarra abierta, guanteletes y llevaba unos audífonos al cuello, todo de colores rojo y blanco.

_--__--Información de los personajes en el fic--_

_William Dunbar_

_Alias Humo Negro_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Austria_

_Poderes: Separación de cuerpo y esencia, esta última en forma de un humo negro que posesiona, aturde o noquea organismos orgánicos o no orgánicos. _

_Nota al margen: Puede separar su esencia desde pequeñas porciones hasta toda ella, en el segundo caso dejando su cuerpo inconsciente y vulnerable._

_--_

_Samantha O'Shay _

_Alias Soundtrack_

_Edad: 14 años_

_País de origen Irlanda_

_Poderes: Absorción de las ondas sonoras en la atmosfera, convirtiéndolas en energía cinética que aumenta su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia a niveles sobrehumanos, oído súper-sensible._

_--_

(N/a: Sobre que William este en la Hermandad, eso no se lo esperaban, ¿no? Por eso no puse su información al inicio).

-¿Cuándo llegara Mystique con el barco?-preguntaba el peli-azul con impaciencia.

-Se paciente, Humo Negro- decía Soundtrack- no debe tardar mucho-agrego.

-Solo espero que el jefe recuerde su parte del trato-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la jaula donde estaba Odd. La morena solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo fastidiada- el se queda con los otros pero el niño gato es tuyo- citó con tono de "que fastidio que se tome esto enserio".

William se acerco a la jaula, estiro su mano y acarició la mejilla de Odd.

-Ya veras- le dijo Humo Negro a Felino-seremos muy felices, solo tú y yo- dijo suavemente mientras le sonreía al rubio, el cual solo se limito a desviar la mirada.

-Me mentiste- le dijo con voz dolida, mientras sus ojos se humedecían- y te di lo que querías- dijo echándose finalmente a llorar, cosa que conmovió al mayor.

-Oye- empezó a decir- deberías estar feliz- dijo Humo Negro- Magneto decidió darte protección, y estarás bajo su tutela-agrego.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Odd de forma cortante-¿para que lo ayude a destruir todo aquello en que creó, incluyendo a mis propios padres? No, gracias- dijo de forma brusca.

En eso se oyó una explosión, uno de los muros cayó revelando al Escuadrón X.

Humo Negro y Soundtrack, luego de reponerse de la sorpresa, se abalanzaron para atacar a los estudiantes que habían ido: Salvaje, Poof y, por supuesto, Doppleganger (N/a: Creo que era obvio).

Mientras Soundtrack se encargaba de Poof y de Salvaje, Humo Negro y Doppleganger intentaban partirse la cabeza el uno al otro.

-Dime-decía el castaño enojado-¿que has hecho con Odd?-pregunto estando a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Ah, si-dijo Humo Negro-ya me había dicho que ese era su nombre-recordó- es casi tan lindo como el, ¿no?-dijo de forma cínica.

-¿QUE EL HAS HECHO, MALDITO?-grito furioso, mientras 14 replicas suyas aparecían para atacar al otro.

Mientras William era linchado por la pandilla de Ulrichs, Sam se las ingeniaba con los otros dos.

-Al diablo con esto-dijo ya harta-oye, Humo, no se tu pero yo me largo- le grito a su compañero- conseguirte novio no justifica arriesgar mi cuello-dijo molesta.

Humo miro enojado como su compañera se iba corriendo, y miro enojado a los Hombres X.

El estaba loco por Odd, pero ni de broma se metería el solo contra tres de ellos.

-Odd esta en aquella jaula- le dijo a los Ulrichs- más te vale cuidármelo por un tiempo- menciono de forma prepotente-volveré por el-agrego antes de irse.

Ulrich reabsorbió a sus dobles y libero a Odd de la jaula, quien al verlo lo abrazo llorando con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que le rompió el corazón al castaño.

Ya de vuelta a Xavier, la señorita Frost convoco a los maestros a junta urgente.

-Necesitamos redoblar nuestros esfuerzos- dijo a sus colegas maestros- como ya vimos hoy, debemos intentar obtener más información sobre los nuevos protegidos de Magneto- decía seriamente.

-Oui, mon cherié- la secundó Gambito- de no haber encontrado donde se escondían esos dos chicos…-prefirió no decirlo, aunque sabía que los demás sabían de lo que hablaba.

-¿Que sabemos de esos dos?-pregunto Jeanne-Marie.

-El chico se llama William Dunbar-dijo el señor McCoy leyendo unos papeles- un joven austriaco de 15 años, que puede materializar su esencia y separarla de su cuerpo-explico.

-La chica se llama Samantha O'Shay-dijo Ororo- es irlandesa, posee la habilidad de absorber las ondas sonoras de la atmosfera, y convertirlas en energía cinética para aumentar sus habilidades naturales-explicaba.

-Y…Odd… ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Hombre de Hielo preocupado.

-Le rompieron el corazón, Bobby-dijo Jean-Paul-¿tu como crees que esta?-pregunto irónico.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, Odd estaba en su cama llorando.

Se había ilusionado con William, y el solo había jugado con sus sentimientos.

No podía creer que ese chico tan lindo que había conocido unos días antes trabajaba para Magneto, y encima había intentado secuestrarlo convencerlo de unirse a Magneto.

-"Fui un estúpido"-se regañaba-"era demasiado bueno para que fuese cierto"- se decía.

-¿Odd?-Ulrich se acerco a la cama de su compañero, y se sentó a su lado- ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado, a lo que el rubio solo negó con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para hablar.

En un intento para consolarlo, Ulrich se acostó frente a Odd, le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo abrazo con dulzura.

Odd, sintiendo la calidez del abraso de Ulrich, y dolido por la decepción que había experimentado, rompió a llorar quedamente, con su cabeza oculta en el pecho de Ulrich.

Y este era solo el comienzo de lo que les esperaba.

Continuara….

Ay, enserio, esa parte me hizo llorar. Pero espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de Escuadrón X. De antemano les aviso que estaré en Mazatlán por unos días y durante mi viaje no subiré nada. Pero apenas vuelva volveré a la acción. Hasta entonces.


	4. Un te amo en Paris

Y ahora, mis amigos amantes de la escritura, el momento que todos esperaban…la confesión de Ulrich y Odd, así que empecemos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 4: Un "te amo" en Paris

Aun cuando ya habían pasado unos días, Odd seguía deprimido por lo que paso con William, alias Humo Negro.

Y eso, debo agregar, no le gustaba a Ulrich, quien prácticamente echaba humo por la idea de que su amor secreto aun no olvidaba a su rival.

-No puedo creer que Odd aun no olvide a William- se decía molesto(N/a: Ven, ke les dije).

-Bueno-dijo una voz que lo sobresalto- creo que este es el momento de la charla profesor-alumno-.

Para sorpresa de Ulrich, quien le hablaba era su maestro Bobby Drake, alias Hombre de Hielo.

Ulrich se regaño por lo bajo, enojado por hablar en voz alta lo mucho que le molestaba que Odd aun no olvidaba a Humo Negro.

Sin más, no tuvo más opción que acompañar al profesor Drake a su oficina particular.

-Y bien- empezó a decir el maestro- ¿desde cuando te gusta Odd?-le pregunto sin más.

-Desde que llegamos al instituto-confeso el castaño menor, ya que sabía que no tenía caso mentirle a su profesor-nos correrá a el y a mi, ¿verdad?-dijo muy desanimado.

-Claro que no-dijo Hombre de Hielo, luego de reponerse de su sorpresa por el comentario del menor.

-Pero, se vería muy mal que dos alumnos de la escuela fueran gays, ¿no?-dijo extrañado.

-Si, pero se vería peor expulsarlos por esa razón-comento el congelador-en especial cuando dos de sus profesores también lo son- agrego.

-Enserio-dijo un sorprendido Ulrich-¿Quiénes?-pregunto.

-Jean-Paul y yo-confesó el mayor- en realidad, somos pareja-agrego.

Esa pequeña confesión dejo sorprendido al joven multiplicador, quien al parecer ya se le había prendido el foco para poder estar con Odd a solas.

Sin más le pidió permiso al profesor Drake de tomar el Ave Negra, le dijo a Odd, quien ese momento estaba con Isaías y Joana, que fuera a cambiarse que tenían misión de reconocimiento en Paris.

Aquello era el plan infalible: Irían a Paris, lo llevaría a la Torre Eiffel, y allí le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Nada podía salir mal, claro, tendría que darle explicaciones a la señorita Frost por inventar que había misión y encima por llevarse el Ave Negra.

Pero si eso significaba que al fin podría ser el novio FORMAL de Felino, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar, con tal de ver sonreír de nuevo a su amado rubio.

Pasado un rato finalmente divisaron el hermoso Paris, el cual apenas aterrizar robo el corazón del chico gato, con sus luces, su belleza y su romance…pero más que nada el romance.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Ulrich, solo les faltaba llegar a la torre Eiffel y BINGO, sería el dueño del corazón del rubio así como este era del suyo.

Pero lo que no contó fue que justamente Shadow Sparrow estaba de compras allí y, obviamente, vio pasar a los dos Hombres X.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo sorprendida-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos Hombres X totalmente solos-dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras sacaba un intercomunicador- Soundtrack, soy Shadow Sparrow, necesito que tu y Muñeca vengan lo más pronto posible-dijo antes de colgar.

Mientras tanto, Odd y Ulrich estaban llegando a la torre Eiffel, y estaban en el ascensor sin decir palabra, ambos presa de los nervios.

El plan iba bien, solo le faltaba la parte que era suicidio: confesarle sus sentimientos a Odd, arriesgándose al rechazo del rubio.

-O-Odd-empezó a decir con nerviosismo, mientras acercaba su mano a la del rubio.

-¿Si, Ulrich?-decía Felino con calma, pero con un tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Y-yo he querido decirte-decía nervioso el joven multiplicador- q-q-que y-y-yo-intentaba decir- que yo…-estuvo apunto de terminar la oración cuando la puerta del elevador estalló.

Después que se disipara el humo, se pudo ver lo que había pasado, eran Soundtrack y Shadow Sparrow, e iban acompañadas de una mujer que usaba un traje y una mascara de tela de costal, con hoyos para los ojos y la boca, cosidos pésimamente con hilo negro grueso.

_--Información del personaje en el fic--_

_Svetlana Vashkir_

_Alias Muñeca_

_Edad 19 años_

_País de origen Rusia _

_Poderes Carencia de tendones, lo que hace que su cuerpo sea más flexible que el de un humano normal_

_--_

-Muy bien-empezó a decir Shadow Sparrow- esta ahora es una fiesta privada entre los Hombres X y nosotras-les dijo a todos en la torre-quienes no quieran jugar les aconsejo irse-dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

Y dicho y hecho, todos los que estaban allí, con excepción de Odd y Ulrich, salieron por el elevador y las escaleras.

Así, Felino y Doppleganger se quedaron solos con las tres mujeres de la Hermandad de Mutantes.

-Ustedes vayan por Doppleganger-ordenaba la pelinegra a sus compañeras- yo voy por el güerito-dijo con sonrisa diabólica.

Así, mientras Soundtrack y Muñeca peleaban contra Doppleganger, quien se había duplicado para pelear con las dos, Shadow Sparrow y Felino comenzaban a pelearse.

Era una de esas peleas que quisieras ver por televisión, se lanzaban garras de energía, chillidos sónicos, puñetazos, patadas, de todo.

Básicamente se transmitían el mutuo odio que se tenían uno hacia la otra.

-Veras con esto, gato pulguiento- decía la descarada mutante- que ese galanazo es MIO y de nadie más, ¿me entendiste?-dijo molesta.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Odd no permitiría que esa creída se sintiera con derecho de auto-proclamarse la dueña de Ulrich, y sin más se le aventó encima.

Doppleganger mantenía a Muñeca y a Soundtrack a raya lo más que podía, pero con la agilidad de una y la velocidad de la otra no era tarea fácil.

Pero el castaño intentaba lo más que podía de deshacerse de las dos para ir a ayudar a Odd.

Pero entonces pasó algo que lo sorprendió: Felino no solo le había atinado a Shadow Sparrow con sus zarpas de energía, sino que el impacto la catapulto a través de la ventana.

Muñeca, al ver a su compañera caer, dejo lo que hacía y se aventó por la ventana con la intención de salvarla.

Soundtrack también se acerco a la ventana, pero antes de saltar se dio la vuelta y miro de frente a Odd y Ulrich.

-Créanme que volveremos-dijo seria, antes de saltar.

Felino y Doppleganger se acercaron a la ventana y vieron algo que los dejo anonadados: en ves de ver a las tres mutantes malvadas muertas y despedazadas en el pavimento, veían a Muñeca sosteniéndose de una de las vigas, con Shadow Sparrow en un brazo y Soundtrack agarrada a una de sus piernas.

En eso Soundtrack se soltó y ella, Muñeca y Shadow Sparrow, demostrando un gran entrenamiento, se escaparon deslizándose por las vigas.

-Y bien- dijo de pronto Odd para romper el hielo-¿Qué me querías decir?-pregunto curioso, haciendo sonrojar a Ulrich.

Era ahora o nunca, así que Ulrich sin más le tomo de las manos, lo miro a los ojos y se dio valor a sí mismo.

-Odd-empezó a decir- lo que quería decirte es que yo…-empezó a decir antes de dar un gran respiro-te amo-dijo finalmente, pero se arrepintió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Odd.

-Ulrich-decía Odd entre lágrimas- yo también te amo-dijo, dando a entender que las lágrimas eran de alegría.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ulrich se ensancho y, sabiéndose correspondido por su amor, le dio un beso francés de los buenos.

Ya no le importaba si la señorita Frost lo castigaba hasta el siguiente siglo, ya no le importaba nada más, solo le importaba estar allí con su amado gatito rubio.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, allí le iré siguiendo. Y un mensaje especial para Kizna Okashi sobre la pareja OddxUlrich, y es que si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que hicieras un lemmon de la pareja, y si puedo agregar con Ulrich como seme y Odd como uke xfa. Hasta la vista


	5. Nuevos estudiantes

Todos sabemos que hay un poco de maldad en cada uno de nosotros, y en este capitulo veremos la maldad oculta de alguien, así que sin más empecemos

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 5: Nuevos alumnos, un gran misterio y una traición

Todos en el instituto habían quedado sorprendidos por la noticia de que Odd y Ulrich eran novios, casi tanto como la noticia de que habría nuevos estudiantes en Xavier, así como un nuevo profesor.

Uno de los nuevos estudiantes dejo sorprendidos a los demás, ya que solo era un niño.

De tez tostada, pelo rubio y ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una camisa de béisbol, un pantalón de mezclilla y una gorra con la visera hacia atrás.

_--Información del personaje dentro del fic--_

_Timothy "Timmy" David Kuelanai_

_Edad 10 años_

_País de origen Hawai_

_Poderes Proyección de imágenes mentales en forma de hologramas tridimensionales._

_Nota: Los hologramas pueden infligir daño pero son intangibles al contacto físico._

_--_

Otro era un chico negro, alto, de cabeza afeitada, ojos negros y era delgado.

Llevaba una camisa a rayas azules y blancas, un short de excursión y botas de montaña.

_--_

_Kyle Key'ah_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Kenia_

_Poderes Reflejos súper-humanos, resistencia a territorios hostiles, fuerza de 80 ton_

_--_

Y otro era un chico alto y delgado, de pelo café, ojos de igual color y tez blanca.

Vestía una camisa a botones, pantalón clásico y mocasines casuales.

_--_

_Benjamin "Ben" Auston_

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Poderes Cambio de tamaño a voluntad, llegando a medir desde 10 cm a 15 m_

_--_

El profesor nuevo era alto, musculoso, de pelo azulado con prominentes patillas y con mucho vello en el cuerpo.

Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y botas vaqueras.

-Jóvenes estudiantes-empezó a decir la señorita Frost- me alegra ver que empiezan a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, ahora permítanme presentarles a su nuevo profesor-dijo mientras este se ponía de pie.

-Mi nombre es James Howlett, mejor conocido como Logan o Guepardo- se presento el hombre- seré su profesor de defensa personal, y quiero que sepan por adelantado que lo mínimo que esperare en mi clase es la disciplina total-agrego en un muy severo tono.

Esta afirmación hizo que la gran mayoría del alumnado, menos Ulrich y Odd que estaban acaramelados, empezaran a tragar saliva.

El único que no estaba para nada de buen humor era Wilmer, quien había leído en el periódico que el cadáver desollado de un tigre siberiano había sido encontrado justamente en la propia jaula del animal.

Desde que había descubierto que podía adquirir cualquier forma animal que el deseara, se sentía en cierto modo conectado con los animales, ya que el mismo había sido al menos una vez cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa, niño de zoológico?-empezó a decir una voz que Wilmer por desgracia conocida muy bien-¿acaso ese tigre era tu novia?-pregunto de nuevo la voz de Marcelo.

-No te metas, fumarolas- dijo cortante el chico rubio.

-Aww, ¿estas triste por que al gatito lo encontraron muerto?- pregunto el mayor de forma cínica.

El comentario de Marcelo fue lo que le colmo el plato a Wilmer, quien de inmediato se le abalanzo a Marcelo con la intención de golpearlo.

Esa misma disputa hizo que los dos fueran enviados a la oficina de la señorita Frost, quien los castigo con dos semanas de vigilancia nocturna por su comportamiento.

Wilmer y Marcelo no podían llevarse peor, desde que llegaron a Xavier no perdían la oportunidad de demostrarse como se despreciaban el uno al otro.

Y justo mientras el refunfuñaba por el castigo que por culpa de Marcelo le habían puesto, Joana apareció.

-Que sucede, Wilmercito-pregunto apoyándose en la pared.

-Eh…yo…n-nada Joana-decía el zoomórfico con algo de nerviosismo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué andas maldiciendo en voz baja?-pregunto con curiosidad la morena.

-Es que por culpa de Marcelo me castigaron-dijo molesto-y el empezó a molestarme-agrego.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto.

-¿Oíste lo que paso? ¿Lo del tigre siberiano que fue encontrado muerto y sin piel?-pregunto Wilmer, a lo que Joana asintió-bueno, a mi me molesto la noticia, el fumarolas se dio cuenta y empezó a molestarme-explico el menor.

Joana, al oír lo que paso, le explico a Wilmer que no debía dejarse llevar por los comentarios de Poof, que "a palos y piedras le podía romper los huesos, pero a palabras necias, oídos sordos".

Ese comentario hizo sentir mejor a Wilmer, y fue cuando la mayor se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye, que bonito dije-dijo contemplando el dije que Wilmer llevaba al cuello.

Era un collar con un colmillo de coyote, otro de tiburón y una garra de águila.

-Gracias-dijo Wilmer- mi papá lo mando a hacer cuando descubrí mis poderes-le relato a su compañera de equipo- el colmillo de coyote representa a los animales terrestres, el de tiburón a los acuáticos y la garra de águila a los animales voladores-le explico.

-Tierra, Mar y Aire-dijo inconcientemente Joana- es genial- admitió poco después.

El comentario hizo que Wilmer se ruborizara enormemente, haciéndolo tener que esconder el rostro.

-Gracias, Jo-agradeció en voz baja el zoomórfico- oye, iré a caminar un rato antes de mi turno de vigilancia-dijo antes de irse.

La verdad no era que quería caminar, solo que la sola idea de estar en el mismo cuarto le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Desde que llegó a Xavier, el se sentía enormemente atraído hacía Afrodita, a la cual consideraba enormemente hermosa.

El único que sabía del amor de Wilmer hacía Joana no era otro más que su mejor amigo, casi hermano Planta.

Al pelinegro le divertía como a su amigo le gustaban las "grandecitas" ya que le medio conmovía que Salvaje persiguiera a una chica 4 años mayor, pero eso no quería decir que Isaías no apoyara a Wilmer, al contrario, no paraba de decirle que tenía que confesarle a Joana lo que sentía.

Pero Wilmer sentía que un bombonzote como Jo nunca se fijaría en un chico que podría ser su hermanito.

Justo se dirigía a los jardines del instituto cuando la señorita Monroe lo mando a llamar.

Al parecer había una misión, y necesitaba que el junto con Poof e Invocation fuera a entrenar a los chicos nuevos.

La sola idea hizo hervir a Wilmer. Aceptaba gustoso ir de misión con Aelita pero con Poof NI MUERTO.

Pero sabía que la señorita Monroe no escucharía sus reclamos, así que al mal paso darle prisa.

Timmy usaba una chamarra de manga larga con una "x" plateada en medio, unas gafas, pantalones y tenis.

Kyle una chamarra sin mangas, guantes, botas, pantalones negros con rayas plateadas en las piernas, como muchos en el grupo, y un cinturón con una "x" en la hebilla.

Ben usaba gabardina de manga larga con una "x" en cada hombro, pantalón y botas.

-Muy bien-dijo Aelita- ¿Cuáles serán sus nombres clave?-les pregunto a los novatos.

-Holograma-dijo Timmy.

-X-tamina- dijo Kyle.

-Colosal-decidió Ben.

Y dicho y hecho, con los tres novatos listos para la misión, subieron al Ave Negra con dirección al lugar donde tenían la misión: Escocia.

En cuestión de un rato llegaron al destino, y Aelita y Poof se fueron a hacer reconocimiento.

Wilmer estaba aparte de Timmy, Ben y Kyle, quienes conversaban animadamente sobre lo padres que eran sus trajes.

Había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto al zoomórfico, algo le daba mala espina, en especial con toda la neblina.

En eso sintió que algo lo llamaba, sin avisar a sus compañeros, se alejo unos cuantos metros.

En ese momento vio algo que brillaba en el suelo: un medallón de plata, partido a la mitad, y que, aun roto, completo formaba la imagen de un ojo.

Pero apenas le puso un dedo encima, sus ojos se nublaron, y la imagen de Invocation siendo atacada fue lo único que pudo ver.

La sola imagen de su compañera en problemas lo asusto enormemente, casi tanto como las voces de los novatos gritando asustados, algo andaba mal.

Y justamente estaba en lo cierto, Holograma, X-tamina y Colosal estaban siendo atacados por la Hermandad de Mutantes, pero lo que menos daba crédito a sus ojos era que Poof estaba del lado de los malos, aunque siendo francos a el no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Pero justo antes de unirse a su equipo a la pelea, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y antes de caer inconciente vio una silueta que no pudo reconocer.

Cuando volvió en si, estaba solo, no había señales de la persona que lo había noqueado, ni de sus amigos.

Fue cuando capto el olor de sus compañeros, no estaban lejos, cuando noto una nota a su lado, la cual decía:

_Lo que tienes al cuello es el ojo que todo lo ve, _

_Úsalo sabiamente _

No le dio importancia y siguió el olor hasta la guarida de la Hermandad, en la cual estaban Aelita, Ben, Kyle y Timmy en una jaula de energía, además tenían anuladores en el cuello.

Salvaje odiaba esas chatarras, collares diseñados para utilizar energía bio-cuántica para anular los poderes mutantes, dejando indefenso a quien los use.

Debía vigilar a los de la Hermandad, entre los cuales diviso al traidor Poof, quien discutía enérgicamente con Muñeca.

-Les digo que el trabajito no esta completo sin Salvaje-le explicaba a su nueva socia- si el sigue libre, aun nos puede ganar-.

-Tranquilízate, camarada- decía la rusa con un acento ruso(N/a: o sea con "r" pronunciadas)-el Hombre X no puede contra tú, yo y Bangster- agrego, mientras un hombre con un traje italiano, sombrero, vestido elegantemente se unía.

_--Información del personaje--_

_Joseph "Joe" Capone _

_Alias Bangster_

_Edad 28 años_

_País de origen Italia_

_Poderes Puede disparar energía psionica de sus dedos_

_--_

-Bien, amigos míos- empezaba a decir- creo que deberíamos darnos prisa en exterminarlos, no quiero oír a Shadow Sparrow reclamándome-agrego con desgano- recién acabo de fastidiarme por tardarme en matar a ese tonto tigre para hacerle su abrigo nuevo-agrego.

Ese solo comentario hizo hervir de rabia al joven zoomórfico oculto, al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba: Shadow Sparrow había mandado matar al tigre siberiano por un abrigo de piel.

Sin más se acerco convertido en una iguana y, sin que Muñeca, Poof y Bangster se dieran cuenta, libero a sus compañeros y les ayudo a quitarse los anuladores.

Para cuando los dos miembros de la Hermandad y el nuevo miembro se dieran cuenta, los 5 Hombres X se encontraban libres y listos para acabarlos.

Mientras Holograma, X-tamina y Colosal se enfrentaban a Bangster y Invocation a Muñeca, Salvaje se encargaría de poner en su lugar al traidor.

Se lanzaban de todo, mientras Poof le arrojaba montones de su vapor ácido a Salvaje, este se empeñaba en esquivarlo mientras intentaba acercarse lo suficiente a Poof, mientras Invocation intentaban alcanzar a Muñeca con las sierras de energía que ella había creado, y los novatos esquivaban los ataques del Bangster.

De tigre a gorila, de gorila a caballo, de caballo a ñandú, de ñandú a lobo, cambiando constantemente de forma mientras esquivaba los chorros de vapor de su ahora enemigo.

Finalmente se acerco lo suficiente para, convertido en toro, embestir al traidor del grupo.

Muñeca, al ver a su nuevo compañero mal herido, le aviso a Bangster que tenían que irse, claro no antes de activar el dispositivo de auto-destrucción, haciendo que el Escuadrón tuviese que salir corriendo.

-¿Están todos bien, equipo?-les pregunto Aelita a sus compañeros de equipo, a lo que todos afirmaron medio desganados.

El único que no estaba del todo bien era Wilmer, quien seguía pensando en la nota que al parecer se refería a su nuevo collar.

Algo que enserio lo asusto fue que al cerrar los ojos, tuvo una horrible visión: su amigo casi hermano, Izzy, siendo apuntado por Bangster, y el sonido de disparos.

Al llegar al instituto se encerró en su habitación, y se puso a meditar en silencio.

Alguien, o algo, había noqueado a Wilmer cuando iba a ayudar a sus amigos, y justo después de hallar el "ojo que todo lo ve", el cual parecía poder darle el poder de la clarividencia, ver lo que otros no veían, entre eso el que su mejor amigo en un posible peligro próximo.

(Anuncio del autor: esta parte se catalogaría más como M, así que quedan advertidos).

Decidió darse un baño para relajarse, así que sin más que meditar se desvistió y se dirigió al baño solo con una toalla en el brazo.

Sentía tranquilamente como el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo, mientras intentaba sacar de su cabeza lo que había acontecido en ese día.

Justamente en ese momento oía como alguien entraba a la habitación, y se acercaba al baño.

No podía ser Isaías, la señorita Frost le había pedido que pasara la noche con Timmy mientras acondicionaban las cosas para que se pasara al ex-cuarto de Marcelo, para ser el nuevo compañero de Jeremy, mientras Ben y Kyle compartían habitación.

Pero si no era Planta, ¿Quién era? La respuesta le llego cuando el visitante entro al baño.

Piel morena, sexy figura, cabello castaño y un encantador cuerpo sin ninguna cobertura: era Joana.

Sin darle tiempo de reponerse, la brasileña se metió a la regadera y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Wilmer.

-Se que estas nervioso-dijo la mayor- así que menos charla y más acción-.

Y mientras decía esto empezó a masturbar el miembro del menor, quien no podía hablar por la excitación de estar desnudo en una regadera con una chica mayor.

Justo cuando estaba en el punto de erección máximo, Jo se detuvo, al parecer para medir el pene de Wilmer.

-17 centímetros-dijo sorprendida la joven, y antes que se le bajara a su compañero, se lo metió a la boca.

Wilmer gozaba de la mamada que la castaña el daba, se sentía en el paraíso, pero justo cuando sentía que iba a venirse la detuvo.

Cerró la llave del agua y guió a la mayor a la cama, donde se acostaron y continuaron su actividad.

Finalmente Wilmer decidió penetrar a Jo, a la cual le deleitaba tener el miembro de su amor dentro suyo.

El vaivén que ellos siguieron comenzó lento, pero fue aumentando de velocidad poco a poco hasta volverse una locura de placer.

Ambos gemían y gritaban de placer, deleitados con el placer que se daban entre sí.

Finalmente, Wilmer derramó su esencia dentro de Joana, cayendo los dos rendidos, el sobre ella.

-Jo-empezó a decir el menor-¿serías mi novia?-le pregunto.

-Si-dijo simplemente la mayor, antes de darle un beso en los labios, poco antes de caer dormidos.

Continuara…

Ojala no me crean pervertido por esa parte del fic, solo diré que me pareció bueno que Ulrich y Odd no fueran la única pareja del fic. Pronto verán más sobre el personaje enigmático y sobre la visión de Wilmer de Isaías en peligro. Nos vemos


	6. Bloodrose

Hasta la rosa más bella tiene sus espinas, y en este capitulo verán que hasta el menos agresivo Hombre X puede llegar a ser peligroso

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 6: Bloodrose

De un momento a otro, Wilmer empezó a sentir una presión en sus labios, y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que su novia Afrodita lo estaba besando.

-Buenos días, dormilón- le dijo con voz coqueta antes de darle otro beso.

Wilmer alzó la vista para ver el reloj junto a su cama: las 5:30 A.m.

-Algo temprano, ¿no crees?-le pregunto irónico a su novia.

-Ah, ¿eso crees?- le pregunto en falsa inocencia la ferokinética- entonces supongo que no querrás repetir lo que hicimos anoche, ¿o si?-.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, en menos de un segundo Wilmer y Joana volvían a besarse, pero esta vez con pasión.

Y con ese beso reanudaron su demostración de amor y lujuria, recordando lo vivido la noche en que se confesaron su amor.

Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Wilmer derramo nuevamente sus jugos en el interior de Joana.

Así estuvieron, acostados, durmiendo abrasados, luego de haberse demostrado nuevamente cuanto se amaban el uno al otro, tan en sus fantasías que no notaron que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo una voz- me voy por una noche y me pierdo de muchas cosas-agrego, haciendo que el zoomórfico y la ferokinética alzaran la vista darse cuenta de quien era el visitante: Isaías.

-Izzy-dijo Joana sorprendida, mientras se cubría con una sabana.

-Esto no es lo que parece, hermano- intentaba Wilmer de excusarse- lo que pasa es que…nosotros…bueno…-decía intentando buscar que decir, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-No hay nada que explicar- les dijo el chlorokinético- de hecho les debo una-agrego.

-¿Eh?-soltaron los otros dos extrañados.

-Verán, todos apostamos sobre cuando se declararían entre ustedes sin que interviniéramos-les explico Planta-y gracias a ustedes gane la apuesta-declaro.

Joana y Wilmer estaban atónitos, sus compañeros, y amigos, habían apostado a sus espaldas a costa de su amor.

-Oigan-decía el mexicano-no se ofendan, pero todos menos ustedes se daban cuenta que se gustaban-explico.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron inocentes los tortolitos.

-Si-dijo simplemente el pelinegro-oh, antes de que se me olvide-empezó a decir-Logan quiere que todos vayan al patio con nuestros trajes-les dijo a los dos.

En menos de un minuto, Afrodita, Salvaje y Planta estaban junto a los demás, sufriendo por cierto, en la clase de defensa personal de Guepardo.

Los entrenamientos eran sumamente agotadores, desorientadores y un suicidio, por que debían esquivar sierras, láseres y dardos envenenados.

Afortunadamente, al menos para Odd, Ulrich, Joana, Izzy y Wilmer, la señorita Frost los quería ver en su oficina.

-Chicos-anuncio la telépata-tenemos razones para creer que la Hermandad trama algo en Nueva Orleans, Estados Unidos- les decía al alumnado- y por eso los mandare-les dijo.

-Bien-dijo Ulrich.

-Irán en misión de reconocimiento y arresto-agrego la rubia.

-Bien-dijo Odd.

-Intenten mezclarse con el ambiente-les dijo.

-Bien-dijo Isaías.

-Solo peleen si de verdad encuentran a la Hermandad-les advirtió.

-Bien-dijo Joana.

-También mandare a Gambito con ustedes-agrego la maestra.

-Bien-dijo Wilmer.

-Y también irán con Guepardo- decidió finalmente la señorita Frost.

-¡¡MAL!!- dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

Pero como no pudieron persuadir a la señorita Frost de cambiar de opinión, esperaron en el Ave Negra a sus dos maestros.

Guepardo usaba su famoso traje amarillo, solo que con las "orejas" más cortas.

Gambito, por otro lado, usaba mallas, botas, un chaleco antibalas y una gabardina, además llevaba un bastón plegable.

En menos de una hora, los cinco jóvenes y los dos maestros llegaron a Nueva Orleans, y cabía decir lo mucho que le gustaba a Gambito volver a casa.

-Oh, Nueva Orleans, _maison douce maison_ (N/a: hogar dulce hogar en francés)- dijo el señor LeBeau.

-Concéntrate, Gambito- le recrimino Guepardo a su compañero- tenemos cosas más importantes que el turismo-.

Mientras los dos maestros discutían, Salvaje se dispuso a usar su olfato desarrollado para intentar encontrar a los de la Hermandad.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que Ruster, Poof, Bangster, Muñeca y Humo Negro aparecieron de entre las sombras y atacaron a los chicos.

Gambito y Guepardo dejaron rápidamente su discusión y fueron a ayudar a sus estudiantes.

-Necesitamos un plan, _mon ami_-dijo Gambito a su colega, quien lógicamente no lo escucho, solo desplegó sus garras de adamantium y se lanzo sobre Bangster.

Gambito solo suspiro, desplegó su bastón y se dirigió hacia Muñeca.

Los estudiantes no se quedaron atrás: Salvaje iba por Poof, Planta y Afrodita iban por Ruster, y Doppleganger y Felino se encargaban de Humo Negro.

El peli-azul parecía muy feliz de enfrentarse de nuevo a su amor platónico, aquel niño gato que le había robado el corazón con una sola mirada.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo, Odd- le dijo el peli-azul al pequeño rubio- me extrañaste, ¿no?- le pregunto mientras lo atrapaba con un brazo y se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO, PAYASO-grito un muy enojado Doppleganger, quien se multiplico 8 veces, y los en aquel momento nueve Ulrichs atacaron al mutante enemigo.

-Creo que llegaron en el momento equivocado, Hombres X- les decía Ruster a sus dos enemigos, mientras les echaba su aliento oxidante- no evitaran que hallemos a la mutante-.

-¿Hay un mutante aquí?-pregunto Afrodita incrédula.

Muñeca, quien se había zafado de su pelea contra Gambito, le dio al pelirrojo un zape en la nuca.

-Si serás un imbécil, Ruster-le recrimino- ¿Por qué no les dices de una vez como se llama la mutante que buscamos?-.

-Perdón, jefa- se disculpo el joven.

Y justamente Planta, Afrodita y Gambito habían aprovechado la distracción de los dos malos a los que combatían para golpearlos como Dios manda.

Bangster, al ver que sus compañeros en problemas, decidió echarles una mano.

Rápidamente se libro de Guepardo y dirigió sus dedos, extendidos de forma que simulaban una pistola, hacia Planta.

Dos disparos se oyeron de pronto, y ambos habían alcanzado al pelinegro en el brazo izquierdo.

Wilmer se asusto enormemente, al ver que su visión del chlorokinético en problemas se hacía realidad.

-Respira por última vez, Hombre X- le dijo sádicamente el mayor al joven mutante, pero de pronto empezó a moverse de forma errática, como si no controlara sus movimientos.

Finalmente, disparo al suelo, y una enorme nube de polvo cubrió todo, y cuando esta se disperso, Planta ya no estaba.

-IZZY-grito Salvaje, mientras corría hacia donde había estado su compañero y casi hermano hacía un minuto.

Guepardo por su parte su abalanzo sobre Bangster.

-MALDITO-le grito el maestro al oponente-¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A PLANTA?-le ordenaba a responder.

-N-n-no lo se- de excuso el italiano-no pude controlar mi mano, era como si me controlaran-declaro.

En eso los ojos de Muñeca se abrieron enormemente (N/a: Digo, aun detrás de esa mascara yo creo que se notaria, ¿no?).

Rápidamente se lanzo hacia Guepardo y le propino una patada al estomago, haciéndolo soltar a Bangster.

-Vámonos, camaradas- les dijo a sus compañeros- la mutante que buscamos tiene que estar por estos alrededores-dijo, antes que ella y los otros miembros de la Hermandad se fueran.

-¿Un mutante?-pregunto Gambito con sumo extraño-¿será eso por lo que estos scélérats (N/a: malvados en francés) están aquí?- se pregunto.

-¿Qué importa por lo que esos canallas estén aquí?-pregunto tajante el menor- lo que importa es encontrar a Izzy-agrego muy enojado.

-Y lo hallaremos, Salvaje- le tranquilizo Felino-solo hay que ser pacientes-menciono.

-¿No es raro?- pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Qué es raro, chico?-le pregunto Logan a su alumno.

-Oyeron lo que dijo Bangster, ¿no?- les pregunto a los demás- que no podía controlar su cuerpo- les recordó.

-Y tú crees que la mutante que la Hermandad busca es la que hizo que Bangster de pronto no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, ¿cierto, garçon (N/a: muchacho/camarero en francés)? – le pregunto Gambito.

-Exacto-contesto el castaño.

-Tendría lógica- dijo Afrodita.

-Bueno-dijo Logan- Isaías no se hallara solo, ¿o si?- pregunto de forma retórica- pónganse a buscar todos- ordeno.

-SI, SEÑOR-dijeron los cuatro alumnos mientras ellos y los profesores iban a buscar a su compañero desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad…

Planta despertaba del desmayo que había sufrido, poniéndose una mano en su dolorida cabeza.

Lo único que recordaba era que Bangster le había disparado, y precisamente le había atinado dos veces en el brazo.

Como pensaba, tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado y…un momento, ¿de donde salieron esas vendas? Y ¿Dónde estaba su camisa?

La respuesta a sus preguntas llego por el pasillo de la humilde cabaña en la que se encontraba: una anciana de unos 60 años, tal ves más, de cabello canoso, cara decaída y espalda encorvada.

Llevaba puesto un vestido estampado, zapatos de broche, un pañolete en el cabello y un chal, además de ir apoyada en un bastón de empuñadura de plata con forma de puño.

-Veo que despertaste, mi niño-dijo la mujer-llevabas al menos 6 horas desmayado-le explico.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el joven- y ¿quien es usted?- le pregunto a su anfitriona.

-Me llamo Madame Marie Bajou, pero las gentes me dicen Lady Bajou-se presento la anciana-y generalmente mis visitas se presentan antes de hacer preguntas-agrego.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el moreno de mala gana-me llamo Planta-se presento.

-¿Planta?-pregunto la mujer extrañada- vaya, los nombres que los padres les ponen a sus niños hoy en día- agrego, en respuesta Planta solo suspiro.

-Isaías Liñan-dijo de pronto el menor- es mi verdadero nombre-.

-Mucho gusto, Isaías- le saludo la mujer, pero cuando vio que el pelinegro se iba a levantar le detuvo-no tan rápido, niño, sigues muy herido-le advirtió.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Planta extrañado.

-Te traje a mi casa- le dijo Madame Bajou-estabas muy herido y habías perdido mucha sangre-le dijo preocupada.

-Gracias pero, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-le pregunto el joven sumamente preocupado.

-Ellos estarán bien, querido- le tranquilizo la mujer al chico- y seguro estarán buscándote-le agrego.

-Esta bien-dijo Planta mucho más calmado-pero, ¿Cómo me saco del campo de batalla si…?-empezó a preguntar cuando la anciana lo interrumpió.

-¿El otro mutante te tenía donde te quería?-pregunto de pronto la mujer, sorprendiendo a Izzy-bueno, te haré una pequeña confesión, hijo mío- le dijo-yo también soy una mutante-le explico, dejando a Planta aun más sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el pelinegro-y ¿Cuál es su poder?-le pregunto.

-Hemokinésis, control psíquico de la sangre- le explico- y, ¿el tuyo, hijo?-le pregunto.

-Chlorokinésis, control psíquico de las plantas-dijo el pelinegro-además puedo crear un "rayo solar" absorbiendo y canalizando la luz del sol, me comunico con las plantas y soy inmune a las toxinas-agrego.

-Ya entiendo-dijo fascinada- ¿sabes?, en la cultura vudú, un poder como tu, al darte contacto con la naturaleza, sería muy venerado-le explico.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto, a lo que la anciana asintió-¿usted la practica?-le pregunto curioso.

-En efecto-contesto-si quieres puedo enseñarte lo que se-le ofreció de repente.

-¿Lo haría?-pregunto Isaías de forma dudosa, a lo que la mujer asintió-acepto-dijo después de pensarlo.

Y así, durante los siguientes días, Isaías aprendió de Lady Bajou diferentes cosas sobre la cultura vudú: sus deidades, sus rituales, sus conjuros, etc. (N/a: ¿Esperaban que gastara casi todo el fic con todas las sesiones de enseñanza?).

Durante ese tiempo, Isaías uso una camisa de lino, pantalones de pescador y sandalias, además seguía con el brazo izquierdo con vendas y con sus fieles lianas en el brazo derecho.

Pero luego de 4 días de aprendizaje, Lady Bajou sintió que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Madame?-pregunto Planta a su mentora.

-Siento que alguien viene, hijo mío-le anuncio la hemokinética a su pupilo- debemos estar listos, muchacho-agrego.

-Si, Madame-dijo el joven.

-Una cosa más- dijo la anciana-lo que te enseñe es solo una reseña de lo que aprenderás con el tiempo-le confeso- pero antes de continuar con tu entrenamiento, deberás encontrar a Draco ZenZei- le menciono.

-¿A quien?- pregunto extrañado.

-Ya lo conocerás- le explico la anciana.

Y justamente la puerta de la choza voló en pedazos, mostrando que la Hermandad los había encontrado.

Pero se oyó una explosión en una pared, mostrando al Escuadrón X.

Y así empezó una cruda pelea entre el Escuadrón y la Hermandad, pero Bangster estaba más concentrado en su objetivo, Planta.

Cuando Wilmer vio lo que parecía era su visión estando de nuevo a punto de cumplirse, se abalanzo sobre Bangster.

Pero nuevamente Madame Bajou intervino, controlando el brazo de Bangster, hizo que el disparo se volviera a desviar, esta vez en el techo.

Pero el impacto hizo que el techo se colapsara, cayendo sobre la anciana.

-MADAME-grito Isaías asustado, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su mentora y alejaba a Bangster de un disparo de energía solar-¿esta bien?-.

-Estoy bien, hijo, pero se nota que me ha llegado la hora-anuncio, haciendo que el joven empezara a derramar lágrimas-pero aun me queda fuerza para un ultimo hechizo-agrego mientras ponía las manos en las sienes del menor-antiguos espíritus del panteón vudú, cédanle mis poderes a mi joven pupilo-dijo solemnemente, mientras un aura roja la cubría, y se pasaba hacía Izzy.

Mientras esto pasaba, los jóvenes mutantes peleaban contra los mutantes malos.

Afrodita, que no podía atinarle a Muñeca con sus golpes y patadas, se empezó a desesperar, cuando de pronto sintió algo salir de su interior.

Al soplar, disparo de su boca una ráfaga de lo que parecían corazones de energía, los cuales explotaron al tocar a la villana rusa, impactándola contra la pared.

Cuando Muñeca vio que era una pelea perdida, ordeno rápidamente a sus compañeros dar la retirada, ya que no valía que los arrestaran por una anciana moribunda.

Pero en un truco a traición, Bangster hirió a Salvaje en el pecho, poco antes de salir huyendo.

-WILMER-grito asustada Afrodita-NOOOOO-grito mientras veía como su novio caía al suelo.

Cuando Izzy oyó que su amigo estaba herido, se iba a levantar para ir a socorrerlo, pero una mano lo detuvo: Madame quería decirle algo

-Isaías-le decía la anciana débilmente-ahora tienes mi poder-le confeso-úsalo para salvar a tu amigo-le dijo.

Dicho y hecho, el joven mutante fue corriendo a ver su "hermanito", el cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

De inmediato puso sus manos en el pecho de Wilmer, se concentro, y vio atónito como sus manos empezaron a brillar con un resplandor rojo sangre.

En cuestión de segundos, la herida en el pecho de Wilmer desapareció, y este abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-He vuelto a nacer-dijo con una sonrisa simple en los labios.

Joana, al ver a su niño a salvo, lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo, claro sin lastimarlo, y los demás se pusieron en torno al joven zoomórfico para felicitarlo por su regreso a la vida, así como a Planta por su rápida maniobra.

El chlorokinético, por su parte, seguía sin creer lo que había hecho, pero al asimilarlo, esbozo una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-MADAME, MADAME-le gritaba el pelinegro a su mentora-MIRE, FUNCIONO, WILMER ESTA BIEN-le decía, incapaz de contener su felicidad.

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que su mentora, por más que le hablara, no abría los ojos: algo no andaba bien.

-¿Madame? Madame, ¿Qué tiene?-le preguntaba el joven asustado, pero su respuesta se dio cuando puso los dedos en su muñeca, preocupando a todos-es tarde-dijo a sus compañeros-esta muerta-dijo finalmente.

Guepardo, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de cuanto dolía esto para su joven alumno, se acerco a el, lo abraso por el hombro, y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, donde el joven chlorokinético rompió a llorar.

Felino se abraso con fuerza a Doppleganger, al igual que Afrodita a Salvaje, ambos chicos llorando, mientras que Gambito se restregó los ojos para parar el llanto en seco.

Planta personalmente creo un monumento de raíces donde enterraron a Lady Bajou, donde le dieron el último adiós a la mujer que había cuidado a su amigo, y que como último regalo de despedida le había cedido sus poderes.

Regresando a la mansión, Guepardo y Gambito no se hicieron de suplicar lo que había pasado, y no dudaron en contarles a los otros maestros de los nuevos poderes del joven mexicano.

Esa misma noche, Isaías pidió que se le diera permiso para dormir solo, y también que dejaran a Joana mudarse a su cuarto con Wilmer, quienes no paraban de agradecerle por su gesto tan lindo, y este en respuesta solo les dijo, en broma, que solo quería a cambio que trataran de dormir en camas separadas.

Una vez en su nuevo cuarto, Isaías se dispuso a ver una de las pocas cosas que decidió llevarse de casa de su ahora difunta mentora, una fotografía de ella sentada con un aire muy elegante.

-Le prometo que la vengare, Madame- le dijo el joven a la fotografía en sus manos- Bangster pagara, con su propia sangre-dijo mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo, en el cual aun seguían sus vendajes-por que ahora ya no seré Planta, oh no-dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa-seré…Bloodrose…-.

_Continuara…_

Espero que les haya gustado el sexto capitulo de Escuadrón X. Debo admitir que me aguante las ganas de llorar cuando Lady Bajou fallece, y que sentí escalofríos cuando Isaías jura venganza sobre Bangster. Bueno, eso es todo, pronto les traeré el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos


	7. Visitas y Verdad

Cualquiera puede dudar sobre sus orígenes, créanme, yo lo se, y no soy el único con tales dudas, si no lo creen, lean este capitulo.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 7: Visitas y Verdad

El 24 de septiembre era el día menos esperado de los jóvenes estudiantes de Xavier.

Preferían mil veces ir de misión a la Antártida, pelear contra los de la Hermandad con ambas manos atadas a la espalda, o intentar desactivar una bomba atómica bio-química en solo 3 minutos (cosa que según el señor McCoy tomaría mínimo 20 minutos).

Pero lo que seguía era un suicidio seguro, el día más temido para todo estudiante menor de 20 años: la junta de padres y maestros.

A todos se les crispaban los nervios de la sola idea de que sus padres fueran a hablar a con los profesores, en especial que hablaran respecto a sus calificaciones, ya que en algunas materias no les iba tan bien como en otras.

El que parecía no estar nada emocionado era Isaías, a quien todos sabían que ahora debían llamar Bloodrose, sabiendo que su nuevo sobrenombre hacía referencia tanto a su poder chlorokinético como al hemokinético.

Por alguna razón, que el pelinegro mexicano se negaba a compartir con sus compañeros, esta reunión significaba una gran molestia para el.

Los autos empezaron a llegar, y con ellos todos los estudiantes empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Ulrich y Joana estaban nerviosos de conocer a los padres de Odd y Wilmer respectivamente, ya que no sabían como reaccionarían al conocer a los novios de sus hijos, sin saber que sus amores también estaban nerviosos por la misma razón.

Yumi estaba, por otro lado, ansiosa de ver a sus padres, ya que no los veía desde hace 4 meses y, según su padre, el bebe que esperaba su mamá ya había nacido y estaban ansiosos de presentárselo.

Timmy, Kyle y Aelita también estaban ansiosos de ver a sus padres, al igual que Jeremy y Ben, pero aunque no se daban cuenta, Isaías no parecía tan ansioso de que sus padres llegaran.

Pero entonces Odd reparo en la actitud de su amigo y compañero. -Izzy, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chlorokinético.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Felino le hablaba-ah, si, estoy bien, Odd-le dijo al rubio-solo estoy pensativo-agrego.

-Esta bien-dijo el rubio, aun cuando sabía que su amigo mentía: algo no andaba bien con el.

En ese momento llegaban los padres de familia al instituto, los primeros eran los señores Ishiyama, es decir, los padres de Yumi.

Venían acompañados de Hiroki, el hermano menor que Yumi, y la señora Ishiyama llevaba un bebe en brazos.

-Mucho gusto, señores Ishiyama-les saludo la señorita Frost a los padres de la joven telekinética-es un placer tenerlos aquí-dijo con dulzura.

-El placer es nuestro, señorita Frost-dijo Yukio Ishiyama, el padre de Yumi.

-Mamá, papá-dijo una emocionada Yumi, mientras corría a abrasar a sus padres, quienes la abrasaron muy felices.

-Que bueno es verte, querida-dijo Anaka Ishiyama, la madre de Yumi, mientras ella y su marido abrasaban a su hija-hay alguien a quien te queremos presentar-dijo mientras le enseñaba a la pelinegra el hermoso niño que llevaba en brazos-es tu hermanito, Ryushi-dijo con suma alegría.

El pequeño Ryushi Ishiyama era una lindura, de ojitos rasgados y una pequeña pelusita pelo negro, y cuando su hermana mayor le acerco un dedo, este lo sujeto con fuerza con una de sus manitas.

-Para mi que hacen demasiado escándalo por el-dijo Hiroki sin más, a lo que Yumi le llamo la atención.

Luego de un rato también llegaron los Della Robbia, quienes no cupieron en si mismos de felicidad de ver a Odd, en especial luego de que les confeso que salía con Ulrich.

Y solo cabe decir que el cuando el señor Stern, acompañado por su esposa Melissa, supieron que su hijo y el chico hetero-cromático eran novios también se alegraron mucho.

Luego llegaron los Belpois, los padres de Jeremy, y el doctor Hopper, el padre de Aelita, claro que Aelita ya les había explicado que su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía 7 años.

Luego llego la señorita DoSao, la mamá de Joana, claro que la historia de su papá era otra: el había abandonado a su madre cuando estaba embarazada, por lo que Jo nunca lo conoció.

Luego llegaron los Torres, lo padres de Wilmer y, así como también lo estuvo la señorita DoSao, estuvieron encantados con la relación de Wilmer y Joana.

Pasado un rato llegaron los Kuelanai, los Key'ah y los Auston, los padres, respectivamente, de Timmy, Kyle y Ben.

Claro que los únicos a quien la señorita Frost no invito fue a los padres de Poof, ya que no importaba que ellos vinieran ahora que su hijo ya no estudiaba en el instituto.

Los únicos que no llegaban eran los padres de Isaías, el señor y la señora Liñan.

Pasaba un rato y los padres de Bloodrose seguían sin aparecer.

Mientras tanto, los profesores ya habían comenzado su charla con los padres de familia, explicándoles sobre las calificaciones, en algunas veces haciéndolos enorgullecer, y en otras no tanto.

Pero había algo que seguía preocupando a la señorita Frost, y era que los padres de Isaías seguían sin llegar, temiendo que tal vez hubieran perdido la dirección de la escuela.

Pero ya a una hora de concluir la reunión, una pareja llego a la escuela.

El era de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos miel, y ella era de piel también blanca, rubia y tenía ojos azules, e iban acompañados de una chica que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

-Disculpen, ¿buscan algo o a alguien en particular?-les pregunto la señorita Monroe a los recién llegados.

-Si-dijo el hombre-¿este es el instituto Xavier para jóvenes superdotados?-pregunto.

-En efecto-dijo el señor McCoy-¿se les ofrece algo?-les pregunto.

-Si-dijo la mujer-somos Lorenzo y Gabriela Liñan, y esta es nuestra hija Liliana-dijo presentándose a sí misma, a su marido y a su hija-somos la familia de Isaías-agrego.

-Oh, entiendo-dijo la señorita Monroe-el esta…-empezó a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que el chlorokinético no estaba-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto extrañada.

-No sabemos, señorita Monroe-dijo Aelita- hace un segundo estaba aquí-agrego.

-Creo que yo ya se donde esta-dijo Odd-Jo, Yumi, Aelita, Wilmer, vengan conmigo-les dijo a sus amigos, antes de ponerse en camino a los jardines.

-Bueno-dijo el señor LeBeau apenas los cinco estudiantes se hubiesen ido-¿Por qué no proseguimos a lo que ustedes vinieron?-les pregunto a los señores Liñan.

Y justamente allí encontraron a su compañero de equipo, quien estaba sentado en una banca cerca de los arbustos.

-De haber sabido que mis padres vendrían los hubiera llamado para decirles que primero se pigmentaran la piel-les dijo el joven mexicano, sorprendiendo a los cinco chicos que estaban allí.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada Joana, entendiendo a los pocos segundos el punto de su amigo-oye, no eres el único que tiene padres mezclados-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado Bloodrose-oye, creo que no entendieron…-empezó a decir cuando Odd le interrumpió.

-Si, por ejemplo, mi papá es italiano y mi mamá canadiense-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, no están entendiendo nada-les decía el pelinegro.

-Además de que mi mamá era escocesa-admitió Aelita.

-Si pero mi caso es diferente por que…-empezó a decir pero esta vez Yumi le interrumpió.

-¿Ves? No eres el único que no saco rasgos diferentes de sus padres-le dijo a su compañero.

-Chicos, entiendan que…-trataba de decir el mexicano, antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-No es algo que debe apenarte-dijo Wilmer-todos somos diferentes a nuestros padres, únete al grupo, ¿si?-le dijo, colmando esta vez el plato del mayor.

-QUIEREN CALLARSE, POR FAVOR-grito sumamente enojado el chlorokinético-NO SOY COMO ELLOS, NO SOY MORENO, NO SOY BLANCO, NO SOY NEGRO, NI SIQUIERA SE LO QUE SOY, SOLO SE QUE LOS LIÑAN NO SON MIS PADRES, ELLOS SON LO MAS CERCANO A UNOS PADRES QUE YO HE TENIDO-confeso a gritos, antes de calmarse y proseguir-mis padres, mis verdaderos papás, se deshicieron de mi -confeso, sorprendiendo a todos-y soy su hijo adoptivo, vivo con ellos y su hija biológica, y eso solo es posible por que tuvieron compasión de mi-dijo muy dolido- pero quiero vivir con ellos, quiero estar con ustedes y los demás, seguir en el instituto, y quiero ser parte del Escuadrón X por que es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y les ruego, les imploro no, dejen que me lo quiten-dijo, antes de finalmente romper a llorar, sentándose en la banca.

-¿Creías que te echarían o te excluiríamos solo por no tener padres?-le pregunto Yumi totalmente incrédula a lo que oía, a lo que Isaías solo asintió.

-Oye-dijo Odd mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro- pero eso es ridículo-le confeso mientras ponía la mano en su hombro.

-¿Eh?-dijo Bloodrose totalmente incrédulo.

-Claro-dijo Wilmer, mientras hacía lo mismo que Odd pero del otro lado de su "hermano"-te queremos desde antes de saber todo esto-le dijo de forma comprensiva.

-Cierto-agrego Yumi-¿crees que eso cambiara ahora que sabemos que eres adoptado?-.

-Pues claro que no, Izzy precioso-dijo Joana-además no eres el único que creció sin padre o madre, te recuerdo que yo no conocí a mi papá-le recordó a su amigo.

-No nos importa lo que seas o de donde vengas-le dijo Aelita-te queremos a ti y solo a ti-dijo de forma muy calida.

Estuvieron en el jardín por un rato, y cuando los regresaron a la mansión los padres de familia ya se habían ido, y la señorita Monroe los mando directo a sus habitaciones.

-Ulrich, tenemos que hablar-le dijo el niño gato a su novio.

-¿Que ocurre, mi vida?-le pregunto Ulrich muy preocupado.

-Joana, Aelita, Yumi, Wilmer y yo ya sabemos por que Izzy parecía reacio a que sus padres vinieran hoy-le dijo, preocupando más al castaño-lo adoptaron-confeso finalmente-sus papás se deshicieron de el cuando era un bebé, seguramente por que supieron que era un mutante-le agrego.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Doppleganger, sin dar crédito a lo que oían sus oídos.

-El Escuadrón X significa tanto para el por que es lo único real en su vida-le explico el rubio a su novio- y por eso no quería que nos enteráramos de su secreto-.

Eso sorprendió enserio a Ulrich, quien no podía creer lo que su novio le había contado sobre Bloodrose.

Isaías, ¿adoptado? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pensaba que lo odiarían si se enteraban de ello? Con razón el no hablaba mucho de sus orígenes ni nada así.

-Odd-le dijo un solemne Ulrich a su novio-quiero que nos hagamos una promesa, y que mañana hagamos que los demás, incluso los profesores, también se hagan a sí mismos y al grupo-.

-¿Una promesa?-pregunto Odd extrañado-¿Cuál?-.

-Que no descansaremos hasta saber más de los padres de Izzy-dijo el castaño decidido-quienes son, y lo más importante, por que lo abandonaron-dijo con decisión.

Odd se sintió enormemente orgulloso de su Ulrich, ya que eso demostraba que su chico era un gran líder, al comprometerse a ayudar a un compañero y, aun más importante, amigo.

Y así sin más se fueron a dormir, esta vez compartiendo cama, para así estar con la persona que cada uno amaba más que a sí mismo.

Lo único que no vieron antes de irse a dormir, fue una silueta situada sobre una de las ramas del viejo roble fuera de su habitación.

-Si tan solo supieran-dijo una voz de mujer, obviamente la de la misteriosa silueta-que a mi pequeño lo abandone contra mi voluntad-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de irse de allí.

Continuara…

Ojala les halla gustado este capitulo de Escuadrón X, déjenme decirles que me deprimió mucho escribir la parte en que Isaías confiesa haber sido adoptado, ya que muchos chicos pasan exactamente por lo mismo. Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, adios.


	8. Draco ZenZei

Un nuevo capitulo se abre en la vida del escuadrón…literalmente. Ahora, dos de ellos estarán más enterados acerca de sus orígenes. Así que empecemos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 8: Draco ZenZei

Wilmer veía como Joana dormía placidamente, siendo incapaz de dormir, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

No fue capaz de confesárselo a Isaías, lo último que quería era que el pelinegro se entristeciera por el también, suficiente tenía con verlo llorar al confesar que era adoptado, y que sus padres lo habían abandonado.

Pero la verdad era que Wilmer también había sido adoptado de pequeño, pero a diferencia de Izzy, el había sido adoptado dos veces, y los Torres eran su segunda nueva familia.

Todavía recordaba a su primera familia adoptiva, por la que se llamaba Wilmer, como si fuera ayer, aun cuando eso había pasado hace ya seis larguísimos años.

Ella era una mujer dulce, que siempre estuvo allí cuando la necesito, por lo que por siete años fue sumamente feliz…pero el, era una historia totalmente diferente.

Su primer padre adoptivo, a diferencia del segundo, era un anti-mutante, fanático, ruin y desalmado, así que por lógica cuando descubrió que Wilmer era un mutante, no dudo en hacer lo necesario por matarlo…incluso asesinar a su esposa cuando lo defendió.

Aun recordaba todo: los gritos de su madre adoptiva, los golpes secos del cuchillo con el que su padre la asesinaba, como ella caía al suelo.

Pero también recordaba como, cuando su padre adoptivo se le acerco para matarlo, se transformo en un enorme tigre dientes de sable, y lo despedazo allí mismo.

Luego de eso, se fugo de la casa donde se encontraban los cadáveres de sus padres adoptivos, y vago sin rumbo por 3 años luchando constantemente por la supervivencia, llegando incluso a robar dinero y comida, hasta que el matrimonio Torres lo rescato y lo adopto.

Todas esas imágenes aun se arremolinaban en su mente, cada detalle, cada segundo, y se manifestaban constantemente en forma de pesadillas.

Sus nuevos padres adoptivos le decían constantemente que no era su culpa, que su anterior padre había sellado su destino y el de su esposa al dejarse cegar por el prejuicio, y que Wilmer solo se defendió cuando se vio en peligro, pero este sabía que eso no ayudaba a alejar sus pesadillas.

Y luego estaba ese asunto del _ojo que todo lo ve_, el extraño medallón que había encontrado en su misión a Escocia, en la que Poof traiciono al equipo.

Había tenido dos visiones desde que encontró ese medallón, una en la que Aelita era atacada, y otra en la que la persona en peligro era Bloodrose.

Ambas se habían cumplido, pero en forma diferente: la de Aelita sucedió justo al pie de la letra, pero parecía que no pudo interpretar bien la de Izzy.

Pero también estaba el asunto de la misteriosa persona, o cosa, que lo había noqueado en Escocia, y quien había aparentemente le había dicho todo sobre el medallón.

Justamente había recordado lo que pelinegro le había contado de cuando estuvo con Lady Bajou: que ella antes del ataque de la Hermandad le había dicho que debía encontrar a Draco ZenZei.

Sus dudad lo mantuvieron despierto hasta entrada la mañana, y cuando Afrodita se despertó, se dio cuenta que su novio estaba despierto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Wilmer?-le pregunto preocupando, haciendo reaccionar al menor.

-Nada, Jo-dijo Wilmer-solo estaba pensando un poco-admitió.

Durante toda la mañana, Wilmer no dejo de pensar en el asunto, y la cosa empezaba a preocupar a Isaías, en especial luego de lo pasado en el Salón del Peligro (N/a: créanme, no querrán saber que paso U).

-Wilmer, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto preocupado, a lo que el zoomórfico solo suspiro.

-Izzy, hay algo que debo confesarte- dijo sin mucha gana.

Y así, Wilmer empezó a contarle la verdad sobre su origen, del _ojo que todo lo ve _y de todo lo demás, dejando sumamente sorprendido al mayor de los dos chicos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Wilmer?-le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo casi hermano.

-No quería que te entristecieras por mí, Izzy-dijo el menor-suficiente tuve con verte llorar ayer-agrego bajando el rostro, pero se sorprendió cuando Isaías lo tomo del mentón y lo hizo levantar la vista.

-Oye, somos como hermanos, ¿no?-dijo con una calida sonrisa, a lo que el menor asintió-¿crees que me importaría saber que también eres adoptado?-le pregunto con ironía.

-No-dijo con simpleza el menor-gracias-dijo mientras sonreía débilmente- y, ¿ya sabes a que se refería Lady Bajou con "encontrar a Draco ZenZei?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No-dijo con un suspiro pesado-investigue todas las bases de información conocidas y no encontré nada-dijo sin mucho animo- ni siquiera se si Madame se refería a una persona o a un lugar-agrego.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrar a quien sea, o lo que sea, que sea Draco ZenZei?-meditaba extrañado el menor.

-No se-dijo el pelinegro sin muchas ganas-ella me dijo que el ayudaría a descubrir todo mi potencial y…-iba a proseguir pero vio al peruano con preocupación.

-Y, ¿Qué, Izzy?-pregunto con preocupación, ya que no soportaba ver preocupado al mexicano.

-Que encontrarlo me ayudaría a despejar los misterios de mi pasado-dijo con cierto aire misterioso.

Eso dejo muy extrañados a los dos chicos, quienes dejaron pasar el resto de la tarde, y aun cuando ya habían sido mandados a dormir sus dudas los dejaban en el insomnio.

Y así siguieron con sus dudas hasta ya pasada una semana, y seguían con sus dudas, su insomnio…y con unas ojeras horribles.

Y justamente ese día la señorita Frost dio el anuncio de que 7 nuevos alumnos se unirían al alumnado del instituto.

Todos estaban emocionados de tener más compañeros…principalmente por que eso significaba tener más agentes disponibles para las misiones, y por tanto más oportunidades para descansar.

Una de ellas tenía ojos negros y piel morena…aunque la verdad, la piel solo la veían por sus manos y parte del rostro, ya que además de llevar un vestido negro, llevaba casi toda la cabeza cubierta de un extraño velo.

_--Información del personaje en el fic--_

_Sooraya Qadir_

_Alias Dust_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Afganistán _

_Poderes Habilidad de transformarse en una nube de arena control sobre el movimiento de la nube y transformarse nuevamente_

_--_

(N/a: Se me olvido mencionar, algunos de los "nuevos personajes" son, al igual que los maestros y algunos miembros de la Hermandad, personajes YA existentes de X-men).

Otro era un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules, piel blanca y a opinión de muchos y muchas muy guapo.

Llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas, jeans y tenis negros, además llevaba audífonos en el cuello.

_--_

_Mark Sheppard _

_Alias DJ _

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Poderes utiliza diversas formas de música para obtener poderes de manipulación energética_

_--_

Otra era una chica de apariencia asio-americana, de pelo negro corto, ojos de igual color y piel blanca, que usaba playera sencilla, pantalones cortos, botas, gabardina y guantes, además llevaba gafas rosas.

_----_

_Jubilation Lee _

_Alias Júbilo _

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Poderes Proyectar fuegos artificiales como energía de plasma que libera luz cegadora y fuerza de impacto, habilidad de evadir detección telepática dañina_

--

Otra era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca, que vestía una camisa blanca a botones, unos pantalones de mezclilla, botas y sombrero vaqueros.

_--_

_Inez Temple _

_Alias Sin Ley _

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen USA_

Poderes Fuerza, agilidad y resistencia sobrehumanas

_Nota al margen: También posee una gran habilidad en armas de fuego._

_-- _

Otro era un chico alto, musculoso de piel blanca, pelo azulado y ojos azules, llevaba una camisa de tirantes, pantalón de mezclilla y botas de excursión.

_--_

_Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin _

_Alias Coloso _

_Edad 17 años _

_País de origen Rusia_

_Poderes capacidad de transformarse en acero orgánico, que le da resistencia a temperaturas extremas, fuerza y resistencias sobrehumanas_

_Nota al margen: En este estado no necesita respirar, comer ni beber_

_--_

Otra era una chica de pelo castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca, vestía una blusa blanca bajo un suéter rosa, pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias.

_--_

_Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde_

_Alias Sombra_

_Edad 15 años _

_País de origen USA_

_Poderes Molecularización, lo que le permite atravesar objetos sólidos, caminar en el aire y causar corto-circuitos a aparatos electrónicos con solo atravesarlos_

_Nota al margen: Tiene entrenamiento en artes marciales_

_--_

Otro era de pelo rubio, piel morena, ojos azules y tres marquitas en cada mejilla, pareciendo bigotes.

Levaba puesta una camisa blanca con una espiral roja, pantalones de pescador naranjas, tenis negros y guanteletes naranjas.

_--_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Alias Kitzune_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen Japón_

_Poderes Habilidad de crear ilusiones, factor de curación_

_Nota al margen: Posee entrenamiento Ninja avanzado_

_--_

(N/a: Un personaje invitado…no resistí la tentación, ¿OK?).

Los nuevos estudiantes se intentaban apegar y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, y rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos, y justo a tiempo para una misión en Suiza.

Este era el plan: Doppleganger, Bloodrose, Salvaje, Sin Ley, Kitzune, Dust y Júbilo irían a investigar una extraña anomalía bio-energética en los alrededores de los Alpes Suizos y, aunque a Odd y a Joana les preocupaba que sus respectivos novios fueran, estos les tranquilizaban diciéndoles que tenían a su médico de abordo, Bloodrose.

Dust usaba un traje muy parecido al que usaba normalmente, básicamente la única diferencia es que llevaba un cinturón una "x" en la hebilla.

Sin Ley usaba pantalones de mezclilla, botas y sombrero vaqueros, una blusa de red y un chaleco vaquero de cuero, con una enorme "x" en la espalda y una más pequeña en el lado izquierdo.

Júbilo, más o menos al igual que Dust, usaba un atuendo parecido al suyo, solo que usaba una gabardina y guantes con "x" en el pecho y el dorso de las manos, respectivamente.

Kitzune, el único varón de los nuevos que mandarían a la misión, usaba un chaleco antibalas blanco, cinturón y guantes negros con una "x" roja, sandalias de tela negra, pantalones ajustados a sus piernas y una mascara con apariencia de zorro (N/a: Solo pónganle un cinturón así y "x" a los guantes de un traje de ANBU del anime de Naruto).

Llegando al punto donde se encontraba la anomalía, encontraron a un chico realmente misterioso, de piel blanca y pelo negro, que vestía una capa negra, pantalones anchos y botas (N/a: Kienes conozcan Shaman King, solo imagínense a Hao).

_--_

_Anthony Whedon _

_Alias Draco ZenZei_

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen desconocido_

_Poderes Se convierte en un enorme dragón alado de color blanco, aliento de fuego tanto en forma humana como en forma de dragón_

_-- _

-Mucho gusto, mis amigos del Escuadrón X-dijo muy cordial, sorprendiendo a todos- los estaba esperando-agrego.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sin Ley- y, ¿Cómo…?-empezó a preguntar pero el extraño la interrumpió

-Respecto a quien soy, dos de ustedes lo saben-dijo, dando a entender que se refería a Bloodrose y a Salvaje.

-Eres Draco Zenzei- afirmo el zoomórfico, a lo que el mayor asintió.

-Respecto a como supe que vendrían, dejemos en que tengo lo mío-dijo con simpleza, mientas sacaba un medallón, parecido al de Wilmer pero a la inversa: el ojo que todo lo sabe-oh, antes que se me olvide, la Hermandad de Mutantes viene para acá-dijo, extrañando a los jóvenes mutantes.

Lamentablemente, ese chico tenía razón la Hermandad estaba allí, y para empeorarlo, al menos para Ulrich, entre ellos estaba Shadow Sparrow y Humo Negro.

Pero parecía que habían sacado un nuevo miembro: un chico de pelo y ojos negros, mirada fría, piel blanca y cuerpo musculoso.

Llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas ajustadas, pantalones acampanados, botas, guanteletes, todo negro, salvo la espalda de la camisa, en la que había una especie de símbolo: un abanico de mango blanco y un circulo rojo (N/a: ¿Adivinan? XD).

_--Información del personaje en el fic--_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Alias Sharingan_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen Japón _

_Poderes Mimetismo muscular, pyrokinésis_

_Nota al margen: Posse entrenamiento Ninja avanzado _

_--_

(N/a: Ay, a poco no se lo imaginaban, siendo fan del SasuNaru, si pongo a uno pongo al otro XD).

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto atónito

-Hola, dobe-dijo el pelinegro con sonrisa prepotente-oye, ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos los saludos y los acabamos de una vez?- pregunto con ironía-ATAQUEN-ordeno, a lo que todos los agentes de la Hermandad presentes atacaron al Escuadrón.

-A pelear, equipo-dijo un decidido Ulrich.

En menos de lo que se esperaba, Dust, Sin Ley, Kitzune, Júbilo, Bloodrose, Salvaje y Doppleganger peleaban contra Ruster, Shadow Sparrow, Sharingan, Camuflaje, Bangster, Poof y Humo Negro, respectivamente.

Era una batalla increíble, cuando Ruster intentaba alcanzar a Dust con su aliento óxido, ella se convertía en arena y lo esquivaba, Sin Ley le disparaba a Shadow Sparrow, Júbilo le disparaba, con mucho éxito por cierto, a Camuflaje, Bloodrose intentaba aniquilar a Bangster, Salvaje se abalanzaba sobre Poof, y varios Ulrichs juntos atacaban a Humo Negro.

Pero la más candente pelea era la de Naruto, alias Kitzune, y Sasuke, alias Sharingan.

Se lanzaban de todo: shurikens, kunais, sembois, toda arma Ninja, no obstante, debido al factor de curación del rubio y el mimetismo del azabache, se daban una buena pelea.

Finalmente Bangster se desesperó, y en un truco cobarde, se libero de Bloodrose y envió un disparo de energía hacía el rubio.

-NARUTO, CUIDADO- grito de pronto el mutante de pelo negro, antes de interponerse entre la "bala" y Naruto.

-SASUKE-grito un asustado Naruto, al ver que el otro había interceptado el disparo para salvarlo, mientras Bangster solo suspiraba.

-Ese tonto-dijo simplemente el italo-americano-muy bien, gente, nos vamos-dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Dejaremos a Sharingan aquí?- pregunto Camuflaje atónito.

-Dejémoselo a sus nuevos amigos-escupió Shadow Sparrow con desprecio.

Y así sin más, la Hermandad se fue corriendo, mientras el escuadrón iba a atender al chico que había ayudado a su compañero y amigo.

Claro que antes de que la Hermandad escapara, Draco ZenZei se había convertido en un enorme dragón, y les bloqueo el paso.

Mientras Bloodrose curaba las heridas de Sharingan, llegaron las autoridades y arrestaron a la Hermandad.

Ya en el Ave Negra, Doppleganger insistió en hablar personalmente con Draco Zenzei y con Sharingan.

-Bien, Anthony-decía el castaño al mayor- todos aquí estamos en deuda contigo por ayudarnos a arrestar a la Hermandad de Mutantes-dijo con ceremonia- y como líder del equipo, quiero ofrecerte unirte al equipo-dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano al mutante dracomórfico.

-Es una oferta que aceptare gustoso-dijo Anthony mientras estrechaba la mano de Ulrich, antes de que este girara su vista hacía Sasuke.

-Sasuke-dijo con algo de severidad-estabas ayudando a la Hermandad, pero salvaste a Naruto del ataque a traición de Bangster-relato el multiplicador- así que solo queda preguntar, ¿estas con nosotros o contra nosotros?-pregunto seriamente.

-Si no digo que estoy con ustedes, me echaran de este jet, ¿no?-dijo sin ánimo.

-Si, tal vez-dijo Sin Ley con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces…-dijo antes de dar un suspiro-con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa.

Regresando al instituto, todos estaban sorprendidos con lo pasado en la misión: desde el arresto de la Hermandad, hasta los dos nuevos reclutas que ganaron al final.

Ya con todos con sus cuartos asignados, todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir…bueno, no todos.

En un pasillo, mientras iba por agua, Naruto se encontró con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke?-le pregunto el rubio al azabache-¿Por qué te uniste a esos cretinos?-le pregunto.

-Era la única forma-dijo inmutable el mayor de los dos.

-¿La única forma? ¿De que?-pregunto Kitzune con suma extrañeza, antes de ser sorprendido por un Sasuke que lo tomaba de la cintura.

-De estar contigo-dijo Sharingan, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios al rubio-nos vemos, buenas noches-dijo antes de soltarlo e irse de allí, dejando confundido al rubio creador de ilusiones.

Mientras tanto, en otro pasillo, Isaías y Anthony tuvieron su propio encuentro.

-Había algo que quería preguntarte, Anthony-dijo con misterio el mexicano.

-Adelante-dijo simplemente el dracomórfico.

-Una mujer que conocí, Madame Bajou, dijo que tú me ayudarías a revelar los misterios de mi pasado-dijo el chlorokinético.

-Ah, si, Lady Bajou, ya me parecía que tu poder homeokinésis se me hacía conocida-dijo Anthony con cierta familiaridad- y si, te podré ayudar, pero el viaje debes hacerlo tu-le dijo con cierta voz de sabio- ahora, si no hay nada más, me retiro-dijo antes de marcharse, dejando solo al joven mexicano.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel, los de la Hermandad buscaban desesperadamente la forma de escapar de allí, lamentablemente con los anuladores puestos, era algo francamente imposible.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito una furiosa Shadow Sparrow-juro que cuando salga de aquí…-empezó a decir cuando noto algo raro: el cierre de su blusa, las hebillas de Humo Negro y Bangster, todo el metal se comportaba extraño.

Entonces todos se sobresaltaron, al comprender la única cosa que eso podía significar: Magneto.

-Cuida tu lengua, Shadow Sparrow-dijo el malo en jefe- aun no me decido si liberarlos o no-.

-Oiga, jefe, no fue nuestra culpa- se excusaba Humo Negro.

-Si-lo secundo Ruster- fue ese traidor de Sharingan-agrego.

-Nos dejo y se unió al Escuadrón X-agrego muy enojado Camuflaje.

-Oh, olvídenlo, hijos míos-dijo el Amo del Magnetismo mientras doblaba los barrotes y liberaba a sus agentes, antes de quitarles los anuladores- ya se vengaran, después de todo, hay dos de ellos que tienen más en común conmigo de lo que creen-dijo antes de desaparecer, seguido de sus hombres.

Continuara…

¿A que se referirá Magneto con "más en común conmigo de lo que creen? ¿Quiénes serán esos dos Hombres X? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el pasado de Isaías y Wilmer? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio…tal vez.


	9. Antro y Ataque

Todos sabemos lo divertido que es ir a un antro: la música, las luces, la diversión, todo. Pero si eres un joven mutante con varios enemigos, cuando salgas para un antro, asegúrate de nadie planee nada contra los que se quedan, quien sabe que estarían planeando contra ellos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 9: Antro y ataque

Generalmente se dice que no hay tal cosa como ideas malas…pero la que DJ les proponía a las chicas, y a Odd y Naruto, en efecto era de las peores.

-A ver si entendimos-decía Odd-quieres, ¿Qué?-pregunto al joven controlador musical.

-Que me ayuden con Bloodrose-aclaraba el pelinegro.

-¿Qué ganaríamos nosotras?-pregunto Joana con ironía.

-Lo que quieran-dijo Mark a las chicas-solo díganme que les gustaría que les diera y se los daré-prometió.

-Bueno…-dijo Aelita con algo de duda.

-¿Qué?-pregunto dudoso el chico pelinegro con algo de extrañeza.

-Necesitamos ayuda con los chicos-confeso Yumi-para que… ¿Cómo decirlo?...-decía con duda, cuando Mark finalmente se dio cuenta.

-Oh, mi dios-dijo con sorpresa-Yumi, Aelita, eso no lo esperaba de ustedes-dijo con sorpresa- de Inez y Joana si, pero, ¿de ustedes?-admitió.

-Hey-dijeron las dos chicas mencionadas-ay, tienes razón-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bien, ¿tenemos trato?-dijeron todos.

-Si-dijo DJ- ustedes averiguan todo sobre Izzy para que yo pueda pedirle el cuadre, y yo busco una forma para que los chicos sean más…aventados-agrego con picardía.

-Me parece bien-dijo Naruto, deseando que Sasuke fuera más sensible.

-Muy bien-dijo Mark-pero aviso que para este trato, me darán derecho de recurrir a lo que sea para que sean más apasionados-agrego-incluso a pedirles a otras chicas que lo hagan con ellos-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-HECHO-gritaron todas, y los dos chicos, emocionados (N/a: vaya, si que tienen deseos de que sus novios sean apasionados XD).

DJ se auto consideraba un "gurú de la pasión", ya que podía conquistar a todo chico y chica con quien se había relacionado.

Solo había que decir que desde los 14 años había tenido varios novios y novias.

El plan era simple: llevaría a Ulrich, Wilmer, Anthony, Peter y Sasuke a un antro, les daría una probada de la vida de antro, los haría apasionados como Ricky Martin (N/a: XD), y a cambio las chicas lo ayudarían a conquistar a su rosa de pétalos teñidos de sangre, es decir (N/a: obvio) a Bloodrose.

Desde que había llegado a Saint Michelle, lo que Mark más quería era impresionar a Izzy, a esa belleza de chico de pelo negro cuya piel latina se le antojaba enormemente.

Pero sabía que Izzy no era de los que entregaban su piel en la primera cita, además de que el buscaba a "ese chico ideal", el cual Mark tenía planes de ser, aunque tenga que operarse para verse diferente, el chico que pudiera enamorar a su amado.

Además, los chicos eran sus amigos…bueno, Sasuke no lo era tanto, pero sabía que el amaba a Naruto como los demás a sus novias y novios, así que decidió ganarse la manera de impresionar a su flor de sangre ayudando a sus amigos a hacer más felices a sus parejas.

Pero, lo de convencerlos de prácticamente serles infieles…en eso no estaba tan seguro, ya que Ulrich nunca engañaría a Odd, ni Wilmer a Joana, y ni hablar de Peter.

-A ver si entendimos-dijo Ulrich-quieres, ¿Qué?-pregunto (N/a: la historia se repite).

-Que vayamos a un antro que descubrí la semana pasada-aclaro Mark.

-¿Sin las chicas? ¿Y sin Odd, Izzy y Naruto?-pregunto incrédulo Jeremy.

-Naruto tiene que trabajar en su resumen de la biosfera para la clase de Tormenta, Odd practicara con su guitarra e Izzy tiene que terminar el libro para su club de lectura-explico Sheppard.

-¿Y las chicas?-pregunto Wilmer con curiosidad.

-Tendrán una pijamada-dijo casi automáticamente el pelinegro.

-¿Pero si una chica nos invita a algo más que bailar? –pregunto Peter con preocupación, hace unos días que era novio de Yumi y no quería ponerle el cuerno.

-Hable con las chicas-confeso DJ-no les molesta mientras seamos cuidadosos-agrego.

Parecía que la decisión era unánime: antro, allá van…casi todos los chicos del Escuadrón X.

Pero entrar al antro era un primer obstáculo, ya que el guardia parecía realmente estricto, difícilmente dejaría entrar a un chico de 14 años y a dos de 13.

-¿Enserio creen que dejare entrar a menores de edad?-pregunto el enorme guardia de la entrada-pero, ¿Qué clase de lugar creen que es este?-pregunto indignado.

-Tal vez esto lo haga cambiar de opinión-decía Sasuke mientras le entregaba un GORDO fajo de billetes (N/a: a eso llamo ser rico), el cual hizo babear al guardia.

-Pueden entrar cuando quieran, el antro es suyo-dijo el hombre aun babeando por el dinero.

Lo que encontraron en el antro les dejo a los seis con el ojo cuadrado: chicos y chicas, todos en el antro tenían relaciones.

-Tal vez venir aquí no fue tan buena idea-dijo Peter, mientras el y los demás se daban la vuelta para irse, cuando Mark los detuvo.

-Hey, hey, hey-dijo DJ- los traje para que se diviertan, y lo harán aunque tenga que atarlos a las sillas-aclaro.

-Si, pero acordamos "divertirnos", no "esto"-dijo Ulrich, refiriéndose a lo que pasaba en el antro.

-Es parte de la diversión-segundo el pelinegro, mientras una chica de pelo rubio, piel morena y ojos azules se les acercaba.

-Oye, guapo-les dijo a los del grupo-tu el de pelo castaño-aclaro, refiriéndose a Ulrich-¿quieres venir a divertirte conmigo?-le pregunto mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Claro que quiere-dijo Mark mientras empujaba a Ulrich hacia la chica, quien se lo llevo lejos de su grupo de amigos, quienes lo despedían sonriendo con picardía.

Para cuando el chico neoyorquino(N/a: en mi fic, DJ es de Nueva York) se dio cuenta, sus amigos ya no estaban, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de donde estaban: Peter se besaba con fogosidad con una chica morena, Jeremy estaba sentado en una de las bancas, con los pantalones a medio bajar, una chica de pelo largo pelirrojo arrodillada frente a el y con la cabeza de esta entre las piernas, Anthony tenía a una rubia de pelo largo y piel blanca contra la pared, Ulrich se "conocía" más con la chica que lo había arrastrado, Sasuke ya se preparaba para un trío con dos hermosas chicas y Wilmer…solo resta decir que se despedía de sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se iba con unas 10 chicas, de aproximadamente de 16 a 21 años, al baño de mujeres.

Satisfecho con su "buena acción" de la noche, Mark se sentó en una de las bancas, lejos de donde estaba Jeremy, y donde estaba una despampanante rubia.

-Hola-dijo el moreno-soy Mark-se presento.

-Soy Tori-se presento la rubia, antes de que se empezaran a besar con fogosidad, mientras la chica le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Antes de que el joven mutante se diera cuenta, Tori había roto el beso y se agachaba frente a el y, por la sonrisa que pronto se formo en su rostro, le gusto lo que le rubia le empezó a hacer.

Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de su "noche de salida", las chicas y los muchachos que no fueron se divertían como podían, ya que los chicos no estaban por ningún lado.

Así como había dicho Mark, Isaías terminaba de leer el libro "El Diario de Ana Frank" para su club de lectura (y apostaba a que de Inez, Júbilo, Kitty, Joana, Naruto, Ben, Timmy y Yumi, con quienes había formado el club, solo los dos últimos habían leído el libro), Naruto trabajaba en su trabajo sobre la biosfera para la clase de la señorita Monroe, el cual ya casi terminaba, y Odd practicaba con su guitarra, mientras los demás oían música, leían revistas o simplemente veían la televisión o conversaban.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido extraño había inundado los oídos de Felino.

-Oigan, oigo algo- dijo de pronto, y empezó a dar ordenes de que los que conversaban guardaran silencio y los que veían la tele le bajaran al volumen.

-¿Qué pasa, Odd?-le pregunto Jubilo a su compañero con curiosidad.

- Escucho algo-dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- es como una especie de zumbido- agrego.

-No pueden ser los motores del Ave Negra-dijo Yumi-los profesores se lo llevaron a la junta general de maestros de Xavier-menciono.

-Y además, dijeron que estarían fuera todo el fin de semana-secundo Ben, antes de que Odd se pusiera a olisquear.

-También detecto el olor a gasolina-menciono el chico gato- en efecto no puede ser el Ave Negra, ya que este funciona con un núcleo de trisidium cristalizado-recordó.

-No tiene sentido-dijo Timmy-si no son la señorita Frost y los demás maestros, ¿Quién es?-pregunto.

-No se, Timmy-dijo Aelita asustada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Inez.

-Oye, chica, no te pongas a temblar-le dijo la rubia a su compañera, queriendo tranquilizarla-no creo que sea algo malo-le dijo para animarla-es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio intentaría atacar a un grupo de mutantes?-pregunto con ironía.

La respuesta se le dio en menos de lo que esperaba: un enorme robot con apariencia de escorpión, de piezas pintadas en tonos morados, destruyo la pared, atacando a los chicos. Era un Merodeador. Un Centinela.

-¿Un Centinela?-pregunto Bloodrose incrédulo- pero la OMUDEM los declaro ilegales, tanto ellos como su producción-agrego.

-Pues parece que alguien no recibió la notificación-dijo Sin Ley en broma, antes de sacar sus revólveres y disponerse a disparar contra el robot, cosa que al parecer no le hizo ni cosquillas.

-Oye, Inez- le empezó a decir la telekinética- creo que deberías saber que el modelo XQ-47, entiéndase el Merodeador, es a prueba de balas-menciono.

-Haberlo mencionado antes, mujer-dijo muy enojada la rubia, mientras guardaba sus armas.

-Pero algo que es de ventaja es que son fáciles de engañar-dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia Naruto, quien pronto entendió el mensaje, antes de que sus ojos empezaran a brillar de un azul zafiro.

El Merodeador se empezaba a preparar para disparar, y cuando estaba listo activo sus censores, fijándose en el grupo de estudiantes.

-_Mutantes detectados…destruir_-dijo la voz robótica del Centinela, antes de lanzar un rayo láser, el cual sorpresivamente atravesó a los jóvenes mutantes: los "estudiantes" no eran más que una ilusión creada por Naruto.

Antes de que el Merodeador se diera cuenta, Kitty había saltado sobre el y, haciendo uso de sus poderes, le causo un corto circuito al robot caza-mutantes.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Joana con una sonrisa, que pronto se contagio entre los demás.

Pero la sonrisa se borro instantáneamente cuando oyeron algo que venía del exterior, y al ir a ver se dieron cuenta que había todo un batallón de Merodeadores, todos en dirección hacia la mansión X.

-_Mutantes detectados…destruir_-decía la pequeña legión de Centinelas.

-Tenías que hablar, ¿no, Jo?- le dijo Isaías, muy molesto por cierto, a su compañera, con una mirada acusadora.

Afrodita por su parte, apenada por haberles echado la sal, solo alcanzo a ruborizarse y a soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Mi error-llego a decir.

-Esta será una de esas noches-dijo Naruto con expresión de hastío en el rostro.

-Bueno- dijo Isaías- al mal paso, darle prisa-menciono con pereza-Escuadrón X, ATAQUEN-ordeno de pronto.

-¡¡SI, SEÑOR!!-dijeron en respuesta todos los demás (N/a: Se me olvido decir, mientras Doppleganger es el líder del Escuadrón X, Bloodrose es el segundo al mando).

Y así, el por el momento algo reducido equipo de estudiantes se defendió contra el grupo de Centinelas, todos haciendo gala de sus súper-poderes, haciendo morder el polvo a los androides.

No obstante, el que el número de Centinelas parecía no menguar empezó a preocupar a Bloodrose.

-Será mejor que pida refuerzos-dijo mientras sacaba el intercomunicador, esperando que alguno de los chicos contestara.

Y justamente Wilmer era quien tenía el comunicador, en el bolsillo de su pantalón…el mismo que las chicas le habían sacado junto con su boxer cuando lo empezaron a desvestir, las mismas chicas que con sus gritos y gemidos de placer no lo dejaban escuchar el piteo del comunicador.

Y como se encontraban en el baño de mujeres, y los demás habían decidido no meterse allí, nadie de los chicos sabía que Isaías los estaba llamando para pedirles ayuda.

-DEMONIOS, NO CONTESTAN-grito un enojado pelinegro, mientras tiraba el intercomunicador-¿DONDE RAYOS SE METIERON?-pregunto con enojo.

Instantáneamente, las chicas, Odd y Naruto sabían que en parte era su culpa, de no haber aceptado a dejar que Mark llevara a los chicos a aquel antro, ellos seguirían en la mansión y los estarían ayudando, en vez de estar haciendo quien sabe que en aquel antro.

Justo en ese momento, decidieron que si los chicos no iban a venir en su ayuda, ellos mismos se tendrían que defender.

Instantáneamente, y sin que el grupo de Merodeadores se lo esperase, el Escuadrón se les aventó encima, esperando que esa no fuera una mala estrategia.

Bloodrose los golpeaba con sus "manos" de lianas con garras de espina y de vendajes con garras de sangre (N/a: así controla los vendajes), Felino lanzaba sus zarpas de energía a diestra y siniestra, Kitzune lanzaba todo tipo de arma Ninja que tenía a su alcance, Jubilo disparaba sus "fuegos artificiales", Psychic Pulse usaba su telekinésis para bloquear y atacar, y así, cada estudiante usaba cada uno de sus súper-poderes para defenderse en contra de los robots caza-mutantes.

-Oye, Bloodrose-le dijo Afrodita a su compañero de equipo-¿no puedes usar tu rayo solar para borrar a esas chatarras?-le pregunto.

-Si- la secundo Sombra- un disparo de esos bastaría para despedazarlos-.

-Parece que olvidan algo-dijo Bloodrose-sin luz de sol, no puedo absorber energía para cargar mi rayo solar-menciono, decepcionando a los otros Hombres X.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Holograma.

-Si-le secundo X-tamina- no quiero terminar como puré de mutante-agrego.

-Ni yo- tercio Colosal.

En eso se le prendió el foco a Felino, quien se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído a Bloodrose.

-Puede funcionar-dijo el chico mexicano-pero necesitare que los entretengan-agrego.

-Ya lo oyeron, equipo-les dijo a los demás- debemos mantener ocupados a los Merodeadores-declaro.

-¿Para que?-pregunto curiosa Júbilo.-

-Ya verán-dijo Bloodrose mientras miraba a Felino, ambos ostentando una sonrisa divertida.

Dicho y hecho, mientras Bloodrose se mantenía al margen de la pelea, al parecer tratando de concentrarse en algo, los demás luchaban contra los Centinelas, haciendo lo necesario por mantenerlo lejos de su amigo quien permanecía estático.

-Bloodrose- le decía una desesperada Sin Ley- lo que vayas a hacer, por favor hazlo rápido-le rogó al pelinegro, quien seguía muy quieto.

-Con gusto, Sin Ley-dijo con voz queda el mexicano mientras un aura rojiza lo empezaba a rodear.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver lo que pasaba: alrededor de Bloodrose se formaba un aura de color rojo sangre, además de que sus ojos habían adquirido completamente el color que aquella extraña aura.

-POR EL PODER DEL PANTEÓN VUDÚ-empezó a decir-INVOCO A DAMBALA-WEDO, LA GRAN SERPIENTE VUDÚ-finalizo, mientras alzaba enérgicamente las manos.

Como por arte de magia, una enorme serpiente roja apareció de la nada y, en cuestión de segundos, destruyo a todos los Merodeadores que estaban allí, dejando boqui-abiertos a los Hombres X.

-¿Isaías hizo eso?-pregunto una incrédula Sombra.

-Si-dijo simplemente Felino.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-pregunto Psychic Pulse.

-Lo aprendí con Madame Bajou-explico el pelinegro-un simple hechizo vudú de invocación-agrego.

-¿Y no pudiste usarlo antes?-pregunto Sin Ley.

-Oye, como si fuera solo de Bibidi Babidi Bu-le contesto sarcastico el mexicano-un hechizo así necesita tiempo de preparación antes de lanzarse-explico, mientras X-tamina checaba la hora en su reloj.

-Dios, las 5:45 de la mañana-dijo sorprendido-el sol casi sale-agrego.

-Estuvimos despiertos la noche entera-decía Júbilo sin dar crédito a lo dicho, mientras Holograma daba soltaba un bostezo.

-Bueno-dijo Sin Ley-como ya es técnicamente de día-empezó a decir-vamos a desayunar-dijo finalmente.

Pasado un rato, los chicos regresaban al instituto, todos bostezando, estirándose y aun conversando por la increíble noche que pasaron en el antro.

-No puedo creer que pasamos toda la noche en el antro-decía Jeremy.

-Pero valió la pena, ¿no?-dijo Mark, a lo que los demás le daban la razón, todos riendo y divirtiéndose.

-Solo espero que Izzy no se entere-dijo Peter de pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Peter?-pregunto Wilmer con extraño.

-¿Cómo que por que lo dice?-pregunto Sasuke con fingida sorpresa-si Isaías se entera, conociéndolo, se pondrá como toro-dijo.

Lamentablemente, para ellos claro, allí estaban Isaías y los demás, tomando su desayuno encima de los escombros de lo que al parecer solían ser los Merodeadores y, al juzgar por la mirada en el rostro del mexicano, los había escuchado, sobre todo la parte del antro.

-Uh-oh-dijeron simplemente los chicos, antes de ponerse a correr, perseguidos por el chico vudú, ante las risas de todos los demás.

Pero lejos estaban de saber, que alguien los observaba, alguien que en el fondo maldecía por no lograr que los Centinelas destruyeran a los jóvenes mutantes.

Esto no acababa aun…

_Continuara…_

Ojala les haya gustado el noveno capitulo de Escuadrón X, lo único que pido para saber si les gusto o no les gusto, es que me dejen muchos reviews, díganme si les gusto o si no les gusto, estoy abierto totalmente a las criticas.

Sin más por ahora, solo me queda decirles hasta la proxima.


	10. Cumpleaños y Recuerdos

Ke hubo mis amigos de Fanfiction, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Escuadrón X", ahora nuestros héroes tendrán su primera misión como equipo

Muchas cosas que uno nunca debe olvidar cuando tiene un novio o novia, es su cumpleaños (créanme, yo se de que hablo), y en esta ocasión Ulrich y Sasuke deben esmerarse para conseguirles a Odd y Naruto el mejor regalo de todos, sin saber que un viejo conocido de Isaías los hará unirse a un traidor.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 10: Cumpleaños y Recuerdos

9 de Octubre, un día antes del cumpleaños de Odd y de Naruto, y un grave problema para Ulrich y Sasuke, quienes no podían pensar en que cosa regalarles al niño minino y al ilusionista rubio.

Ya que no podían regalarles las cosas básicas que un chico le regala a su pareja: ¿flores? Naruto era alérgico, ¿chocolates? Odd estaba a dieta, ¿joyas? Vamos, como si pudieran costearse un anillo de unos 300 euros, aun entre los dos.

Ambos necesitaban algo bueno para sus chicos, algo que enserio les gustara al par rubio, el problema era que no sabían que podía ser, teniendo poco dinero y sabiendo lo que no les gustaba a sus novios.

Y lejos de los problemas del par de enamorados, Isaías se dirigía a la oficina de la señorita Frost, quien lo había mandado llamar esa misma mañana.

-¿Quería verme, señorita Frost?-pregunto algo cohibido el chlorokinético, ya que nunca había sido mandado llamar a la oficina de la directora.

-Si, Isaías-le dijo la rubia al joven-por favor, toma asiento-le dijo, aunque sonaba más como una orden.

El chico vudú obedeció, la maestra se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la ventana, con los brazos detrás del cuerpo con cierta expresión que Isaías no pudo distinguir si era de seriedad o de nostalgia.

-Isaías-le dijo la mujer de Boston al joven estudiante-¿recuerdas que día será mañana?-le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Si, el cumpleaños de Odd y de Naruto-contesto Isaías- ya tenemos todo listo para la fiesta y…-.

-Además de eso-le detuvo- me refiero a algo que paso este día, hace seis años, ¿lo recuerdas ya?-pregunto nuevamente, haciendo suspirar y esbozar una sonrisa al menor.

-¿Como olvidarlo, señorita?-dijo el chico planta- y dudo que Marcelo lo haya olvidado-agrego, mientras sacaba una foto en la que salía con el ex-estudiante, junto con otros cinco chicos y chicas, obviamente todos mutantes, posando su mano libre en la imagen de una chica de pelo negro, ojos rojizos y piel blanca, en la cual destacaban un gran par de alas negras-Tamara- soltó inconcientemente.

Mientras tanto, el par de cumpleañeros estaba en los jardines, charlando sobre lo mucho que les gustaba esto de cumplir años, más a Naruto ya que OFICIALMENTE tenía 16 años, y Odd tenía 14 años.

-Que padre es cumplir 16 años finalmente, de veras- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zurrona (N/a: No sería Naruto sin su frase característica, ¿o si?).

-Tienes razón, Naru-dijo Odd-solo espero que los chicos no planeen nada extravagante para celebrarlo-agrego.

-Conociendo a Sasuke y a Ulrich, lo dudo muchísimo- soltó el mayor, haciendo que ambos empezaran a reír, cuando Odd de pronto se detuvo.

-Oigo algo-dijo-NARUTO, AL SUELO-dijo de pronto, mientras empujaba al rubio mayor.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa, Odd?-le pregunto intrigado, antes de ver el por que: unas extrañas plumas negras, clavadas en el banco en que estaban sentados como si fueran puñales.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Naruto, quien al intentar pararse fue detenido por Odd, quien estaba olisqueando por todos lados-¿Qué sucede, Odd-chan?-le pregunto extrañado (N/a: respecto al "chan", oh vamos, Naruto es japonés y ambos son ukes, adivinen ustedes mismos).

-Detecto un olor-dijo el menor-sea quien sea, sigue aquí-agrego.

Justo en ese momento, recibieron otro disparo de plumas, el cual además de esquivar a tiempo, les dejo ver quien era el chico malo: una chica de pelo negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido de espalda descubierta totalmente negro de estilo gótico. Pero lo que destacaba en ella, era el par de alas negras que ostentaba en la espalda.

-Llévenme con Hierbajo y Mist-reclamo la mutante.

-¿De quien habla la tipa?- pregunto Naruto por debajo.

-No se-dijo Odd-no se de quienes hablas, pero te nos vas ahora mismo-le ordeno a la extraña, quien frunció el ceño, antes de ondear una de sus negras alas, lanzando sus filosas plumas contra los dos estudiantes, las cuales esquivaron en habilidad.

Casi inmediatamente, Naruto uso sus poderes ilusorios, haciendo "aparecer" un pequeño ejercito de clones de si mismo.

-Veamos si nos encuentras con esto, bruja-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, ostentando una sonrisa.

Pero la misteriosa enemiga se lanzo en picado y, sorpresivamente, tomo a los dos rubios por el cuello, alejándolos por muchos metros del suelo.

-Buen intento, niño-felicito el "ángel" a Naruto- tu único error fue pensar que eso funcionaría conmigo-dijo, antes de envolver a Odd y a Naruto con sus alas, y desaparecer, dejando caer una especie de mancha blanca.

La desaparición de los dos rubios no fue algo que paso desapercibido, rápidamente todos los estudiantes y maestros estaban buscando a sus compañeros desaparecidos.

Casi inmediatamente, Logan llamo a todos al jardín, donde había encontrado un extraño papel.

-Aquí siento más fuerte los olores de Felino y Kitzune, creo que Wilmer puede coincidir conmigo-dijo el maestro de defensa, con un tono bastante serio, mientras entregaba el papel a Ororo.

-Pero también hay un olor extraño-le secundo el chico peruano-uno que no había olido antes-confeso-

-Así que no fueron los de la Hermandad-reconoció Ulrich.

-Pero, ¿Quién se llevaría a Odd y a Naruto?, no tiene sentido-dijo Júbilo preocupada.

-Tal vez esta nota pueda decirnos algo-dijo la maestra de Ciencias Naturales, antes de leer en voz alta:

_Hierbajo y Mist_

_Tengo a los jóvenes mutantes, si ustedes desean verlos nuevamente con vida, vayan a donde alguna vez estuvo la Academia, cuidado de intentar emboscarme._

_Firmado Ángel Caído_

Apenas había mencionado el nombre, se oyó un sonido sordo, y al darse vuelta, se dieron cuenta que Isaías se había desmayado.

Pasado un rato, el mexicano finalmente se recupero, y apenas lo hizo, fue rodeado con preguntas sobre porque se había desmayado, a lo cual la señorita Frost decidió contar la razón.

-Hierbajo y Mist-empezó a narrar la rubia telépata-eran los sobrenombres de Isaías y Marcelo cuando estudiaban en la Academia de Massachusetts-.

-¿Bloodrose y Poof fueron estudiantes de la Academia?-pregunto Aurora sorprendida, a lo que Frost asintió.

-¿Qué es la Academia de Massachusetts?-pregunto Aelita.

-Era una escuela que intentaba copiar los a Charles Xavier y su instituto-dijo Logan con cierto desprecio-pero eso lo sabrás tu, ¿no, Frost?-dijo dirigiéndose con desagrado a la maestra.

-No sabia que el Profesor tenía el monopolio de ayudar a los mutantes-se defendió la telépata.

-Tu no los ayudaste, los hiciste monstruos-le escupió el de las garras de Adamantium.

-¿Usted enseño allí, señorita Frost?-pregunto Yumi con asombro.

-Si-respondió esta-no es una época de mi vida de la que me sienta muy orgullosa, así como Isaías tampoco lo esta-agrego.

-Pero la señorita Frost técnicamente no nos enseño a nosotros-dijo Isaías de pronto.

-¿A que te refieres, Izzy?-dijo Peter-o mejor dicho, ¿a "quienes"?-agrego.

-Yo era la mentora de los Infernales, un equipo de mutantes enemigo de los Hombres X-explico Frost.

-Pero Poof y yo pertenecíamos a otro equipo bajo la protección del Hellfire Club, tutelados por el Alfil Negro-explico el chlorokinético-nos habíamos llamar El Aquelarre-explico (N/a: Harold Leland, alias Alfil Negro, era un mutante miembro del Hellfire Club, el cual podía aumentar la masa geométrica de los objetos a su alrededor).

_--Flash Back with narration--_

_En una escuela completamente blanca con techos de color rojo fuerte, se encontraba un niño de pelo negro lacio, y uno de pelo rubio esponjado: Eran Isaías y Poof cuando tenían 10 y 9 años. Estaban acompañados por un chico de pelo corto púrpura y ojos amatista, otra que era completamente agua y tenía el cabello largo, un chico que parecía combinación de hombre y lagarto, un chico de pelo negro lacio y ojos ámbar, y una chica de pelo negro, ojos rojizos y que tenía alas negras. Todos conversaban u reían mientras la de alas negras le hacia cosquillas al niño Isaías._

"_El Aquelarre estaba formado por mi y Poof, en aquel entonces llamados Hierbajo y Mist, además de Choque, AquaMaría, Gatorjaw, FireGhost y Ángel Caído"_

_--_

_En una sala de entrenamiento, parecido al Salón de Peligro, el de pelo púrpura creaba de su mano una especie de esfera color lila, y al arrojar la esfera estallo, causando una especie de explosión sónica._

"_Desmond Hunt, alias Choque, creaba una especie de "bombas sónicas" las cuales generaban una onda de choque de al menos 15 metros de rango"_

_Un robot se abalanzo sobre la chica de agua, quien inmediatamente se convirtió en una ola gigante, destruyendo al robot._

"_María Argüella, alias AquaMaría, existía en un estado liquido permanente, lo que le permitía controlar la forma de su cuerpo"_

_El chico lagarto se saltaba sobre un grupo de robots, haciendo uso de sus fauces y fuerza bruta para hacerlos pedazos._

"_Mathew Mansew, alias Gatorjaw, era mitad humano mitad cocodrilo, sus fauces y músculos tenían la fuerza equivalente a la de 10 hombres"_

_El chico de pelo negro era acosado por láseres, pero de pronto se convirtió en un ente hecho completamente de fuego, el cual empezó a disparar bolas de fuego._

"_Samson Kull, alias FireGhost, podía crear y controlar el fuego, llegando a usarlo para cubrir su cuerpo entero, además era inmune al calor"_

_La chica de alas negras revoloteaba por la habitación, lanzando sus plumas hacia las maquinas, causándoles graves daños._

"_Tamara Jameson, alias Ángel Caído, poseía alas que le concedían vuelo, cuyas plumas le servían de armas pues básicamente estaban hechas de materia oscura, y era inmune a las ilusiones mentales"_

_El niño Poof, convertido en vapor de las piernas para abajo, echaba sobre las maquinas chorros de vapor, derritiéndolas completamente._

"_Marcelo Pedrosa, alias Mist,… bueno, su poder ustedes ya lo conocen"_

_--_

-Esos eran buenos tiempos-dijo el pelinegro, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro-lo curioso era que yo nunca entrenaba en la sala de entrenamiento, si no que lo hacía en un terreno en los jardines, hecho especialmente para mi-explico.

-Pero, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kitty.

-Bueno-empezó a contar el Isaías-todo se dio en la última pelea de los Hombres X contra el Hellfire Club-explico.

_--_

_Mientras los Infernales peleaban contra Guepardo, Jean Grey, Cíclope, Rogue, Nightcrawler y otros Hombres X, El Aquelarre se enfrentaba contra in sub-grupo de Hombres X, los X-Static._

_Los jóvenes mutantes al servicio del Club, entre los cuales se hallaban Isaías y un Marcelo de 13 años y 12 años, se defendían ferozmente contra Orphan, Anarquista, Chica Muerta, Venus Dee Milo, Doop, El Guapo y Phat, los cuales también mostraban ser buenos peleadores._

"_De pronto, mientras peleábamos con ellos, hubo una tremenda explosión, y todo el salón empezó a derrumbarse"_

_Los pedazos de escombro empezaron a caer, el pequeño Hierbajo intentaba parar el derrumbe creando vainas para que detuvieran el techo, pero no funcionaba._

"_Los X-Static salieron huyendo apenas el edificio cedió y se empezó a colapsar, nosotros, al menos los demás, no corrieron con tanta suerte"_

_Finalmente, de la nada apareció la Reina Blanca, tomo a Hierbajo y Mist y se fue del lugar, antes de que todo colapsara sobre el resto del Aquelarre._

"_Cuando volvimos en si, nos dieron la noticia de que el Aquelarre había muerto sepultado bajo los escombros, cosa que nos dejo a Marcelo y a mi destrozados, pero la señorita Frost hizo un trato con alguien que luego nos quiso presentar"_

_Un hombre de calvo, de traje, el cual estaba en silla de ruedas entro en la habitación del hospital: era Charles Xavier. Se acerco a Isaías y Marcelo, los cuales vestían bata de hospital y vendajes en brazos, piernas y cabeza._

_-Isaías y Marcelo-empezó a decir el profesor-lamento mucho su perdida, la cual se que es dolorosa-les dijo con tono de arrepentimiento-se que no podremos nunca reemplazarlos, pero les pido que acepten ser parte de nuestra familia-les ofreció, abriéndoles los brazos._

_Isaías y Marcelo, quienes ya no podían soportar el dolor de perder a sus amigos, su familia, su hogar, se lanzaron a los brazos del Profesor y rompieron a llorar._

_--_

Regresando a la realidad, Isaías, a quien le dolió el reabrir aquellas viejas heridas, sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Isaías-todavía hoy es muy doloroso recordar eso-agrego.

-No es tu culpa, tesoro-le tranquilizo Tormenta, mientras se sentaba junto a el y le abrazaba por los hombros.

-Estudiamos, y vivimos, tres años en el instituto Xavier de Boston-confeso el mexicano-finalmente, nos avisaron que nos mandarían a Francia junto con dos chicos de…-no supo como terminar.

-Instituto Xavier de San Francisco-termino Joana.

-Instituto Xavier de Chicago-agrego Wilmer.

-Pero no todo salio como lo pensaste, ¿no?-pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia, a lo que el mexicano negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Por qué secuestrar a Odd y Naruto?-pregunto Inez.

-Por que sabe que iré a salvarlos-aclaro el pelinegro-es lo que ella quiere-agrego.

Pasado un rato, todos los estudiantes y los maestros se encontraban en el Cuarto de Guerra, planeando como rescatar a sus compañeros secuestrados, sin darse cuenta de que había un estudiante menos de los que debería haber.

Mientras los demás se encontraban planeando como rescatar a Odd y a Naruto, Isaías había ido a la cochera, tomado la motocicleta de Logan y puesto en camino.

Sabía a donde se dirigía, pero antes debía ir por otro lugar, ya que necesitaba una pequeña "reunión de ex-alumnos".

Llego a un hotel abandonado, aunque sabía que era el lugar apropiado.

-Marcelo, sal de una vez-dijo en voz alta, antes de verse envuelto en una densa nube de niebla, la cual se materializo como su ex-compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bloodrose?-pregunto con desagrado el mutante delincuente.

-Ángel Caído-dijo simplemente, haciendo que los ojos de Poof se abrieran enormemente- aun te suena ese nombre, ¿no?-pregunto de forma irónica.

-Lo que dices es imposible-dijo el chileno-Tamara murió con los demás cuando la Academia se derrumbó- le recordó al mexicano.

-Yo también creía eso, pero sobrevivió, seguramente usando sus alas de materia oscura-dijo este con preocupación-y secuestro a Odd y a uno de los nuevos, Kitzune-le menciono.

-Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-le pregunto con desprecio.

-Eso tu lo sabes-dijo Isaías, frunciendo el ceño, antes de que Poof se diera media vuelta- te lo pido, ayúdame-le pidió-si no lo harás por Odd y Naruto, solo por que son Hombres X, hazlo por mi, que también fui del Aquelarre-le dijo, haciendo que Poof soltara un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, lo haré-dijo simplemente.

Inmediatamente, Poof y Bloodrose se dirigieron a un aeropuerto abandonado, tomaron un aeroplano en buen estado y rápidamente se pusieron en camino hasta Boston.

Rápidamente vislumbraron las ruinas de donde alguna vez estuvo su antigua escuela, la Academia de Massachusetts.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, en unos minutos apareció Ángel Caído, quien vio con sumo desprecio a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Hierbajo, Mist-dijo con indeferencia- ha pasado mucho tiempo-agrego.

-Tres años para ser exactos-menciono Poof.

-Tres años, creyéndote muerta, vieja amiga-agrego Bloodrose.

-Basta de hablar-dijo la mutante de alas negras, antes de abalanzarse sobre los dos.

Como un reflejo, Poof le lanzo un fuerte soplido de su vapor ácido, pero Ángel Caído se envolvió en sus alas y desapareció, reapareciendo más alto y disparándoles sus plumas.

Ambos mutantes esquivaron el ataque, pero sabían que eso no iba a durar.

-Creo saber como vencerla-le dijo el chlorokinético al vaporizer(N/a: Al menos es como creo que se les dice a los que se pueden convertir en vapor)-pero necesito que la entretengas-le menciono.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Izzy?-le pregunto.

-Un pequeño truco que aprendí con la anciana que Bangster asesino- le confeso.

Rápidamente, Poof salio disparado contra Ángel Caído, pero se daban una buena pelea al poder esquivar los ataques del oponente.

Pero se dieron tiempo fuera al ver algo extraño en Isaías: la extraña aura roja que de pronto lo empezó a envolver, y como sus ojos adquirían ese mismo color de sangre.

-Lo siento, Tamara, pero no me dejas otra opción-dijo, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos-POR EL PODER DEL PANTEÓN VUDÚ, INVOCO AL BARON SAMADI, PATRON DEL CEMENTERIO-dijo en voz alta, mientras que de aquella aura surgía un espíritu con forma de esqueleto, vestido con un elegante traje y sombrero de copa rojos, quien se acerco hacia Ángel Caído-SUEÑO ETERNO-grito, mientras aquel esqueleto atrapaba a la mutante entre sus manos.

Poof miro atónito como de las cerradas y huesudas manos del esqueleto se despedía un resplandor rojo, y al desaparecer este su antigua amiga caía al suelo, siendo detenida por una mano de enredaderas creada por su "compañero".

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto entre extrañado y asustado.

-Un poderoso conjuro vudú- dijo el mexicano con voz cansada-es como si estuviera en coma, la mande al Limbo Astral-le explico.

Pasado un tiempo, llegaron los del Escuadrón…justo a tiempo para ver que habían llegado tarde a la pelea.

Pero Isaías no se dio de rogar para explicarles como había sido todo, desde la pelea contra su ex-compañera hasta lo del conjuro para tener que confinarla al Limbo Astral, cosa que se noto le dolió mucho tener que hacer.

Pero cuando este busco a Marcelo para agradecerle por haberlo ayudado, cayo en cuenta que la motocicleta, la cual habían subido al aeroplano, estaba sola, sin rastros del aeroplano ni del vaporizer.

Ya con todo listo, abordaron el Ave Negra, claro que Isaías y la señorita Frost primero pasaron por el cementerio, para visitar al fallecido alumnado de la Academia que yacía en ese camposanto.

Apenas llegaron a Saint Michelle dejaron, de forma anónima, a Tamara en el Hospital de Saint Collette (N/a: Se pronuncia Colet, no Coyete), construido para recibir y atender tanto a humanos como a mutantes.

-Veo que tomaste mi motocicleta-le dijo Logan a Isaías una vez regresados al instituto.

-Si-dijo el menor algo ruborizado- es que era la única forma de llegar rápido-se excuso.

-Me impresionas, la condujiste 142 kilómetros y ni un solo rasguño-le dijo con sorpresa fingida- tal vez te deje conducirla un día de estos-le dijo a su alumno-tal vez-enfatizo.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Ulrich y Sasuke salieron a la ciudad poco después del desayuno, diciendo que volverían en un rato.

Y cuando regresaron, llevaba cada uno una caja grande, diciendo que era algo muy especial para Odd y para Naruto.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-preguntaban impacientes y al unísono el par de lindos rubios, a la vez extrañados de los hoyos que tenían las cajas por todos lados.

-Ábranlas y verán-dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y cuando Odd y Naruto abrieron las cajas, todos se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para soportar el fuerte grito que soltaron los dos al ver sus regalos: para Naruto, un cachorro de zorro de pelaje dorado rojizo, y para Odd, un cachorro de whippet.

-Son hermosos-dijeron los dos.

-Sabíamos que les gustarían-dijo Ulrich-los vimos hace unos días, y supimos que serían perfectos para ustedes-agrego.

-Y, ¿Cómo los llamaran?-pregunto Júbilo con curiosidad, poniendo a pensar a los dos rubios.

-Manchas y Spot- sugirió Inez.

-Lucky y Rollie-menciono Timmy

-Cosita y…otra cosita-sugirió Kyle.

Todos, hasta los profesores, se pusieron a sugerir como debían llamar Naruto y Odd a sus nuevas mascotas, hasta que a los dos finalmente se les prendió el foco, tenían los nombres perfectos.

-Mi zorrito se llamara Kyuubi- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Y mi perrito se llamara Kiwi-decidió Odd (N/a: Ay, no me vayan a salir con que no se lo esperaban, ¿acaso creen que dejaría a Odd sin su perro?).

-Me parecen buenos nombres-dijo la señorita Frost con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo en ese momento, Kitty se dio cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien no estaba.

-Oigan-les dijo a los demás-¿A dónde fue Izzy?-les pregunto, haciéndoles notar a los otros que precisamente el chlorokinético no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿No esta?-pregunto Wilmer extrañado.

-¿A dónde se fue?-le secundo Ben.

-Ay, no-dijo Inez-otra vez se volvió a fugar-agrego, haciendo reír a Tormenta.

-No, querida-le dijo-el dijo que saldría por un rato, pero regresaría a tiempo para la fiesta- explico.

-Ahora que lo pienso-menciono Hombre de Hielo- no vi la moto de Logan por ningún lado-confeso.

-Si-dijo el regenerativo- se la preste para que fuera a dar su paseo-reconoció.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital Saint Collette, Izzy posaba su mano en el hombro de Tamara, mientras veía como esta permanecía inerte en aquella cama.

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera pasaba por allí, y se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven visitante.

-Disculpe, joven-le dijo, llamando su atención-pero no es hora de visitas-le menciono.

-Descuide, señorita-le dijo Isaías a la enfermera-solo venía de paso, ya me iba-agrego.

-¿Conoce usted a nuestra misteriosa paciente?-le pregunto curiosa la mujer de blanco.

-Su nombre es Tamara Jameson-le dijo el mexicano a la enfermera-ella y yo fuimos…muy buenos amigos-agrego, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, antes de abandonar la habitación, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Ángel Caído.

Sin más contratiempos regreso al Instituto, y allí se dispuso a festejar junto a sus amigos el cumpleaños del encantador par de rubios, tomando refresco, comiendo pastel, todos riendo y divirtiéndose, y al mismo tiempo recordándole a Bloodrose que ahora tenía una nueva segunda familia: la familia del Escuadrón X.

A la mañana siguiente, la señorita Frost estaba en su oficina, degustando el trozo de pastel que resto de la fiesta de anoche, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?-pregunto la telépata al contestar el teléfono.

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no, Emma?_-pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, exaltando a la directora del Instituto.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-le pregunto la rubia.

-_¿Así me tratas luego de todo este tiempo?, me siento herido_-dijo el hombre-_solo llame para preguntar por el_-agrego.

-Esta bien, gracias-dijo la Reina Blanca-en especial desde que dejaste de estar cerca de el-agrego con desden.

-_Un padre debe estar siempre cerca de su hijo, ¿no?_-le pregunto la voz con burla-_solo quiero que sepas que planeo recuperarlo, ya que después de todo, sigue siendo sangre de mi sangre_-dijo antes de colgar.

Casi inconcientemente, Emma tomo una foto que tenía en su escritorio, una foto del Escuadrón X el día en que llegaron a Xavier, y paso sus dedos por la imagen.

-Isaías-dijo en un susurro, soltando una lágrima-no temas, no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima-le prometió mientras se limpiaba la lágrima-sea tu padre o no…-.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este episodio, y si así fue, solo diganmelo de una forma: MUXOS REVIEWS HASTA LA PROXIMA XD


	11. La Saga Primera Parte

Ahora, finalmente, mi primer X-over de Escuadrón X con una serie elegida de forma sabía y original (Puse el nombre de varias series y títulos de libros que me gustan y que quise poner en una diana de dardos y elegí la serie en que callo el dardo XD), así que esperen una gran aventura, xke presiento ke esto sera (y d hecho lo sera) una saga. Asi que comencemos.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 11: La Saga

Primera Parte: Los visitantes de América

Todos los estudiantes del instituto se esmeraban en limpiar toda la escuela, ya que la señorita Frost había anunciado esa mañana que un viejo amigo del Profesor Xavier llegaría a visitarlos, acompañados de sus nietos y un amigo de estos desde Norte América, además de que tendrían a tres nuevos estudiantes en el estudiantes.

A Júbilo, Kitty, Mark, Inez y Ben les emocionaba la idea de encontrar paisanos de su país en Francia, por lo que eran los que más se esforzaban en limpiar el instituto.

Aunque con Kyuubi y Kiwi jugueteando por todas partes era difícil, y uno pensaría que tal vez por eso Logan los saco al jardín y les prohibió a Odd y Naruto meterlos adentro hasta haber acabado de limpiar (N/a: Si, tal vez).

Todos estaban emocionados, ya que en la mañana recibirían la visita del amigo del Profesor Xavier.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 12 del mediodía, un campert blanco, algo destartalado, atravesaba la reja del Instituto Xavier.

Se acerco a la puerta antes de detenerse, y de el bajo un chico como de quince años, vestido con una camisa negra, una chaqueta verde con toques en blanco y negro, jeans y tenis, tenía piel morena, ojos verde jade y pelo castaño.

_--_

_Benjamín "Ben" Tennyson_

_Alias Ben 10_

_País de Origen USA_

_Edad 15 años_

_Clasificación Usuario de Tecnología Exótica _

_Poderes Posee el omnitrix, un artefacto alienígeno, el cual le permite adquirir diferentes formas extraterrestres._

_--_

(N/a: Si se preguntan sobre que es la clasificación, es por que muchos personajes no serán mutantes, así que con esto sabrán si son mutantes u otra cosa, respecto a poner a Ben 10, weno, fue la serie que gano, oh, antes de olvidarlo, en el fic Ben y compañía tienen 5 años más que en la serie).

-Oigan, dense prisa-les apuraba el castaño con impaciencia.

En eso bajo del campert una chica de pelo largo naranja, ojos verde esmeralda y piel apiñolada, la cual usaba un suéter azul sobre una camisa blanca a botones, falda roja a cuadros, medias negras largas y mocasines.

_--_

_Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson_

_Alias Chica de la Suerte_

_País de Origen USA_

_Edad 15 años_

_Clasificación Hechicera_

_Poderes Habilidades mágicas impresionantes _

_Nota al margen Posee un gran entrenamiento gimnástico y en Jiu-Jitsu_

_--_

-Por Dios, Ben- le dijo la pelirroja a su primo-tranquilízate, la escuela no se moverá-le agrego antes de reír.

Después de la pelirroja, también bajo un chico de pelo negro largo, ojos marrones y piel blanca, quien vestía botas, una sudadera negra y además un candado como collar.

_--_

_Kevin Ethan Levin_

_Alias Kevin 11_

_País de Origen USA_

_Edad 16 años_

_Clasificación Mutante_

Poderes Absorción de energía de cualquier tipo, la cual puede liberar en forma de energía eléctrica, al tener contacto físico con la materia inorgánica, asimila su masa y características en su propia estructura molecular

_--_

-Es lógico que este emocionado, Gwen-le defendió el mayor-nunca ha pisado una escuela para mutantes-agrego.

-Y esta será una experiencia que nunca olvidaran, chicos-le secundo el hombre que bajo del campert. Tenía pelo canoso, piel blanca y ojos negros, vestía una camisa florida color roja, jeans y botas de excursión.

_--_

_Maxwell "Max" Tennyson_

_País de origen USA_

_Edad 75 años_

_Clasificación Humano_

_Poderes Ninguno _

_Nota al margen Posee conocimientos de alienígenas, además de habilidad con diferentes tipos de armas_

_--_

-¿Quién dijiste que es la directora, abuelo?-pregunto la pelirroja a su abuelo.

-Emma Grace Frost- contesto el hombre.

-¿Frost?-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido, cuando la directora apareció de pronto.

-Kevin Ethan Levin, cuanto tiempo-dijo la telépata-has crecido mucho-le felicito.

-Y usted no ha envejecido ni un día, maestra-le halago el joven.

-¿Ya se conocen?-pregunto Ben extrañado.

-Si-contesto Kevin-ella fue mi maestra hace algunos años-explico.

-Y hablando de eso, entre los alumnos de esta escuela hay alguien a quien seguro recordaras-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sin más entraron a la escuela, y la maestra los guió hasta la cocina, donde Bloodrose cocinaba mientras tarareaba una canción, lo que mostraba que estaba de buen humor.

-Isaías-le dijo la maestra, llamando su atención, ocultando a Kevin detrás de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Frost?-le pregunto curioso el mexicano.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, querido-le anuncio, dejándolo más confundido-un amigo, de la Academia de Massachusetts-le dijo, mientras se quitaba, dejando que Isaías viera a Kevin.

-Kevin-dijo sorprendido-pero si eres tú-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras iba a abrasar al más algo, quien le correspondió gustoso.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte, Hierbita-le dijo el neoyorquino a su ex-compañero de escuela- veo que te dejaste crecer el pelo-dijo, mientras tomaba uno de los mechones del pelo del mexicano.

-Si-respondió el otro algo ruborizado- tú y los demás siempre me insistían que me lo dejara crecer-agrego.

-Pues teníamos razón-dijo el absorbedor de energía-te quedo increíble-reconoció.

Mientras, Ben se acerco a la olla en la que el amigo de Kevin estaba cocinando, levanto la tapa y olisqueo la comida.

-Huele muy rico, ¿Qué es?-pregunto.

-Es Gumbo, un platillo Cajun-explico el chlorokinético- se que les gustara-agrego.

Poco después, llegaron los dos nuevos estudiantes al Instituto, uno era de piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Usaba una camiseta blanca con capucha, pantalones verdes y botines rojos.

_--_

_Raimundo Pedrosa_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de Origen Brasil_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Puede crear torbellinos de aire, desde pequeños remolinos hasta tornados de proporciones épicas_

_Nota al margen No hay parentesco con Marcelo Pedrosa "Poof"_

_--_

El otro era un chico extraño, ya que, al igual que Dust con su velo, lo único que se veía de su cuerpo era su pelo negro, peinado en punta.

_--_

_Ahmeil Narmer_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de Origen Egipto_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Su fisiología quedo convertida en un montón de vendajes, los cuales puede controlar a voluntad, permitiéndole, entre otras cosas, escabullirse a través de lugares angostos, se comunica telepáticamente._

_Nota al margen No necesita comer ni respirar_

_--_

Pasado un rato, ya habiendo comido todos como Dios manda, la señorita Frost paso a presentar al grupo docente y al alumnado de la escuela, de los cuales cada uno se presento, describiendo además en que consistía su respectivo poder mutante.

El único que no se presento fue Isaías por que, según Kevin, el ya conocía todo sobre el (N/a: si supiera, ¿no?).

-Entonces, ¿fueron compañeros en la Academia?-pregunto el señor McCoy con curiosidad.

-Algo parecido-confeso Kevin- yo pertenecía a La Guardia, quienes éramos tutelados por Rey Blanco, mientras Izzy pertenecía al Aquelarre, dirigido por Alfil Negro-explico (N/a: Benedict Kine, alias Rey Blanco, era un mutante miembro del Hellfire Club, quien controlaba psiónicamente el sistema nervioso de otras personas, activando sensaciones y sentimientos).

-¿Cómo cuantos grupos tenía el Hellfire Club bajo su mando?-pregunto Kitty.

"Cinco" fue la respuesta que la señorita Frost le dio a su pregunta, además de sus nombres y los de sus tutores: Los Infernales tutelados por la Reina Blanca, El Aquelarre liderado por Alfil Negro, La Guardia bajo el mando de Rey Blanco, Los Fatales guiados por la Reina Negra, y Los Oscuros cuyo maestro era el Rey Negro (N/a: Selene Galio, alias Reina Negra, era una mutante miembro del Hellfire Club, la cual poseía habilidades físicas y psíquicas sobre humanas; Sebastian Hiram Shaw, alias Rey Negro, era un mutante miembro del Hellfire Club, quien podía absorber la energía eléctrica y cinética, usándolas para aumentar su fuerza, dureza y durabilidad). En otras palabras, los cinco miembros del Circulo Interno, la parte más importante del Hellfire Club, tenían cada uno un equipo de mutantes bajo su liderazgo.

-Y dime, Izzy, ¿sobrevivió alguien del Aquelarre además de ti y de Poof?- le pregunto Kevin de pronto, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, quien de pronto, para desconcierto del otro, se levanto y se fue sin decir palabras.

-¿Fue algo que dije?-pregunto extrañado.

-Kevin, hay algo que debes saber-le dijo la señorita Frost.

Mientras tanto, Isaías estaba en los jardines, contemplando la foto del Aquelarre, cuando sus viejos y queridos amigos aun vivían, haciendo que una lágrima resbalara por su ojo.

-La señorita Frost me contó lo que pasó-dijo una voz que hizo que Isaías levantara la vista, ya que Kevin lo había encontrado-lo siento mucho-dijo con voz dolida.

-Descuida, no había forma de que lo supieras-dijo el chlorokinético.

-También me contó lo de esa señora, Madame Bajou-le menciono el neoyorquino.

-Entonces sabes que ya no me puedes decir Hierbajo-dijo el mexicano en voz queda- ahora soy, Bloodrose- explico.

-Interesante nombre-dijo el absorbedor, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Significa Rosa de Sangre-explico el mexicano-se me ocurrió por mis poderes tanto chlorokinéticos como homeokinéticos-agrego.

Estuvieron conversando un rato, cosa que Isaías aprovecho para poner a su compañero al tanto de todo lo que había pasado desde que Charles Xavier les había ofrecido a el y a Poof unirse al alumnado del Instituto.

Fue cuando Peter se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Oigan, la señorita Frost nos llama, quiere que todos vayamos al Cuarto de Guerra-les dijo al par de pelinegros.

Al parecer había una misión en la India, y la señorita Frost le había pedido al señor Tennyson que permitiera que Ben, Gwen y Kevin fueran allá, acompañados de Doppleganger, Bloodrose, Sombra y Psychic Pulse, además de los dos nuevos estudiantes.

Kitty usaba unos pantalones acampanados, una blusa de manga larga abierta un poco de arriba, botas amarillas de tacón alto, guantes amarillos y un cinturón con una "x" en la hebilla.

Raimundo una ajustados pantalones negros, con tres rayas plateadas en cada pierna, una chamarra de manga corta con una "x" en la parte izquierda del pecho y botas de combate.

Ahmeil solo se limito en pantalones anchos, botas, una gabardina (parecida a la de Colosal pero en color rojo) y lentes oscuros.

A Ben le proporcionaron un traje parecido al de Raimundo, pero los pantalones no eran tan ajustados y además tenía un cinturón con una "x" en la hebilla.

Gwen tenía una blusa sin mangas, una falda corta y botas, además de guantes parecidos a los de Invocation y una gargantilla con forma de "x", aparte de usar antifaz.

Kevin usaba pantalón acampanado, chamarra de manga larga con una "x" en cada hombro, botas de combate y lentes oscuros.

-Y, ¿Qué nombres clave usaran, Raimundo y Ahmeil?-pregunto Ulrich solemnemente.

-Tornado Ventoso- dijo el brasileño.

-"Momia X"-decidió el mutante de vendajes, comunicándolo con telepatía.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el equipo de héroes (ya que dos de ellos técnicamente eran los únicos no-mutantes del grupo) se dirigía a Bombay, India.

Al grupo les gustaba la idea de estar en un país tan exótico como la India, lo único que le molesto a Rai fue el hecho de que no podía comer carne de vaca, la cual le encantaba, ya que allí las vacas eran sagradas.

Rápidamente, recibieron un montón de bolas de fuego púrpuras las cuales, al parecer, habían sido arrojadas por una extraña joven de piel clara, pelo blanco y ojos violetas.

Vestía un traje que alternaba morado y violeta, además que llevaba una especie de bolsa que parecía más una cabeza aterradora.

Junto a ella estaban un extraño trío: Una mujer de cabellos como tentáculos, un hombre musculoso, en cuya cabeza crecía lo que parecía ser una uña, y un hombre que parecía estar demacrado, los tres usando trajes a rayas negras y de otros colores y usaban zapatillas.

_--_

_Charmcaster_

_Edad 20 años_

_País de Origen Rumania_

_Clasificación Hechicera_

_Poderes Habilidades mágicas_

_Nota al margen casi todos los hechizos los hace con ayuda de su "bolsa de trucos"_

_--_

_Melanie Horslow_

_Alias Medusa_

_Edad 32 años _

_País de Origen USA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Tentáculos en lugar de cabello_

_--_

_Vladimir Rushker_

_Alias Pulgares_

_Edad 40 años_

_País de origen Rusia_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Enorme musculatura, fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanos _

_--_

_Giocondo Meriandi_

_Alias Ácido _

_Edad 49 años_

_País de origen Italia_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Aliento súper-corrosivo_

_--_

-Que bueno verlos, niños- dijo la hechicera con desden- ahora, si no les molesta, DESTRUYANLOS-ordeno a los otros tres villanos.

Inmediatamente, el Escuadrón se defendió contra el cuarteto de villanos, los cuales si que sabían pelear, pero los jóvenes héroes también demostraban ser buenos peleadores: cuando Ácido atacaba con su aliento ácido, Tornado Ventoso lo disipaba con sus remolinos, dándole a Doppleganger la oportunidad de golpearlo, si Pulgares atrapaba a Momia X entre sus brazos, este se deshacía y escapaba de sus brazos, Kevin 11, Psychic Pulse y Felino se peleaban a mordiscos y araños con Medusa, y Bloodrose, Chica de la Suerte y Ben 10 se defendían contra Charmcaster, la cual atacaba des de todo ángulo, deseosa de eliminar a sus oponentes.

Finalmente, Ben activo su "reloj" y, tras manipularlo un poco, se convirtió en una enorme criatura roja con cuatro brazos.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?-pregunto Ulrich anonadado.

-Es Cuatrobrazos, un Tetramand-explico Kevin.

-Déjanos adivinar-dijo Tornado-uno de los alienígenas en los que Ben 10 se puede convertir-agrego, diciendo adivinar.

-Exacto-dijo el pelinegro con simpleza.

Eso puso la balanza más a favor de los jóvenes súper-héroes, quienes les empezaban a ganar a los malos.

Pero pasado un rato, la transformación de Ben se revirtió, regresando el castaño a la normalidad.

Ese era el momento que Charmcaster esperaba, inmediatamente lanzo un conjuro que ato a todos, menos a Ben, de manos y pies, dejándolos inmovilizados.

-Parece que tus amigos no pueden ayudarte-dijo Medusa con una sonrisa malvada.

Ven vio con miedo como los Fenómenos del Circo y Charmcaster se le abalanzaban encima, dispuestos a hacerle daño, aprovechando que los demás no lo podían salvar.

Todos los demás le gritaban a Ben que no fuera tonto, que huyera de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero de nada servía, ya que sabían que el menor estaba paralizado del miedo, y que no podía moverse.

Casi inconcientemente cerraron fuertemente los ojos, ya que no deseaban ver como el castaño era lastimado por el grupo de matones, pero de pronto oyeron un sonido ensordecedor y, al abrir los ojos, vieron que los malos estaban noqueados, y que Ben estaba bien…y que el había sido el responsable de aquel súper-sonido ensordecedor…

_Continuara…_

Ojala les haya gustado la primera parte de la primera Saga de Escuadrón X, y les prometo que pronto subire tanto la siguiente parte como el segundo capitulo de Brujillizos, es que he estado ocupado con la escuela y todo, por favor comprendan, hasta la próxima.


	12. La Saga Segunda Parte

Ahora, xke ustedes lo pidieron (weno, en realidad nadie lo pidió pero eso no importa) la segunda parte de mi saga, ahora verán aun más sobre los misterios que envuelven estos acontecimientos, además de amor, odio, valor, peleas y otras cosas…A DARLE XD.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 12: La Saga

Segunda Parte: La Bruja

Ya había pasado un rato desde que el Escuadrón había vuelto de la pequeña incursión a la India, y de haber entregado a Charmcaster y a los Fenómenos del Circo a la policía, y ya estaban de vuelta en el instituto.

De hecho, estaban en la enfermería, donde Isaías hacía un "escaneo de sangre"(N/a: usa sus poderes homeokinéticos para hacerle una revisión a un ser vivo) para ponerse al tanto de la condición de Ben, el cual estaba recostado sin camisa sobre una mesa de metal.

-¿Están diciéndome que la hechicera los ato, y cuando ella y los tres mutantes atacaron a Ben este grito y su grito, misteriosamente, se amplifico derribando a los chicos malos?-pregunto la señorita Frost.

-Por enésima vez, si, señorita Frost-contesto Raimundo.

-Bien-dijo el chico vudú mientras terminaba su chequeo- no hay huesos rotos, ni hemorragias internas ni nada que deba atender-le dijo al menor con una sonrisa, dejándolo extrañado.

-Pero no buscabas eso, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Gwen-sino el porque Ben lanzo esa especie de súper-grito-agrego.

-Ah, ¿eso era?-pregunto como si nada el mexicano-pero si es muy simple, eso paso por que Ben, al igual que nosotros, es un mutante-menciono, mientras tiraba los guantes que se había puesto para la revisión.

-¿Soy un que?-pregunto atónito el castaño.

-Lo que oíste-dijo Isaías, mientras activaba la pantalla, en la cual aparecía una cadena de ADN, en particular una sección que parecía dentada-¿ven esto?-pregunto a los presentes.

-Si, es el Gen X, el gen responsable de que los mutantes tengan sus poderes-explico el señor Tennyson.

-"¿Pero que tiene que ver el gen que nos da nuestros poderes con esto, Izzy?"-pregunto Ahmeil.

-Bueno, Ahmeil-empezó a explicar el pelinegro-se relaciona por el hecho de que lo que ven en pantalla es una muestra del ADN de Ben-anuncio.

-¿Quieres decir que Ben posee un súper-grito?-pregunto Ulrich a su compañero, el cual asintió-lo que me faltaba: un segundo Shadow Sparrow-dijo el castaño con desagrado, poniendo su mano en su cara.

-¿Un segundo que?-pregunto Gwen extrañada.

-Shadow Sparrow, una mutante miembro de la Hermandad, la cual siempre le anda coqueteando a Ulrich-explico Odd- pero en mi opinión no es más que una ramera barata-escupió con desagrado.

-No le agrada la tipa, ¿eh?-pregunto Kevin con interés.

-A ti tampoco te gustaría que una villana creída le coqueteara a tu pareja cada vez que se topan-explico Kitty con algo de diversión en su voz.

En ese momento, Ben dirigió su mirada hacia Kevin, pero cuando este le dirigió la vista, el menor desvió la suya ruborizado, dejando al mayor extrañado (N/a: Sip, en este fic también habrá mucho de Bevin, ya que la pareja también me gusta).

-Al menos no es como Humo Negro, ¿no, Ulrich?-dijo Isaías en forma de burla, haciendo que el castaño prácticamente echara humo por las orejas, con la cara roja de rabia.

-Adivino, Humo Negro también es de la Hermandad, ¿no?-pregunto el señor Tennyson.

-Si-dijo simplemente el alemán-pero no es más que un gigoló desvergonzado que siempre esta acosando a Odd-agrego con sumo enojo.

-¿Quién lo diría?-pregunto sarcástica la señorita Frost-cada uno odia al pretendiente del otro-agrego divertida.

-¿Pretendiente?, más bien diría acosador/a-dijo la linda pareja de chicos al mismo tiempo.

-El amor, ¿no?-dijo Raimundo.

-Seguro-le secundo Ahmeil.

Esta vez fue Kevin quien vio a Ben, y quien desvió la mirada ruborizado y dejo confundido al castaño xenomórfico.

Ya pasado un rato, la señorita Frost había decidido poner a prueba los poderes de Ben, para ver que tan poderoso era.

Pero lo que los dejo anonadados a todos fue que, por más que lo intentara, Ben parecía no poder repetir el proceso, como si de pronto hubiera perdido su poder.

-Ay, me rindo-dijo frustrado el castaño, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y, cuando se dio cuenta, todo el cuarto estaba hecho un revoltijo.

-Isaías Liñan-dijo la maestra con enojo en su tono de voz.

-Ya me pongo a investigar, señorita Frost-dijo el pelinegro, con tono de vergüenza en su voz.

Luego de días, semanas, meses de investigación (en realidad, solo pasaron 47 minutos), Isaías finalmente parecía haber encontrado la solución a su increíble dilema…y a por que el chasquido de Ben los había catapultado 7 metros en el aire (N/a: XD).

-Como recordaran, esta es una muestra del ADN de Ben-menciono a todos los presentes, mostrando la misma cadena de ADN en la pantalla-y que aquí esta el gen X-agrego.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Izzy-dijo Yumi- lo que ibas a investigar era…-empezó a decir cuando el otro pelinegro la detuvo

-A eso voy, Yumi-le dijo el chlorokinético- a lo que no le di importancia es que el gen X abarca el gen sónico y el gen energético-explico.

-¿El gen sónico no es el que le da su poder a los mutantes que poseen poderes de sonido como súper-grito, y el energético el que se lo da a los que poseen poderes de energía como rayos láser?-pregunto curioso Ulrich.

-Exacto, Ulrich-aclaro el mexicano.

-Oye, ¿Mark no tiene una composición genética parecida?-pregunto curiosa Kitty.

-Correcto, Kitty-le dijo la señorita Frost.

-Pero, ¿Qué significa?-pregunto Gwen.

-Bueno-empezó a decir Isaías-basándonos en esto, y en que así como Ben al gritar como al chasquear los dedos libero una especie de explosión sónica, mi teoría es que Ben tiene la habilidad de amplificar o simplificar las vibraciones sónicas en la atmosfera-explico.

-Que puedo, ¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-Que puedes hacer que todo sonido a tu alrededor se oiga más alto o más bajo-explico Gwen.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Ben mientras desviaba la mirada.

Pero justamente en ese momento recibieron una notificación de una misión en Rusia, a la cual decidieron mandar a Coloso, DJ, Afrodita, Sin Ley, Sharingan, Kid Cerebro, Invocation y Bloodrose, de los cuales al francés le emocionaba ir de misión, ya que no había ido a una misión desde lo de Egipto.

Coloso usaba una camisa ajustada sin mangas color amarillo con una "x" roja en la parte izquierda del pecho, unas mallas, unos guantes y unas botas color rojo.

DJ usaba un suéter amarillo sin mangas, pantalones blancos, botas amarillas, guantes blancos y unos auriculares al cuello.

Sharingan prácticamente usaba el mismo atuendo que cuando estuvo con la Hermandad, las únicas diferencias eran las "x" en el centro del pecho y en la hebilla del cinturón.

Y así sin más se dirigieron a Rusia, cosa que emocionaba a Coloso, ya que le gustaba la idea de volver a casa, ya que significaba ver a sus padres, y a su hermana Illyana.

Pero eso si, cuando llegaron a su destino, activaron las "segundas pieles" de sus trajes (se activan presionando interruptores especiales en las "x" de sus trajes), ya que gracias a ellas podían soportar las bajas temperaturas de la tierra soviética, aunque a Coloso solo le basto con adquirir su forma metálica para poder protegerse del frío.

-¿Alguien sabe para que vinimos aquí?-pregunto Afrodita con curiosidad.

-Hay anomalías energéticas en cierta zona alrededor de St. Petersburgo-dijo Kid Cerebro, revisando sus escáneres, cuando vio algo que lo extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jeremy?-pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

-Mi escáner detecta una entidad mutante en la zona, además de nosotros-explico.

-¿Cómo que otra enti…?-empezó a preguntar Bloodrose, antes de poner cara seria, volver al avión y salir de el con "el polizón" a rastras: Ben se había colado al Ave Negra mientras no lo veían, con su traje listo y todo.

Aunque claro, eso no significo que cuando Sin Ley, al ver que Ben estaba temblando, no tuviera la decencia de activar la segunda piel de su traje.

-Ben, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le pregunto enojado Sasuke.

-Decidí venir como refuerzo-explico el estadounidense.

-¿Alguien más sabe que estas aquí?-pregunto Aelita.

-Gwen-dijo simplemente.

Parecía que sería oficial, Ben ayudaría nuevamente al Escuadrón…lo quisieran ellos o no.

Se dirigieron a una zona cerca del centro, donde al parecer las lecturas de Jeremy eran aun más fuertes.

-¿Seguro que este es el lugar, Kiddie?-pregunto Sin Ley.

-Si, estoy seguro-afirmo Kid Cerebro, aun cuando también tenía sus dudas, ya que el lugar en el que estaban parecía estar desierto.

En ese momento, recibieron un súper-grito que los dejo a todos mareados, y apenas se repusieron, vieron a Ben con malos ojos.

-A mi no me miren-se defendió el xenomórfico-esta vez no fui yo-agrego.

Pero solo les basto con mirar arriba para ver quien había sido: Shadow Sparrow, acompañada por Soundtrack, Muñeca, Camuflaje, Bangster y Dientes de Sable.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, la Hermandad se peleaba contra el Escuadrón, pero al estar allí Dientes de Sable, las tenían difíciles.

Ben, quien se había convertido en una criatura que parecía una planta (a la cual el se refería como Wildvine) atacaba a diestra y siniestra a Dientes de Sable, pero lamentablemente regreso a la normalidad y no le había causado ningún rasguño.

-Hora del Plan B-dijo en voz baja, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de color verde oscuro.

Justo en ese momento, el aplaudió, y el sonido de su aplauso se convirtió en una onda sonora destructiva, cuyo objetivo era Dientes de Sable, pero Soundtrack atrapo la onda en el aire, haciendo brillar sus ojos de color violeta.

-Buen intento, niño-dijo la chica irlandesa-pero necesitaras algo mejor para vencerme a mi-agrego mientras que, con una velocidad sorprendente, embestía a Ben.

Pero antes de eso, una especie de vórtice rosa apareció alrededor de Soundtrack, e inmediatamente esta desapareció.

Al alzar la vista, Ben vio a su salvadora: una chica rubia, vestida con una chaqueta rosa, vaqueros y botas de excursión.

_--_

_Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin_

_Alias Magik_

_País de origen Rusia_

_Edad 15 años_

_Clasificación Mutante/Hechicera _

_Poderes: Puede crear "discos de paso", con los que puede transportarse a si misma y a otras personas o cosas a través del limbo, además de poder crear una espada y una armadura de "metal alma"_

_--_

-¿Illyana?-pregunto Peter atónito.

-Hola, Piotr-dijo la rubia con dulzura.

-¿La conoces, Peter?-le pregunto Afrodita.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?, es mi hermana-confeso el mutante de metal.

-Pero, ¿Qué paso con Soundtrack?-pregunto Sin Ley.

-La mande a otro lugar-explico Magik.

--Mientras tanto--

Antártica

Soundtrack esta rodeada de nieve y pingüinos, temblaba de frío y de notable enojo en el rostro.

-Ay, maldición-dijo la mutante en voz baja-HACE FRIOOOOOOOO-grito a viva voz.

--volviendo con nuestros héroes--

Y con Soundtrack fuera de combate, y del continente en realidad, los de la Hermandad se dispusieron a acabar con los Hombres X.

Afrodita con sus "bombas corazón" impactaba contra Muñeca, Shadow Sparrow esquivaba las sierras de energía de Invocation y los disparos de Sin Ley, Kid Cerebro terminaba de someter a Camuflaje con sus redes especiales, DJ usaba sus rayos de energía y Bloodrose sus "brazos" de lianas y vendas para atacar a Bangster, y Magik, Coloso, Ben 10 y Sharingan peleaban contra Dientes de Sable.

De pronto, una especie de capa plateada brillante envolvió a la hermana de Coloso, y cuatro espadas del mismo "material" aparecieron en sus manos, dos en cada una.

Y al lanzarlas contra Dientes de Sable, atascaron los brazos del canadiense en un árbol, inmovilizándolo al no poder quitárselas.

-Pero, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el ruso sorprendido y a la vez sobresaltado.

-Es metal alma-explico su hermana-es de esperar que no lo sepas, hermano-le agrego guiñándole un ojo.

Con Dientes de Sable fuera de combate, el Escuadrón pudo pelear con mayor facilidad contra los miembros aun en pie de la Hermandad.

Pero cuando tenían su victoria asegurada, una ráfaga de fuego los tomó por sorpresa, impactándolos contra la nieve.

Cuando levantaron la vista vieron a quien les había disparado: Un chico rubio, vestido con un traje color rojo con partes naranjas, en el cual destacaban unas mangaras conectadas a una especie de tanque en su espalda.

_--_

St. John Allerdyce

Alias Pyro

País de Origen Australia

Edad 22 años

Clasificación Mutante

Poderes Control psíquico del fuego, permitiéndole incrementar o disminuir su intensidad, inmunidad al calor

--

-Oigan, ¿acaso me uní a un grupo de perdedores que se deja vencer por simples adolescentes?-pregunto el australiano.

-No molestes, Pyro-gruñó Dientes de Sable.

Sin más, el rubio lanzo otra ráfaga de brasas contra el grupo de mutantes, quienes gracias a un escudo sónico de Ben 10 pudieron evitar el abrasador ataque.

Shadow Sparrow, Muñeca y Bangster se unieron inmediatamente a la lucha.

El Escuadrón peleaba con fervor contra Shadow Sparrow, Muñeca, Bangster y Pyro, pero estos se lo devolvían con la misma fuerza y rapidez.

De un momento sorpresivo, la Hermandad lanzo una enorme red, la cual atrapo al Escuadrón.

-Ay, por favor-dijo Sin Ley-¿enserio esperan que una simple red nos detenga?-pregunto.

-Illyana, sácanos de aquí-le dijo Coloso a su hermana, quien asintió.

Pero cuando Magik intento hacer aparecer sus discos de paso, nada ocurrió, cosa que los dejo a todos extrañados.

-Los tele-directores de esta red poseen un sistema de anulación-explico Muñeca-mientras estén dentro no tendrán acceso a sus poderes-agrego.

-Y sin acceso a sus poderes, son presa fácil-dijo Shadow Sparrow con una sonrisa sádica, antes que Bloodrose la fulminara con la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Bangster.

-No te preocupes, niño flor-le dijo burlonamente-míralo así, te reunirás con la anciana esa-le agrego, haciendo enojar más al chlorokinético.

Pero cuando los de la Hermandad iban a dar el golpe de gracia, una lluvia de diamantes se disparo contra la Hermandad.

Pero lo increíble fue que cuando los diamantes tocaban tierra, se empezaban a expandir, hasta crear una "cárcel" para los mutantes criminales.

Y cuando Shadow Sparrow intento usar su súper-grito para romperlos, una extraña sombra salió de la nada y le amordazo la boca, evitando que usara su poder mutante.

Pero lo que dejo sorprendidos a los jóvenes súper-héroes fue que, al alzar la vista, vieron a sus salvadores.

Y el que quedo más sorprendido fue Bloodrose, al darse cuenta que a uno de sus salvadores lo conocía…o mejor dicho, la conocía…

Continuara…

Ojala les guste la segunda parte de saga, en el próximo capitulo, verán quien es el misterioso personaje que salvo a nuestros jóvenes héroes. Dejen muxos reviews si les gusto, nos veremos pronto.


	13. La Saga Tercera Parte

El momento que todos esperaban ha llegado: la última parte de la saga de Escuadrón X, ahora, a darle al fic.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 13: La Saga

Tercera Parte: Una extraña familia

La cosa se había puesto medio tensa en el instituto Xavier, ya que una de los dos rescatadores del joven alumnado era alguien a quien ellos conocían, Bloodrose mejor que nadie, ya que esa chica era…su propia hermana adoptiva.

Pero lo que le preocupaba a Isaías no era que su hermana lo hubiera salvado, sino el hecho de que Liliana era una MUTANTE.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Lily?-le pregunto el pelinegro, ya estando los dos en su habitación.

-¿Qué iba a decirte? ¿"Hola, Izzy, oh, antes de olvidarlo, soy una mutante"?-pregunto la rubia retóricamente.

-¿Papá y mamá saben de esto?-le pregunto su hermano.

-No-dijo simplemente la menor (N/a: Liliana tiene como 14 años).

-Pues lo sabrán apenas noten que no estas-le recrimino el chico a su hermana adoptiva, cuando recordó algo-por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste a Rusia tan rápido?-le pregunto-no fue en uno de los jets de papá, ¿o si?-agrego (N/a: Los padres adoptivos de Isaías son unos ricachones).

-No-contesto la rubia-fue Roberto quien me ayudo a venir-le explico a su hermano mayor, haciéndole recordar al chico que había ayudado a evitar que Shadow Sparrow destruyera la cárcel de diamantes que Liliana había usado para atrapar a la Hermandad, a quienes habían entregado a la policía antes de volver a Francia.

También recordó que dicho chico estaba en la sala junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

El chico tenía el cabello rubio, lacio, ojos color miel y piel blanca, contrastante a su ropa la cual era negra en su totalidad.

_--_

_Roberto Petrovna_

_Alias Gótico_

_País de origen desconocido, aparentemente Rusia_

_Edad 17 años_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Creación y control de "materia oscura", transportación a través de las sombras._

_-- _

-Así que, ¿de donde conoces a mi hermana?-le pregunto Isaías al misterioso joven con el que estaba Liliana cuando los ayudaron con la Hermandad.

-De un chat-explico el rubio.

-Y, ¿heredaste tu poder de alguno de tus padres?-pregunto la señorita Frost.

-De mi madre, Darkstar-comento.

- ¿Eres hijo de Layna?-pregunto la señorita Monroe con interés (N/a: Layna Petrovna, alias Darkstar, era una mutante que podía manipular la energía de la Dimensión Darkforce para diferentes propósitos).

-Si-contesto con simpleza el rubio.

-Siento mucho lo que le paso-dijo Gambito.

-Descuide, señor LeBeau-dijo Gótico-al morir mi madre, me crié con mi abuela, quien me enseño a controlar mis poderes cuando se manifestaron-explico.

-Y, si no es muy atrevido preguntar, ¿Quién es tu padre?-pregunto el señor McCoy con interés.

-Solo se que su nombre era Sebastian-explico el chico rubio.

-"¿Sebastian? ¿Será posible?"- se pregunto mentalmente la señorita Frost.

-Y dime, Roberto, ¿te interesaría unirte al Escuadrón X?-pregunto Jeanne-Marie al joven gótico.

Eso dejo pensativo a Gótico, quien finalmente dio un "si", que con gusto se uniría al Escuadrón.

Mientras tanto, Colosal no podía creer que confiara tan rápido en ese rarito, con quien nunca habían tratado antes.

Lo que más le molestaba era que nadie lo escuchaba respecto a que primero debían ver si era de confianza, ya que ya había oído que su madre había sido enemiga de los Hombres X varias veces, ¿Cómo sabían que su hijo no esperaba el momento para apuñalarlos por la espalda?

Además, había algo que no le gustaba de que los demás parecían admitir tan bien a ese tipo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el señor McCoy le dijo que tenían una misión en Rumania, lo único que le molesto fue que, además de ir con Wilmer, Sooraya, Mark, Anthony e Izzy, iría atado a ese tipo, cosa que enserio le molestaba.

Pero como bien decía el señor Beaubier, al mal paso mejor darle prisa.

Roberto vestía un traje completamente negro, de pantalones acampanados, una chamarra de manga larga con una "x" en el lado izquierdo del pecho, la cual se distinguía por estar en relieve, botas y guanteletes.

En menos de un rato, el grupo de mutantes estaba en Rumania, y se pusieron a investigar el extraño avistamiento de, según los testigos, una bruja ataviada de ropajes rojos.

Algo que de veras extrañaba al grupo de jóvenes súper héroes era lo difícil que era precisar los testimonios de todos los que habían visto a la bruja, ya que mientras unos sostenían algunas teorías, otros afirmaban otras, de hecho, lo único en que concordaban los testimonios era en que habían avistado a una misteriosa mujer, la cual iba vestida con ropas de color rojo sangre.

Justo en una parte montañosa donde algunos testigos decían haber visto a la criatura, fue que el medidor de ondas gama-espectrales, invención de Jeremy, parecía haberse vuelto loco, ya que las lecturas que mostraba eran abrumadoras.

Pero justo en ese momento, vieron a quien menos esperaban encontrarse allí, no era la Hermandad, pero si era un enemigo, era alguien a quien ellos no esperaban enfrentar: era Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo el mutante polaco- si son siete jóvenes Hombres X- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te haremos borrar esa sonrisa, Magneto-dijo un soberbio DJ-ninguno de nosotros tiene nada de metal consigo, así que tu poder no nos afecta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo el peliblanco-pero, ¿Quién dijo que pelearían conmigo?-pregunto retóricamente, antes de chasquear los dedos.

Inmediatamente, de entre los arbustos salieron Muñeca, Soundtrack, Humo Negro, Bangster, Ruster, Mystique y Dientes de Sable, quienes sin pensarlo atacaron al Escuadrón.

DJ, quien había programado sus auriculares para que pusieran música clásica, se defendía con los campos de fuerza que le daba este tipo de música (N/a: como explique cuando introduje a Mark en la historia, dependiendo del tipo de música que oiga le da un poder energético diferente, en este caso, la música clásica le permite crear campos de fuerza) frente a los ataques físicos y sónicos de Soundtrack, Dust, convertida en arena, intentaba lastimar a Dientes de Sable, pero el factor curativo del canadiense era algo difícil, Salvaje se las arreglaba contra Mystique, quien con sus constantes cambios de forma se lo ponía difícil al chico, Gótico se enfrentaba contra Muñeca, Draco Zenzei intentaba poner en su lugar a Humo Negro, Colosal, con sus cambios de tamaño, esquivaba el aliento herrumbroso de Ruster, y Bloodrose se peleaba ferozmente contra Bangster.

Mientras tanto, Magneto veía divertido como sus hombres enfrentaban a los estudiantes de Xavier, y más cuando la Hermandad tomo ventaja sobre el Escuadrón X.

Pero de pronto, un resplandor rojo sangre rodeo a los Hombres X, y al disiparse estos se habían esfumado, dejando extrañados a los mutantes malhechores, bueno, a todos menos a Magneto.

-Con que enserio ella esta aquí-se dijo a sí mismo el Amo del Magnetismo.

Cuando Bloodrose volvió en si, se dio cuenta de que el y sus compañeros estaban solos, en una cueva.

Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que no estaban solos, ya que de la nada apareció una singular pareja: el era de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, prominentes patillas y vestía un atuendo victoriano; ella era también castaña, de ojos azules, piel blanca y vestía un traje color rojo, además de ser sumamente hermosa.

Isaías estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando la mujer lo detuvo con suma suavidad.

-No tan rápido, tesoro-le dijo con una voz angelical- apenas te estas despertando-le recordó.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Anthony, quien empezaba a despertarse.

-Es nuestro refugio temporal-dijo el hombre- apenas sus dos amigos se despierten, les explicaremos a los cuatro que pasa-agrego, refiriéndose a Wilmer y a Robert.

Pero inmediatamente, Isaías se dio cuenta de quien les había dado esa instrucción.

-¿Señor Shaw, es usted?-pregunto incrédulo, al darse cuenta de que el hombre que lo había rescatado de la Hermandad no era otro sino el director de la Academia de Massachussets: Sebastian Shaw, alias el Rey Negro.

Luego de que el zoomórfico y el umbrokinético se hubiesen despertado, dejaron durmiendo al resto del Escuadrón, mientras ellos iban a una parte algo apartada de la cueva.

-Como Isaías dijo, mi nombre es Sebastian Shaw, y como el afirmo, fui director de la Academia de Massachussets hasta que cerro-explico el hombre de grandes patillas.

-Yo soy su esposa, Wanda Shaw, antes Maximoff-se presento la mujer.

-¿Wanda Maximoff?-pregunto Anthony extrañado-¿es la Bruja Escarlata?-pregunto curioso, a lo que la mujer asintió.

-La hija de Magneto nos salva de su propio padre, ¿Quién lo diría?-pregunto Wilmer en forma retórica.

-Lo que ustedes no saben, es que tuvimos hijos-confeso la Bruja Escarlata, dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Pero algo que menos saben, y de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso, es que tuve dos hijos con diferentes mujeres antes de casarme con mi esposa-declaro Shaw, dejando sorprendidos a sus jóvenes espectadores.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Roberto.

-Una se llamaba Layna Petrovna, y la otra Evangeline Whedon-declaro el Rey Negro-de hecho, ustedes me recuerdan mucho a ellas-afirmo a Gótico y a Draco ZenZei-¿Cuáles dijeron eran sus nombres?-pregunto.

-Roberto Petrovna-confeso Gótico-mi madre murió asesinada por Fantomex- agrego.

-Anthony Whedon-dijo Draco ZenZei-mi madre murió victima del Virus del Legado-menciono, dejando anonadado al señor Shaw.

-Ocho años me he dedicado a encontrar a los hijos que tuve con Darkstar y Vange Whedon, y ahora ya los veo frente a mi-dijo con una triste sonrisa, dejando sorprendidos a los dos mutantes.

-¿Quiere decir que…nosotros…somos…?-empezó a balbucear Roberto, antes de que la señora Shaw lo interrumpiera.

-Si-le dio con suavidad-pero, volviendo a los hijos que Sebastian y yo tuvimos-empezó a decir-tuvimos dos varones, con tres años de diferencia entre los dos-agrego.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-pregunto Wilmer.

-Mi esposa y yo, preocupados por que nuestros hijos fueran iguales a su despiadado abuelo, no tuvimos más opción que…darlos en adopción-dijo el Rey Negro con pesar.

Fue cuando Wilmer e Isaías, aun sorprendidos, comprendieron lo que el antiguo maestro del chlorokinético quería decir.

-¿Nosotros…somos…?-empezó a decir el rubio, antes de detenerse sin habla, a lo que Bruja Escarlata sonrió.

-Si, Wilmer, Isaías y tú son nuestros hijos-dijo con dulzura-y por tanto, son hermanos-agrego.

-¿Usted sabía de esto, señor Shaw?-pregunto Isaías con voz sombría.

-Si-dijo el ex-maestro del pelinegro, intentando ocultar la mirada- lo supe todo el tiempo, yo y la Reina Blanca-agrego.

-¿La señorita Frost supo todo el tiempo que Izzy era su hijo?- pregunto Anthony atónito.

-Si, siempre lo supe-dijo una voz que los dejó sorprendidos, pero al dar la vuelta, quedaron aun más sorprendidos: era la señorita Frost, con su traje de Reina Blanca-de hecho, soy la madrina de Isaías-agrego, dejando sorprendido al mencionado.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?-pregunto el mexicano.

-Esperábamos el momento apropiado-dijo el señor Shaw-para que tuvieras la edad apropiada para comprender por que tuvimos que dejarte-agrego.

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué a mi me abandonaron?-pregunto Wilmer.

-Por la misma razón que a tu hermano-explico Wanda-temíamos que si mi padre se enterase de su existencia, nos haría entregárselos-menciono.

-Por que si lo hacían, el nos entrenaría para que fuéramos como el, ¿no?-comprendió Isaías.

-Exacto-dijo la mujer.

-Abandonarlos era la única forma en que evitaríamos que Magneto no los influenciara para que, al igual que el, odiaran a los humanos-menciono la Reina Blanca.

-Pero, el ya sabe de ellos, ¿no?-pregunto Roberto.

-Si por desgracia-dijo Rey Negro.

-Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Anthony.

-Tenemos un plan-dijo la señorita Frost-pero primero hay que esperar a que los demás se despierten-agrego.

Apenas el Escuadrón se despertase, se pusieron a discutir sobre el plan, el cual era intentar una emboscada contra la Hermandad.

Pero de pronto la cueva empezó a temblar y a derrumbarse, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: la Hermandad de Mutantes los habían encontrado.

Apenas empezó el ataque de los mutantes criminales, el Escuadrón se apresuró a dejar la cueva, ayudándose de una salida secreta que Bruja Escarlata y Rey Negro conocían.

Pero apenas salieron de la cueva, se dieron cuenta de que Magneto los esperaba en la salida.

-Wanda, hija mía, que gusto verte nuevamente-dio con fingida alegría-y tu debes ser su esposo, Sebastian-agrego.

-Quítate de nuestro camino, padre-le dijo de forma ponzoñosa la Bruja Escarlata.

-Claro-dijo el mutante polaco-solo si MIS nietos vienen conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-No dejaremos que les ponga las manos encima, aun si es su abuelo-dijo el señor Shaw con rudeza.

-Temo que no tendrán otra opción, Sebastian-dijo Magneto, mientras que de entre los arbustos aparecían los de la Hermandad de Mutantes-solo lo diré una vez más, Bloodrose, Salvaje, vengan ahora-dijo de forma imperativa.

-Oblíganos, "abuelo"-dijo de forma cortante y sarcástica el mayor de los dos mencionados.

-Como lo veo necesario, los obligare si es necesario-dijo el Amo de Magnetismo-ataquen-ordeno a sus hombres, quienes casi automáticamente atacaron al grupo de mutantes.

Inmediatamente, el Escuadrón se puso a pelear contra la Hermandad, salvo que los Shaw, y los cuatro hermanos tenían otro blanco en mente: Magneto.

Bruja Escarlata lanzaba sus rayos de energía contra su padre, Bloodrose atacaba con vendajes y lianas y Salvaje con sus más feroces animales, Gótico y su sombra le daban combate sin cuarte, el aliento de fuego de Draco ZenZei se lo ponía difícil al polaco y la fuerza aumentada de Rey Negro tampoco era buenas noticias para el líder de la Hermandad.

Pero hubo algo que hizo retroceder a Bloodrose: Bangster le había disparado a DJ en el pecho, y este yacía derribado, y al ver esto, Bloodrose miro a su madre.

-Ayúdalo, cariño-le dijo con dulzura.

Inmediatamente, Bloodrose fue corriendo a ayudar a DJ, haciendo uso de su homeokinésis para apartar a los miembros de la Hermandad que se le ponían enfrente.

Apenas estuvo con Mark, hizo lo mismo que con Wilmer el día en que Lady Bajou le cedió sus poderes: puso sus manos en el pecho del neoyorquino y se concentro, curando así las heridas de DJ, quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Debí llegar al cielo, por que veo un ángel-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de caer inconciente.

Bangster vio esto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ay, es una suerte tu amiguito se salvo-dijo con burla-lastima que la anciana esa no se salvo, ¿no?-dijo antes de echarse a reír, sin saber que había cometido un error. El último que cometería en su vida.

Casi de inmediato, Bloodrose alzo el brazo extendido, y Bangster quedo paralizado: Isaías había empezado usar su poder homeokinético para controlar a Bangster.

-Si crees que te perdonare por haberme quitado a Madame, y luego casi quitarme a Mark y a MI hermano-empezó a decir-te equivocas con creces, Bangster-dijo, mirándolo con furia en los ojos.

-S-s-suéltame-ordeno el italiano-t-t-te lo r-ruego-empezó a implorar.

-Oh, claro que te soltare-dijo Bloodrose con una sonrisa macabra- pero primero…haré ESTO-dijo, mientras doblaba el brazo con el codo hacia dentro.

Al hacer esto, el hizo algo que ninguno de los demás había creído que el haría: Bloodrose le saco a Bangster la sangre por los poros…¡¡Lo había asesinado!!

Todos miraron absortos como caía el cuerpo inerte de Bangster en el suelo.

-Finalmente es vengue lo que le hizo a Madame-dijo más calmado el mexicano.

Magneto, por otro lado, miro esto con desdén y decepción.

-Larguémonos, ahora-dijo el mutante polaco, antes de irse seguido por sus hombres.

Y así se fueron los de la Hermandad, dejando al Escuadrón, quienes quedaron sorprendidos del inmenso poder del pelinegro, y sabiendo que este era solo el comienzo de la vida de Gótico, Draco ZenZei, Bloodrose y Salvaje, ahora que sabían que eran hermanos.

Y otra amarga sorpresa fue que, al volver a Francia en el Ave Negra, se dieron cuenta de que Colosal no estaba con ellos: el se había ido con Magneto y el resto de la Hermandad de Mutantes.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado la tercera y última parte de la saga, ya pronto dejare un nuevo capitulo. Nos vemos


	14. El cumpleaños de Joana

Ke hubo mis amigos de Fanfiction, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Escuadrón X", ahora nuestros héroes tendrán su primera misión como equipo

El momento que todos esperaban ha llegado: la última parte de la saga de Escuadrón X, ahora, a darle al fic.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 14: El cumpleaños de Joana

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Wilmer, Isaías, Anthony y Roberto habían descubierto que eran hermanos, y desde que Colosal dejo al Escuadrón para unirse a la Hermandad.

Y no era el único cambio: Gwen había decidido meterse al Xavier de Austria, Timmy y Kyle irían al de Chicago, Ahmeil decidió ir al de Sudáfrica, Júbilo se regresaría a Nueva York, Kevin y Ben se quedarían en Saint Michelle, Lily iría a estudiar a Boston y, con la traición de Ben, en el alumnado de Saint Michelle, y en el Escuadrón X, solo quedaban 19 alumnos

Y era 15 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Joana, y Wilmer no tenía ni la más remota idea de que regalarle a su novia, ya que los demás ya se le habían adelantado en las buenas ideas: Isaías le había dado un perfume (esencia de Madreselva), Sasuke un collar de diamantes, Odd le había preparado su comida favorita, y así sucesivamente.

El punto era que el mutante zoomórfico empezaba a preocuparse, ya que si no conseguía un buen regalo para su novia, terminaría rompiendo con ella…y muy adolorido de la mejilla.

Pero mientras el peruano se arrancaba los cabellos pensando en un regalo para la brasileña, una camioneta se detenía en la puerta del instituto, y de este bajaban un grupo de unas seis guapísimas mujeres, todas de 15 en adelante, de pelo castaños, piel morena y ojos cafés.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto Raimundo, en tono de "miren que bellezas".

-Son las primas de Joana-explico Isaías-vienen a visitarla por su cumpleaños-agrego.

-Ay, yo quisiera visitas como esas en mi cumpleaños-dijo el brasileño con una sonrisa picarona.

-Y yo quisiera que te fueras a dar una ducha de las súper heladas, Rai- dijo el mexicano antes de echarse a reír, haciendo que el otro lo mirara molesto.

En eso llego Joana, la cual quedo feliz cuando sus vio a sus primas en la puerta, y corrió a abrasarlas.

-Chicos les presento a mis primas-dijo la morena con una sonrisa a sus amigos-muy bien chicas, digan nombres y edades de menor a mayor-les dijo a las otras seis.

-Melodía, 14 años-dijo la más joven, de piel tostada y ojos verdes.

-Dioga, 15 años-dijo la segunda, de pelo más oscuro que las demás y piel más clara.

-Maritza, 16 años-dijo otra, de piel más oscura y ojos azules.

-Soraya, 19 años-dijo otra, casi parecida a Joana pero con el cabello más corto y claro.

-Casandra, 21 años-dijo otra, de pelo castaño con un mechón teñido de rosa y ojos verdes.

-Belinda y Melinda, 23 años-dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos últimas, ambas gemelas, una de pelo corto castaño y ojos cafés y la otra casi igual pero de pelo largo.

-Es un gusto tenerlas a todas en nuestra escuela-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa.

-Si…un gran gusto-le secundo Mark, quien sin darse cuenta se gano una mirada ponzoñosa de Isaías.

-Y… ¿de cuanto será su estadía?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Solo hasta mañana-explico Casandra.

-Así que solo vinieron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Joana-aclaro Inez.

-Exacto-volvieron a decir las gemelas al unísono.

En eso llego Wilmer, quien quería saber por que el alboroto que se formaba en el recibidor.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es todo este…?-no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, ya que casi de inmediato se vio rodeado por seis chicas morenas.

-¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?-dijo Belinda, mientras le revolvía el cabello al peruano.

-Es Wilmer, MI novio-dijo Joana, haciendo énfasis en el "mi".

-Pues ya sabes lo que decimos, primita-dijo Soraya.

-"Lo nuestro es tuyo y lo tuyo es nuestro"-citaron las gemelas al unísono, mientras abrasaban más enérgicamente a Wilmer.

-No sabía que eso se aplicaba con los novios-dijo sarcásticamente la ferokinética.

-Cuando el novio es guapo, claro que si, Jo-dijo Melodía

-Y dime, lindo, ¿eres hijo único?-pregunto Dioga, acercándose cariñosamente al rubio.

-Pues hasta hace unos días, creía que si-confeso el zoomórfico.

-Recién descubrió que es hermano de tres estudiantes de la escuela-explico Joana-pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué no vamos de compras, chicas?-le pregunto a sus primas.

Acto seguido, las seis chicas apoyaron la idea de su prima la cumpleañera, así que se pusieron en camino, claro no sin antes despedirse de Wilmer, el cual se sintió algo incomodo, en especial cuando las gemelas se despidieron de el, ya que aprovecharon el descuido suyo y de todos para darla a Wilmer una nalgada entre las dos, una en cada pompa.

Y justamente fue por un consejo que le contó de lo sucedido a Mark.

-¿Dices que las primas de veintitrés años de Joana te dieron una nalgada entre las dos mientras se despedían de ti?-pregunto curioso.

-Si-contesto el peruano.

-Y eso, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto el neoyorquino.

-Que no quiero que Jo crea que le soy infiel-se excuso el menor.

-Oye, el que sus primas te dieran una nalgada no te hace infiel-le explico el echokinético-irte a lo oscurito con ellas si-agrego.

Ese comentario dejo pensativo a Wilmer ¿y si eso era lo que las primas de Joana querían? ¿Y si ellas solo habían venido a seducirlo y hacerlo olvidarse de Joana?...No, eso era imposible, eran sus primas y seguro no serían capaces de hacerle eso a su novia.

Pasadas unas horas, Joana y sus primas regresaron al instituto del centro comercial, y como los profesores habían salido por el fin de semana, no podían estar en problemas.

En eso, las primas de Joana habían pedido a Wilmer, Mark y a Ulrich que fueran a hablar con ellas, ya que según ellas tenían algo importante que pedirles.

-A ver si entendimos-empezó a decir Ulrich-quieren que hagamos, ¿Qué?-dijo extrañado.

-Que sean nuestro regalo para Joana-dijo nuevamente Casandra.

-¿Cómo se supone que seremos su regalo?-pregunto Mark sin entender nada.

-Nos referimos que para su regalo, nosotras queremos que ustedes…bueno…-decía Melodía sin saber como terminar la oración, pero no fue necesario ya que los tres entendieron rápidamente.

-¿Quieren que para el cumpleaños de Joana, nosotros accedamos a hacerlo con ella?-pregunto Ulrich medio atónito.

-Si-dijeron todas.

-Yo le entro-dijo Wilmer casi automáticamente.

-Yo también-dijo Mark, y ambos miraron al alemán.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo-dijo medio deseperado-es con TU novia con quien lo harás-le dijo a Wilmer-y tu no tienes pareja-le menciono a Mark-pero yo si, ¿Qué le diré a Odd?-pregunto.

-Descuida, ya hablamos con el-dijo Melinda.

-Si, dijo que no importa mientras no embaraces a ninguna- le secundó Belinda.

Ulrich lo pensó un momento, ¿enserio a Odd no le molestaba? ya que el no quería romperle el corazón a su novio, a quien el amaba.

-Esta bien-dijo finalmente-solo espero que no quieran hacer algo que se pase de la raya-declaro al grupo de brasileñas.

-Umm... y, ¿Qué contaría como "pasarnos de la raya"?-pregunto Soraya con curiosidad.

-Como, por ejemplo, sugerirnos usar algo vergonzoso-aclaro-como trajes de strippers o…-se detuvo cuando vio que todas desviaban la mirada-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

Su pregunta se contesto cuando vieron las cosas que las primas de Joana habían comprado para sus "regalos".

Esa noche, Joana esperaba en su cuarto, ya que sus primas le habían dicho que tenían una sorpresa para ella.

-¿Estas lista, Jo?-pregunto Melodía a la ferokinética.

-Por tercera vez, ya estoy lista, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-dijo la morena con impaciencia.

-Muy bien-dijo Melinda, quien sonría junto a su hermana-chicos, pueden pasar-les dijo a los tres, quienes entraron con algo de pena al cuarto que el rubio peruano compartía con la morena brasileña.

Cuando entraron, Joana quedo boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos completamente: Ulrich llevaba puesta una boina de tela camuflaje, una placa de militar y botas de combate, Mark usaba guanteletes, gafas y auriculares al cuello, y Wilmer usaba sandalias, brazaletes en los antebrazos y un pectoral de oro, seguramente imitación.

Pero lo que dejo anonadada a Joana no era lo que los tres chicos llevaba: era que las tres prendas que cada uno usaban eran TODO lo que cada uno traía puesto.

Los tres chicos estaban parados frente a la puerta de la habitación, con expresión incomoda al ver como las siete chicas los veían, ya que salvo por las tres prendas que las primas de su compañera les habían convencido a usar, estaban virtualmente desnudos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jo-dijeron las seis chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, chicas, no se que decir-dijo la cumpleañera, realmente sin saber que decir ante curioso regalo.

-No digas nada-dijo Melinda.

-Solo elige con cual empezar-secundo Belinda.

-Si, Jo, empieza ya- le apuro Ulrich-por que creo que los demás, al igual que yo, empezamos a congelarnos-agrego.

-¿Por qué seré yo la única que se divierta?-dijo Joana con una sonrisa, cosa que preocupo a los tres chicos-y como gratitud con mis primas las lindas, compartiré mi "regalo" con ellas-dijo, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los tres chicos y a las primas.

Aunque el anonadamiento les duro poco a las seis primas quienes de pronto empezaron a pelear sobre quien se quedaría con quien.

-Hagamos esto-empezó a decir Casandra-Melodía y yo nos quedaremos con Ulrich-aclaro.

-Soraya y yo nos quedaremos con Mark-decidió Dioga.

-Y Joana y nosotras tendremos a Wilmer-dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Solo resta decir que los tres chicos acabaron disfrutando la cosa de ser regalos para las siete chicas brasileñas.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto contiguo, Isaías leía una novela de aventuras, ocupado en sus propias cosas.

-OH, SI, NENE, DAME MÁS/ GOZA, NENA, GOZA/ESO PAPI/QUE RICO-oyó gritar del otro lado de la pared, cosa que hizo al pelinegro alzar la mirada con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué siento que me arrepentiría si preguntara?-dijo, antes de regresar a su lectura

Continuara…

Weno, es el capitulo más corto hasta ahora, pero es un comienzo. Los veo pronto


	15. Noche de Brujas

Halloween, la noche más misteriosa del año, y nuestros héroes descubrirán por lo que pueden pasar en esta extraña noche.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 15: Noche de Brujas

Era 31 de octubre en Saint Michelle, y los estudiantes de Xavier ya se preparaban para la noche de brujas.

Ya fuera preparando sus disfraces o la decoración para el instituto, los chicos y chicas mutantes se esmeraban en su labor, ya que les divertía el tener una fiesta de noche de brujas.

La señorita Frost, mientras tanto, revisaba todo para una misión especial que el Profesor les había asignado al cuerpo docente del instituto, y en el cuan estarían fuera todo el fin de semana.

Las cosas serían así: Isaías, Joana, Roberto y Peter se harían cargo de la decoración, Jeremy, Ulrich, Wilmer y Anthony harían los efectos especiales, Aelita se encargaría de la música y los demás ayudarían a Odd con los disfraces.

Solo faltaban unas horas para empezar la fiesta, cuando sonó la alerta de intrusos, haciendo que Ulrich, Isaías y Jeremy fueran a investigar.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, el detector bio-genético de Jeremy detecto una entidad mutante de categoría empática de nivel omega (N/a: o sea, muy poderoso) y otra de categoría denso-mórfica de nivel alfa (N/a: en la escala, el segundo nivel de mutación más poderoso).

En eso apareció un chico de pelo negro, con apariencia de ser emo, con una camisa negra con rayas negras y violetas, pantalón negro y botas, rimel negro y uñas pintadas de ese color.

Iba acompañado de una chica de pelo blanco largo, pálida, que vestía ropa gótica negra y tenía ojos gris humo.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eric Johansen_

_Alias Halloween _

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Proyecta imágenes holográficas del miedo de sus oponentes, telepatía a bajo nivel_

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Penélope DuChaunt_

_Alias White Ghost_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Francia_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Intangibilidad, invisibilidad, posesión_

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen en nuestra casa?-pregunto Ulrich al extraño.

-Soy Penélope DuChaunt, pero díganme White Ghost-contesto la de pelo blanco.

-Eric Johansen, pero díganme Halloween-se presento el joven emo-¿esta es la escuela Xavier para jóvenes talentos?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto Isaías-¿Qué buscas?-le pregunto.

-Necesito ayuda, me persiguen-dijo asustado.

Los tres estudiantes llevaron al chico ingles al interior de la escuela, donde se encargaron de atender al joven visitante mientras los demás se encargaban del baile.

-Eran una mujer de pelo largo verde, con mallas con ondas y zapatos de tacón, y un calvo gigantón y musculoso-describió Eric, mientras Jeremy buscaba a los criminales en la base de datos de los Hombres X.

-Lo tengo-dijo Jeremy de forma triunfal, mientras terminaba de manipular su computadora-son Vértigo y Blockbuster, ambos trabajan para Nathaniel Essex, alias Siniestro-leyó en voz alta el tecnopata.

-¿Siniestro?-pregunto Ulrich curioso.

-Lo conozco-afirmo Isaías-es un científico mutante, que recolecta muestras genéticas de otros mutantes, a veces por la fuerza-explico.

-Encantador-dijo Jeremy, sin quitar la vista de su computadora-y, ¿Qué quiere precisamente?-pregunto.

-Su meta es crear el mutante perfecto-explico el chlorokinético-muchas veces intento usar a miembros de los Hombres X, pero todos sus intentos fueron frustrados-agrego.

-Y, ¿tu como sabes?-pregunto Ulrich interesado.

-Una vez intento robar mi código genético, poco después que descubriera mi rayo solar-comento.

-Pero, ¿Qué quieren de ustedes?-le pregunto Jeremy a los dos jóvenes.

-Quiere atraparme, por que quiere mi código genético-explico Eric.

-No me sorprende, un ilusionista como tu sería un blanco tentador para un loco cono Siniestro-dijo poco sorprendido Isaías.

En ese momento, la pared fue derribada, y los villanos que Eric y Penélope describieron entraron al salón.

Justo allí se entablo una pelea entre los dos Merodeadores y los tres chicos del Escuadrón.

Casi inmediatamente, Ulrich, Jeremy e Isaías empezaron a sentirse mareados: Vértigo estaba usando su poder para desorientarlos.

Blockbuster aprovecho la confusión de los jóvenes estudiantes para impactarlos contra la pared.

Justo en ese momento, White Ghost y Halloween decidieron unirse a la pelea contra los dos villanos, para poder ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

Aunque claro, ni los dos juntos pudieron con la fuerza bruta de Blockbuster, cuando Eric decidió hacer uso de su poder: sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, y frente a Blockbuster apareció una anaconda de 12 metros de larga, y por más que este la golpeara, no alcanzaba a lastimarla.

Pero de pronto, la serpiente empezaba a desaparecer, ya que Vértigo usaba su poder para confundir a Halloween, cuando White Ghost decidió usar su habilidad de posesión, y a penas salio del cuerpo de Vértigo, esta cayo desmayada.

Blockbuster, sabiendo que era una pelea fallida, tomo a su compañera en brazos y salio corriendo.

-Y díganle a Siniestro que eso fue una advertencia-grito Halloween.

En eso llegaron los demás, movidos por la curiosidad que entrañaban los extraños ruidos que oyeron.

-¿Por qué hay un hoyo en la pared?-pregunto Yumi.

Ya para la noche, las cosas para el baile estaban listas.

Todos bailaban, se divertían y celebraban, además de que Eric y Penélope habían decidido aceptar unirse al alumnado del instituto.

Mientras tanto, Siniestro se retorcía de rabia, mientras fraguaba su venganza contra el Escuadrón.

Continuara…

Lo se, fue mi capitulo más corto hasta ahora, pero prometo que ya no pasara.


	16. Enfrentando a Siniestro

Una nueva misión se avecina para el Escuadrón X, ahora que deberán enfrentar a uno d los más grandes villanos de los Hombres X. Disfrutenlo

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 16: Enfrentando a Siniestro

Habían pasado unos días desde que Eric y Penélope se unieran al alumnado de Xavier, y por orden de la señorita Frost, el Escuadrón iría a donde estuviera la guarida de Siniestro para finalmente arrestarlo.

Ambos mutantes irían acompañados de Ben 10, Bloodrose, Doppleganger, Psychic Pulse, Salvaje, Sin Ley y Sombra como refuerzos, por que a pesar de lo poderosos que eran ambos, solos no podrían contra todos los hombres de Siniestro.

Halloween usaba un traje completamente negro, de pantalón acampanado, chaqueta abierta de la yugular, y un cinturón con una x en la hebilla.

White Ghost usaba un largo vestido blanco de manga larga, con un cinturón amarillo con una x en la hebilla, y botas blancas.

-¿Listos para enfrentar a Siniestro?-les pregunto Ulrich a los otros dos chicos.

-Yo estoy listo-dijo Halloween.

-Yo también estoy lista-declaro White Ghost.

Sin más se dirigieron a Estados Unidos, el último lugar del que se tuvo noticias de Siniestro, y donde esperaban encontrarlo.

Pero iba a ser difícil, ya que con cincuenta estados en el país, sería difícil encontrar al mutante criminal.

Finalmente, luego de 5 horas de fallidos intentos de encontrar el escondite de Siniestro, los Hombres X regresaron al instituto, fatigados a más no poder.

-No entiendo-dijo un fatigado Ulrich-escaneamos toda Norteamérica, y nada-se quejo.

-Tal vez no este en Norteamérica-reflexiono Yumi.

-Pero entonces sería más difícil encontrarlo-reclamo Inez- por que hay más de cien países en este mundo-menciono.

-¿Pero como le haremos para encontrarlo, si ni sabemos por donde empezar?-pregunto Eric.

Fue cuando a Kitty se le prendió el foco.

-Oigan, ¿En las oficinas principales de la OMUDEM no tienen una computadora de rastreo parecida a Cerebro?-pregunto a sus compañeros.

-Si pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver, Kitty?-pregunto Ben.

-¿No lo descifran ustedes?-pregunto sarcásticamente la castaña molecularizadora.

Fue cuando Isaías se dio cuenta de que hablaba su compañera de escuela y de equipo.

-Oh, no, Kitty, olvídalo-empezó a negar-no nos colaremos a las oficinas de la OMUDEM para hackear la computadora y usarla para rastrear a Siniestro-dijo.

-En realidad, iba a sugerir que le pidiéramos al Profesor Xavier que el usara a Cerebro para encontrar a Siniestro-empezó a decir la estadounidense-pero tu idea me gusta más, Izzy-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que Izzy se llevara una mano a la cara, en señal de que había hablado de mas.

-Pero le pediremos también a Jeremy y a Peter que vengan-agrego Yumi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Penélope.

-La inteligencia de Jeremy servirá para hackear la computadora de la OMUDEM-explico Inez.

-Y la fuerza de Peter bastara para ayudarnos con los guardias si las cosas se complican-le secundo Wilmer.

Dicho y hecho, los ocho jóvenes mutantes fueron en busca de sus dos compañeros y amigos, dejando solo a Isaías, quien se seguía maldiciendo por echarse solo la sal.

-¿Cuándo aprenderé a callarme?-se pregunto el chlorokinético en forma de auto-regaño, antes de irse junto a los demás.

Ya con Kid Cerebro y Coloso en la misión, el grupo decidió ponerse en camino a Washington D.C., que era donde se encontraban los cuarteles generales de la Organización Mundial de los Derechos de los Mutantes, gracias a la cual los mutantes eran tratados como ciudadanos normales.

Todos recordaban como se había fundado la OMUDEM, lo habían visto en la clase de historia de la señorita Beaubier: la OMUDEM se fundo en 1996, luego del último ataque conocido del peligroso mutante Apocalipsis, en el cual tanto humanos como mutantes sacrificaron sus vidas para detener al desalmado ente.

Luego de que Apocalipsis fuera finalmente detenido, a pesar de que este desapareció sin dejar rastro, las naciones del mundo decidieron no volver a arriesgarse y, para demostrar que podían confiar en la comunidad mutante, crearon la OMUDEM, una organización cuyo propósito sería ayudar a los mutantes del todo el mundo a defender sus derechos.

Claro, los mutantes tuvieron que aceptar que existiera el Registro de Mutantes, sugerido por el senador Robert Kelly en los años 80, pero de hecho la razón por la que se les pedía a los mutantes que se registraran no era para controlarlos, sino para que los funcionarios de la OMUDEM supieran quien era mutante y quien no, o sea a quien debían ayudar.

Ahora, gracias a los apoyos de la OMUDEM, los mutantes podían tener un trabajo decente y productivo, podían ser maestros, obreros, sacerdotes e incluso políticos (de hecho, Wilmer aseguraba algunos senadores de Perú eran mutantes, además Izzy les había mencionado que un mutante llamado Julio Esteban Richter se había postulado para gobernador de Sinaloa, México), además de que varios grupos anti-mutantes, como los Amigos de la Humanidad, fueron obligados a disolverse y muchos de sus lideres fueron arrestados.

Pero regresando a la realidad, ahora los once estudiantes tenían que intentar entrar a la central de la OMUDEM, y debían entrar con cautela ya que todos se sabían registrados, así que si los atrapaban estarían todos en problemas.

-Oigan-empezó a decir Isaías-no es muy tarde para regresarnos-les dijo a los demás.

-Vamos, Izzy, fue tu idea-le dijo Inez-¿ahora nos sales con que te echas para atrás?-le pregunto.

-Oye, lo dije porque pensé que era la idea de Kitty-aclaro-además, su idea de que le pidiéramos al Profesor que buscara a Siniestro es mejor que la mía-agrego.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Wilmer.

-Para empezar, porque así no nos arriesgamos a que nos arresten Y nos expulsen del instituto-dijo enojado.

-No seas tan dramático, hombre-le pidió Ulrich.

-Esta bien-dijo el mexicano-pero si nos atrapan, fue SU idea-dijo.

-Si, mamá-dijeron divertidos los demás.

Inmediatamente, Jeremy se acerco a una puerta, la cual tenía una cerradura de combinación.

-¿Una cerradura de combinación serie xh-45?-pregunto con sorpresa fingida el mutante súper-inteligente-esperaba algo mejor de la OMUDEM-dijo, antes de poner una de sus tecno-manos en la cerradura.

En menos de un instante, un leve clic se escucho, y la puerta se abrió como si nada.

Ya adentro, se dieron cuenta de que tenían otro obstáculo que enfrentar: una barrera de rayos infrarrojos entrecruzados.

-¿No es eso lo más típico del mundo?-pregunto irónico Ulrich a sus compañeros, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

Inmediatamente, Bloodrose, Sin Ley, Ben 10, Psychic Pulse y Sombra empezaron a moverse de forma gimnástica por la red de infrarrojos…cosa que duro unos segundos antes de que Jeremy hackeara la interfase de esta, desconectándola, haciendo a los otros perder el equilibrio y que cayeran de cara al piso.

-Pudiste avisarnos-le dijo Sin Ley, nada feliz.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el súper-genio.

La computadora de rastreo de la OMUDEM, diseñada para localizar a un nuevo mutante para registrarlo, se encontraba custodiada por un par de soldador gorilones, a quienes se les haría imposible pasar.

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?-pregunto Coloso.

-Simple-dijo Bloodrose-Jeremy, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-le pregunto a Kid Cerebro.

-Si, solo deja que desactive las cámaras-le dijo, antes de usar su sistema de desactive, luego de lo cual le dio a Bloodrose dos esferas de metal.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Psychic Pulse.

-Ya veras-dijo Bloodrose, antes de arrojar ambas esferas hacia los guardias, y cuando tocaron el piso liberaron un gas que noqueo a ambos guardias-gas de hierba de la pradera con belladona y cardo, un poderoso somnífero-explico.

Una vez noqueados los guardias, los jóvenes entraron a la cámara de la computadora, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de una cosa: habían olvidado que esa cosa solo funcionaba con un telépata.

-Du'h-dijeron todos (N/a: imaginen a Homero Simpson).

-Bueno y, ¿ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Salvaje.

-Y, ¿si Halloween usa su poder telepático?-pregunto White Ghost.

-Pero mi telepatía es muy baja-recordó Halloween-apenas llego a leer las mentes-agrego.

-No con mi nuevo invento-dijo Kid Cerebro, mientras sacaba un artefacto parecido a un brazalete-es un aumentador psíquico, úsalo y tu telepatía será aumentada un 65 por ciento-explico.

Dicho y hecho, Halloween se puso el aumentador psíquico de Kid Cerebro, y después se puso el casco de la computadora.

Inmediatamente, el ilusionista empático se quito el casco y respiro profundo.

-Ya se donde esta Siniestro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero lo que no sabían era que habían activado una alarma silenciosa, por lo que los guardias se acoplaron cerca de la Cámara de Rastreo, cosa que por Halloween, quien no tardo en decírselo a sus amigos.

-Yo se que podemos hacer-dijo Bloodrose con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su cinturón.

Al abrirse la puerta, Bloodrose se había tomado el líquido que había mezclado hace poco, y su aura roja lo empezaba a rodear.

-POR EL PODER DEL PANTEON VUDU, INVOCO A DON PEDRO, SEÑOR DE LA LOCURA-grito enérgicamente, y de su aura surgió un hombre de piel oscura, que llevaba una botella de vidrio en la mano izquierda.

Luego de que el fulgor rojo desapareciera, los guardias estaban noqueados, con las mejillas rojas y con expresión dormida.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-pregunto Ben extrañado.

-Un hechizo de noqueo-dijo el mexicano, mientras se acercaba a su compañeros, permitiéndoles oler su aliento a alcohol.

-Dios-dijo Yumi-¿Qué te tomaste?-le pregunto mientras abanicaba el aire con su mano.

-Es una mezcla especial de ron y pólvora-explico el chico-es algo que se debe tomar para que la invocación de Don Pedro funcione-agrego.

Ya en el Ave Negra, el Escuadrón se dirigía al lugar en el que Eric había detectado a Siniestro: China, más específicamente en Hong Kong.

Ya allí, se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio de Siniestro, el cual según las coordenadas de Halloween estaba en el sector Ki Xian Gyong.

Pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que tenían que pensar en una buena forma de engañar al guardia, cosa que para Halloween sería fácil.

El guardia, Arpón, oyó tocar la puerta y abrió la puertecilla.

-¿Santo y seña?-pregunto, pero quedo pálido cuando vio la cara de Siniestro.

-¿Te atreves a pedirme santo y seña?-pregunto el mutante sumamente molesto.

-L-l-lo siento, señor-dijo Arpón asustado, antes de abrirle la puerta a Siniestro…y antes de ser noqueado por Doppleganger, y que "Siniestro" desapareciera, debido a que no era otra cosa sino una ilusión de Halloween.

El laboratorio de Siniestro era extenso, y lleno de diferentes artefactos de manipulación e ingeniería genética.

El Escuadrón no se hizo de esperar, ya que casi inmediatamente apareció a quien venían a arrestar: Nathaniel Essex, alias Siniestro.

-Bien, bien, miren que tenemos aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-un grupo de Hombres X, en bandeja de plata-dijo, antes de chasquear los dedos, y detrás de este aparecieron sus cuatro Merodeadores: Arco Voltaico, Arpón, Vértigo y Blockbuster.

Inmediatamente, se empezó una pelea entre los Merodeadores y el Escuadrón X, para quienes estuvo algo difícil enfrentarse al cuarteto de mutantes criminales.

Finalmente, Bloodrose se harto de su pelea contra Arco Voltaico, decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo con Bangster, es decir usar su homeokinésis para sacarle la sangre por los poros, cosa que asusto al resto de los Merodeadores.

Pero con lo que no contaron fue con los anuladores que Siniestro les lanzo, quitándoles sus poderes.

Cinco minutos después, el Escuadrón estaba en mesas de metal, listos para que su ADN se les recolectara.

-Mírenlo así, jóvenes-dijo Siniestro-gracias a ustedes estaré más cerca de crear al mutante perfecto-dijo con una macabra sonrisa, antes de activar los extractores, los cuales clavaron sus agujas en el cuello de cada uno y se dedicaron a extraerles su ADN.

Casi inmediatamente, la pared se derribo, y aparecieron la Reina Blanca, Tormenta, Hombre de Hielo, Aurora y Estrella del Norte, cada uno con su respectivo traje.

-Siniestro-dijo la Reina Blanca-solo te lo diré una vez: deja a nuestros estudiantes-dijo, antes de que ella y los otros Hombres X atacaran, a lo que respondieron los tres Merodeadores que seguían con vida.

Blockbuster, Vértigo y Arpón hacían lo que podían, pero sin Arco Voltaico, y peleando solo ellos tres contra los cinco profesores.

Finalmente, los Merodeadores perdieron y Siniestro, quien no quería arriesgarse, tomo las muestras y huyo.

Inmediatamente, los profesores se dedicaron a soltar a los once jóvenes estudiantes.

-Creo que ustedes nos deben una explicación-dijo Tormenta, cosa que no les gusto a los chicos.

-Fue su idea-dijo simplemente Bloodrose.

Luego de que los Merodeadores fuesen entregados a la policía, los maestros y los alumnos se regresaron, en El Helicóptero y el Ave Negra respectivamente.

Ya de regreso al instituto, la señorita Frost se dirigió a su oficina para ponerse en contacto con el Profesor Xavier, para decidir que harán ahora que Siniestro poseía una muestra del ADN de la mitad de alumnado de Saint Michelle.

Mientras eso ocurría, en un escondite secreto en alguna parte desconocida del Ártico, Siniestro se acercaba a una enorme figura sombría.

-Amo-dijo simplemente, mientras hacía reverencia al extraño y le ofrecía el contenedor en que llevaba las muestras de ADN.

Y cuando el misterioso hombre tomo el contenedor, se pudo apreciar el rostro de…Apocalipsis.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo de Escuadrón X, pronto les traeré más. Nos vemos XD.


	17. ¿Nuevo rival o nuevo amigo? p1

Todo cambia para los jóvenes alumnos de Xavier, xke ahora vendran viejos y nuevos amigos, ademas de nuevos enemigos…Disfrutenlo XD

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 17: ¿Nuevo rival o nuevo amigo?

Una buena mañana en Saint Michelle, más concretamente en el Instituto Xavier, donde la señorita Frost había mandado llamar a los estudiantes, ya que tenía de que hablar de algo importante con los estudiantes.

-Como ya saben-empezó a decir la maestra telépata al grupo de estudiantes-Siniestro tiene muestras de ADN de 11 estudiantes diferentes-dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a Ulrich, Isaías, Yumi, Wilmer, y los demás, quienes casi inmediatamente se encogieron apenados en sus sillas-así que, decidí pedir que algunos estudiantes vinieran-agrego.

-¿Nuevos estudiantes?-pregunto Raimundo, haciendo que Logan riera por lo bajo.

-Si lo quieren ver de eso modo, si-dijo el mutante animal.

Se imaginaría uno la sorpresa que les dio el ver allí a Kyle, a Júbilo, Ahmeil, básicamente a todos los ex-estudiantes que habían salido temporalmente de la escuela.

-Ahora que necesitan más parque, el Profesor Xavier pensó que lo mejor sería que volviéramos-dijo Kyle.

-Pero lo importante, ¿están ustedes bien?-les pregunto Júbilo a sus amigos.

-Bien-dijo Yumi.

-Pero nos sentiríamos mejor si Siniestro no nos hubiera atrapado-le agrego Eric-por cierto, soy Eric Johansen, alias Halloween-se presento el Omo.

-Mi nombre es Penélope DuChaunt, alias White Ghost-se presento la francesa.

-¿A los que Siniestro perseguía?-pregunto Timmy.

-Si-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Y, ¿saben la mejor parte de que ustedes volvieran?-pregunto el señor McCoy.

-¿Cuál, señor McCoy?-pregunto Ahmeil.

-Que vuelven a mis clases-dijo contento, cosa que hizo que los estudiantes empezaran a quejarse.

Otra cosa que tomo por sorpresa al grupo de estudiantes fue la llegada de un nuevo estudiante al instituto.

Llego durante la clase de literatura del señor Beaubier.

Estaban viendo una clase acerca del romanticismo del siglo XVI, cuando el chico en si apareció en la puerta y le susurro algo al maestro peli-plateado.

-Chicos, el es Federico-les presento a los demás al joven niño-será su compañero de ahora en adelante-explico.

El nuevo estudiante tenía piel blanca, ojos y pelo cafés, y aparentaba los doce años.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Federico Iván Gutiérrez_

_Alias Espejo _

_Edad 12 años_

_País de origen Venezuela _

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Puede copiar cualquier habilidad física, incluso las sobrehumanas como fuerza, resistencia y velocidad sobrehumana._

_Nota: No puede copiar habilidades no físicas, como telekinésis o multiplicación. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-Hola, mucho gusto-se presento el niño venezolano, a lo que en respuesta todos los demás le dijeron hola, pero solo Wilmer se le acerco.

-Hola, bienvenido a Xavier-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano, la cual el menor estrecho, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar, cosa que el peruano no noto.

Durante el descanso, paso algo que no fue nada bueno: Federico sin querer tiro la bandeja de comida de Inez, cosa que a la rubia no le hizo gracia en absoluto.

-Oye, enano, ¿que te piensas?-dijo la rubia molesta.

-L-l-lo siento, señorita Temple-dijo el menor, muerto de miedo.

-Ahora lo sentirás, mocoso-le dijo antes de darle un puñetazo en el pecho, mandándolo a volar.

-INEZ, ¿TE HAS VUELVO LOCA?-le pregunto Júbilo alarmada cuando vio volar al venezolano.

-Descuide, señorita Lee-le dijo Federico-copie la resistencia de la señorita Temple antes de que me golpeara-explico.

-A ver si copias otras cosas-le dijo Inez, antes de ponerse en posición de pelea.

Inmediatamente, la rubia se le lanzo al castaño, y empezaron a pelearse, dirigiéndose golpes, patadas y lanzándose de todo el uno al otro.

Luego de estarse golpeándose un rato llego Logan, quien casi automáticamente los separo.

-Ustedes dos, a la oficina de la directora, ahora-les dijo el mayor a los dos estudiantes, con sumo enojo en su voz.

-Si, Logan/señor Howlett-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En la oficina de la señorita Frost, la telépata hablaba con ambos estudiantes sobre su comportamiento hace rato.

-Tienen que entender que esta es una escuela-empezó a decir la maestra-y por tanto tenemos reglas, entre ellas el que no toleramos que los estudiantes peleen entre si-explicaba.

-Si, señorita Frost-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Como castigo, ambos estarán en detención con Logan por una semana-les sentenció la rubia-y, Federico, te asignare a uno de los estudiantes como tutor-agrego.

-Si, señorita Frost-dijo en respuesta el copiador físico, mientras veía a la directora oprimir el botón de un intercomunicador.

-Logan, dile a Wilmer que venga-dijo la telépata, sin darse cuenta del repentino sonrojo del venezolano.

El peruano entro en la oficina, curioso de que quería su maestra.

-Wilmer quiero pedirte un favor-le dijo la telépata al zoomórfico, yendo directamente al punto.

-¿Qué necesita, señorita Frost?-pregunto Wilmer con voz solemne.

-Necesito que te encargues de Federico en papel de tutor-le explico Frost al chico Torres-ayúdalo a adaptarse a la escuela-agrego.

-Si, señorita-dijo el chico zoomórfico-vamos, Federico-le dijo a su nuevo compañero, quien lo siguió sin chistar.

Ya en los jardines, Wilmer se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su compañero, así que decidió hablar con el.

-Oye, entiendo que estés nervioso-le dijo de pronto.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto el venezolano.

-Si-fue la respuesta del chico mayor-nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, es difícil al principio-agrego.

-Y, ¿Cómo se acostumbraron todos?-le pregunto el castaño.

-Simple-dijo Wilmer-nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos nada de que preocuparnos, todos éramos mutantes, así que encajábamos unos con otros-explico-ya veras como en cuestión de días tendrás muchos amigos-agrego.

-Gracias-le dijo el menor.

-Solo aléjate de Izzy cuando esta de malas-le sugirió el mayor-créeme, es mejor estar en manos de Dientes de Sable que en las suyas cuando esta de ese humor-dijo haciendo luego una cómica cara de angustia, haciendo reír a ambos latinos.

-Ummm... ¿Wilmer?-pregunto de pronto Federico.

-¿Si?-pregunto Wilmer a modo de respuesta.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?-pregunto Wilmer.

-De hecho, quiero mostrártelo-dijo con más nervios, antes de bajar su cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Mostrármelo? ¿A que te…?-empezó a preguntar, pero no termino su pregunta ya que Federico lo había empezado a besar de pronto.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me…?-quiso preguntar pero el venezolano lo interrumpió.

-Shhhhhh, solo déjate hacer-le dijo simplemente, mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Wilmer quedo atónito como Federico le había sacado el pene, y como con maestría se lo había empezado a mamar.

El venezolano jugaba con el miembro del peruano con su boca, dándole lametazos, chupetes, y algunos mordiscos, aumentando la excitación del mayor de los dos.

Finalmente, Wilmer sintió que llegaba al límite, y pensó que debía decírselo a Federico, por que no quería ofender a su compañero y tutelado.

-Federico…yo…ah…debes saber que…yo…ou-trataba de decirle, pero sus gemidos no lo dejaban.

El menor, que entendió pronto a que se refería su compañero, se metió el pene de Wilmer en la boca, y recibió toda su esencia, para luego tragársela.

-Wilmer, ¿te gustaría que fuera tu amante?-le pregunto, por lo que el zoomórfico se puso a pensar.

-Esta bien-le acepto-pero sin que Joana se entere por que si no me mata-le dijo, haciendo reír al venezolano.

Justo en ese momento, empezó a sonar la alarma, al parecer había una emergencia en Mérida, Yucatán, más específicamente en las ruinas de Uxmal (N/a: Yo ya las vi, están geniales XD).

Casi por orden, la señorita Frost les había dicho que los cuatro hermanos, o sea Roberto, Anthony, Isaías y Wilmer llevarían a Júbilo, Espejo, Holograma, Sin Ley y X-tamina para entrenar al nuevo y acostumbrar a los otros de nuevo al equipo.

El traje de Espejo consistía en una camisa tipo victoriano, chaleco de cuero, pantalón también de cuero, botas y un cinturón con una x en la hebilla.

Una vez en el sitio arqueológico, Bloodrose activo el sistema de camuflaje del Ave Negra ya que, según el, no podían darse el lujo de que alguien encontrase el jet y lo robara…otra vez.

Camino a las pirámides, la curiosidad le pico a Roberto.

-Oye, Izzy, ¿a que te refieres con que roben "otra vez" el Ave Negra?-le pregunto a su hermano menor.

-Pues…-empezó a decir el chlorokinético, cuando evoco cierto recuerdo.

_------------------------Flash Back------------------------_

_Estaba un Bloodrose de 14 años, entonces Hierbajo, junto a Nightcrawler, Poof, entonces Mist, Wolfsbane y Mirage dirigiéndose hacia un claro, donde habían dejado el Ave Negra, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el jet no estaba._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-No querrán saberlo, créanme-dijo el pelinegro.

Ya dentro de la pirámide, a la que entraron asegurándose de que nadie los viera, Draco ZenZei accionara un interruptor, revelando una entrada secreta.

-¿Cómo lo…?-empezó a preguntar Júbilo.

-El ojo que todo lo sabe, ¿recuerdan?-les recordó el dracomórfico a sus amigos.

Cuando bajaron por la escalera a la que esa entrada daba, llegaron a lo que parecía un antiguo templo maya, donde en la cima de un altar de piedra estaba lo que parecía una antigua lápida.

Pero apenas entraron al misterioso recinto, sintieron de pronto que estaban mareados, como si la habitación estuviese temblando.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro…

Cuando despertaron, estaban encadenados a una especie de roca, pero lo que más les preocupo era que Espejo no estaba con ellos.

Pero casi automáticamente lo vieron, sano y salvo…y usando un traje que no era el suyo.

El nuevo traje del venezolano eran unas mallas rojas con partes doradas, hombreras de una mitad roja y la otra dorada, botas y cinturón plateados.

Lo que más asusto al Escuadrón no fue el descubrir que Espejo era un traidor, sino el descubrir para quien trabajaba: En Sabah Nur, alias Apocalipsis.

-Bien hecho, Guerra-felicito el mutante inmortal a su secuaz.

-No fue nada, señor-dijo el mimetizador.

Continuara…


	18. ¿Nuevo rival o nuevo amigo? p2

Ahora, amantes de la ficción, disfruten la segunda parte de ¿Nuevo rival o nuevo amigo?, ahora sabrán el gran desenlace. Disfrútenlo.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 18: ¿Nuevo rival o nuevo amigo? 2ª Parte

-Espejo, ¿Trabajas para Apocalipsis?-pregunto sorprendida Júbilo.

-¿Espejo?-pregunto curioso Apocalipsis, mirando a su esbirro.

-El nombre que use para infiltrarme, señor-explico el joven mutante-pero ahora que saben quien soy, quiero que sepan que mi nombre no es Espejo, es Guerra, segundo al mando de los Cuatro Jinetes de Apocalipsis-agrego presentándose.

-Deja de presumir, Guerra-dijo una voz femenina, tras la cual llego una mujer de pelo rojo, piel dorada y ojos rojos.

Usaba un traje parecido al de Federico, solo que en tonos naranja y amarillo, pero las botas y el cinturón eran los mismos.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Medora McCraggen_

_Alias Peste _

_Edad 26 años_

_País de origen Escocia _

_Clasificación Mutante/Modificación Genética_

_Poderes: Puede intoxicar a cualquiera con el tacto de su cuerpo, toxikinésis (control psíquico de las toxinas)._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Le siguieron dos hombres, obviamente los otros Jinetes restantes.

Uno era de pelo rubio, piel bronceada y ojos amarillos. Su traje, parecido al de Guerra y Peste, era de colores verde y marrón.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pietro Malvorish _

_Alias Hambre_

_Edad 20 años_

_País de origen Rusia_

_Clasificación Mutante/Modificación Genética _

_Poderes: Oxida lo que sea que sus manos toquen, incluso la carne humana._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

El último Jinete tenía pelo largo de color negro, piel pálida y ojos completamente negros. A diferencia de los primeros tres Jinetes, el usaba una armadura negra, estilo medieval. Y si ya habían visto a Guerra, Peste y a Hambre, este tenía que ser…

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Muerte_

_Edad Desconocida_

_País de origen desconocido_

_Clasificación Mutante/Modificación Genética_

_Poderes: Absorbe la fuerza vital de todo ser viviente, puede reciclar la fuerza vital absorbida para mantenerse vivo o para crear rayos de energía._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-Entraremos al sistema computacional del Pentágono Norteamericano en T-3 minutos, señor-anunció Muerte.

-¿El Pentágono?-pregunto Gótico en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres en El Pentágono, Apocalipsis?-pregunto Sin Ley, sin nada de felicidad en su voz.

-Simple, niña-empezó a decir el mutante egipcio- lanzare los misiles del Pentágono a las principales capitales mundiales-explico.

-Se culparan entre si todas las naciones…-empezó a decir Bloodrose, comenzando a comprender.

-Y luego todo un Armagedon-dijo Guerra divertido, antes de callarse por una mirada severa de Apocalipsis.

-Pero hay algo que olvidas, cara de pitufo-dijo Júbilo, intentando hacer enojar al mutante criminal.

-¿Qué cosa es, niña malcriada?-pregunto Apocalipsis, furioso por el comentario.

-Que somos el Escuadrón X-dijo Salvaje, antes de convertirse en serpiente y escaparse de sus grilletes.

Antes de que Apocalipsis o sus Jinetes pudieran evitarlo, Salvaje libero al resto del Escuadrón, e inmediato entablaron una pelea contra el grupo de criminales.

Sin Ley y Júbilo lanzaban sus mejores disparos contra Peste, X-tamina y Holograma le partían la maceta a Hambre, Gótico y Draco ZenZei mantenían a raya a Muerte, y Bloodrose y Salvaje peleaban contra Guerra.

El único que no peleaba era Apocalipsis, quien miraba divertido como sus Cuatro Jinetes peleaban contra los jóvenes Hombres X.

De un momento a otro, Muerte y Guerra, haciendo uso cada uno de un rayo de energía, uno psíquico (Guerra) y otro de energía vital (Muerte), catapultaron a los cuatro hermanos hacia el altar detrás de ellos.

-Chicos, ¿están bien?-pregunto Júbilo, mientras ella y Sin Ley mantenían a raya a Peste.

-Si, Júbilo, estamos bien-le tranquilizo Gótico, mientras el y los otros tres se ponían de pie.

-¿Dónde diablos aprendió Federico a usar poderes psíquicos?-se pregunto Draco ZenZei.

-Duh, siempre lo supo-le contesto Bloodrose-solo nos mintió cuando nos dijo que solo podía copiar las habilidades físicas-agrego.

-Bueno, como nos ha mentido en todo, no me sorprende en absoluto-reconoció Wilmer.

Fue cuando los cuatro hermanos repararon en la enorme lapida de piedra que se hallaba tras de ellos.

-Oigan, miren-dijo Salvaje a los otros-hay algo inscrito aquí-señalo.

-A ver-dijo Draco ZenZei-"Cuando los cuatro hermanos sagrados pongan sus manos en la Roca Ritual, obtendrán un poder místico con el que jamás soñaron"-tradujo de forma hábil.

Los cuatro hermanos, casi automáticamente, pusieron cada uno su mano en la lápida, y de pronto cada uno empezó a brillar con una luz dorada.

Este resplandor, como es lógico, no paso desapercibido ni por el Escuadrón ni por los Jinetes.

-¿Quién encendió la luz?-pregunto sorprendida Sin Ley.

Cuando la luz se disipo, los jóvenes súper-héroes notaron algo extraño en sus cuatro amigos: la piel de Gótico de pronto se torno completamente roja, y sus ojos también adquirieron ese color, Draco ZenZei era completamente azul (N/a: UN PITUFO XD), Bloodrose se había ennegrecido un poco, y al mostrar dientes y uñas, vieron que ambos casos habían crecido un poco, y la piel de Salvaje se había aclarado completamente, además de que su cabello era completamente rubio y sus ojos azules.

-Nah Su SeHa Xipetótec (Yo soy Nuestro Señor El Desollado)-dijo Gótico.

-Nah Su SeHa Huitzilopochtli (Yo soy Colibrí Izquierdo)-dijo Draco ZenZei.

-Nah Su SeHa Tezcatlipoca (Yo soy Espejo Negro Que Humea)-dijo Bloodrose.

-Nah Su SeHa Quetzalcoatl (Yo soy Serpiente Emplumada)-dijo Salvaje (N/a: Las traducciones son porque los cuatro hablaron en náhuatle, por eso nadie les entiende).

-¿Qué se fumaron ellos?-pregunto X-tamina a Júbilo.

-No creo que hablen así por estar drogados, Kyle-dijo la mutante de Beverley Hills, asustada por el comportamiento de los cuatro.

Apocalipsis, por su parte, estaba paralizado del miedo, como si les tuviera miedo a los cuatro hermanos, al menos como estaban en ese momento.

-No, no puede ser-se decía el ente inmortal-yo acabe con los cuatro hace milenios-se decía.

Tan estupefacto estaba que no fue hasta muy tarde que se dio cuenta de que sus hombres se les habían lanzado a los cuatro mutantes que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-NO, IMBECILES, NO LOS CONFRONTEN-les grito a sus Jinetes, a pesar de que ninguno lo escucho, mientras los cuatro hermanos se preparaban para contraatacar.

Casi inmediatamente, cayeron cuatro cuerpos: en cuestión de segundos, los cuatro hermanos habían matado a Peste y Hambre, y dejado moribundos a Guerra y Muerte.

Apocalipsis, furioso por la muerte de dos de sus hombres, recogió a los dos que aun le eran útiles y se los llevo de allí.

Apenas el egipcio se había ido, Júbilo se encargo de abortar el lanzamiento de los misiles del Pentágono, y hecho esto, fueron a ver que les había pasado a sus cuatro amigos, quienes se habían desmayado casi después de que Apocalipsis se fuera.

Apenas se aseguraran de que los cuatro estaban bien, los llevaron al Ave Negra y de allí devuelta a Francia.

Una vez de vuelta al Instituto, Júbilo se dispuso a explicarles lo pasado a los profesores, incluso el que Federico resultase ser sirviente de Apocalipsis y lo que había pasado con los hermanos, de las cuales lo último hizo que el Dr. McCoy se pusiera a investigar.

Mientras tanto, Wilmer estaba en los jardines, pensativo acerca de lo pasado con Federico, sobre el hecho de que lo había utilizado.

-¿Wilmer?-dijo una voz que sobresalto al peruano: era Joana.

-¿Qué sucede, Jo?-le pregunto, algo temeroso.

-Se lo que paso entre tu y Espejo-le confeso la brasileña-pero no creas que estoy enojada-le aclaro, cosa que tranquilizo al menor.

-Gracias-le dijo, mientras la mayor se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estas bien, mi amor?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Aun pienso en lo que nos paso a los chicos y a mi en la pirámide-explico Wilmer-aun siento que, sea lo que sea lo que se haya apoderado de nosotros, sigue dentro de nosotros-menciono con preocupación en su voz-dentro de mi, al menos-agrego, antes de sentir la mano de su novia encima de la suya.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, siempre tendrás mi apoyo-le dijo de forma dulce, mientras se acercaba a el-mi amor, MI Wilmer-dijo, antes de darse un beso con el menor.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado, xfa dejen muchos RR, y les prometo actualizar mis otras historias cuando pueda.


	19. Los Dilemas Doble K 1 emision

Ahora, para su diversión y risa, he decidido poner un capitulo de comedia. Disfruten la primera emisión de "Los Dilemas Doble K", por Kiwi y Kyuubi.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 19: Los Dilemas Doble K

Primera emisión: El ratón

Una linda mañana a principio del invierno en el instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados, en la cual tanto el alumnado como el cuerpo docente habían salido por asuntos sociales y escolares, respectivamente, dejando solos a cierto par de mascotas, con la escuela para ellos solos.

Así, Kiwi, el whippet mascota de Odd, y Kyuubi, el zorro mascota de Naruto, disfrutaban juntos que tanto sus dueños como los otros estudiantes del instituto estaban ausentes.

Estaban en el sofá, aprovechando que Logan y Tormenta no estaban para decirles que no se subieran, viendo las caricaturas en la tele.

De pronto, vieron en la base de la televisión una figurita grisácea: un ratón.

Apenas lo vieron, ambos animales empezaron a gruñir y a mostrarle los colmillos al roedor, antes de lanzarse al intruso miniatura.

Lo persiguieron por todo el salón, y cuando ya parecía que lo habían acorralado, saltando para poder atraparlo, el pequeño roedor se metió en un agujero en la pared, haciendo que el par de animales se estrellaran en la pared, dejando sus caras planas.

Kiwi ante eso gruñó enojado.

-Guau guau guau guau, guau, guau guau guau guau (N/a: Traducción a los animales: Esto es una lata, Kyuubi, el ratón se escapa (XD))-ladró enojado al otro animal.

-Nyuu nyuu nyuu, nyuu, nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu (No te preocupes, Kiwi, yo tengo un plan para atraparlo)-dijo el zorro, antes de que el par de animales empezara a reírse.

Cinco minutos después, el pequeño zorro estaba junto al agujero del ratón…con un hacha en las patas (N/a: ¿Cómo la sostiene? Ni yo tengo idea OOU).

El plan de Kyuubi era sencillo: apenas el ratón asomara su "cara ratonil" por ese agujero…BAM, le mochaba la cabeza (N/a: Si me lo preguntan, esto esta tomando el giro de una caricatura de Tom y Jerry XD).

-Jijijijijiji-rió el zorro.

Lo que la mascota de Naruto no vio, es que el ratón salio por una salida especial de detrás del enchufe eléctrico y tomado su cola, y por eso cuando Kyuubi vio algo asomarse por el agujero, creyendo que era el ratón, golpeo con el hacha fuertemente, antes de sentir un inmenso dolor en la cola.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el zorro adolorido, al darse cuenta de que lo que había mochado era su propia cola (N/a: ¿Qué les dije? Ese siempre fue mi chiste favorito de Tom y Jerry XD).

-Guau guau, guau, guau guau guau guau (Buen intento, Kyuubi, pero no tan bueno)- se burlo Kiwi.

-¿Nyuu, nyuu? ¿Nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu, nyuu? (¿Ah, si? ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor, Kiwi?-pregunto el zorrito indignado.

-Guau (Si)-contesto el perro.

Cuando menos uno lo esperaría, el pequeño perro estaba encima de un cohete, mirando a través de la mira esperando al ratón (N/a: Vaya, este par si que es habilidoso y rápido).

El plan de Kiwi era este: apenas viera al ratón, encendería el cohete, catapultándose a sí mismo hacía el enemigo miniatura, atrapándolo de una vez por todas (N/a: Ahora el giro que toma es el de una caricatura del correcaminos).

De un momento a otro, Kiwi vislumbró algo en la mira de su cohete: el ratón.

Casi de inmediato, poso su pata delantera derecha en el botón de ignición del cohete y lo encendió, saliendo volando a una gran velocidad.

Con lo que no contó el whippet fue con que el cohete pasaría de largo al ratón, lo llevaría hasta la ventana, y una vez sobrevolando el jardín cubierto de nieve, el cohete se fuera volando y lo dejara a medio vuelo.

Al darse cuenta que estaba como a 3 pisos sobre el cuelo, Kiwi saco un pequeño letrero el cual decía "Me lleva", antes de caer sobre la nieve.

El ratón, que había visto todo desde la ventana, saco la lengua como haciendo una trompetilla, y se fue corriendo a una gran velocidad, antes de lo cual se oyó un "beep beep" (N/a: XD).

Pasadas unas cuatro horas, ambos cuadrúpedos estaban desesperados, habían hecho de todo para deshacerse del ratón: Guillotinas, trampas para osos, sierras, trampas para ratones, una foto de Michael Jackson en bikini de mujer…pero el ratón había resultado más listo que los dos en todas las ocasiones, cosa que por cierto ya tenía hartos al whippet y al zorro.

Así que decidieron hacer un gran plan los dos juntos, uno en que ni ese pequeño ratón fastidioso les podría ganar.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, y mucho hurgar bajo las camas de Jeremy y de Timmy, ambos animalitos habían reunido equipo de activación geo-sísmica y unos 100 kilogramos de explosivos, respectivamente (N/a: Nadie quiere saber que hace Timmy con tanta dinamita, enserio OOU).

En menos de unos minutos, el agujero del ratón estaba tapado con un bloqueo de dinamita, la cual estaba atada a un largo cable que llevaba hacia fuera de la mansión, donde Kiwi y Kyuubi estaban con un detonador, viendo divertidos su plan máximo.

-Jijijijijijijiji-rieron por debajo los dos animales, antes de bajar la palanca del detonador…tras lo cual no paso nada, cosa que los extraño mucho.

Tras mucho intentar, no lograron que la dinamita explotara, por lo que fueron a investigar que pasaba.

Su sorpresa fue que de algún modo el cable que unía la dinamita al detonador estaba cortado, así que haciendo uso de su habilidad y de mucha cinta para aislar, resolvieron el problemita.

Pero al querer regresar afuera para intentar una vez más detonar la dinamita, se espantaron al ver lo que había afuera: La palanca del detonador estaba alzada…con el ratón parado justo en ella.

Kiwi y Kyuubi empezaron a negar con la cabeza, pidiéndole al ratón que no hiciera lo que sabían que haría, a lo que en respuesta el ratón empezó a asentir, diciendo que si lo haría.

Ambos empezaron a negar más rápido, básicamente rogándole, pero el ratón empezó a asentir más rápido, antes de saltar, bajando la palanca del detonador.

En menos de lo que uno tarda en decir "explosión" toda la escuela estallo, y se imaginaran el susto y la sorpresa que se llevo el Escuadrón cuando regresaron y vieron su escuela vuelta escombros.

-Dios mío-dijo Isaías atónito.

-El instituto-le siguió Joana.

-Ay, que me da-dijo Jeremy, dándose aire con la mano.

-Si los profesores se enteran nos morimos-dijo Peter alarmado, cosa que alarmo también al resto.

-Pero, ¿Quién haría un acto tan barbárico?-pregunto Júbilo.

-Seguro fueron los de la Hermandad-dijo Yumi molesta.

Pero la respuesta a quien había destruido su casa apareció en unos segundos: Kiwi y Kyuubi, ambos llenos de hollín y polvo, tosiendo, cosa que paro cuando vieron que sus dueños y los compañeros de estos habían regresado a casa.

-Ustedes-dijeron todos, cubiertos de un aura asesina.

-Guau/Nyuu (Uh-Oh)-dijeron ambos animales, viéndose en problemas.

Mientras tanto, el ratón veía divertido como sus dos perseguidores eran reprendidos por los estudiantes, antes de soltar una risita.

Fin

Pero esta historia, continuara… siempre kise decir eso XD.

Ojala les haya gustado el primer segmento de "Los Dilemas Doble K" si les gustan, con gusto pondré más para que sigan riéndose con las ocurrencias de este par de mascotas.


	20. Blanca navidady pelea

Ahora, amigos amantes de las historias, les traigo el capitulo especial de navidad de Escuadrón X, en el cual nuestros héroes deberán rescatar a una chica muy misteriosa.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 20: Blanca Navidad...y pelea

Ya se acercaba la Navidad en Saint Michelle, y quienes más parecían emocionados eran el cuerpo estudiantil del Instituto Xavier.

Isaías, haciendo uso de su poder chlorokinético, había convertido una simple bellota en un pino tamaño familiar en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez creado el pino, los otros chicos se unieron y, haciendo uso cada uno de su poder, decoraron el árbol de forma increíble, principalmente Yumi, Joana, Wilmer, Roberto, Jeremy y Aelita.

Finalmente, poniéndose unos sobre otros, y con Timmy en la cima de la torre estudiantil, y con quien todos debían tener cuidado por que se había roto una pierna y tenía que usar muleta, pusieron entre todos la estrella de encima del pino.

Y ya con las luces puestas, los adornos colocados, y todo el blablabla blablabeado, se dedicaron a intentar encender las luces…pero al intentarlo se causo un corto circuito que fundió todas las luces de la mansión.

Luego de cinco horas y media de estar revisando los fusiles de la mansión, finalmente lograron encender las luces del pino, además de las de la escuela.

-Amo la navidad, ¿y ustedes?-pregunto Inez a sus compañeros.

-Claro, ¿a quien no le puede gustar la navidad?-contesto Timmy.

-Lo mejor es besarse bajo el muérdago, ¿no, Izzy?-pregunto Mark al chlorokinético, mientras rodeaba los hombros de este con su brazo.

-Pero el muérdago también puede ser mortal, ¿lo sabías, Mark querido?-le pregunto, mientras quitaba el brazo del otro de sus hombros.

-"Me llamo "querido""-celebraba internamente el neoyorquino, mientras igual internamente daba saltitos de alegría.

Pero cuando ya se iban a dedicar a empezar la fiesta, sonó la alarma de emergencia, indicando que había un problema, aparentemente en Groenlandia… cosa que les aguó la fiesta a los del Escuadrón.

Los elegidos para ir a la misión serían Doppleganger, Felino, Dust, Salvaje, Júbilo, DJ y Bloodrose (N/a: la razón por la ke Isaías participa en tantas misiones es por que por su poder homeokinético puede curar las heridas de los otros).

-Al menos nos bañaremos en las aguas termales, ¿no, chicos?-dijo Mark, intentando hacer sentir mejor a sus amigos.

-Eso es en Islandia, Mark-le contó Júbilo-en Groenlandia solo hay hielo-agrego.

-Hagan como que no dije nada-dijo el neoyorquino en respuesta.

El viaje en el Ave Negra fue corto, como de media hora, luego de la cual se hallaban en los paramos helados de Groenlandia, para lo cual activaron las segundas pieles de sus trajes.

Al parecer, había dos mutantes en las cercanías de Nuuk, Groenlandia, una de ellos una echopulsadora mórfica de nivel alfa, a los cuales debían interceptar antes de que lo hiciera la Hermandad.

-¿Alguna idea de que demonios es una echo-no seque?-pregunto DJ.

-Echopulsadora-corrigió Dust-significa que su poder es un grito súper-sónico-explico.

-¿Cómo Shadow Sparrow?-pregunto Salvaje.

-No solo como ella-le detuvo Bloodrose-¿alguna vez han oído de Sean Cassidy, alias Banshee?-pregunto a sus compañeros.

-¿Conocerlo? Si fue mi maestro-dijo Júbilo-un gran Hombre X hasta…hasta el fin-empezó a decir, hasta que mostró cierta tristeza.

-Lo siento, Júbilo-le dijo Felino mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la asio-americana.

-Descuiden-les tranquilizo la chica-de eso ya pasaron muchos años-agrego (N/a: Sean Cassidy, alias Banshee, era un mutante miembro de los Hombres X, más específicamente del equipo conocido como Generación X, quien poseía un grito súper-sónico, y que murió en batalla salvando un avión de pasajeros).

-Y ¿Qué creen que intentan decir con lo "mórfica"?-pregunto Felino.

-Sin duda significa que cambia de forma-dijo Doppleganger.

-Es lo más lógico, ¿no?-le secundo Salvaje.

Casi inmediatamente, llegaron a una aldea, en la que parecía haber solo mujeres y niños, ya que no vieron a ningún hombre adulto desde que habían llegado.

-¿Habrá futbol en la tele?-pregunto Bloodrose de pronto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el futbol con que no haya hombres a la vista?-pregunto DJ.

-Si aquí son como en México, ese vendría siendo el motivo-explico el mexicano.

-Oh-dijo el neoyorquino.

De pronto, se empezó a oír una voz femenina, la cual era muy bonita, la cual cantaba una melancólica canción:

_Un corazón, si esta herido…_

_Es como el mar embravecido…_

_Con pesar puedo, solo decir…_

_Que ser amado, es maldecir…_

De pronto, Doppleganger, DJ y Salvaje empezaron a actuar muy raro, como si fueran un trío de idiotas, o como si estuvieran hipnotizados (N/a: ¿Hay diferencia?), mientras se dirigían a una taberna.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Júbilo, viendo como los tres se metían al local.

-No pueden entrar allí, es solo para marineros-les dijo Dust, tratando en vano detenerlos.

-Ay pero, ¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos tres?-decía un molesto Bloodrose.

Al acercarse a la ventana, vieron a sus amigos, y aparentemente a todos los hombres del pueblo, escuchando embobados a una joven de pelo azul y piel blanca, vestida con un largo vestido blanco.

-Típico-decía Felino, mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a la ventana-tenemos misión y ellos se quedan a ver a una chica-agrego molesto.

-Si, digo-empezó a decir Bloodrose, mientras se sentaba a su lado-es bonita y canta lindo pero, no es para tanto-señalo.

Mientras ellos se quejaban, aquella misteriosa joven seguía cantando su canción, y los hombres incluyendo a los chicos seguían oyéndola embobados:

_Un corazón roto, es como el mar…_

_Como el amor, que no perdona…_

_Ni yo TAMPOCOOOOOOOOO…_

Los cuatro chicos no pudieron evitar notar que esa última parte la había dicho demasiado fuerte, tanto que la pared se tambaleo.

-¿No les parece que esa música es demasiado moderna para un pueblo de pescadores?-pregunto Júbilo con ironía.

-Ni yo tampoco-repitió la chica con algo de ira-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de pronto, causando que la estructura del bar empezara a ceder.

Inmediatamente, Bloodrose entro corriendo al local, y creando varias lianas y ramas para, ya creado un buen número, crear una especie de "envolturas" con las cuales protegió a los chicos y a todos lo hombres allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Salvaje, mientras su hermano mayor hacía regresar a tierra las lianas que había creado.

-¿Antes de que Bloodrose los salvara de morir aplastados o después de eso?-pregunto Dust con ironía, mientras ella y los otros tres se acercaban.

Justo en ese momento, oyeron un grito ensordecedor, y frente a ellos apareció una criatura que parecía mezcla de mujer con ave.

En ese momento comprendieron que la chica misteriosa que cantaba era una de los dos mutantes que estaban buscando.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Petra Magval_

_Alias Sirena _

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Groenlandia _

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Echokinesis, con la cual puede controlar su voz, pudiéndola usar para hipnotizar o como arma, habilidad de adquirir una forma transitoria entre humana y ave._

_Nota al margen: La frecuencia en que suena su voz hipnótica hace que solo funcione en los hombres._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Inmediatamente, la criatura se lanzo a atacar a los del Escuadrón, mientras Bloodrose se preparaba para paralizarla con sus poderes.

Pero antes de que ella atacara, otra figura apareció de entre las nubes, volando como un misil y embistiendo a la mitad ave, antes de aterrizar y permitiéndoles a los jóvenes mutantes conocer a su rescatador.

Era un chico, de la edad de Wilmer, de pelo negro y piel blanca, el cual usaba un traje completamente blanco, con cinturón gris y antiparras amarillas.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jorge Whedon_

_Alias Zenzeicito_

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Telekinesis, habilidad para volar a 200km/h._

_Nota al margen: Es primo por parte de madre de Anthony Whedon/ Draco ZenZei_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Lamentablemente, el golpe que el chico volador le había propinado a Sirena la había hecho escapar, cosa que no fue buena para el Escuadrón.

-Muy bien, equipo, vamos-dijo Doppleganger- tenemos que atraparla antes de que lastime a alguien-agrego.

-No pueden ir-dijo de pronto el chico de blanco.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Júbilo.

-Por que seguro ustedes cinco quedaran bajo su hechizo-dijo el menor hacia los otros chicos.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Bloodrose, quien de inmediato se puso a pensar.

-Oigan ¿No les parece raro que solo Felino y yo no fuéramos afectados por la voz de Sirena?-pregunto.

-Ahora que lo dices, Bloodrose, es verdad-reconoció Felino.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-pregunto Salvaje extrañado.

-Que cuando ustedes cayeron bajo el hechizo de Sirena, Felino y yo fuimos los únicos chicos que no quedamos como idiotas-explico el pelinegro.

-¿Pero como paso?-pregunto DJ.

-Lo averiguaremos mientras llegamos a donde esta Sirena-sentenció Doppleganger.

-Yo creo saber donde esta-dijo Zenzeicito de pronto, haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en el y luego en Doppleganger.

-Muy bien, vendrá con nosotros-decidió el castaño.

El lugar a donde el chico ingles guió al Escuadrón fue nada más ni nada menos que una cueva, cerca de un acantilado de granito.

Y justamente allí encontraron a Sirena, durmiendo placidamente.

-Bien, la tenemos-dijo Júbilo con satisfacción.

-Ahora solo es cosa de atraparla e intentar hablar con ella sin que nos ataque-señalo Dust, antes de que Zenzeicito se diera cuenta de algo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué no éramos ocho?-pregunto de pronto, haciendo que los demás también se dieran cuenta de que alguien, Mark para ser exactos, no estaba.

La búsqueda de DJ no duro mucho, debido a que estaba a menos de unos centímetros de Sirena, contemplando como esta dormía.

Y en ese momento vieron como Mark cometía una enorme locura: al acercar su mano para tocar a Sirena, provoco que la mutante durmiente se despertara, y lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

Antes de que hicieran algo, ella había adquirido su forma avícola, y se había lanzado a atacar a DJ, cosa que Zenzeicito paro a tiempo usando su telekinesis.

-¿Creen que podrán detenerme así de fácil?-pregunto la mutante con ironía-A ver si detienen esto-anunció antes de empezar a cantar, haciendo que todos los chicos menos Bloodrose y Felino se quedaran paralizados.

Aprovechándose de eso, Júbilo le lanzo algunos fuegos artificiales, mientras Dust se convertía en arena y atacaba a Sirena y Felino le lanzaba varias zarpas de energía.

Una vez derribada, Bloodrose la ato fuertemente de pies a cabeza con lianas, usándolas también para amordazarla, evitando que siguiera hipnotizando a los chicos.

-Tranquila, Sirena-de dijo Zenzeicito-nadie aquí ha venido a lastimarte, solo queremos hablar-agrego, tranquilizándola y haciéndola volver a su forma humana.

-Ahora escucha-empezó a decir Doppleganger-no queremos lastimarte, pero si al quitarte la mordaza intentas usar tu voz nos veremos obligados a hacerlo, ¿entendido?-le pregunto a Sirena, quien asintió antes de que Bloodrose le quitara las lianas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la Groenlandesa.

-Somos el Escuadrón X-dijo Doppleganger.

-¿Qué quieren de mi? ¿También quieren usar mi poder para dañar a otros?-pregunto la chica.

-No, claro que no-dijo Bloodrose-lo que queremos es ayudarte-agrego.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?-pregunto la del vestido blanco.

-Ven con nosotros-le dijo Dust.

-En el instituto te sentirás como en casa- secundo Júbilo.

-Y allí aprenderás a controlar tu poder-menciono DJ-además no serás la única mutante allí, por si no lo has notado-agrego.

-Muy bien-dijo la chica-iré a su instituto-dijo con voz decidida-SI-dijo de pronto-el viene también-agrego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zenzeicito.

-¿Qué dices, Jorge? ¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Júbilo. El ingles los miro, y luego a Sirena.

-Muy bien, iré también-dijo finalmente.

-Oye, Sirena, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Felino de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué tu voz no nos afecto a mi y a Bloodrose?-pregunto.

-Contigo es bastante simple-empezó a decir Sirena-tu oído parece oír en una frecuencia audio-espectral inversa a la de mi voz hipnótica, haciéndote inmune a mi hechizo-explico-pero con Bloodrose, francamente no se que paso-agrego, dando a entender que también le extraño que el chlorokinético fuera inmune a su hipnosis.

De vuelta a Saint Michelle, la señorita Frost quedo satisfecha de que hubiera no uno, sino dos nuevos estudiantes, y cabe decir lo sorprendido que quedo Anthony al caer en cuenta de que uno de ellos era su primo.

Festejaron juntos, en grupo, incluso Logan, Petra y Sasuke festejaron con el grupo.

Hubo regalos para todos, incluso para los recién llegados, pero lo que extraño y entristeció a Mark fue que Isaías parecía no haberle preparado nada para regalarle.

-Oh, si tengo un regalo para ti, Mark-le dijo el mexicano-mira arriba-le dijo.

Mark no entendió lo que quiso decir hasta que alzo la vista y abrió los ojos sorprendido: Isaías estaba usando su poder chlorokinético para hacer crecer un ramo de muérdago sobre ellos.

Antes de reponerse de su sorpresa, el mexicano ya lo estaba besando…y los chicos, quienes veían todo, le taparon los ojos a Timmy mientras los dos se besaban.

Y así, todos los estudiantes y los maestros festejaron juntos la navidad, y como el pequeño Tim observo, dijo:

-Dios nos bendiga a todos-(N/a: Acaso pensaron que me resistiría a hacer eso? XD).

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado el especial de navidad de Escuadrón X, nos vemos pronto. Hasta la vista, baby…siempre kise decir eso XD.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	21. Cambio de año, cambio de vida

Ahora, amigos amantes de las historias, llego el capitulo de año nuevo de Escuadrón X, en el ke acompañarán a nuestros héroes mientras le dan la bienvenida a este año 2009.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 21: Cambio de año, cambio de vida

Un bello día en Saint Michelle, en especial por que era 31 de diciembre, el último día del año, o sea que a la media noche empezarían un nuevo año.

Y en Xavier, los estudiantes se disponían a preparar todo para Año Nuevo: Isaías, Yumi, Ben y Gwen se hicieron cargo de la decoración, Aelita, Joana, Jeremy y Ulrich de la música, Timmy y Júbilo de los fuegos artificiales…y Mark, Inez, Raimundo y Kevin traían a escondidas el vodka para los estudiantes.

Una de las cosas que hicieron durante la celebración fue pedir deseos (cosa que según Sasuke y Naruto era una tradición japonesa de Año Nuevo), Isaías había preparado las viñas para las uvas que comerían en la noche, además de que cada uno preparo sus propias resoluciones para Año Nuevo.

Para la noche, todo el instituto estaba listo para la celebración de Año Nuevo…cuando sonó la alarma, anunciando un robo a un banco en Saint Michelle, y Sirena, Zenzeicito, Ben 10 y Kevin 11 irían a impedirlo.

El traje de Sirena y el de Zenzeicito eran idénticos a los que usaban cuando conocieron al Escuadrón, solo que Sirena también usaba un cinturón con una x en la hebilla, y Zenzeicito las tenía en relieve en cada hombro.

Una vez listos, se pusieron en camino al banco, donde un grupo de ocho personas con pasamontañas se dedicaban a sacar el dinero.

-Sirena, ¿podrías encargarte?-pregunto Kevin 11 a su compañera.

Dicho y hecho, la groenlandesa uso su voz hipnótica para paralizar a los ladrones, pero lamentablemente solo funciono en tres, ya que los otros cinco resultaron ser mujeres, las cuales se dispusieron a disparar.

-¿Tenemos plan B?-pregunto Sirena, quien ya había dejado de usar su voz hipnótica, ya que solo funcionaba con tres de ellos.

-En realidad, si-dijo Kevin, mientras ponía su mano en un auto cerca, haciendo que su piel se volviera metal.

Inmediatamente, Ben por su parte se transformo en una criatura que parecía un mameluco gigante blanco y negro con rayas verdes, según el llamado Ultra T.

La pelea era pareja: haciendo uso de las segundas pieles, los cuatro chicos se protegían de los disparos de los ladrones, mientras usaban sus poderes para mantenerlos a raya.

-Oigan, ¿y si acabamos con esto?-pregunto Zenzeicito, quien había creado una pared telekinetica para bloquear los disparos.

Inmediatamente, se lanzaron sobre los bandidos, y usaron fuerza sobrehumana y telekinesis para doblar todas las armas.

-Oigan, que alguien vaya por el jefe-dijo uno de pronto, a lo que otros se fue corriendo.

Su carrera, sin embargo, no duro mucho, ya que casi inmediatamente apareció un enorme hombre, con una especie de armadura roja, en la cual destacaba un enorme casco parecido a una cúpula, con orificios rectangulares para los ojos y la boca.

-¿Quien ese tipo?-pregunto Kevin 11.

-Se llama Cain Marko, alias Leviatán-explico Ultra T con su voz de computadora.

-He oído de el-dijo Sirena-¿no es el medio hermano del Profesor Xavier?-pregunto.

-¡¿CHARLES?!-pregunto Leviatán con furia, mientras se abalanzaba hacia los cuatro chicos, tomando a Sirena por la garganta-no me compares con ese alfeñique-agrego furioso.

Inmediatamente, como defensa propia, Sirena tomo su forma de ave y propino a Leviatán un golpe con sus zarpas, cosa que no funciono por la armadura del gigante.

Por otro lado, Zenzeicito había usado su telekinesis para obligar a Leviatán a soltar a su compañera.

La pelea contra el usuario de magia fue muy difícil, ya que por su fuerza sobrehumana era difícil acercársele, además de que su casco parecía protegerlo de la voz hipnótica de Sirena.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo detenerlo?-pregunto Kevin 11 a sus compañeros.

-Su fuerza bruta lo hace físicamente incontenible, pero es mentalmente débil-explico Ben 10, ya como humano hacía unos minutos, recordando todo lo que había oído del Leviatán.

-Así que un ataque psíquico, como de telepatía, acabaría con el-dedujo Zenzeicito.

-Problema-dijo de pronto Sirena-ninguno de nosotros es telépata-recordó a sus compañeros.

-Pero yo si-dijo una voz, haciendo a los cuatro chicos darse cuenta de quien había llegado: la señorita Emma Frost, en su uniforme de Reina Blanca.

Claro que para poder pelear bien, había adquirido su forma de diamante.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue quien estaba al lado de ella: vestida con un vestido negro con una x amarilla cubriéndolo por completo, botas, guantes, cinturón y una cinta amarillos, se encontraba la hermana adoptiva de Isaías.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Liliana "Lily" Liñan_

_Alias Rubí _

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen: México_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Puede adquirir una forma de diamante, en dicha forma puede manipular la forma de su cuerpo, aunque tiene que estar en su forma normal antes de poder revertir el proceso de cristalización._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Necesitan algo de ayuda?-pregunto Rubí con una media sonrisa.

-NI CIEN DE USTEDES PUEDEN CONTRA EL LEVIATÁN-grito el de la armadura roja, abalanzándose contra los cinco chicos y la maestra.

Inmediatamente, Lily adquirió una forma cristalina de color rojo rubí, y convirtió sus dedos en garras.

-Chicos, tienen que quitarle el casco, es la única forma-les dijo la señorita Frost, dándole a Ben la señal para usar su poder mutante.

-PETRA-le grito a su compañera, la cual rápidamente entendió el mensaje.

Instantáneamente, ambos usaron un grito súper-sónico, impactando con fuerza a Leviatán contra una pared.

Casi automáticamente, Zenzeicito uso su telekinesis para levantar los seguros del casco, y Rubí le disparo unas cuantas municiones para quitárselo.

Leviatán apenas tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando sintió un gran dolor de cabeza: la Reina Blanca estaba usando su poder telepático para aturdir al guerrero de Cyttorak.

La policía no tardo en llegar para arrestar a Leviatán y a sus secuaces, de los cuales al primero los oficiales se aseguraron de mantener extremadamente quieto, de forma de que no pudiera hacer ni un solo movimiento.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dicen si regresamos a la escuela?-dijo de pronto la maestra telépata.

La fiesta en Xavier fue de lo mejor, dieron todos juntos el conteo, comieron todos las uvas tan rápido como pudieron y, una vez empezado el año, celebraron con champaña y vodka, incluyendo a Isaías a pesar de que a el no le gustaba el alcohol (aunque de hecho fue por que se lo dieron sin que se diera cuenta).

A la mañana siguiente, Mark se levantaba con una horrible resaca, para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, sino en el de Isaías.

-¿Pero que demo…?-empezó a preguntar, cuando la idea le llego a la cabeza-oh, si-dijo sonriendo triunfante, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

Pero el sonido de alguien vomitando lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y al ver en el baño que tenía la habitación, vio que el que vomitaba era Isaías.

-Izzy, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto el neoyorquino, con suma preocupación, sin saber para nada lo que se avecinaba para el y para el mexicano...

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo d Año Nuevo, les traeré más pronto, y sabrán que ha pasado con el chlorokinético.


	22. Lista del Escuadrón

Y como regalo extra, para quienes se sientan trabados, les dejo la lista con la información del Escuadrón X.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 22: Lista del Escuadrón

Primero los profesores:

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Emma Grace Frost_

_Alias Reina Blanca_

_Edad 39 años_

_País de origen EUA _

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Puede leer y controlar mentes, proyectar pensamientos y su plano astral y crea ilusiones en las mentes de otros, puede transformar su cuerpo en diamante orgánico, siendo completamente indestructible, en este estado su fuerza y resistencia son casi sobrehumanas._

_Nota al margen: sus habilidades psíquicas se ven debilitadas mientras ella esté en este estado_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_James "Logan" Howlett _

_Alias Guepardo _

_Edad 258 años_

_País de origen Canadá _

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, resistencia y reflejos son superior a los de un humano normal. Sus cinco sentidos son sobrehumanos, posee 3 garras de hueso retractables en cada mano, forradas de adamantium al igual que todo su esqueleto._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ororo Munroe_

_Alias Tormenta_

_Edad 42 años_

_País de origen EUA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Es capaz de manipular los elementos atmosféricos. Así puede controlar el viento y volar con él, hacer llover, granizar, niebla, lanzar rayos e incluso manipular el clima a gran escala creando verdaderos trastornos meteorológicos como grandes tempestades. Sus poderes de control climático le dan así misma invulnerabilidad al frío, calor o sequía, ya que su cuerpo crea un microclima ideal de forma automática. Es capaz de usar su cuerpo para canalizar la electricidad estática ambiental y rayos._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake _

_Alias Hombre de Hielo_

_Edad 30 años_

_País de origen EUA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Es capaz de hacer descender su temperatura interna y externa proyectando un frío intenso. Así puede congelar la humedad del aire convirtiéndola en hielo ultra duro, dándole cualquier forma. Gracias a esto puede transformar su cuerpo en hielo puro, adquiriendo mayor fuerza y resistencia, en ese estado puede regenerar el daño de su cuerpo. Posee visión térmica y el control de todo estilo de humedad._

_Nota al margen: Es homosexual, mantiene una relación con Estrella del Norte_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jean-Paul Beaubier_

_Alias Estrella del Norte_

_Edad 28 años_

_País de origen Canadá_

_Clasificación Mutante _

_Poderes: Tiene la capacidad de volar y moverse a velocidades sobrehumanas, puede alcanzar el 99% de la velocidad de la luz, pero no puede alcanzarla sin un riesgo para su físico. Puede generar una lluvia de fotones similar a una luz blanca y cegadora cuando está en contacto físico con su hermana._

_Nota al margen: Es homosexual, mantiene una relación con Hombre de Hielo_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jeanne-Marie Beaubier _

_Alias Aurora_

_Edad 28 años_

_País de origen Canadá_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Tiene lacapacidad de volar y moverse a velocidades sobrehumanas, puede alcanzar el 99% de la velocidad de la luz, pero no puede alcanzarla sin un riesgo para su físico. Puede generar una lluvia de fotones similar a una luz blanca y cegadora cuando está en contacto físico con su hermano._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dr. Henry Phillip "Hank" McCoy _

_Alias Bestia_

_Edad 45 años_

_País de origen EUA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Posee fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, endurecimiento, reflejos, destreza e inteligencia sobrehumanos. Su morfología le permite resistir grandes caídas sin fracturarse. Su visión es igual a la de un gato, oído avanzado y olfato, regeneración avanzada, garras cortantes en sus manos. Puede secretar feromonas para atraer personas del sexo opuesto. _

_Nota al margen: su forma animal es resultado de un accidente de laboratorio genético._

_---------------------------------------------------------------Remy LeBeau_

_Alias Gambito_

_Edad 33 años_

_País de origen: EUA_

_Clasificación Mutante _

_Poderes: Puede cargar cualquier objeto con energía cinética con tan solo el contacto, haciendo que exploten al chocar con otros. Es capaz de hipnotizar a otras personas haciendo que se enamoren de él._

_Nota al margen: no puede súper cargar la carne humana._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Ahora los estudiantes:

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ulrich Stern_

_Alias Doppleganger_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Alemania_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Multiplicación en proporción indefinida, al "reabsorber" a sus dobles, su fuerza se multiplica en proporción al número de dobles creados. Ej. Si crea tres dobles y los reabsorbe, su fuerza aumenta equivalentemente a tres veces su fuerza original._

_Nota al margen: El incremento de fuerza tiene una duración de 30 minutos sin importar el número de dobles absorbidos_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Isaías "Izzy" Liñan "Shaw" _

_Alias Bloodrose_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen México_

_Clasificación Mutante/ Hechicero_

_Poderes: _Chlorokinesis_, absorción y concentración de la energía solar en un rayo de energía fotónica, contacto con las plantas a nivel telepático, inmunidad ante las toxinas, homeokinesis._

_Nota al margen: posee entrenamiento en el arte del vudú_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Odd Artemis Della Robbia_

_Alias Felino_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Italia_

_Clasificación mutante_

_Poderes: "Zarpas" de energía psionica, cuerpo más liviano que el de un humano normal, sentidos del oído y el olfato agudizados, visión nocturna._

_Nota al margen: Cuando usa su visión nocturna, sus ojos se tornan amarillos y sus pupilas se afilan, como las de un gato._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yumi Ishiyama_

_Alias Psychic Pulse_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Japón_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Habilidades telequinéticas_

_Nota al margen: Cuando usa sus poderes, un aura rosa blancuzca la rodea._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wilmer Torres "Shaw"_

_Alias Salvaje_

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Perú_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Zoomórfosis, sentidos agudizados, habilidad de hablar con los animales_

_Nota al margen: cuando usa el "ojo que todo lo ve" posee clarividencia _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jeremy Belpois_

_Alias Kid Cerebro_

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Francia_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Inteligencia nivel 12, tecnopatía_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aelita Hopper_

_Alias Invocation _

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Materialización de contructos de energía rosada_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Joana DoSao_

_Alias Afrodita_

_Edad 18 años_

_País de origen Brasil_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Control de feromonas, lo que le permite hacer que las personas se enamoren o desenamoren, "bombas corazón" de energía psiónica._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Timothy "Timmy" David Kuelanai_

_Alias Holograma_

_Edad 10 años_

_País de origen Hawai_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Proyección de imágenes mentales en forma de hologramas tridimensionales._

_Nota: Los hologramas pueden infligir daño pero son intangibles al contacto físico._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kyle Key'ah_

_Alias X-tamina _

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Kenia_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Reflejos súper-humanos, resistencia a territorios hostiles, fuerza de 80 ton_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sooraya Qadir_

_Alias Dust_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen Afganistán_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Habilidad de transformarse en una nube de arena control sobre el movimiento de la nube y transformarse nuevamente_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mark Sheppard_

_Alias DJ_

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Clasificación Mutante _

_Poderes utiliza diversas formas de música para obtener poderes de manipulación energética_

_Ej. La música clásica le permite crear campos de fuerza, la música "fuerte" (como el rock) le permite crear rayos de energía, la música bailable le permite manipular la luz_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jubilation Lee_

_Alias Júbilo_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Proyectar fuegos artificiales como energía de plasma que libera luz cegadora y fuerza de impacto, habilidad de evadir detección telepática dañina_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inez Temple_

_Alias Sin Ley_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

Poderes Fuerza, agilidad y resistencia sobrehumanas

_Nota al margen: También posee una gran habilidad en armas de fuego._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin_

_Alias Coloso_

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen Rusia_

_Poderes capacidad de transformarse en acero orgánico, que le da resistencia a temperaturas extremas, fuerza y resistencias sobrehumanas_

_Nota al margen: En este estado no necesita respirar, comer ni beber_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde_

_Alias Sombra_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen USA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Molecularización, lo que le permite atravesar objetos sólidos, caminar en el aire y causar corto-circuitos a aparatos electrónicos con solo atravesarlos_

_Nota al margen: Tiene entrenamiento en artes marciales_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Alias Kitzune_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen Japón_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Habilidad de crear ilusiones, factor de curación_

_Nota al margen: Posee entrenamiento Ninja avanzado_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Anthony Whedon "Shaw" _

_Alias Draco ZenZei_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen desconocido_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Se convierte en un enorme dragón alado de color blanco, aliento de fuego tanto en forma humana como en forma de dragón_

_Nota al margen: Usando el "ojo que todo lo sabe", posee Omnisciencia, la capacidad de saberlo todo_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Alias Sharingan_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de origen Japón_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Mimetismo muscular, pyrokinésis_

_Nota al margen: Posse entrenamiento Ninja avanzado_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Benjamín "Ben" Tennyson_

_Alias Ben 10_

_País de Origen USA_

_Edad 15 años_

_Clasificación Mutante/Usuario de Tecnología Exótica _

_Poderes Posee el omnitrix, un artefacto alienígeno, el cual le permite adquirir diferentes formas extraterrestres, puede amplificar o simplificar las vibraciones sónicas en la atmosfera_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kevin Ethan Levin_

_Alias Kevin 11_

_País de Origen USA_

_Edad 16 años_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Absorción de energía de cualquier tipo, la cual puede liberar en forma de energía eléctrica, al tener contacto físico con la materia inorgánica, asimila su masa y características en su propia estructura molecular_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Raimundo Pedrosa_

_Alias Tornado Ventoso_

_Edad 16 años_

_País de Origen Brasil_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Puede crear torbellinos de aire, desde pequeños remolinos hasta tornados de proporciones épicas_

_Nota al margen No hay parentesco con Marcelo Pedrosa "Poof"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ahmeil Narmer_

_Alias Momia X_

_Edad 14 años_

_País de Origen Egipto_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Su fisiología quedo convertida en un montón de vendajes, los cuales puede controlar a voluntad, permitiéndole, entre otras cosas, escabullirse a través de lugares angostos_

_Nota al margen No necesita comer ni respirar_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Roberto Petrovna "Shaw"_

_Alias Gótico_

_País de origen desconocido, aparentemente Rusia_

_Edad 16 años_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Creación y control de "materia oscura", transportación a través de las sombras_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eric Johansen_

_Alias Halloween _

_Edad 17 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Proyecta imágenes holográficas del miedo de sus oponentes, telepatía a bajo nivel_

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Penélope DuChaunt_

_Alias White Ghost_

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Francia_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Intangibilidad, invisibilidad, posesión_

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Petra Magval_

_Alias Sirena _

_Edad 15 años_

_País de origen Groenlandia _

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Echokinesis, con la cual puede controlar su voz, pudiéndola usar para hipnotizar o como arma, habilidad de adquirir una forma transitoria entre humana y ave._

_Nota al margen: La frecuencia en que suena su voz hipnótica hace que solo funcione en los hombres._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jorge Whedon_

_Alias Zenzeicito_

_Edad 13 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Telekinesis, habilidad para volar a 200km/h._

_Nota al margen: Es primo por parte de madre de Anthony Whedon/ Draco ZenZei_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Liliana "Lily" Liñan_

_Alias Rubí _

_Edad 14 años_

_País de origen: México_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes: Puede adquirir una forma de diamante, en dicha forma puede manipular la forma de su cuerpo, aunque tiene que estar en su forma normal antes de poder revertir el proceso de cristalización._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Continuara…

Con esto amigos, cierro este capitulo especial de Escuadrón X, ojala les guste. Nos vemos


	23. Una sorpresa inesperada

Una sorpresa siempre es bien o mal recibida, cuestión de enfoque. Ahora verán la sorpresa que les depara a nuestros héroes, en especial a cierto par.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 23: Una sorpresa inesperada

Estaban en la enfermería de la escuela Mark, Isaías, la señorita Frost, la señorita Munroe y el Dr. McCoy, de los cuales el segundo estaba siendo sometido a un chequeo por parte del profesor animal, para llegar al fondo de su misteriosa situación.

-¿Y solo te levantaste con nauseas?-pregunto la profesora rubia a su ahijado.

-Si, señorita Frost-contesto este.

-Mark, ¿podrías decirnos que pasó?-pregunto Tormenta al echokinético.

-Bueno-empezó a decir el neoyorquino-no recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que amanecimos en la misma cama y que…-se detuvo de pronto.

-Descuida, querido, ya comprendimos lo que significa-dijo la señorita Frost con voz dulce y calmada, cuando el Dr. McCoy tomo la palabra.

-Bien, ya le he hecho a Isaías todos los exámenes rutinarios y no he determinado el por que de su condición-comento, sumamente extrañado.

-Tal vez solo sea una indigestión, ¿no?-pregunto el mexicano, intentando ser positivo.

-Si es posible que…pero, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo anonadado el profesor.

-¿Qué cosa, Dr. McCoy?-pregunto Mark.

-Verán, como un procedimiento estándar, también le hice un examen de embarazo a Isaías-empezó a explicar cuando Tormenta le interrumpió.

-Si, Hank, dijiste que era por mera rutina-dijo la Bruja del Clima, recordando las palabras de su colega.

-Si-contesto el mutante animal-pero, contra toda probabilidad…pues…-empezó a titubear.

-Pues, ¿Qué, Hank? ¿Qué le pasa a Isaías?-pregunto la señorita Frost, empezando a asustarse.

-Salió positivo-dijo finalmente.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, luego de lo cual el chlorokinético soltó una risita nerviosa, acompañada de una sonrisa igualmente nerviosa.

-Buena broma, señor-dijo, dando otra risa nerviosa-que estoy embarazado, buena esa-agrego.

-Jamás he hablado más enserio, hijo-dijo el profesor, manteniendo su seriedad.

Eso hizo al mexicano borrar su sonrisa, e hizo que el y el neoyorquino se miraran entre si con miedo.

-P-p-pero, Dr. McCoy-empezó a tartamudear Mark-¿c-c-como puede ser posible?-pregunto asustado-Izzy es varón, como yo-agrego.

-Ya saben que los poderes sobre las plantas de Isaías, como su chlorokinesis, se debe a que tiene ADN vegetal, ¿no?-pregunto la afro-americana.

-Si, señorita Munroe-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno-empezó a decir el Dr. McCoy-el ADN vegetal de Isaías, hace que adquiera ciertas características de las plantas-explicaba con cierto interés-cosa que aparentemente causo una especie de mutación-agrego.

-¿Eso que quiere decir, señor?-pregunto Mark con interés.

-Básicamente dijo que soy hermafrodita-explico Isaías-y que por nuestra noche alocada, TU me embarazaste-agrego con mirada y tono acusadores.

Eso dejo a Mark en shock, ya que aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿Izzy? ¿Su rosa de sangre? ¿Embarazado? ¿De el? Era una noticia tan sorprendente que el neoyorquino de milagro la alcanzo a asimilar.

-Si quieren, chicos, los dejamos solos-dijo Emma Frost de pronto, antes de que ella, el Dr. McCoy y Tormenta dejaran la habitación, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

Ambos chicos mutantes se quedaron solos, sumidos en un increíble silencio, debido a que ninguno de ellos sabía que decir respecto a aquella revelación.

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mark?-pregunto Isaías, dejándole ver al echokinético su preocupación.

Mark no tardo en notar eso, así que para hacer sentir mejor al mexicano, se sentó a su lado, lo tomo de las manos y le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Izzy-le empezó a decir-quiero que sepas, que aunque te embarace por accidente, no significa que te vaya a abandonar-le decía con suma decisión-por que no dejare al chico que amo y a nuestro bebé-dijo esto poniendo una mano en el vientre del mexicano-y te juro que…-empezó a decir cuando los labios del chlorokinético le interrumpieron.

-Se que nunca me abandonarías, Mark-le dijo cuando rompieron el beso-porque se que me amas tanto como yo a ti te amo-agrego.

-Izzy…-dijo simplemente el echokinético esbozando una sonrisa.

-A lo que me refería-dijo de pronto-es a como les diremos a mi familia-menciono.

Eso hizo medio palidecer al neoyorquino, ya que no estaba en sus planes decirles tan pronto a sus "suegros" que su hijo estaba preñado.

-Algo me dice que la señorita Frost será quien se encargue de decírselo-dijo Mark, con tono medio asustado.

En efecto, la Reina Blanca había contactado a los padres de Isaías, tanto a lo biológicos como a los adoptivos, y a los padres de Mark, además de que para empeorar la situación del pelinegro echokinético, Lily, Wilmer, Roberto y Anthony se habían enterado del estado de su hermano, y para ser honestos no les hacía nada de gracia saber que su compañero el "casanova" lo había embarazado.

Estaban en el salón la señorita Frost, Isaías con Mark sentado a su lado, los Sheppard, los Liñan, los Shaw y los hermanos y hermana del chlorokinético.

-Y bien-empezó a decir el señor Shaw-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto a los dos.

-Pues que anoche estuvimos tomando, por lo de año nuevo-empezó a explicar Mark.

-Y a la mañana siguiente los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban en la misma cama-continuó Liliana, mostrando su enojo.

-Si, así fue-dijo Isaías, intentando controlar a su hermana adoptiva.

-Y, ¿Qué harán? ¿Abortaran al bebé o lo tendrán y lo darán en adopción?-pregunto de pronto el señor Sheppard, un hombre con cabello negro con entradas y algo lleno, quien se extraño cuando vio la mirada enojada de su hijo, y la sorprendida de su "yerno".

-¿Cómo se atreve?-dijo de pronto Isaías, cambiando su cara de asombro a enojo-el que mis padres me hayan dado en adopción a mi no le da derecho a suponer que haremos lo mismo con el nuestro-dijo, sumamente enojado-sin ofender-les dijo rápidamente.

-Ninguno, cariño-contestaron los dos.

-Bueno, es que ustedes son muy jóvenes y…-el señor Sheppard no sabía como decirlo-pensé que…-se le dificultaba más, cuando su hijo le interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué abandonaríamos a nuestro bebé para seguir gozando de las diversiones de ser adolescente?-pregunto, dando a entender su enojo-no puedo creer que me creas tan irresponsable, aún más que pienses que Isaías lo es-le agrego, sorprendiendo al mencionado ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre real.

-Y, entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Lorenzo Liñan.

-¿Cuál crees, papá?-le pregunto Isaías de forma irónica.

-O sea, ¿tendrán al bebé y se harán cargo de el?-pregunto el señor Sheppard.

-Si-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienen algún problema con eso?-pregunto la señorita Frost.

-Ninguno, señorita Frost-dijo la señora Sheppard, mujer de pelo negro ondulado y delgada- ¿verdad, querido?-le pregunto a su marido, tirándole de la oreja.

-Ninguno, cariño-dijo el señor.

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto el mexicano a sus padres biológicos y adoptivos, como diciéndoles "dicen que si y me hago huérfano de un golpe".

-No-dijeron ambas parejas al mismo tiempo, tomando en cuenta el mal carácter del chico.

-Entonces es oficial-dijo la maestra telépata-pero, Isaías, quiero que sepas que por tu condición no podrás ir a misiones por un tiempo-le explico al chlorokinético.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico anonadado-¿estaré los nueve meses sin ir a una misión?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si, respecto a eso-empezó a decir la rubia-hable con el Dr. McCoy sobre tu condición y…-interrumpió de pronto, antes de tomar aire-como tu condición se debe a tener ADN vegetal, el proceso de gestación se vera acelerado-explicaba, dejando extrañados a padres e hijos.

-¿Acelerado? ¿Cómo cuanto por cuanto tiempo, Emma?-pregunto Wanda Shaw.

-La gestación será de cinco meses, no de nueve-dijo finalmente la telépata.

-¿O sea que solo estará inactivo por cinco meses?-pregunto la señora Liñan.

-Si-fue la simple respuesta de la Mujer X.

-Bien-dijo el Rey Negro-veo que todos estamos de acuerdo-dijo, antes de recibir la mirada afirmativa de todos.

-Eso me alegra, padre-dijo el chlorokinético, feliz de que sus padres, ambas parejas de padres, aceptaban su relación con Mark.

-Pero-dijo el señor Liñan (N/a: siempre hay un pero, ¿no?)-cuando salga el chiquitín habrá boda, ¿OK?-les dijo a la joven pareja.

Mark e Isaías se miraron el uno al otro, algo sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿El señor Liñan acababa de proponer que ellos se casaran?

-A mi me parece bien-dijo el señor Sheppard.

-Y a mi-secundó el señor Shaw.

Para acortar las cosas, los padres de ambos chicos quedaron de acuerdo con comprometer a Mark y a Isaías, dejando sorprendidos tanto a los dos chicos como a los hermanos del chlorokinético.

Termino la reunión de padres y…maestra, y mientras Mark e Isaías pasaban tiempo de caridad, ahora que eran pareja, los hermanos del segundo planeaban como deshacerse de su "querido cuñado"…o al menos lo hacían hasta que el chlorokinético los encontró y los amenazo con lastimarlos seriamente si lo intentaban.

Unos días después, hubo una misión en Londres, en la cual, para miedo de Mark, iría el con los hermanos de su novio.

Lily usaba un traje que combinaba el negro con el amarillo, un vestido negro con mangas cortas amarillas, botas amarillas, y un cinturón con hebilla en forma de x.

Viajaron por unos minutos en el Ave Negra, y luego de los cuales llegaron a Inglaterra, donde al parecer estaban unos ladrones a quienes S.H.I.E.L.D. necesitaba detener, y para lo cual había pedido la ayuda del Escuadrón.

El solo interés de S.H.I.E.L.D. en esos ladrones hizo que la señorita Frost entendiera que no podían ser humanos, humanos normales no al menos.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en oír a alguien gritar "detengan a esos ladrones" para ponerse en acción.

Eran tres en total: uno era grande y musculoso, otro era pequeño y esbelto y el último parecía de la contextura de un hombre normal.

Inmediatamente, los cinco chicos se pusieron en camino a detener a los tres ladrones, para lo cual Salvaje decidió convertirse en pantera, Draco ZenZei tomar forma de dragón, Gótico su forma de sombra y Rubí su forma pétrea.

-Oh, vamos-se quejo DJ-solo porque ahora salgo con su hermano, ¿me van a fastidiar recordándome que soy el único aquí que no puede cambiar de forma?-les pregunto.

-SI-dijeron los cuatro.

-Van a ver-dijo el neoyorquino.

Siguieron a los tres ladrones hasta Bridge Street, muy cerca del Big Ben, cuando los vieron entrar en el mismo edificio.

Entraron sin dudar al monumento ingles, y persiguieron a los bandidos hasta el campanario, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se cerró de pronto: era una trampa de los ladrones.

Cuando los maleantes aparecieron, y se quitaron las mascaras, vieron que uno de ellos era una mujer.

Uno de los hombres, el musculoso, tenía pelo rojo y ojos cafés, y piel blanca.

La mujer tenía pelo castaño y ojos de amarillos, además tenía rasgos felinos realzados, como orejas puntiagudas, pupilas rasgadas y uñas y colmillos afilados.

El hombre restante era rubio, de piel blanca y ojos miel.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Byron Flint_

_Alias Bloque_

_Edad 28 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Fuerza, resistencia y durabilidad realzadas._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lady Jennifer Keane Rosewood_

_Alias Lady Gato_

_Edad 24 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Fisiología similar a la de un gato._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Malcom Stewart _

_Alias Constrictor _

_Edad 29 años_

_País de origen Inglaterra _

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Fortaleza en los músculos de los brazos, lo que le permite estrujar a sus enemigos con la fuerza de una boa constrictor._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Apuesto que esos tontos de S.H.I.E.L.D. los envió-dijo el musculoso.

-Solo acabemos con ellos-dijo el restante, antes que el y sus compañeros se lanzaran sobre los cinco chicos, quienes inmediatamente se dispusieron a defenderse.

Rubí lanzo algunos de sus cristales, los cuales Bloque bloqueo sin ningún problema, Salvaje y Draco ZenZei, convertidos en tigre y dragón respectivamente, se daban de zarpazos contra Lady Gato, y Gótico y DJ se intentaban escapar del agarre de Constrictor.

Casi inmediatamente, DJ activo su sistema de audio, el cual coloco en música clásica para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo y de Gótico, cosa que obligo al villano a soltarlos.

Pero lo que evito que golpearan a Constrictor, fue ver que Bloque catapultaba a Rubí hacía la ventana.

-LILY-gritaron los cuatro chicos al unísono, antes de lanzarse a la ventana, pero en vez de caer, se sostuvieron unos con otros, agarrándose de la manecilla grande del reloj.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Draco ZenZei a sus compañeros y hermanos, recibiendo afirmativas, y un "he estado peor" de estos.

-Chicos, tenemos que pensar en como subir-dijo DJ.

-Mark tiene razón-le secundo Salvaje-si no subimos pronto nos caeremos-agrego.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Gótico-si nos balanceamos correctamente podríamos…-explicaba cuando Rubí le interrumpió.

-Tener el impulso exacto para subir de nuevo-segundo el plan del rubio.

-Muy bien hagámoslo-dijo Draco ZenZei.

Pero antes de empezar a balancearse, DJ los detuvo.

-Chicos-empezó a decir-si no salimos de esto vivos, al menos si yo no lo hago-decía-quiero que sepan que pienso que trabajar con ustedes fue un honor-dijo, medio conmoviendo a los otros (N/a: ay, ni yo soy tan cursi).

-Nosotros también, cuñado-le contesto a Salvaje.

-Y queremos que sepas-le siguió Gótico-que si haces feliz a Izzy, nosotros también somos felices-agrego.

Luego del monologo de la cursilería (N/a: XD), los cinco chicos se empezaron a balancear, para volver a entrar por la misma ventana por la que salieron.

Para acortar el suceso, a los tres ladrones les tomo por sorpresa el regreso del Escuadrón, estos aprovecharon esto para someterlos y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargaron de arrestar a los tres ladrones mutantes.

Luego de detener a los ladrones, los cinco chicos regresaron al instituto, donde Isaías esperaba a su novio y hermanos, y quienes, para su alegría, ahora se llevaban bien.

Pero esto recién empezaba, ya que aun le quedaban cinco meses por soportar con esto.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo de Escuadrón X, xfa dejen muxos rr. Bye.


	24. Un cumpleaños de locura

El cumpleaños de Isaías acarreará algunos problemas para los estudiantes, más a Mark, así que espero ke se diviertan con este capitulo.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 24: Un cumpleaños de locura

11 de enero, el cumpleaños de Isaías, lo cual para Mark era una pesadilla, ya que de tanto pensar todavía no encontraba el regalo perfecto para su novio/prometido, y ya entendía lo que sus amigos habían pasado con los cumpleaños de sus parejas.

-¿Y si le compras una mascota que le guste?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si-le secundo Sasuke- a nosotros nos funciono con Odd y Naruto-agrego.

-No creo que a Logan le haga gracia tener más animales-contesto el neoyorquino.

Su pequeña charla se detuvo cuando supieron que había misión: un robo en el centro comercial de Saint Michel, del cual Mark y Júbilo se harían cargo.

Llegando al centro comercial, se dieron cuenta de que este se encontraba rodeado por patrullas policíacas.

Sin mucho problema (tan solo mostrar las x de sus trajes), entraron al lugar, y empezaron a buscar a los ladrones.

Rápidamente los encontraron, tres tipos con mascaras de medias, los tres armados, con bolsas llenas de dinero, joyas y otras cosas.

El plan de DJ era simple: sorprendían a los ladrones, les partían la maceta con sus poderes, los entregaban a la policía y el volvía sin más retrasos a buscar el regalo para Isaías.

Pero con lo que no contó fue con que los ladrones los vieron muy pronto, haciendo que los tres empezaran a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra los dos chicos, quienes corrieron a refugiarse de los disparos.

-¿Tenemos plan B, DJ?-pregunto Júbilo a su compañero de equipo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si-dijo el echokinético con una sonrisa, mientras manipulaba su aparato de sonido.

Los ladrones, por su parte, esperaban a que los dos chicos salieran de su escondite para llenarlos de plomo, cuando vieron al pelinegro saltar para ponerse en frente de ellos, pero cuando empezaron a disparar, un campo de fuerza de color verde apareció delante del chico, bloqueando sus disparos.

-Ahora, Júbilo-le grito a su compañera, la cual salio de su escondite, disparando una serie de fuegos artificiales hacia las armas de los ladrones, calentándolas al punto de que estos tuvieron que soltarlas, cosa que DJ aprovecho para embestir a los ladrones, derribándolos.

La policía no tardo en entrar en el edificio, arrestando a los ladrones, cuando Mark vio algo en un escaparate que le llamo la atención.

-Lo tengo-dijo triunfal.

Regresando al instituto, Isaías recibió contento a Mark muy contento, en especial cuando vio que este llevaba una pequeña caja decorada en tonos de azul y con un enorme moño azul.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el mexicano con suma curiosidad.

-Ábrelo y averígualo, mi amor-le contesto con dulzura el neoyorquino, mientras le pasaba la caja.

Lo que nadie vio venir fue el grito de emoción que el dio chlorokinético cuando vio el regalo que el echokinético le había dado: un pequeño gatito negro con ojos amarillos.

-Es una ternura-dijo emocionado el pelinegro.

-Lo vi en el escaparate de una tienda de mascotas-explicaba el chico americano-y como a ti te gustan los gatos, supe que era perfecto para ti-agrego.

-Me encanta-dijo el chico vudú con una sonrisa, mientras frotaba su nariz contra la del gatito.

-Y, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?-pregunto Yumi curiosa.

Isaías se puso a pensar, mientras todos le daban varias sugerencias del nombre para su nueva mascota, cuando de pronto se le prendió el foco.

-Medianoche-dijo finalmente-por su color negro-agrego.

-Me parece un buen nombre-dijo Mark, antes de darle un beso a su pareja.

-Ay, consíganse un cuarto-dijo Wilmer en burla.

-Ya lo tienen-le recordó Jeremy.

Fue cuando Logan entro en el salón, atraído por el grito del mexicano, y vio al pequeño gato que este traía en las manos.

-Lo que me faltaba, otra de esas mini pestes-dijo con tono entre cansado y enojado.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado, ha sido de mis capítulos más cortos, así que espero que les guste.


	25. Un triste adios

Hoy, desde hace siete años, que este día es un poco difícil para mi, así que en cierto modo escribo este capitulo lo escribo para desahogarme, espero que les guste.

Escuadrón X

Capítulo 25: Un triste adiós

Era 31 de enero, y Odd parecía estar ocupado en el laboratorio de computación, ya que básicamente tenía su cara pegada a la pantalla de la computadora, cosa que preocupo a Ulrich.

-Odd, si estas tan pegado a la computadora te lastimaras la vista-le dijo con reprobatoria y preocupación.

-Lo siento, amor-le dijo el rubio, luego de despegarse de la computadora, mientras se tallaba los ojos-es que esto es muy importante-agrego.

-¿Qué haces, si puedo saber?-pregunto curioso el alemán.

-Es un regalo virtual para mi abuelo, para hacerlo sentir mejor-explico el italiano.

-¿Hacerlo sentir mejor? ¿Por qué?-pregunto su novio curioso.

-Hoy hace 3 años mi abuela falleció-explico el rubio- y decidí mandarle esto, ya que no podré estar con el este año, como compensación-agrego.

El castaño se fijo en el regalo de su novio para su abuelo: era una tarjeta virtual, con un osito con unos globos y un ramo de flores, y al fondo se oía una canción que había oído una vez: si la memoria no le fallaba, se llamaba "Abuela llévame" de un grupo latino llamado Tick Tock (N/a: fue la única ke se me ocurrió ke venía al tema, no se rían).

-¿Por que esa canción, Odd?-pregunto Ulrich al niño gato.

-Me pareció apropiada, por lo de mi abuela-explico el oji-bicolor.

-Entiendo-dijo Ulrich-bueno, tesoro, te dejo solo-le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos en la habitación-agrego antes de irse.

-Gracias, Ulrich-dijo Odd mientras el otro se iba, antes de poner una mano en su mejilla, seguida de una sonrisa, un sonrojo y un largo suspiro.

Mientras tanto, Ulrich básicamente agradecía el que Odd estuviera tan ocupado, ya que eso significaba que no sospecharía de la sorpresa que le tenía planeada por su aniversario.

El plan de Ulrich era simple pero genial: le haría a su gato morado una fiesta sorpresa, para celebrar sus 4 meses de noviazgo, claro que la arreglaría con ayuda de los demás, quienes se ofrecieron gustosos a ayudar a su amigo alemán con su idea.

En el cuarto de Wilmer y Joana, los estudiantes estaban reunidos para planear la fiesta para sus dos amigos, y donde todos recibieron a Ulrich para que se les uniera.

-Bien, esto es lo que se me ocurrió-empezó a decir Júbilo-arreglaremos el salón de Ciencias Naturales la fiesta, colgando listones y cambiando los asientos y el pizarrón de lugar, además del escritorio de la señorita Munroe-explicaba.

-Así tendremos todo listo para la noche, ¿no?-pregunto Isaías, mientras acariciaba el lomo de Medianoche, el cual ronroneaba por las caricias de su dueño.

-Exacto-dijo Júbilo.

-Pues mejor nos ponemos a trabajar-dijo Naruto, mientras se levantaba y hacía que Sasuke le imitara.

Se dirigieron sin más al salón de clases de Ororo, donde Yumi y Jorge, haciendo los dos uso de su telekinésis, movieron los asientos y el escritorio de la maestra, además de la pizarra.

Isaías, por su parte, empezó a enredar lianas alrededor de los pilares, y a hacer que todos los árboles que solían estar detrás del pizarrón florecieran de un golpe.

Un mini ejercito de Ulrichs, ayudados por Anthony, Lily, Raimundo y Ahmeil, colgaban listones y moños por toda la habitación.

_Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones…_

Logan y Hank buscaban a las mascotas de Odd, Naruto e Isaías, o sea Kiwi, Kyuubi y Medianoche, a quienes encontraron en la habitación que Dust y Júbilo compartían.

-Kiwi, Kyuubi, Medianoche-empezó a decir Hank con amabilidad, con los brazos detrás del cuerpo, al igual que Logan-tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes-agrego con voz melosa.

Las tres mascotas miraron al animal maestro de física con interés.

-Es hora de su baño-dijo Logan, mientras mostraban lo que ambos traían tras sus cuerpos: cepillos, esponjas, jabón y toallas.

Sin más, los tres animales se echaron a correr, esquivando a los dos profesores y corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

-VUELVAN AQUÍ, TRIO DE MONSTRUOS-grito Logan molesto, mientras el y Bestia perseguían a las tres mascotas.

_Volviendo con los estudiantes…_

Los chicos terminaban de decorar el salón para la fiesta de Odd y Ulrich, cuando a Timmy una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-Oigan-empezó a decir el pequeño-¿Cómo evitaremos que Odd venga aquí?-pregunto a sus amigos.

-Simple-dijo Inez-Ulrich se encargara de mantenerlo ocupado en una cita de enamorados-explico con picardía.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Inez-dijo el alemán-casi olvido que tengo que ir por el-agrego con una sonrisa antes de irse de la habitación, dejando a sus amigos con la tarea.

-¿Crees que seremos así?-pregunto Isaías a Mark.

-No-dijo simplemente, antes de abrazar a su pareja por la cintura-seremos felices a nuestra manera-dijo calidamente, mientras acariciaba el vientre del mexicano, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Mientras tanto, Ulrich había ido a su cuarto, donde vio al rubio acostado en su cama, leyendo una revista.

-Oye, Odd-dijo el castaño, haciendo que el niño gato alzara la mirada-¿Qué te parece si vamos tu y yo al parque de diversiones? Solos tu y yo-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, poniendo pose sexy.

-Claro, amor-dijo Odd, mientras se ponía los zapatos y se dirigía hacia su novio, quien rodeo su cintura con su brazo, antes de que se fueran caminando hacia la puerta principal.

_Mientras tanto, con Logan y Hank…_

Los dos maestros ya habían encontrado a las tres mascotas que tenían que bañar, descansando bajo un roble en el jardín.

El plan era este: sorprenderían a los tres animales, los atraparían y los llevarían a bañarse sin lastimarlos, ya que sabían que sus dueños les reclamarían si algo les pasaba a sus mascotas.

Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia sus objetivos, y cuando parecía que ya los tenían en la mira, se lanzaron sobre ellos…cuando el perro, el zorro y el gato simplemente se movieron, y al aterrizar los dos maestros en el pasto, se activo un mecanismo que alzo una fuerte red de sogas, atrapándolos.

-¿Ahora ves porque odio a esas plagas?-dijo Logan con sumas ganas de despedazar a los tres animalitos con sus garras.

-Tienes que admitir que son muy hábiles-reconoció el doctor McCoy-para ser seres tan pequeños-agrego.

-Cállate, Hank-dijo Logan de forma cortante, mientras sacaba sus garras y cortaba la red.

Pero al aterrizar, pisaron sin querer otra trampa, quedando esta vez en una jaula de ramas que parecía ser muy dura.

-Odio a esas plagas-fue lo único que Logan dijo, mientras deseaba atrapar a los tres animales.

_Volviendo con Ulrich y Odd…_

El parque de diversiones era una fantasía hecha realidad para los dos chicos: se habían subido a la montaña rusa, entrado a la mansión embrujada, ido a los carritos chocones, y Ulrich había ganado como cinco premios para Odd en los puestos y en la prueba de fuerza.

Ahora estaban en un banco, cada uno comiendo algodón de azúcar (N/a: ke rico X3), cuando Ulrich se decidió a hablar.

-Odd-le dijo con suavidad al chico gato.

-¿Si Ulrich?-pregunto el rubio a su vez.

-Tengo algo para ti-dijo el castaño, mientras se ponía detrás de el y le ponía algo en el cuello: una gargantilla con una gema en forma de ojo de gato.

-Es hermoso-dijo Odd, asombrado por el obsequio del alemán-también tengo algo para ti, pero esta en el instituto-agrego con una sonrisa.

Dicho y hecho, ambos chicos emprendieron el camino de regreso al instituto, justo cuando empezaba a anochecer.

Al llegar a la escuela, Odd llevo a Ulrich a su habitación, donde le entrego algo realmente lindo: una bufanda tejida a mano en colores café y amarillo.

-Es increíble-dijo el castaño asombrado.

-Yo mismo lo hice-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, y la confesión conmovió enormemente a su novio, quien lo abraso y beso apasionadamente.

-Y aun me queda una sorpresa para ti, amor-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, cuando sonó el teléfono, arruinando el momento.

-Voy a contestar-dijo el rubio simplemente.

-OK-dijo Ulrich-veme en la puerta del salón de Tormenta-agrego.

-Muy bien-dijo Odd, y cuando Ulrich salio contesto el teléfono-¿diga? Mamá-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció casi de pronto-¿Mamá? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto preocupado…

_Unos minutos después…_

Odd se encontró con Ulrich en la puerta del salón, como habían acordado, y al entrar el rubio pego un mega-grito de emoción: una fiesta en la que estaban todos sus amigos y los maestros.

-Chicos, son los mejores, esto me sorprendió y…-se auto-interrumpió al notar algo-oigan, ¿Dónde están Logan y el Doctor McCoy?-pregunto, al darse cuenta de que el maestro de auto-defensa y de ciencias no estaban.

-Hasta donde se, siguen intentando atrapar a sus mascotas-dijo Ororo, tratando de hacer memoria.

_Hablando de esto, yendo con Logan y McCoy…_

Ambos maestros ya tenían preparado la tina, el agua y todo…solo faltaban los que se tenían que bañar.

Encontraron a las tres mascotas en la habitación de Jeremy y Timmy, y las corretearon por todo el piso superior, guiándolos hacia el baño.

Pero al entrar en la habitación, notaron extrañados que el zorro, el perro y el gato no estaban por ninguna parte.

Pero lo que más los sorprendió fue un tirón que sintieron a sus pies: el trío de animalitos habían tirado al mismo tiempo del tapete de baño, derribando a los dos maestros y haciéndolos caer en la tina con agua, antes de salir huyendo.

-Me rindo-dijo Logan con cansancio.

-Apoyo esa moción-dijo Bestia.

_Volviendo a la fiesta…_

Los maestros y los estudiantes se divertían enormemente en la fiesta, bailando, comiendo y, en el caso de las parejas, besuqueándose.

Ulrich, quien hablaba con Kevin y Peter en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Odd no estaba, y fue a preguntarle a la señorita Frost.

-Señorita Frost-llamo el chico a la maestra-¿ha visto a Odd?-le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Ulrich, el se fue-dijo la telépata también sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue?-pregunto Ulrich atónito.

-Ulrich-dijo la maestra, mientras se lo llevaba afuera, al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico, preocupado por el comportamiento de la directora.

-Es que su abuelo murió-dijo finalmente.

-¿El murió?-pregunto atónito-pero, ¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Un ataque al corazón-respondió Frost-la mamá de Odd lo llamo para informarle-agrego.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien?-pregunto el castaño, empezando a preocuparse.

-No se, solo se fue-dijo la maestra.

Ulrich se fue hacia los jardines, creyendo saber a donde había ido el rubio. Frost solo pudo verlo y suspirar, mientras a lo lejos se oía que se avecinaba una lluvia.

_ABUELA NO ME DEJAN QUE TE VALLA A VISITAR ME HAN DICHO QUE CANSADA TE HAS DORMIDO QUE TE SENTIAS UN ESTORBO PARA LOS DEMAS QUE LO HAS DEJADO TODO Y TE HAS IDO _

_  
TE HAS IDO REGALANDO TUS AHORROS A PAPA LA CASA VIEJA CON EL PRADO JUNTO AL RIO _

_  
__ABUELA LLEVAME ABUELA LLEVAME ABUELA LLEVAME CONTIGO (2)_

Odd estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, mirando una fotografía de el con su abuelo, intentando no llorar por su perdida.

ABUELA YO NO QUIERO ESE DINERO QUE ME DAN LO CAMBIO POR UN MOMENTO CONTIGO YO QUIERO DISFRASARME CUANDO LLEGUE EL CARNAVAL Y QUIERO QUE TU VALLAS CON MIGO ME GUSTA QUE ME CUENTES UNA HISTORIA DE VERDAD CUANDO NO HABIA COCHE Y PAPA E RA UN NIÑO

_ABUELA LLEVAME ABUELA LLEVAME ABUELA LLEVAME CONTIGO (2)_

-Odd-dijo una voz que lo hizo alzar la voz, haciéndole ver el rostro de su novio-¿Quieres estar solo?-le pregunto el mayor con suavidad.

El rubio, incapaz de hablar, solo negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio al alemán que se quedara con el y lo consolara.

ABUELA NO ME DEJAN QUE TE VALLA A VISITAR ME HAN DICHO QUE CANSADA TE HAS DORMIDO QUE TE SENTIAS UN ESTORBO PARA LOS DEMAS QUE LO HAS DEJADO TODO Y TE HAS IDO

QUE HAREMOS CUANDO LLEGUE OTRA VEZ LA NAVIDAD SI TU NO ESTAS PARA CANTAR LOS VILLANCICOS

Ulrich se sentó al lado del rubio, le hizo poner la cabeza en su hombro y Odd, mientras se dejaba abrasar por el que amaba, rompió a llorar quedamente, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre los dos.  
_ABUELA LLEVAME ABUELA LLEVAME ABUELA LLEVAME CONTIGO (4)_

_Continuara…_

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una persona muy querida por mí, quien se fue hace ya muchos años: mi abuelo, José M. Cañamar Sepúlveda, a quien llamábamos Pepe, (2/11/1934-31/01/2002), quien rezo en silencio descanse en paz. Ojala les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews. Nos vemos.


	26. Bello San Valentín

El Día de San Valentín es posiblemente el más bonito para el amor, por eso le dedico este capítulo así que ojala les guste.

Escuadrón X

Capítulo 26: Bello San Valentín

Las clases eran normales en la escuela Xavier, aún en San Valentín, nada evitaba que los profesores se aseguraran de darles una educación a sus estudiantes.

Aunque claro eso no significo que nadie le mandara a nadie notitas amorosas durante las clases, o que ninguna pareja se iba a lo oscurito a besarse entre las clases.

Los más felices eran aquellas parejas para las cuales serían su primer San Valentín saliendo.

Y lo que más esperaban los estudiantes era sin duda el baile de San Valentín de la escuela.

-¿Ya tienen con quien ir?-pregunto Raimundo a sus compañeros y amigos.

-Yo con Joana, obvio-dijo Wilmer.

-Odd-dijo Ulrich (N/a: para acortarlo pondré el nombre de la pareja y del chico, OK?).

-Izzy-Mark.

-Aelita-Jeremy.

-Naruto-Sasuke, muy fríamente por cierto.

-Inez-Jorge.

-Kitty-Roberto.

-Petra-Anthony.

-Yumi-Peter.

-Júbilo-Kyle

-"Dust"-Ahmeil.

-Penélope-Eric.

-Ben-Kevin.

-Y yo iré con Lily-dijo finalmente Raimundo.

-Así que todos ya tenemos pareja para el baile, ¿no?-pregunto Eric, a lo que casi todos le dijeron que si.

-Esperen, ¿Y Timmy?-pregunto Jeremy de pronto.

-¿Qué hay con el?-pregunto Roberto.

-¿Cómo que que hay? ¿No se dieron cuenta que es el único de nosotros que no tiene pareja?-pregunto retórico Eric.

-"Oigan es cierto"-reconoció Ahmeil.

-Pero ya se acabaron los estudiantes, hombres y mujeres-recordó Mark.

-Oye, Mark, ¿No tienes alguna "amiga" que prestarle a Timmy?-le pregunto Kyle al neoyorquino.

-No creo que mis amigas sean del tipo que le gusta a Timmy-dijo Mark.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Ulrich-no creo que Timmy quiera ser el único en la escuela sin una cita-agrego.

Dicho y hecho, los chicos se pusieron a planear como lograr conseguirle una cita a su miembro más joven.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los estudiantes se dedicaban a la decoración del salón para el baile: Isaías haciendo florecer un montón de flores, Júbilo guardaba sus fuegos artificiales en "capsulas" de energía de Aelita para la noche, Lily había creado una bola disco de espejos en forma de corazón, y todos los demás colgaban listones y montaban luces para la pista de baile.

La única que no hacía nada era Inez, diciendo que "estaba supervisando", para justificar que solo estaba sentada, consiguiendo que los demás volcaran la silla en la que esta estaba recostada.

Al único que le pedían que no se esforzara mucho era a Isaías, quien ya empezaba a mostrar signos de su embarazo (N/a: enserio creerían que lo olvidaría? XD).

-Oye, Izzy-le dijo Penélope de pronto-¿no crees que deberías descansar?-le pregunto algo preocupada.

-Penny tiene razón, Izzy-le secundo Yumi.

-No se preocupen, chicas-las tranquilizo el chico vudú-estoy bien-agrego.

-¿No te preocupa lastimar a tu bebé?-le pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-Oigan, estoy bien-insistió-no hago ningún esfuerzo para hacer esto-dijo intentando calmar a los demás-podría hacer esto dormido-agrego con burla.

-Y a mi me consta-dijo Lily-pudo volver una semilla en una enorme planta de flores mientras dormía la siesta a los doce-agrego recordando lo ocurrido.

-¿Dormía la siesta a los doce?-pregunto Inez intentando no reírse.

-Siempre le gustaba dormir luego de terminar la tarea para relajarse-explico la mexicana.

Siguieron charlando y arreglando el salón, cuando los demás llegaron, para explicarles del problema de Timmy, cosa que al parecer hizo pensar rápidamente a Lily.

-Tal vez Izzy y yo podamos hacer algo-dijo luego de pensarlo-¿Qué dices de la prima Yolana?-le pregunto a su hermano.

-¿La contorsionista?-pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-No, la otra Yolana, la del lado de mamá-corrigió la Petro-morfa.

-¿La apostadora compulsiva?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ay, ¿Cuál era la amante de la moda?-pregunto la rubia, empezando a exasperarse.

-Ah, hablas de Bridget-aclaro el pelinegro.

-¿Quién es Bridget?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Una prima nuestra de parte de papá-explico Isaías.

-Qué es súper-fan de la moda, déjenme agregar-menciono Lily.

-¿Creen poder traerla a tiempo?-pregunto Roberto.

-¿Es el Profesor Xavier el telépata más poderoso del mundo?-pregunto Lily en forma retórica (N/a: Claro ke lo es XD).

En eso sonó la alarma, diciéndoles a los estudiantes que había una nueva misión para el Escuadrón.

-Esto es lo que haremos-dijo Ulrich en forma militar-Izzy, Lily, ustedes intentaran traer a su prima a tiempo para esta noche-les dijo al par de hermanos.

-Si, Ulrich-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y los demás que haremos?-pregunto Peter.

-Simple-dijo Wilmer, tomando la palabra-intentaremos convencer a la señorita Frost de enviar a Timmy a la misión-explico fácilmente.

-¿Y eso por…?-pregunto Kitty, sin saber como terminar su pregunta.

-Por que no podemos dejar que el sepa de la prima de Izzy y Lily, ¿verdad?-aclaro Yumi.

-Muy bien, equipo, ya conocen el plan-dijo Jeremy.

Así como lo acordaron, mientras Isaías y Lily se aseguraban de contactar a su prima, el resto de los estudiantes se aseguraron de que la señorita Frost enviara a Timmy junto a Eric, Peter, Inez, Lily y Dust a investigar un robo en Essex, Inglaterra.

Al parecer, los ladrones habían sido identificados como mutantes, uno fortachón, una parecida a un gato y un hombre rubio, a quienes la mexicana había reconocido como el Trío del Terror, los ladrones a quienes ella y los otros habían arrestado en el Big Ben.

El capitán de la policía les informo que había recibido un informe de que los ladrones se escondían en una casona abandonada cerca de Maldon Road, y fue allí donde los seis chicos fueron a investigar.

La casona estaba destartalada y parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, tenía ventanas rotas, la pintura se descascaraba, las tejas estaban cayéndose y partiéndose. Era simplemente un basurero.

Los seis chicos entraron cautelosamente al edificio, y apenas poner un pie, la puerta se cerro, y enfrente de ellos estaban Lady Gato, Bloque y Constrictor.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunto Constrictor.

-Es una de los mocosos que nos envió a la cárcel-dijo Lady Gato, enviándole a Rubí una mirada de desprecio.

En menos de unos minutos, los tres ladrones peleaban fuertemente contra los seis superhéroes: Coloso y Sin Ley, con golpes y disparos, mantenían a raya a Bloque, Halloween y Dust castigaban a Lady Gato, y Holograma y Rubí se daban de lo lindo con Constrictor.

Claro que como el Escuadrón peleaba completamente en equipo, no tardaron en hacer que los tres maleantes tropezaran los unos con los otros y fueran fáciles de derribar y atrapar.

Atrapados los tres ladrones, otra vez, los chicos pudieron regresar sin ningún problema al instituto, a tiempo para el baile.

Ya en el baile, todos vestían de traje y vestidos, sumamente elegantes.

La señorita Frost bailaba con Logan, Tormenta con el Dr. McCoy, los profesores Drake y Beaubier bailaban muy pegados, así como la señorita Beaubier y el profesor LeBeau.

Los estudiantes por su parte también bailaban, tal vez ninguna pareja tan calmadamente como Ulrich y Odd, que más que bailar se abrazaban mientras sus pies se movían, o como Isaías y Mark, de los cuales el segundo cada cuando aprovechaba para acariciar el ya creciente vientre del primero.

Timmy por su parte estaba sentado, triste por ser el único que no tenía pareja, cuando una chica que nunca había visto se le acerco.

Tenía la piel tan morena como Naruto, cabello color caramelo, ojos miel y vestía un largo vestido color blanco. Tenía al menos unos 16 años

-¿Eres Timmy?-le pregunto, a lo que el menor asintió-soy Bridget, soy prima de Izzy y Lily-explico.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el hawaiano.

-Es mió-dijo la mayor-¿quieres bailar?-le pregunto, aunque su respuesta, una afirmativa, llego básicamente sola.

Y mientra Timmy y Bridget bailaban, esta podía ver como sus primos le sonreían y le guiñaban un ojo, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo especial de San Valentín, porfa dejen muchos RR bye


	27. Acceso al pasado

Antes de empezar el nuevo capítulo, aquí les traigo fragmentos de capítulos anteriores.

Flash Back

¿Nuevo Rival o nuevo amigo? Parte 2.

""_Cuando los cuatro hermanos sagrados pongan sus manos en la Roca Ritual, obtendrán un poder místico con el que jamás soñaron"-tradujo Draco ZenZei de forma hábil._

_Los cuatro hermanos, casi automáticamente, pusieron cada uno su mano en la lápida, y de pronto cada uno empezó a brillar con una luz dorada_.

_Gótico tenía la piel completamente roja y ojos de mismo color. Draco ZenZei era completamente azul, la piel de Bloodrose se había ennegrecido completamente y mostraba rasgos felinos como dientes y uñas crecidos, y Salvaje tenía la piel realmente clara además de cabello aun más rubio y sus ojos cafés se habían vuelto azules._

_-Nah Su SeHa Xipetótec-dijo Gótico._

_-Nah Su SeHa Huitzilopochtli-dijo Draco ZenZei._

_-Nah Su SeHa Tezcatlipoca-dijo Bloodrose._

_-Nah Su SeHa Quetzalcoatl-dijo Salvaje_

_-No, no puede ser-se decía Apocalipsis-yo acabe con los cuatro hace milenios-se decía._

_-Aun pienso en lo que nos paso a los chicos y a mi en la pirámide-explico Wilmer-aun siento que, sea lo que sea lo que se haya apoderado de nosotros, sigue dentro de nosotros-menciono con preocupación en su voz-dentro de mi, al menos-agrego._"

Fin Flash Back

Escuadrón X

Capítulo 27: Acceso al pasado

_Tenochtitlan, hoy día Ciudad de México_

_1300 D de C (N/a: Después de Cristo)_

En la Ciudad de los Dioses todo iba sobre la marcha, bajo el reinado de los cuatro hermanos: Xipétotec, Nuestro Señor El Desollado, Huitzilopochtli, Colibrí Zurdo, Tezcatlipoca, Espejo Negro Que Humea, y Quetzalcoatl, Serpiente Emplumada.

Cada día sus majestades recibían una ofrenda cada uno, que podían ser oro y joyas, carnes y verduras o un sacrificio humano o animal, tras la cual se encargaba cada uno de sus labores: Xipétotec era el jefe militar del ejercito mexica, cuyo deber era planear las estrategias de combate para la defensa del pueblo; Huitzilopochtli era el jefe cultural, se encargaba de que las celebraciones se hicieran correctamente, y aseguraba la educación de los infantes; Tezcatlipoca era el jefe religioso, su trabajo era dirigir los rituales y ceremonias, desde oraciones hasta sacrificios; y Quetzalcoatl era el jefe político, que se aseguraba de que las leyes se hicieran y se respetaran.

Aunque en por su apariencia en ese entonces se les llamaba dioses, de haber nacido en nuestra época hubieran recibido otro nombre: Mutantes. Así es, los cuatro hermanos habían sido mutantes.

Xipétotec, quien había nacido sin piel, también se caracterizaba por tener una gran fuerza y resistencia física, por lo que durante su auge ningún ejercito enemigo pudo vencerlo.

Huitzilopochtli, cuya piel era completamente azul, tenía el conocimiento de mil bibliotecas, además del poder de predecir el futuro.

Tezcatlipoca, de piel y cabellos completamente oscurecidos, y con garras, colmillos y ojos felinos, además de tener sentidos realzados, tenía el don de convertirse en un enorme jaguar.

Quetzalcoatl, de piel clara, ojos azules y pelo rubio, podía controlar el viento, y poseía la increíble capacidad de volar.

Juntos, los cuatro hermanos constituían el mayor gobierno que la civilización mexica hubiera tenido, ya que trabajaban en perfecta armonía siendo todos iguales.

Un día, estaban todos reunidos en el palacio, pues el mensajero militar de más confianza de Xipétotec tenía algo que reportar.

Claro que no todos estaban allí, de hecho, solo esperaban la llegada del hermano menor, Queztalcoatl.

-¿Por qué magueyes tarda tanto Queztalcoatl?-pregunto Huitzilopochtli, empezando a hartarse de la tardanza de su hermano menor, cuando este llego acompañado de dos hermosas doncellas, una en cada brazo, y con una gran cara de satisfacción.

-Típico de este niño-dijo con desprecio Tezcatlipoca.

-No te alteres, hermano Tezcatlipoca, lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿no?-dijo el hermano menor con despreocupación.

-Si no fueras mi hermano, pequeño mocoso irrespetuoso…-empezó a amenazarle el de piel oscura, mientras preparaba sus garras, cuando el mayor de los cuatro le detuvo.

-No es momento de pelear, ustedes dos, hay cosas más importantes-les dijo con severidad-¿Cuál es tu reporte, Metzihuatl?-le pregunto a su mensajero.

-Tenemos razones para creer que un hombre, que se llama a si mismo Mictlantecuhtli, ha mostrado gran hostilidad militar en las ultimas semanas-explico.

-¿Otra rebelión?-pregunto Huitzilopochtli.

-¿Me hicieron interrumpir mis asuntos por otra rebelión?-pregunto indignado Quetzalcoatl.

-No, sus majestades, es más que eso-dijo Metzihuatl-Mictlantecuhtli ha estado conquistando los pueblos situados en la costa este, y capturando a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas a quienes los dioses les dieron poderes-explico, mostrando el porque era tan importante.

-¿Solo a los que los dioses les dieron poderes?-pregunto Xipétotec.

-Si, señor-afirmo el mensajero.

-¿Qué podría significar, hermano Xipétotec?-pregunto Huitzilopochtli con interés y preocupación.

-No lo se, Huitzilopochtli-dijo el Desollado-pero no profetiza nada bueno-agrego.

Mictlantecuhtli resulto ser un guerrero venido de otra tierra, el cual buscaba capturar a todo sacerdote, sacerdotisa o dios en la tierra, para quitarles sus poderes divinos.

De piel azul, con labios de un azul más profundo, un enorme tamaño, casi colosal, y con una gran armadura como los hermanos nunca habían visto antes (N/a: ¿Les suena a alguien en particular?).

Pero cuando fijo su mirada en Tenochtitlan, se inició una gran batalla entre los cuatro hermanos gobernantes, y el salvaje guerrero invasor.

Pasaron los años, veinte largos años para ser exactos, y la guerra parecía no tener fin, ya que Mictlantecuhtli no solo parecía no morir, sino también se notaba que no había envejecido un solo día desde que había arribado a la tierra de los cuatro hermanos.

Los hermanos, por otro lado, si fueron afectados por el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndose en apuestos guerreros, todos con un dominio increíble sobre sus habilidades únicas.

Un día, Xipétotec, Huitzilopochtli y Quetzalcoatl, ya convertidos en hombres y guerreros, se encontraban en un claro escondido, aparentemente esperando algo, o a alguien.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo el adulto Quetzalcoatl-el que me regañaba por llegar tarde a las reuniones ahora es el que llega tarde-agrego por burla.

-Hay diferencias, hermanito-dijo el Huitzilopochtli.

En ese momento, un enorme jaguar salió de la nada, y de un momento a otro en el mismo punto donde se había parado estaba Tezcatlipoca de pie.

-Si, que yo me tarde por buscar información, y tu te tardabas por pasar "tiempo" con tus concubinas-le dijo de forma burlona a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué descubriste, hermano Tezcatlipoca?-le pregunto Xipétotec, queriendo ser formal con su hermano de piel oscura.

-Mictlantecuhtli ha creado una ciudadela cerca de un lago con cascada a 1340 pasos de este punto-dijo el hermano jaguar, mientras con su dedo índice dibujaba un mapa improvisado de la zona-adjunto a su palacio principal se encuentran las cárceles, donde tiene a todos nuestros hermanos, además de de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas-agrego.

-¿Qué más descubriste?-pregunto Huitzilopochtli.

-Hay una cámara a la que lleva a todos los capturados, pero cuando uno entra ya no sale-agrego en tono de preocupación.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Quetzalcoatl.

-Entrar, rescatar a los que aun estén con vida y acabar con Mictlantecuhtli-dijo Xipétotec en tono decidido.

-Pero antes, debemos hacer algo-dijo Tezcatlipoca, antes de que el y sus hermanos unieran sus manos izquierdas.

Entre los cuatro tardaron hora y media en llegar al perímetro de la ciudadela de Mictlantecuhtli, la cuál era una enorme pirámide escalonada, con otros edificios más pequeños en las puntas.

Xipétotec y Tezcatlipoca, convertido el segundo en jaguar, se encargaron de erradicar a los guardias que protegían la prisión, Huitzilopochtli uso sus conocimientos para abrir la complicada puerta, y Quetzalcoatl uso su poder sobre el viento para romper las cadenas de los prisioneros.

Una vez liberados los prisioneros, los cuatro hermanos se adentraron en la pirámide principal del enemigo, y acabaron uno a uno con los guardias hasta llegar al punto que querían: el salón del trono.

Mictlantecuhtli se encontraba allí, comiendo mientras estaba básicamente desparramado en su trono, mientras contemplaba divertido a sus "visitas".

-Vaya, vaya-dijo el guerrero azul con insolencia-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunto con descaro.

-Tus verdugos-dijo Tezcatlipoca, mientras daba un paso adelante, pero Xipétotec lo detuvo, y ante esto, Mictlantecuhtli solo rió con burla.

-¿Acaso creen que solo cuatro mocosos podrán vencerme? ¡Soy, INVENCIBLE!-gritó, mientras se abalanzaba contra los guerreros.

Inmediatamente, Tezcatlipoca se libero del paro de su hermano mayor y tomo su forma de jaguar, mientras que Quetzalcoatl levantaba vuelo, Huitzilopochtli sacaba su espada de obsidiana y Xipétotec simplemente se lanzaba al combate.

Aun en la terrible desventaja de cuatro contra uno, Mictlantecuhtli les daba buena pelea a los cuatro hermanos, quienes de milagro podían mantener a raya a su enemigo.

De pronto, de entre las sombras apareció un guerrero de ropajes negros, y con una espada de obsidiana mató a Xipétotec por la espalda.

-HERMANO-gritaron los tres guerreros espantados, pero antes de hacer algo, Mictlantecuhtli tomo a Tezcatlipoca y le rompió el cuello de un aplastón.

De la misma forma, el guerrero negro mató con su espada a Huitzilopochtli y, a pesar de haber dado una buena pelea, Quetzalcoatl termino cayendo ante sus dos oponentes.

Luego de haber vencido y matado a los cuatro hermanos, Mictlantecuhtli y su acompañante de armadura negra abandonaron Tenochtitlan, para nunca volver si el pueblo gozaba de suerte.

La muerte de los cuatro gobernantes fue llorada por todo el pueblo, sin que este sospechara que, antes de morir, Tezcatlipoca había realizado un ritual que les permitiría a el y a sus hermanos volver para "ajustar cuentas" con su enemigo…

_Saint Michel, Francia_

_Año 2009, la actualidad, 2:45 A.m. _

Isaías, que se había despertado por un sueño extraño, bajo en pijama y bata a la cocina, encontrándose con Wilmer, también con una bata, aparentemente todo lo que llevaba, Anthony, con una pijama de pantalón y camisa a cuadros azules, y a Roberto, con boxer de dormir y camisa negra. Los tres estaban comiendo helado directo del bote y, al ver a su hermano, le ofrecieron una cuchara para que se sirviera.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?-le pregunto Anthony al pelinegro.

-No, fue tan extraño-dijo el chlorokinético, quien narro su sueño a sus hermanos, sin hacerse rogar, y llevarse una sorpresa al saber que los cuatro habían tenido el mismo sueño-lo más extraño era que los cuatro hermanos se parecían a nosotros-agrego.

-¿A nosotros?-le pregunto Roberto curioso.

-Si, a nosotros pero…-empezó a decir el moreno cuando su hermano menor le interrumpió.

-Pero como lucíamos cuando peleamos con Apocalipsis en Uxmal, ¿no?-pregunto con interés-según nos explico Júbilo-agrego.

-Si-declaro Isaías-pero lo raro es…-no supo como terminar la oración.

-Es, ¿Qué?-pregunto Roberto.

-Es que no creo que fuera solo un sueño-dijo el chlorokinético, antes de mirar por la ventana de la cocina, cosa que también hicieron sus hermanos. Mientras veían el cielo nocturno, no sospechaban lo acertados que estaban en su suposición.

Continuara…

Antes de despedirme kiero aclarar algo:

En la versión original de X-men, Huitzilopochtli es el apodo de Apocalipsis, no Mictlantecuhtli, solo lo cambie para ir acorde a la hermandad de los cuatro hermanos.

El "Guerrero Negro" es Muerte, lo que da entender que el ya servía a Apocalipsis en ese entonces.

Los "dioses y sacerdotes con poderes divinos", por lógica, son mutantes. Como en esta época no existía el término, se les considero como deidades.

Ahora aclarado eso me despido. Adiós


	28. XANA

Ahora, siguiendo el consejo de un posteador anónimo, pondré una sorpresa para los lectores, ojala les guste

Escuadrón X

Capítulo 28: X.A.N.A

Un día como otros en Xavier, salvo por que en la escuela solo estaban Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita y Jeremie.

La razón es que varios de los chicos estaban de misión, Inez y Jorge habían ido a un bar que la rubia había descubierto días atrás, Wilmer y Joana habían ido al parque de diversiones, Júbilo y Kitty habían ido a visitar el museo, Mark e Isaías habían ido a Milán con los padres adoptivos del segundo para comprar las cosas para el bebe que ya venía en camino, y Anthony fue a entrenar a los Alpes Suizos.

Y como los profesores habían salido de conferencia, eso dejaba al multiplicador, al felino, a la telekinética, la psiónica y al súper-genio solos en el enorme instituto.

-Oigan, estoy aburrido-dijo Odd, luego de lanzar un largo bostezo.

-Ese bostezo llega a 4.2 en la escala Richter, Odd-dijo Jeremie con ironía.

-¿Es que este día no podía ser más aburrido?-pregunto Yumi hastiada, antes de que los cinco chicos suspirarán aburridos.

En eso sonó la alarma, anunciando que había una misión, por los que los cinco chicos dejaron lo que hacían, o sea nada, y se dirigieron al Cuarto de Guerra para ver que ocurría.

Al parecer había una gran concentración de energía en una fábrica abandonada al suroeste de la ciudad, cerca de la antigua zona industrial.

Sin más, los cinco chicos se cambiaron a sus trajes para las misiones y se dirigieron al lugar donde era la emergencia.

El lugar parecía abandonado, con varias ventanas rotas y el interior estaba lleno de polvo, tierra y suciedad. Parecía que nadie había estado allí al menos desde los años 80.

Jeremie, haciendo uso de su escáner, reviso toda la fábrica en busca de la fuente del aumento de energía, la cual parecía hallarse en el sótano de dicho lugar.

-Esto no es normal-dijo Kid Cerebro, entre extraño y preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Jeremie?-pregunto Invocation.

-La energía que parezco recibir es de origen electromagnético, y no tiene bases bio-orgánicas-agrego.

-¿Qué no que?-pregunto Felino, obviamente sin entender una sola palabra de lo que su compañero rubio había dicho.

-Que no es humano-tradujo la de pelo rosa.

-Además de que recibo un tipo de frecuencia electroestática-agrego el súper-genio.

En el sótano de la fábrica abandonada, la señal electroestática del rastreador de Kid Cerebro se había vuelto más fuerte.

Lo que allí encontraron fue sumamente extraño: una especie de complejo de laboratorio computacional, en el cual destacaba una enorme torre de maquinaria, al parecer un CPU tamaño familiar.

-¿Qué es esto, Jeremie?-pregunto Doppleganger a su compañero rubio.

-Parece un tipo de computadora muy antigua-explico el tecnópata, revisando sus lecturas-como de hace más de 20 años, diría yo-agregó.

-Pero como algo tan antiguo puede todavía emanar tal cantidad de energía-preguntó Invocation, extrañada.

Lo que más le extrañó fue que al subir al nivel superior vieron un monitor, un teclado, una especie de proyector holográfico, en resumen un súper-computador completamente funcional.

-Dios, ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Psychic Pulse.

-Es una computadora, Yumi-contestó Felino.

-Ehh, Odd, creo que a lo que Yumi se refiere es a que hace todo esto aquí-le explicó Doppleganger.

-Oh-dijo el rubio gatuno-…y, ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepamos?-pregunto, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo.

-Ya, enserio, ¿Qué le viste a este poco seso?-le pregunto Kid Cerebro a Doppleganger.

-Es lindo, divertido y aunque es distraído no significa que no sea listo-explico el castaño.

Mientras los tres chicos tenían su conversación, Psychic Pulse se acerco a la computadora y trabajo el teclado hasta que apareció en la pantalla algo que le interesó.

-Oigan, miren lo que encontré-dijo la telekinética, llamando la atención de los otros cuatro.

En la pantalla había fotos de Psychic Pulse, tanto en su traje de X-men como en su traje de civil.

Junto a estas fotos se podía leer:

_Psychic Pulse_

_Nombre Real Yumi Ishiyama _

_Mutante nivel Alfa _

_Habilidades telekinéticas_

-Es un perfil sobre Yumi-dijo Invocation, sorprendida.

-No completamente, solo referente a sus poderes mutantes-dijo Kid Cerebro. Y al manipular el mismo la computadora, esta mostró otro perfil. Este caso era el de Bloodrose, también tanto en traje de X-men, algunas haciendo muestra de sus poderes, como una en su ropa de civil.

_Bloodrose, anteriormente Planta_

_Nombre Real Isaías Liñan_

_Mutante nivel Omega, antes nivel Beta_

_Habilidades Chlorokinéticas y homeokinéticas_

Y bajo esto las palabras

_En estado, optimo__ ver si el feto sale mutante_

Luego intentaron con Odd, teniendo como resultado un perfil con fotos en su traje de X-men como en su ropa de civil y las siguientes palabras.

_Felino_

_Nombre Real Odd Artemis Della Robbia _

_Mutante nivel Gama _

_Habilidades felinas _

Y cuando intentaron con Jeremie, vieron un perfil, también con fotos con traje de X-men y de civil, y junto esta la información.

_Kid Cerebro_

_Nombre Real Jeremie Belpois_

_Mutante nivel Delta _

_Súper-inteligencia y tecnopatía _

Y así fue cuando probaron con DJ (mutante nivel Beta), con Salvaje (nivel Beta), Ben 10 (nivel Alfa), Kevin 11 (Alfa), Halloween (Omega), Coloso (Gama), y también con los profesores cuando probaron con Wolverine (Beta), Bestia (Gama), Reina Blanca (Alfa)…en fin, en ese computador había un archivo de cada miembro del Escuadrón X, tanto profesores como alumnos.

-Pero, ¿Quién podría crear un archivo con información del Escuadrón?-pregunto Psychic Pulse.

-No se pero…miren esto-empezó a decir Kid Cerebro, cuando vio un file que decía "Centinelas", el cual al desplegarlo mostró una pantalla que parecía un formato de acceso al sistema computacional de los Centinelas.

-O sea que, sea quien sea el dueño de todo esto, fue quien mando a esos Centinelas-concluyó Invocation.

-¿Centinelas?-preguntó Kid Cerebro sorprendido.

-¿Qué Centinelas?-pregunto Doppleganger, queriendo una explicación.

-¿Recuerdan cuando ustedes se fueron de antro?-pregunto Felino a los dos chicos.

-¿Recordarlo? Izzy aun nos sigue reprochando por eso-dijo Kid Cerebro con ironía.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes estaban divirtiéndose, la escuela fue atacada por Merodeadores Centinelas-explico Psychic Pulse.

-Pero si el que controló a los Centinelas esta aquí, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Felino meditativo.

-ESTA AQUÍ-dijo una voz como de computadora, mientras que en el proyector holográfico aparecía la imagen de un joven, de unos 15 años, de cabello negro largo, piel pálida, ojos negros inexpresivos, ropas que combinaban el negro con el rojo (N/a: Si han visto la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes, imaginen un atuendo similar al del Hermano Sangre), en el cual destacaba un símbolo muy curioso: una especie de ojo o diana para dardos, con tres líneas en la parte inferior y una en la superior.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_X.A.N.A. _

_Edad (cronológicamente) 29 años_

_País de origen Mundo Virtual_

_Clasificación Cyborg _

_Poderes Conexión con la interfaz computacional a nivel global, lo que le permite acceso a todas las computadoras del mundo._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-¿Quién, o que, eres tu?-pregunto Felino, sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Mi nombre es X.A.N.A.-se presento el chico-holograma-fui programado por Bolivar Trusk para aportar en la noble tarea de combatir y exterminar a la escoria mutante-explico, buscando distraer a los cinco chicos para que no vieran como accionaba el protocolo de activación de los Centinelas.

Antes de que los cinco X-men se dieran cuenta, eran atacados por toda una horda de Centinelas: Merodeadores, Centinelas Mk II (Segunda versión), Centinelas Mk VI (última versión de los Mk) y Depredadores (básicamente Centinelas creados basándose en Wolverine), por mencionar algunos.

Los androides dirigieron sus palmas láser hacia los cinco chicos, pero cuando abrieron fuego, Psychic Pulse levanto un escudo telekinético, protegiéndolos de los disparos.

-Yumi, ¿puedes extender el rango de tu escudo telekinético?-le pregunto Doppleganger a su compañera.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-le pregunto la japonesa.

-Si creo suficientes dobles, unos diez o quince, y los absorbo-explicaba el castaño-podré incrementar mi fuerza lo suficiente para apalear algunos Centinelas-explico a sus compañeros-pero necesitare mucho espacio para duplicarme sin aplastarnos a nosotros mismos-agrego.

-Un incremento de espacio trabajando-dijo Psychic Pulse, y de un momento a otro su campo de fuerza se incremento, empujando algunos Centinelas en el proceso.

Con el espacio extra, Doppleganger aprovecho para duplicarse, creando suficientes clones para incrementar su fuerza, y una vez absorbidos todos los dobles, Psychic Pulse bajo su escudo, permitiéndoles moverse y pelear contra los Centinelas.

-Por más que luchen no podrán ganar, mutantes-dijo X.A.N.A. con frialdad, mientras veía como los jóvenes X-men combatían a los Centinelas.

Mientras el holograma veía con desden como peleaban, Odd, demostrando gran habilidad gimnástica, lanzaba zarpas de energía a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo a varios de los robots.

Doppleganger, corriendo contra el reloj, golpeaba a todos los Centinelas, conciente que su fuerza no duraría mucho tiempo.

Psychic Pulse, por su parte, usaba su telekinesis para derribar a los Centinelas, y de paso para desmantelarlos, sacándolos de combate.

Kid Cerebro, apuntando sus tecno-brazos hacia los Centinelas, disparo un montón de mini granadas cuánticas de alto rango, destruyendo a mínimo 6 Centinelas por granada.

Invocation, mientras se defendía con sus escudos de energía, destruía a los Centinelas con una espada del mismo material, cortándolos como si fueran de papel.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo deshacernos de los Centinelas?-pregunto Psychic Pulse, viendo que cuantos más Centinelas vencían, más enviaba X.A.N.A.

-Si hackeara el hardware central de X.A.N.A. y desactivara su núcleo de procesamiento positro-neuronal, podría interrumpir la sinapsis de activación y desactivar a los Centinelas-dijo Kid Cerebro en su típico lenguaje de súper-genio.

-Jeremie, no te ofendas pero solo entendí lo de "desactivar a los Centinelas"-dijo Felino.

-En pocas palabras: si Jeremie apaga a X.A.N.A., también apagara a los Centinelas-explicó Invocation.

-Pero necesitare una distracción-dijo el rubio.

-La necesitas, la tienes-dijo Doppleganger, mientras creaba a cinco dobles suyos.

Mientras los seis Doppleganger, Felino y Psychic Pulse peleaban contra los androides, Invocation y Kid Cerebro se acercaban al monitor de la computadora, encargándose la pelirrosa de los Centinelas que se les interponían en su camino.

Finalmente, al llegar al teclado de la computadora, Jeremie, empezó a teclear diferentes comandos, buscando burlar todos los sistemas computacionales de X.A.N.A.

Mientras el joven X-men intentaba desactivar a la súper-computadora, los otros cuatro se aseguraban de mantener a raya a los Centinelas.

-Jeremie, lo que quieras hacer hazlo ahora-dijo Felino, intentando esquivar los ataques de láser.

Pero lo que vio enserio le heló la sangre a Odd: uno de los láseres le había atinado a Ulrich.

-ULRICH-grito el Felino, lanzando varias zarpas al Centinela que le disparo-Ulrich mi amor, por favor respóndeme, despierta-le rogaba al castaño, quien sin importar cuanto le rogaba su novio no respondía.

-Odd-le llamo Psychic Pulse, quien se acerco con un escudo telekinético para ver si ambos estaban bien, y al no recibir respuesta por parte del rubio se preocupo-Odd, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó. Pero cuando Felino alzó la mirada hacia Psychic Pulse, esta vio algo que le heló la sangre: los ojos de Odd estaban diferentes. Tenían las pupilas afiladas, como cuando usaba su visión nocturna, pero eran de color rojo sangre.

-Odd, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto la japonesa asustada.

-Yumi, cuida de Ulrich por favor-le pidió el italiano, con una voz sombría.

Y demostrando gran habilidad, Felino corrió hacia un gran grupo de Centinelas.

Lanzando sus zarpas hacia todos lugares, inmediatamente todos los androides caían ante los ataques del chico gato.

Kid Cerebro e Invocation, quienes habían suspendido su trabajo de desactivar a X.A.N.A., veían anonadados como Felino destrozaba por su cuenta a todos los Centinelas.

La súper-computadora, por su cuenta, seguía lanzando a varios robots para someter al rubio, quien no se dejaba detener no importa cuantos llegaran.

-JEREMIE, AELITA, QUITENSE- les ordeno Felino a gritos a los dos chicos, quienes de inmediato obedecieron y corrieron hacía Psychic Pulse. En un estando frente a frente, X.A.N.A hablo.

-¿Crees que podrás detenerme, basura mutante?-le pregunto el holograma desde el proyector-SERE YO QUIEN LOS DES…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que mientras el hablaba, Felino había entrelazado los dedos de sus manos, y al separarlos rápidamente había creado una mega zarpa de energía, que destruyó los cables que unían al monitor con su fuente de poder (N/a: el mega CPU).

El holograma se empezó a discrepar, y luego de unas cuantas interferencias de estática, desapareció mientras la computadora se apagaba.

Una vez calmado de su enojo, y con sus ojos retornados a la normalidad, Odd fue a ver si Ulrich estaba bien. Un gran alivio fue para el cuando lo vio conciente, y sonriente al verlo bien.

-Pensé que te había perdido-dijo el rubio, rompiendo a llorar en el pecho de su amor.

-Jamás te dejare solo, mi ángel-le dijo calidamente el castaño, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Ay, que cursis-dijo Jeremie, matando el momento de los dos enamorados.

Volvieron al Instituto antes de que cualquiera de los demás llegara, y cuando todos los demás estudiantes regresaron de sus misiones y otras cosas, los cinco chicos dijeron haber estado todo el día viendo televisión, decidiendo guardar lo ocurrido, incluso el extraño comportamiento de Odd, en secreto.

Pero no muy lejos de allí, en la fábrica abandonada, la súper computadora de pronto se volvió a encender.

_Usando energía de reserva, función reanudada._

_Editando perfil mutante_

_Felino_

_Nombre Real Odd Artemis Della Robbia _

_Mutante nivel Gama _

_Habilidades felinas, furia primitiva_

_Requiere más observación _

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de Escuadrón X, prometo actualizar pronto todas mi otras historias, solo ténganme paciencia últimamente he sufrido de un bloqueo de escritor.

Antes de despedirme, dejare en claro dos cosas, 1) Bolivar Trusk es un científico anti-mutante, el primer desarrollador del proyecto Widewake y por tanto de la tecnología Centinela.

2) Para kienes tengan curiosidad, les dejo un listado de los niveles de mutación en el universo Marvel. Nombrare cada nivel y los miembros del escuadrón que son de ese tipo.

Omega: los más poderosos, pudiendo controlando la materia y la energía, y llegando incluso a ser literalmente inmortales. Tormenta, Hombre de Hielo, Bloodrose, Júbilo, Halloween.

Alfa: Todos los mutantes con increíbles capacidades psíquicas y físicas, desde súper fuerza hasta telepatía. Reina Blanca, Gambito, Estrella del Norte, Aurora, Psychic Pulse, Invocation, Holograma, Dust, Sin Ley, Coloso, Sombra, Kitzune, Sharingan, Ben 10, Kevin 11, Raimundo Pedrosa, Gótico, White Ghost, Sirena, Zenzeicito, Rubí.

Beta: Con poderes muy parecidos a los nivel alfa, la única diferencia es que tienen defectos, pero muy casi imposibles de notar. Wolverine, Doppleganger, Salvaje, Afrodita, X-tamina, DJ Draco ZenZei. Anteriormente a Bloodrose, cuando aun era Planta, se le clasificaba como nivel Beta, se re-clasifico como nivel Omega cuando obtuvo su poder homeokinético.

Gama: Se distinguen principalmente por tener grandes defectos, desde no tener control sobre su poder, hasta tener apariencia distinta a la de un humano normal. Bestia, Felino.

Delta: Siendo más parecidos a los nivel Alfa, por no tener defectos significativos, su único problema es que no tienen poderes que se comparen con los tres primeros niveles. Kid Cerebro.

Epsilon-Delta: Son mutantes que no siempre manifiestan sus poderes, salvo ciertas circunstancias como traumas.

Epsilon: Son mutantes que poseen una apariencia llena de defectos, pero sin embargo poseen poderes menores. Momia X.

Zeta: Son mutantes que técnicamente solo son humanos normales con defectos, como piel de color anormal, miembros más largos, etc. En esta clasificación entran los llamados "Fenómenos de Circo".

Bueno esos son los ocho niveles de mutación entre los mutantes del universo Marvel. Ojala les haya servido la información. Bueno por ahora me despido.


	29. Viaje de Autodescubrimiento

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Escuadrón X. Para quienes se preguntaron "¿Qué pasó con Colosal?", les responderé su pregunta aki

Escuadrón X

Capítulo 29: Viaje de Autodescubrimiento

POV Colosal

Mi nombre es Benjamin Auston, pueden decirme Colosal, tengo 17 años soy de San Antonio, Texas; y soy un mutante nivel Alfa.

¿Cuál es mi poder, preguntan? Cambio de tamaño, puedo llegar a medir desde el tercio de una regla escolar hasta la altura de un rascacielos.

Solía pertenecer a los X-men, más específicamente al Escuadrón X con base en Saint Michel, Francia; o al menos así era hasta que deje el equipo al no sentirme cómodo con un chico que recién le habían ofrecido entrar al grupo: Roberto Petrovna, hijo de la difunta mutante ex-criminal Darkstar.

Se que pensaran: estando en una escuela en la que además de educarme me permitían salir a atrapar a algunos maleantes, ¿Por qué dejarlo solo por no confiar en un chico? La respuesta es simple: por que estoy seguro de que terminara traicionando al grupo, como seguro haría su madre.

No me malentiendan, no juzgo a ese chico por lo que su madre hizo o no hizo, en especial por que su madre, una vez acabada su vida de crimen, fue parte de X-Corp Paris. Lo que pasa es que no puedo confiar en el.

Pero lo que más me dolió de dejar Xavier, fue dejar a una persona que me gustaba, cuyo nombre no les diré (jeje).

Pero estoy desvariando, creo que debo apegarme a lo que les cuento.

Luego de dejar al Escuadrón, decidí hacer aun viaje de autodescubrimiento por Europa, claro alejándome en todo momento de Francia.

Ahora estoy en un bar de Bélgica, viendo las noticias mientras tomo un vodka. Me sorprendí al ver dos rostros demasiado familiares en la pantalla: Izzy, junto a uno de los más nuevos del grupo cuando me fui, Mark Sheppard. Lo que más me extrañó fue que el estómago de Izzy estaba extrañamente hinchado.

-_En otras noticias, el nacimiento más esperado del año: el del bebé esperado por los X-men Bloodrose y DJ_-decía la reportera del noticiero, y la sola mención de Sheppard, Izzy y un bebé en la misma oración me hizo acercarme más a la pantalla-_el gran milagro se debe a que, según el Dr. Henry McCoy, maestro de los dos jóvenes, el ADN vegetal de Bloodrose le da una mutación que le otorga un músculo similar al útero femenino_-explicaba la mujer, y apenas oí esa "explicación" quedé boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?-pregunté anonadado.

-Los X-men Bloodrose y DJ-dijo el cantinero, un viejo pelón con bigote delgado y complexión gorda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-volví a preguntar.

-En Año Nuevo-volvió a contestarme el hombre-de hecho, creo que ya casi cumplen cinco meses-agrego.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-dije nuevamente.

-Se pasaron con el licor, tuvieron relaciones y el músculo ese hizo lo suyo-me dijo el hombre

-¿Qué?-dije nuevamente.

-¿No escuchaste a la mujer, chico? Ella ya dijo el "que"-me respondió el hombre, antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

Yo quede sorprendido: Izzy, Isaías, ¿Embarazado? Dios, hasta ahora creí que era imposible que un hombre, aun mutante, pudiera embarazarse. Creo que no debí irme tan precipitadamente de la escuela, pero ya es otra historia.

Salí del bar, y me puse a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ya que todavía no decidía a donde iría en mi viaje.

Pero el sonido de gritos y disparos me regresó a la realidad: un robo a un banco, lo que necesitaba para reubicarme.

Sin más empecé a crecer hasta alcanzar unos cinco metros de altura, cosa que asusto tanto a los ladrones que no se resistieron a que los atrapara.

La policía me felicitó y agradeció por lo rápido de mis movimientos, y luego de darme una recompensa, emprendí el camino por la carretera: esos ladrones fueron cosa fácil.

Mientras viajaba en el tren camino a España, no pude evitar pensar en Izzy y en Mark. ¿Cómo les iría con lo del bebé que esperaba Izzy? ¿Estarían todos mis amigos bien? La curiosidad simplemente me mataba. Pero no puedo regresar a Xavier, simplemente no puedo.

Pero lo que vi por la ventana simplemente no ayudo a olvidarme del tema: el Blackbird siendo atacado por la Hermandad de Mutantes.

Rápidamente me levante del asiento, salí del vagón y sin más salté del tren, creciendo unos dos metros para detener mi caída. Fui corriendo a ayudar, pero cuando llegue me di cuenta que no eran el Escuadrón.

Eran del Instituto Xavier de Austria, ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, si, los X-Statics: Anarquista, Chica Muerta, El Guapo, U-Go Girl, Phat y La Nuit. Pero también reconocí a una nueva recluta: era una de los tres chicos que fueron a visitarnos a Francia hace un par de meses, Gwen Tennyson, alias Chica de la Suerte.

-Muy bien, equipo-dijo Anarquista-hagamos formación O-ordeno.

Inmediatamente, U-Go Girl se lanzo sobre Shadow Sparrow y de un momento a otra las dos desaparecieron, seguramente por el poder de teletransportación, y solo regresó U-Go Girl.

Chica de la Suerte lanzó una esfera de energía rosada, dirigiéndola hacia Pyro, y haciéndola explotar cuando tocó el cuerpo del pirokinético, derribándolo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Destrúyanlos, son solo un montón de niños-les grito furioso Dientes de Sable.

-Te mostraremos al montón de niños, Dientes de Sable-dijo Phat, tomando su apariencia obesa, la cual le daba su nombre clave, y encestándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al canadiense.

Pero cuando vi que Mystique se le acercaba para golpearlo por la espalda, no lo dude más e intervine, agrandando mi altura a cinco metros y atrapándola en mi mano. Los X-Statics me miraron asombrados.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Anarquista.

-Pues yo…-iba a decir cuando Chica de la Suerte me interrumpió.

-Se llama Benjamin Auston, alias Colosal-explico la pelirroja.

-¿No eras miembro del Escuadrón X?-pregunto El Guapo.

-Era, es pasado-dije, mientras me marchaba, pero U-Go se apareció delante de mí, deteniéndome.

-Ven con nosotros-me dijo gentilmente-se nota que estas cansado-agregó.

Lo pensé detenidamente. Tenía razón, llevaba como dos días sin dormir, por no mencionar que mi tren acababa de irse lejos por lo que no podía irme.

-Muy bien, iré con ustedes-dije finalmente.

Fue un corto vuelo hasta el instituto Xavier de Austria, con sede exacta en Viena, cuando conocí a los profesores del instituto: Jonathon Silvercloud, alias Forge, Xi'an Coy Manh, alias Karma, Lucas Bishop, alias Bishop, Warren Worthington III, alias Arcángel, y Theresa Cassidy, alias Sónica (N/a: respectivos poderes mutantes: Forge, genio intuitivo, Karma, Posesión de mentes, Bishop, absorción de energía, Arcángel, alas naturales, Sónica, los mismos que su padre Banshee).

-Bienvenido a Austria, joven Auston-dijo la señorita Coy Manh, dándome un amistoso apretón de manos.

-Gracias-agradecí a los profesores.

-Muy bien, chico, no seas tímido-dijo Bishop- ven con nosotros a cenar, debes estar famélico-agregó.

Me guiaron al comedor, donde empecé a cenar, oyendo las experiencias de los X-Statics y contándoles las propias.

-Y, ¿No te has paseado por Francia, muchacho?-pregunto el profesor Silvercloud.

-No, francamente no-respondí.

-¿Miedo de toparte con el Escuadrón, tal vez?-preguntó Edith (N/a: para que se sepa, el verdadero nombre de U-Go Girl es Edith Sawyer).

-Si-contesté-ya que seguro piensan que me fui con la Hermandad o algo así-declaré.

-¿Por qué no vuelves y no lo aclaras?-pregunto el profesor Worthington.

-No se-dije simplemente.

-¿Te digo que haría yo en tu lugar?-me preguntó Gwen, a lo que asentí-haría una lista de las razones por las cuales ir y por las cuales no ir-me empezó a decir.

-¿Y?-pregunté.

-Luego rompería esa lista y seguiría a mi corazón-me dijo con simpleza.

Eso me hizo meditar toda la noche, incluso mientras dormía. A la mañana siguiente, tomé una decisión. Y pidiéndoles un "aventón" a los X-Statics, regresé a Saint Michel.

Nunca creí que volvería a ver esa placa de la "Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados", que volvería a pisar el piso de grava con camino a la entrada de la escuela, y menos que entraría otra vez por esa puerta.

Los primeros con los que me topé fueron la señorita Frost y Logan, quienes por cierto quedaron sorprendidos de volver a verme.

-Ben-dijo sorprendida la señorita Frost.

-Hola, señorita Frost, Logan-dije, saludando a los dos profesores.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver, tamañero?-dijo Logan, con su típica sonrisa irónica.

-Necesitaba un tiempo lejos-dije con simpleza-pero ya aclaré mis ideas y quiero, si me dejan claro, regresar al equipo-dije con determinación. La señorita Frost y Logan solo sonrieron.

-Solo tenías que decir eso, chico-dijo Logan, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Los demás están en clase con Tormenta-me dijo la señorita Frost, mientras me invitaba a ir al salón.

Sin más me dirigí al salón, aún recordaba donde daba clase la señorita Munroe. Apenas estuve delante de la puerta, inhale hondo. ¿Y si no les daba alegría verme? ¿Y si me atacaban? Solo había un modo de comprobarlo. Y sin más toqué a la puerta.

-Adelante-escuche decir a la señorita Munroe desde adentro.

Apenas ella y los demás me vieron entra, se interrumpió la clase. Pasó un minuto. Pasó otro. Nadie se inmutó.

Eso me dio tiempo de verlos: a varios reconocía fácilmente, pero otros eran nuevos para mí, seguro estudiantes que se inscribieron cuando yo me fui.

Luego de unos cinco tortuosos minutos de silencio, Gótico se levanto, se dirigió hacia mi… y me ofreció la mano.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Colosal-me dijo con cara seria-o tal vez prefieras, Ben-me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Yo simplemente respondí su sonrisa con una igual, y estreché su mano.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, Roberto-dije con alegría en mi voz.

Con suma alegría, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Kyle, Izzy, Inez, Kitty, Júbilo, todos se acercaron para saludarme y darme la bienvenida de regreso al Escuadrón X. También aproveché para conocer a los nuevos, desde Eric hasta Jorge. El último que se acerco a saludarme fue Timmy, a quien no se imaginan el gusto que me dio volver a ver, y a quien abrace con fuerza cuando lo vi, viéndome correspondido por el.

Y les diré una cosa: No fue sino hasta que abrace a Timmy…que enserio sentí que de verdad había regresado a casa. Mi casa, como miembro del Escuadrón X.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, respóndanme con muchos reviews porfa, pronto les traeré más capítulos. Bye


	30. Happy Birthday and Birthday

Luego de mucho esperar: el capítulo 30 de Escuadrón X (VIVA!!!!), y les daré una sorpresa que seguro nadie esperaba. Cabe agregar que este capítulo lo hago por el cumple de alguien a quien quiero mucho.

Escuadrón X

Capítulo 30: Happy Birthday and Birth-day

(Feliz Cumpleaños y día de nacimiento)

4 de mayo, el cumpleaños de Wilmer, y Joana parecía muy confiada acerca de que le regalaría a su querido novio.

Pero al pasar junto a su querido "cuñado" Izzy notó que estaba muy deprimido…y que se pasaba la mano por el vientre demasiado.

-¿Qué te pasa, cuñadito?-le preguntó la ferokinética

-Que el bebé ya se retrasó-dijo deprimido el mutante vegetal.

-Ay, solo unos días-dijo Joana, sentándose a su lado.

-Pero aún así me preocupa-dijo Liñan.

-Ay, Izzy-le dijo la brasileña-solo porque tu y Mark lo concibieron en año nuevo no habría de nacer exactamente 5 meses después-le recordó.

Se quedaron charlando un rato, sobre como sería el bebé, su género, que nombre le pondrían, por mencionar solo algunas cosas.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que se sobresaltaron mucho cuando oyeron la puerta principal abrirse de un portazo, y al ir a ver vieron a los Liñan, a los Shaw y a los Sheppard.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Mark sorprendido

-Mamá, papá, madre, padre, ¿ustedes también?-pregunto Isaías sorprendido.

-Claro que si, queridos-dijo la señora Sheppard.

-Con nuestro nieto o nieta en casa, ¿creen que no vendríamos?-pregunto la señora Liñan.

-Lamento romperles la burbuja, mamá, pero "pop"-dijo Isaías, haciendo sonido de "pop"-el bebé todavía no nace-informó.

-No importa-dijo el señor Sheppard-tendrá que salir tarde o temprano-agrego.

-Y francamente papá, me estas dando una idea de porque todavía no nace-dijo el neoyorquino. En eso llegó la señorita Frost.

-Ah, señores Liñan, señores Sheppard, Sebastian, Wanda-dijo amablemente la telépata, feliz de que los padres de los dos jóvenes habían llegado.

-Es bueno estar aquí, Emma-dijo la Bruja Escarlata, abrazando a la madrina de su hijo.

-Pero cabe recordar que no solo venimos por Isaías-dijo el Rey Negro-también vinimos por Wilmer-agregó.

-¿Pasa algo con Wilmer?-pregunto la señora Liñan, sorprendida.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, mamá-le explico Isaías.

-Hablando de eso, Isaías-le dijo su madre biológica-¿Ya le diste su regalo a tu hermano?-le pregunto.

-Claro, madre-le respondió el chlorokinético-yo, Anthony y Roberto-agregó.

-De hecho, todos en la escuela ya le dieron sus regalos, hasta los profesores-mencionó Joana.

-Todos menos tu, Jo-señaló Mark-y eso que eres su novia-agregó, ganándose un codazo por parte de Isaías.

-Lo que tengo para el es una sorpresa-dijo la brasileña, guiñando un ojo.

-Hablando de sorpresas-dijo de pronto la señorita Frost-alguien viene a verlos a ustedes dos-agregó.

En ese momento se oyeron el sonido de turbinas, y al salir al jardín vieron a un Blackbird recibiendo instrucciones de aterrizaje de Logan.

Al aterrizar y al bajar la rampa, vieron a varios conocidos: Scott y Jean Summers, alias Cíclope y Fénix, Rahne Sinclair, alias Wolfsbane, Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler, y Rogue. Pero el último en bajar del Blackbird fue quien realmente sorprendió: un hombre calvo, de vestidura elegante, en silla de ruedas. Era Charles Xavier, el Profesor X.

-Isaías Liñan-dijo el Profesor-es bueno volverte a ver, en especial en un momento así-agrego, mientras el mexicano lo abrasaba.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Profesor-dijo Isaías.

-Lo mismo digo, hasta juraría que pasaron años-agregó Mark, mientras le daba la mano al hombre.

-Seguro recordaran a sus viejos maestros de las escuelas Xavier de Nueva York y Boston-dijo, mientras se hacía un lado para que Mark saludara a Cíclope y a Fénix, e Isaías a Wolfsbane y Nightcrawler.

-Hay una sorpresa más, ¿No, Wanda, Sebastian?-preguntó el Profesor Xavier a los Shaw. Ante esto los dos solo desviaron la mirada.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Isaías, deseoso de oír la respuesta.

-Hay algo que no te contamos, cariño-dijo la señora Shaw.

-Por favor dime que estas embarazada, madre-le pidió el moreno a la mujer.

-No, no es eso-dijo el señor Shaw-es sobre tu abuelo, Magneto-agregó.

-¿Qué pasa con el?-pregunto molesto.

-Que el…-empezó a decir la Bruja Escarlata, cuando un helicóptero empezó a decender, y cuando este se apagó de el bajo Magneto vistiendo un traje formal-vendrá a visitarte-dijo la mujer.

Con Magneto, además de Dientes de Sable, Mystique, Humo Negro y Shadow Sparrow (quienes para sorpresa venían con ropa de civil), venía otra persona. Era una mujer, no mayor de los 30 años, bellísima, de pelo y ojos verdes, y con un vestido corto color blanco: Era Lorna Dane, alias Polaris, la hija de Magneto.

-Hola Wanda, Sebastian-dijo Magneto, con felicidad aparentemente genuina.

-Padre-dijo Wanda sin mucho entusiasmo-Lorna-dijo más emocionada, mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Es bueno verte, Wanda-dijo la de pelo verde, mientras abrazaba a su hermana-y un gusto conocerte, Sebastian-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a su cuñado.

-Lo mismo digo, Lorna-dijo el hombre.

-Isaías, saluda a tu abuelo y a tu tía Lorna-le dijo Wanda a su hijo.

-Hola, tía Lorna-dijo el chlorokinético mientras la abrazaba-hola, abuelo-saludó de lejos al hombre.

-Isaías-dijo simplemente el Amo del Magnetismo.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano, por cierto?-pregunto Sebastian a Isaías.

-Aquí mismo, padre-dijo la voz de Wilmer, mientras el llegaba, pero al ver a Magneto rápidamente frunció el ceño, se lanzó contra el y antes de llegar hasta el se convirtió en un enorme león africano. En respuesta Mystique se transformó también en león, y hubieran seguido si Jean Summers no los hubiera detenido telekinéticamente.

-Gracias, Jean-le dijo el Profesor.

-Wilmer, se que te enojaras-empezó a decir Isaías-pero el vino a visitarnos-agregó.

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntó molesto el cumpleañero, volviendo a su forma humana.

-Lo que escuchaste, niño-dijo Dientes de Sable, mientras ayudaba a una recién transformada Mystique a levantarse.

-Veras, Wilmer-empezó a decir el Magneto, sorprendiendo al menor de que lo llamara por su nombre de civil-es un día muy memorable para nuestra familia y, no quería perdérmelo-agrego, dando a entender que por "familia" se refería a el, Lorna, Wanda, Isaías y Wilmer.

-Además, aunque nos desagrade admitirlo-empezó a decir el chlorokinético-es nuestro abuelo, Wilmer, y esta en su derecho de conocer a su bisnieto-agregó.

-O bisnieta-corrigió Joana.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no entramos?-preguntó la profesora Summers.

-Yo apoyo eso-dijo Sinclair.

-Lo que sea-dijo Shadow Sparrow-¿Dónde esta mi Doppleganger?-preguntó muy emocionada, antes de entrar a la mansión.

-¿Y mi gatito morado?-dijo Humo Negro, también emocionado, mientras la seguía.

-Correrá sangre, ¿no?-pregunto Wilmer a su hermano.

-Cuando Odd y Ulrich sepan que esos dos están aquí, si-dijo el chico vudú-y créeme, yo se de eso-agregó.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-pregunto Cíclope curioso.

-La versión corta, Summers-empezó a decir Logan una vez unido a la conversación-Odd sale con Ulrich, alias Doppleganger, y si quieres que sea honesto no estará nada feliz de ver que la chica que acosa a su novio esta aquí-explicó.

-Y lo mismo pasara con Ulrich cuando sepa que Humo Negro esta aquí-agrego la señorita Frost, con preocupación en su rostro.

Y sin más los allí reunidos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, cuando la señora Shaw se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oigan, a propósito-dijo dirigiéndose a su padre y hermana-¿Dónde esta Pietro?-preguntó.

-Pues el dijo que llegaría…-empezó a decir Lorna, cuando un objeto llegó a súper-alta velocidad junto a ellos. Era un hombre de pelo blanco, con dos mechones cayendo enfrente de su rostro, ojos azules y piel blanca, usaba un traje azul del cual destacaba un rayo blanco, cruzándolo casi por completo. Era Pietro Maximoff, alias Quicksilver.

-En este mismo momento-dijo el peliblanco, terminando la frase de su hermana, antes de ir a abrazar a sus hermanas.

-Chicos, saluden a su tío Pietro-dijo Wanda a sus dos hijos, quienes automáticamente saludaron de mano a su tío.

Una vez entrado a la escuela, se dieron cuenta que los demás estudiantes habían notado la presencia de la Hermandad, por que intentaban moler a golpes a Humo Negro y Shadow Sparrow.

-Isaías, detenlos-le dijo Frost al chlorokinético.

-Si, señorita Frost-dijo el chivo, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran rojos y extendiera su mano hacia los demás. Y apenas lo hizo, tanto los del Escuadrón como los dos mutantes criminales quedaron paralizados.

-Escuchen-empezó a decir la directora-debido al estado de su compañero, Bloodrose, sus familiares, eso incluye a Magneto, serán nuestros huéspedes-anunció, muy a su pesar.

-¿Y los de la Hermandad por que?-preguntó Yumi, una vez que Isaías los soltó a todos.

-¿Creen que nuestro jefe vendría a un lugar lleno de X-men sin protección?-pregunto irónicamente Shadow Sparrow.

-Lo que la directora intenta decirles, tropa-empezó a decirles Logan-es que tendremos tregua TEMPORAL con la Hermandad-dijo, poniendo énfasis en el "temporal" mientras veía molesto a Dientes de Sable.

-Bueno, una vez resuelto esto, ¿Por qué no comemos de una vez?-sugirió la señorita Sinclair.

La cena fue algo…interesante. Entre que los estudiantes y los secuaces de Magneto se aguantaran las ganas de matarse entre si, las charlas entre los tres hijos de Magneto, los planes entre el señor Shaw, los Liñan y los Sheppard, platicas amorosas entre Isaías y Mark, etc.

Luego de eso se fueron a descansar, pero Joana le pidió a Wilmer que se quedara fuera de la habitación hasta que ella le dijera.

-¿Cuándo, Jo?-pregunto el rubio desde fuera de la habitación.

-Ya, Wilmer-dijo la voz de la brasileña al otro lado de la puerta.

Al entrar, el zoomórfico se encontró con la habitación completamente a oscuras, salvo por las lámparas de noche a cada lado de la cama. Le sorprendió que cuando entró en la habitación oyó la puerta cerrarse con seguro, y al darse vuelta vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto: Joana con un traje de conejita playboy que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación.

-En mi cumpleaños, hiciste algo parecido a esto, mi amor-le decía sensualmente la morena-y quiero devolverte el favor de la misma forma-le dijo, antes de darle un beso en la boca.

Unos cinco minutos después los dos ya estaban manoseándose en la cama de Wilmer, y besándose con pasión. Pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse. Y cuando Wilmer abrió la puerta se encontró con Ulrich.

-¿Qué pasa, Ulrich?-preguntó curioso el menor.

-Es Izzy-le dijo el alemán-esta dando a luz-dijo.

Dicho y hecho, Joana se sacó las orejas de conejo, se puso una bata y ella y los dos chicos se fueron corriendo a la enfermería en el nivel inferior. Afuera de la enfermería estaban todos los estudiantes, los familiares y el orgulloso padre.

-Finalmente nacerá el bebé-decía feliz el señor Sheppard.

-¿Nervioso, mein Freund?-preguntó el profesor Wagner al neoyorquino.

-No, que va-dijo el pelinegro, con sumo nerviosismo en su cara-solo me preocupa que algo les pase a mi Izzy o a nuestro bebé, o peor a ambos-dijo, empezando a perder el control, ganándose una bofetada de Lily-gracias, lo necesitaba-otra de Dust-eso también-otra de Inez-al siguiente que lo haga se la devuelvo-dijo finalmente.

Finalmente se oyeron fuertes gritos del "quirófano", seguidos de los llantos de un bebé, los cuales mientras más fuertes se hacían los gritos, también se hacían más fuertes.

-O el bebé ya nació, o Mystique lo esta hastiando con sus consejos de moda-dijo Humo Negro.

Finalmente salió Tormenta, seguida por Mystique. Ambas se sacaron el tapabocas de sus rostros.

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue?-preguntó Mark, quien inmediatamente fue seguido por todos los demás del Escuadrón, antes de ser callados por su maestra.

-Para empezar, fueron trillizos-dijo feliz la maestra, y cuya noticia hizo que al padre le empezaran a faltar fuerzas-y los tres nacieron fuertes y sanos-agrego.

-Fueron dos varones y una niña-agregó Mystique.

-¿Podemos verlos?-preguntó Sebastian.

-Claro-dijo Tormenta.

Cuando entró al cuarto, Mark no tardó en ir con su novio, el cual recién se despertaba del parto tan difícil que había tenido.

-¿Y los nenes?-pregunto Pietro.

-Aquí están-dijo el Dr. McCoy, mientra llevaba hacía la cama tres bultos, dos en mantas azules y uno en una rosa.

Los bebés habían sacado el pelo de ambos padres, uno de los niños los ojos de su padre, y la niña había nacido con ojos de distintos colores.

-Y, ¿Cómo se llamaran?-pregunto Roberto.

-Seguro a alguno le pondrán Anthony-dijo el dracomórfico-o a la niña le pondrán Antonella-agregó.

-En tus sueños, Anthony-dijo el chlorokinético.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué nombres les pondrán?-preguntó el señor Shaw.

-El primero en nacer-dijo Mark, levantando a uno de los niños-se llamara Reginald Sebastian Sheppard-dijo, haciendo sonreír al señor Shaw y al señor Sheppard.

-La niña, que fue la segunda en nacer-dijo Isaías-se llamara Emma Wanda Sheppard-dijo, haciendo que su madrina y madre sonrieran enormemente.

-Y el último en nacer-empezó a decir Mark, dándose cuenta que Anthony empezaba a murmurar "que se llame Anthony".

-Se llamará Charles Eric Sheppard-dijo Isaías, haciendo sonreír al Profesor Xavier, y sacando una mirada de sorpresa de Magneto.

-¿Mi nombre?-preguntó atónito el Amo del Magnetismo.

-¿Por qué no, Eric?-pregunto Xavier-después de todo, es tu bisnieto-agregó.

-¿Quiere sostenerlo?-preguntó Mark, quien solo recibió de respuesta el que Magneto se le acercara para sostener al niño.

-A ver, una foto familiar-dijo de pronto Ulrich, sacando una cámara de sus bolsillos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Wilmer, Roberto, Lily, Anthony, los Shaw, los Sheppard y los Liñan, Pietro y Lorna, y Magneto se acercaron a la cama donde estaban Mark e Isaías.

-Digan "familia de mutantes"-dijo feliz el castaño.

-FAMILIA DE MUTANTES-dijeron las quince personas allí reunidas, antes de que el flash les mostrara que ya se había tomado la foto.

Tal vez al día siguiente, el Escuadrón X y la Hermandad volverían a ser enemigos, pero ese día se hacia especial, porque ese día habían surgido tres nuevas vidas. Y el más feliz de todos era sin duda Wilmer, porque sabía que ahora compartía su cumpleaños con sus tres sobrinos.

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo de Escuadrón X. Les prometo que les traeré más. Bye


	31. Gambler in Halloween

Ola nuevamente a todos, me reporto nuevamente para reanudar mi fic "Escuadrón X" donde lo deje, y lamento haberme retrasado tanto. Antes kiero dejar en claro ke los personajes de Code Lyoko y X men no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Moonscoop y Marvel Comics respectivamente.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 31: Gambler in Halloween

Ya habían pasado ya como 5 meses desde el nacimiento de los bebés de Mark e Isaías, de los cuales el segundo ya era Isaías Sheppard oficialmente, ya habían salido de vacaciones, y regresado hacía un mes, y ya hacían preparativos para la noche de brujas(N/a: vaya si me retrase).

Y justo estaban en clase de ciencias naturales cuando la señorita Frost llamo a Ulrich, Eric, Inez, Wilmer y Dust a su oficina, al parecer había una ola de robos en Las Vegas, Nevada, y necesitaban que el Escuadrón fuera a investigar. También como apoyo llevarían a Gambito, ya que el conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

Y allí estaban ellos, paseándose por las calles de Las Vegas, preguntando en los casinos si sabían algo del ladrón, pero la descripción era siempre la misma: que como este usaba antifaz, lo único que sabían era que era hombre, seguramente menor de edad.

Finalmente encontraron al ladrón, viéndolo salir de un casino con una bolsa llena de dinero.

También pudieron ver mejor al chico malo: un chico de unos 17 años, de tez blanca, rubio, traje blanco tipo Chippendale con saco y todo el cuento y antifaz también blanco.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Richard "Ritchie" Roulette_

_Alias Gambler_

_Edad__ 15 __años_

_País de origen USA_

_Clasificación Mutante_

_Poderes Absorción de energía cinética, aprovechar la energía acumulada para cargar objetos planos y volverlos filosos._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

La policía llegó casi de inmediato, e iniciaron el fuego a discreción. No obstante, las balas solo rebotaron en la piel de Gambler, y el saco algunas cartas de su bolsillo, las cuales empezaron a brillar y, al arrojarlas, cortaron todo a su paso.

Los policías, al ver lo que el joven mutante hizo, echaron a corres despavoridos(N/a: No fueron muy útiles que digamos). Después de vencer a la policía, Gambler se echó a correr, siendo perseguido por Doppleganger, Dust, Salvaje, Sin Ley y Halloween y Gambito. Siguieron al chico rubio hasta un callejón sin salida.

-No puedes escapar, niño lindo-dijo Sin Ley, mientras le apuntaba con sus revólveres.

-No creo que funcione, Sin Ley-le dijo Dust-¿No viste lo que pasó cuando los policías lo intentaron?-le recordó.

-Oigan-les dijo el rubio-si quieren quédense allí hablando, yo me largo de aquí-dijo, mientras con una carta cortaba una tapa de drenaje y bajaba por el.

-Síganlo-ordenó Gambito, y los cinco estudiantes se lanzaron, muy a su pesar, en la coladera para perseguir al ladrón.

Cuando ya parecía que lo habían alcanzado, oyeron a Gambler hablando con alguien.

-Muy bien, Gambler, muy bien-dijo una voz rasposa, como de vieja moribunda-pero aun te falta mucho.

-No olvides nuestro trato, Madre Inferior-le dijo el rubio, con voz dura-yo robo para ti y tú dejas de atormentar a mi familia con tus ratas-le recordó.

El acercarse les permitió a los X-men ver con quien hablaba el chico: Una mujer, de aparentemente 60 años, muy fea, y muy gorda, de piel amarilla y usando una túnica lila. Cabía resaltar que rodeándola había un ejército de ratas.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Madre Inferior _

_Edad: 67 años_

_País de Origen: USA_

_Clasificación: Mutante_

_Poderes: Puede comunicarse psiónicamente con las ratas y otras creaturas verminosas._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

-Si, si, claro, lo de dejar de atormentar su negocio con mis bebés-dijo la gorda, acariciando la cabeza de una de las ratas-claro, lo haré mientras sigas robando para mi-dijo con sorna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues eso no se podrá-dijo Doppleganger, mientras el y los demás salían de su escondite.

-Madre Inferior, queda arrestada por extorsión de un mutante menor de edad por motivos lucrativos-dijo Gambito con voz dura y solemne (N/a: y para quien no entendió, la gorda queda arrestada por manipular al chico para tener dinero).

-Miren quienes son-dijo Madre Inferior, sin quitar su asquerosa sonrisa-un montón de chicos, todos disfrazados de X-men-dijo antes de echar una risa-nenas, ataquen-ordeno a sus ratas, las cuales se apresuraron a atacar a los jóvenes X-men.

Rápidamente, Salvaje se convirtió en gato, persiguiendo como loco a las ratas de Madre Inferior, mientras Sin Ley les disparaba como loca, Doppleganger, habiendo creando unos cuatro clones, pisoteaba las ratas, Dust las sofocaba convertida en arena, Gambito con cartas cargadas, y Halloween las ahuyentaba con imágenes de gatos. Sorprendentemente, Gambler también peleó del lado del Escuadrón.

-¿Qué esperaban?-preguntó Gambler-estoy harto de ella-agregó.

Finalmente, hartos de la pelea, dejaron que Halloween se encargara. Y el usó su poder ilusorio para darle una horrible imagen a Madre Inferior: de pronto, los muros de la cloaca, los tubos, todo se empezaba a derretir, y Gambler y el Escuadrón se convirtieron en horribles monstruos. De pronto Madre Inferior, aterrada por las imágenes, empezó a gritar y patalear como loca, suplicando que nadie se le acercara.

El Escuadrón dejó a la criminal en manos de los del manicomio, y se dispusieron a irse a la fiesta de Halloween en Xavier, no sin antes hablar con Gambler.

-Ritchie-empezó a decir Gambito-he estado pensando, y sería genial que te unieras al Escuadrón X-le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Lo siento, Gambito, pero tengo que rechazar-dijo el rubio-al menos por ahora-agregó antes de marcharse.

-Entendemos-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero-dijo mientras se volteaba-no significa que no pueda ir a la fiesta con ustedes-agregó.

Dicho y hecho, Gambler acompaño a los chicos al Xavier. La fiesta estaba poniéndose buena, mientras varios de los chicos, entre ellos Gambler con su disfraz de bandolero, babeaban ante el revelador disfraz de ángel de la señorita Frost, un vampiro Mark, junto a un muñeco poseído Isaías, mimaban a una Emma vestida de abejita, un Reggie con disfraz de vampirito y a un Charlie que se disfrazó de Chucky. También había una geisha Yumi bailando un Peter personificando al Hombre de Hojalata, y a un hada Aelita sacando a bailar a un Jeremie vestido de científico loco, un Dr. McCoy vestido de la Bestia, Ulrich, vestido de militar, bailaba con un rubio gato de Cheshire. Todos vestidos con disfraces muy variados, y todos disfrutando de la Noche de Brujas.

Continuara…

Lamento enserio mi enorme retraso, prometo que ya no pasara, intentare entregarme a mis fics completamente. Feliz Halloween y hasta la proxima…


	32. Navidades Mutantes

Ola amigos, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Escuadrón X, para se precisos el 2° especial de Navidad. Ojala lo disfruten.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 32: Navidades Mutantes.

Era Navidad en Saint Michel, y los del instituto Xavier ya se preparaban, no queriendo ser la excepción a la alegría de la fiesta.

Ulrich, Peter, Mark, Jorge, Wilmer, Kevin, Benjamin, Logan, Bobby y McCoy preparaban el pino, que Isaías como el año pasado había creado usando sus poderes.

Los Liñan, Odd, Joana, Dust, Ben, Yumi y la señorita Munroe preparaban la cena, eso si con el botiquín médico a la mano por si a "los machotes" que arreglaban el pino les pasaba algo por querer lucirse.

Y todos los demás arreglaban la mansión, poniendo luces, escarcha, adornos, etc.

Pero, igual que hace un año, al intentar encender la iluminación, se fundió un fusible de la mansión, apagando todas las luces.

-Deja-vu-dijo Odd.

Tras tres horas de tratar, finalmente lograron hacer funcionar las luces de la mansión, justo a tiempo para empezar la fiesta. Todos, estudiantes y maestros, disfrutaban de la música, bailaban o simplemente conversaban. Algunos también se besaban bajo el muérdago.

Siguió la cena, y cabe decir que felicitaron a Munroe y a los estudiantes que la ayudaron, por lo simplemente perfecta que les había quedado la cena, la suavidad del pavo, la textura del puré, etc.

Y al dar la medianoche…

-A ver todos-anunció la señorita Frost-es hora del intercambio de regalos.

La cosa era así: a cada uno de los alumnos se le asigno un santa secreto, el cual le daría un regalo. Y para Mark Sheppard sería fácil, ya que a quien le había tocado darle un regalo era precisamente a su esposo Isaías Sheppard. Bueno, lo sería si no fuera que al Sheppard mayor se le había olvidado comprar el regalo para su esposo.

-Oigan, esperen un momento, en seguida vuelvo-anunció, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué mosca le picó?-preguntó Peter a Naruto.

-No tengo idea-contestó el asiático.

Mark corría por las calles de Saint Michel, completamente aterrado sin saber que hacer.

-Ay, ¿Cómo pude olvidar comprar algo para Izzy?-se auto-regañaba el oji-azul-tengo que encontrarle un buen regalo, o adiós a mi vida sexual-se auto-compadeció (N/a: vaya, el chico tiene prioridades, ¿no?). Y así empezó la odisea de DJ para encontrar algo apropiado para su esposo.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto, el intercambio de regalos seguía sobre la marcha: Yumi le había regalado a Kitty una blusa nueva, Kitty a Jorge un DVD de "Héroes" (N/a: Yo también recibí uno XD), este le dio a Joana un perfume, ella le dio a Odd un disco de los Subsónicos, Odd a Peter le había tejido un suéter, Peter le dio a Naruto una chamarra que el rubio le había dicho le había gustado en una tienda, y el rubio ilusionista le dio a Dust un vestido muy bonito, que podía usar con su velo, Dust le dio un velo muy bonito a Petra, la cual luego de agradecerle le dio a Ulrich una patineta realmente genial, y así sucesivamente.

El único que no participaba en el intercambio era Isaías, que estaba muy ocupado poniéndole a los trillizos la ropa abrigada que la señorita Munroe y la señorita Frost les habían regalado.

-Oye, Izzy, ¿no vas a participar?- le preguntó Jeremie al mexicano.

-Aún no me toca dar mi regalo-declaró el pelinegro en respuesta.

-Hablando de regalos, ¿Dónde creen que estará Sheppard?-pregunto Logan, antes de que Isaías alzara la mano-el Sheppard con el que tu te casaste-aclaró.

-Es cierto, ¿A dónde creen que haya ido Mark?-preguntó Júbilo.

-Yo creo tener cierta idea-dijo sin más Isaías, dejando a todos extrañados.

Mientras tanto, Mark se empezaba a desesperar: ya había revisado en casi todas las tiendas, pero no había encontrado nada que pudiera hacer feliz a su esposo. ¿Joyería? Estaba quebrado. ¿Flores? Isaías era chlorokinético, podía tener flores cuando quisiera. ¿Ropa? Volviendo a lo de estar quebrado. Desilusionado, no tuvo otro remedió que volver al instituto.

Luego de media hora de lento caminar, entró por la reja de entrada, y se entristeció al ver que las luces estaban apagadas, salvo la del cuarto suyo y de Isaías. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de lo culpable que lo hacía sentir el que Isaías y el durmieran en uno de los cuartos que miraban al jardín delantero.

Entró con disimulo a la escuela, seguramente a esta hora todos estarían dormidos, y con sigilo subió la escalera, camino a su habitación.

Al entrar en el cuarto, vio que su esposo lo esperaba sentado en la cama, sonriendo con suma dulzura. Lo que más le extraño, además de no ver a sus hijos por ninguna parte, fue la hoja de papel que el pelinegro sostenía.

-Izzy, mi amor-empezó a decir-tengo algo que decirte-quiso decirle, pero el menor lo detuvo.

-Yo primero-le dijo, antes de tomar aire y seguir-¿recuerdas que estos días he ido con el Dr. McCoy a la enfermería?- le preguntó a su esposo, recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta, y enseguida le extendió el papel, el cual Mark tomó y empezó a leer. Mientras leía, sus ojos azules se empezaron a agrandar, y al terminar de leer desvió la mirada al mago vudú.

-Izzy, ¿Es cierto?-preguntó, medio asustado por que fuera una broma.

-Si-dijo con suavidad el de nacionalidad mexicana-es nuestro regalo de navidad, del uno para el otro-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de besar a su marido en los labios.

¿La razón por la que ese simple pedazo de papel es tan importante? Supongo que ya lo adivinaron…

Continuara…

De mis capitulos más cortos, y terminado 6 minutos antes de que acabe la navidad. Bueno nos vemos.


	33. Dolorosa Revelacion

Ola amigos, para celebrar nuestra entrada al 2010, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Escuadrón X. Ojala les guste

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko ni X-men me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Moonscoop y a Marvel respectivamente.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 33: Dolorosa revelación

Ya era un nuevo año, y el anuncio de la llegada de un nuevo bebé de Mark e Isaías era una gran alegría para el instituto. Incluso los trillizos, sin saber porque, estaban felices por sus padres.

Y justamente hablando de esto, Isaías estaba hablando con sus dos madres, además de su suegra, quienes habían decidido visitarlo para charlar sobre la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-No sabes lo feliz que estamos por ti, cariño-dijo la señora Shaw, dejando su taza de té en la mesita-tu padre se fue a la oficina con una sonrisa-agregó con dulzura.

-También mi esposo, tu otro padre-dijo la señora Liñan-y, aquí entre nos, ya espera que sea un varón-agregó.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Gabriela?-pregunto la señora Sheppard.

-Por que ya empezó a comprar los puros para repartirlos entre los empleados-dijo, haciendo reír a su hijo y a las otras dos señoras.

-Pos nomás que pase lo mismo que con el bebé de tía Ana Karen-mencionó el único chico de la reunión.

-¿Por qué lo dices, tesoro?-preguntó la señora Sheppard.

-Compró montones de cajas de puros, y resultó que mi tía Ana Karen tuvo una niña-dijo el pelinegro, haciendo reír a las dos señoras.

Fue cuando sonó la alarma de emergencia, y la señorita Beaubier fue en su búsqueda.

-Lo siento, Isaías-le dijo la de pelo platino-hay una misión y la señorita Frost quiere que vayas con el equipo-le explico, cosa que desanimó a las mujeres.

-De acuerdo, señorita Beaubier-le dijo el mexicano, antes de salir de la habitación. Lo único que le subió el ánimo fue saber que su marido también iría a la misión, además de Sharingan, Coloso, Felino, Sin Ley y Júbilo.

La misión sería revisar Gibraltar, donde por alguna razón desconocida se concentraba un enorme pico de energía mística, cosa que le explicaba a Bloodrose el porque lo habían elegido para la misión.

Curiosamente, al llegar a la roca de Gibraltar, no encontraron nada, solo acantilados de roca sólida y pájaros marinos.

Pero, de pronto, Isaías sintió una fuerte presencia, proveniente de una pared de roca sólida. Era como si una voz lo sedujera a ir, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mark.

-Izzy, cariño, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó DJ a su esposo, quien parecía estar en la luna.

Justo cuando Isaías se acerco a la piedra, pasó algo que lo dejó atónito: el hecho de que su esposo atravesara la roca, como si fuera un fantasma. Inmediatamente, los otros seis lo siguieron, pudiendo también atravesar la pared, y topándose lo que parecía un templo hindú. Fue cuando todo se puso negro. Al volver en sí, vieron que todos estaban atados, y también notaron que había una mujer negra vestida tipo Cheresada parada frente a ellos.

-¿Quién es esa tipa?-preguntó Sin Ley.

-Me llamo Camar'Aluah-dijo la árabe.

-Yo la recuerdo, Madame me habló de ella-dijo Bloodrose.

-¿Nos ilustrarías, Bloodrose?-dijo Sharingan.

-Es un Loa maligno, hija del Barón Samedi y una mortal, y se dice que representa la malicia y la sexualidad desenfrenada-explicó el chlorokinético.

-Veo que soy conocida-dijo la morena con ironía.

-Era ella el pico de energía que debíamos investigar-dedujo Felino.

-Vaya, hay un Einstein por aquí-dijo Camar'Aluha con sarcasmo.

-Pero, ¿para que?-pregunto Júbilo. La deidad vudú simplemente dijo su mirada hacia Bloodrose, quien percibió esa mirada confundido.

-¿Sigues sin preguntarte como puedes concebir siendo hombre, joven hechicero vudú?-preguntó al mexicano, quien luego de estar sorprendido por la pregunta frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no-contesto Bloodrose-puedo concebir por que como mi ADN tiene rasgos de ADN vegetal, soy hermafrodita-explico con orgullo. Pero Camar'Aluah solo se rió.

-Claro que no-dijo con tono burlón-puedes concebir por que YO te lo permito-dijo con prepotencia en su voz.

-NO ES CIERTO-le gritó furioso el pelinegro-no es cierto-se repitió a si mismo. La loa solo hizo un ademán con la mano, y de pronto Bloodrose sintió algo malo en su interior.

-¿Izzy? ¿Pasa algo, mi amor?-le preguntó DJ a su esposo.

-Mark, el bebé-empezó a decir-ya no lo siento…YA NO ESTA-gritó espantado, comenzando a híper ventilarse. Camar'Aluah simplemente rió.

-Claro que no esta, insignificante mortal-le dijo burlona-esta donde pertenece-dijo, mostrando a los del Escuadrón su vientre, que ahora parecía de embarazo de cinco meses. Ese pequeño hecho dejo anonadados a los siete jóvenes.

-Pero, ¿Cómo…?-Sin Ley simplemente no supo como terminar su pregunta.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Izzy, malvada?-preguntó furiosa la mutante asiática.

La entidad vudú solo vio divertida como DJ intentaba consolar y tranquiliza a Bloodrose.

-¿No creyeron acaso que podían tener descendencia sin intervención divina, verdad?-preguntó con ironía, antes de reír cruelmente. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Furioso, Bloodrose usó sus vendajes y lianas para romper la cerradura de la jaula, y liberarse a si mismo y a su equipo.

-Si creen que eso me detendrá, se equivocan-dijo, antes de hacer aparecer unas creaturas de roca. Mientras Felino, Sharingan, Coloso, Sin Ley, DJ y Júbilo se encargaban de dichas creaturas, Bloodrose fue por Camar'Aluah.

Demostrando tener habilidad marcial, ambos místicos se repartían patadas y golpes, frustrantemente sin tocarse el uno al otro, ya que bloqueaban con igual habilidad los golpes del adversario.

-Eres buen peleador, hechicero-dijo Camar'Aluah con desdén.

-Aprendí de la mejor-dijo con prepotencia el mexicano-pero a pelear no fue lo único que mi maestra me enseño-dijo, cambiando su semblante a uno serio y sombrío. Tirando unas semillas al suelo, uso sus poderes para volverlas lianas de hiedra, que se entrelazaron formando un circulo ritual.

Camar'Aluah, dándose cuenta de lo que Bloodrose intentaba, lo ataco…o más bien lo intentó, ya que el pelinegro había usado su hemokinesis para paralizarla.

-¿Qué es lo que hace Bloodrose?-preguntó Coloso al ver que el aura roja de su amigo vegetal empezaba a encenderse.

-No se, Pete-dijo Sharingan-pero sea lo que sea, necesita tiempo-.

-Y tiempo le daremos-dijo DJ decidido, teniendo una idea de lo que su esposo planeaba. Y para ello si que necesitaba tiempo.

Mientras Bloodrose preparaba su ritual, los otros seis X-men se encargaban de mantener a las creaturas de roca alejadas de su amigo: Felino con sus zarpas de energía, Coloso con su fuerza bruta, Júbilo con sus fuegos artificiales, Sin Ley con sus balas, Sharingan con sus llamas y sus habilidades Ninja y DJ con sus rayos láser. Mientras la pelea se daba, el aura roja de Bloodrose crepitaba como el fuego, mientras su brillo iba en aumento, así como el hechicero vudú recitaba un cántico.

Camar'Aluah temblaba de furia y miedo, ya que sabía que sería su fin si Bloodrose terminaba su conjuro. Pero su miedo se convirtió en confianza al ver que para concentrarse en su hechizo, el pelinegro tenía que dejar de usar su poder sobre la sangre, por lo que ella recuperaba la movilidad.

Cuando vio que el chlorokinético estaba por terminar, no perdió más tiempo y se le lanzó encima al tiempo que convertía sus uñas en filosas garras. Pero a unos centímetros de tocar a Bloodrose, ella sintió una punzada en su pecho: este había convertido la sangre en sus vendajes en una filosa cuchilla, y la había usado para perforarle el pecho a Camar'Aluah.

-Disfruta la eternidad en el Destierro, Camar'Aluah-dijo el pelinegro, con furia en su voz. La entidad vudú solo sonrió con sorna.

-Y tu disfruta tus hijos-le dijo con descaro y cinismo-porque serán los únicos que tendrás en esta vida-agregó, antes de dar un fuerte grito y estallar en llamas.

Apenas la villana se esfumo, también lo hicieron las creaturas de roca, lo que les permitió a los del Escuadrón ver a Bloodrose caer de rodillas, abrazándose a si mismo y sollozando. DJ, sin poder soportar ver a su esposo así, se le acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-DEJAME, NO ME TOQUES-gritó furioso el mexicano, pero DJ, en vez de alejarse, lo abrasó por la espalda, consolando a su esposo mientras este lloraba.

Fue un viaje silencioso al Instituto, y a penas llegar, Isaías se encerró en su habitación, mientras los demás se encargaban de contar todo lo ocurrido a los profesores, y la simple noticia de lo descubierto le rompió el corazón a la señorita Frost, quien mientras los demás hablaban fue al cuarto que Mark e Isaías compartían. Encontró a su ahijado echado en su cama, con un aire melancólico, se le acerco con cautela.

-¿Estas bien, amor?-le preguntó con dulzura, a lo que Isaías simplemente negó con la cabeza. Frost, intentado consolar al joven, se acostó a su espalda, y le abrasó con cariño, mientras su joven ahijado rompía a llorar, consolado por el abrazo de su madrina, y agradeciendo en el interior que, aunque perdió la oportunidad de tener más hijos con su esposo, sabía que ya nada ni nadie le quitaría a sus trillizos. Si tan solo Isaías supiera lo que se avecinaba…

Continuara…

Enserio, escribir este capitulo me rompió el corazón. Bueno nos vemos. Déjenme reviews xfa.


	34. Un San Valentin limpiando lágrimas

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko ni X-men me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Moonscoop y a Marvel respectivamente.

Escuadrón X

Capitulo 34: Un San Valentín limpiando lágrimas

Se acercaba San Valentín, y Mark francamente estaba deprimido: Isaías, SU rosa de sangre, seguía dolido por lo ocurrido en Gibraltar, y francamente al mímico ecléctico (N/a: técnicamente hablando, mímica ecléctica es el nombre oficial del poder de Mark) le rompía el corazón ver a su esposo así. Ahora lo veía en el jardín, cuidando a sus hijos mientras jugaban con Medianoche. Tenía que animarlo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Inmediatamente llamó a los hermanos y hermana de Isaías, ya que necesitaba hablar con ellos urgentemente sobre la situación del pelinegro.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo animar a Izzy?-preguntó Mark a los tres chicos y la chica.

-¿Y si haces algo para el en San Valentín?-preguntó Wilmer a su cuñado.

-Pero, ¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro. Liliana se puso a meditar.

-Oh, YA SE, YA SE, YA SE-gritó emocionada la rubia-se acerca el baile de San Valentín, ¿no?-preguntó a los tres hermanos y a su cuñado, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-bueno, ¿Por qué no haces algo bueno por el en el baile?, eso le encantará-anunció, feliz por su idea, y haciendo pensar al ojiazul.

En ese mismo momento, Odd, Aelita, Naruto, Júbilo y Petra se le acercaba a Isaías, intentando consolar a su amigo deprimido.

-Izzy, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el ilusionista a su compañero. Este solo negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada.

-Izzy, tienes que superar lo pasado en Gibraltar-le aconsejo el chico gato-lo único que haces es lastimarte más-le dijo.

-Pero es que ni se como me siento-dijo el chlorokinético –si rabioso por lo que me dijo Camar'Aluah, o triste por haber perdido a ese bebé, o herido por saber que ese bebé jamás fue mío, o asustado por la reacción de Mark…ya no se que siento-dijo, mientras gruesas lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas. Los cinco chicos estaban realmente tristes por ver a su amigo así.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal del instituto, la señorita Frost alista todo para el baile de San Valentín…o al menos lo intenta, ya que se le nota en otro mundo.

-Emma-le dice el doctor McCoy-Emma-le vuelve a llamar sin éxito.

-FROST- le grita Logan, frustrado, llamando la atención de la directora-Diablos, hoy si que estas distraída, mujer-le dijo con sorna.

-Lo siento, estoy algo pensativa-confesó la rubia, agitando un poco la cabeza.

-Tiene algo que ver con Isaías, ¿no es así?-preguntó la señorita Munroe.

-Es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza-dijo la profesora-enserio me duele verlo así-dijo con un suspiro.

-Si lo que te preocupa es el chico, habla con el-dijo Logan-actúa como si se le acabara la vida-dijo apoyándose en la pared. Ese comentario solo hizo que la Reina Blanca mirara enojada al de las garras de adamantium, molesta por lo insensible que era el canadiense.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes se concentraban en tener pareja para el baile. Ya todos tenían pareja, tanto profesores como estudiantes, y parecía que sería igual que el año pasado.

Mientra tanto, el de poderes sobre las plantas terminaba de crear enredaderas decoradas con flores para decorar el salón en el que bailarían. Y al terminar con su tarea dio un suspiro. Fue cuando sintió un beso en la nuca. Al voltearse vio la cara de su esposo.

-Tú, yo y el Chez Gurmeu-dijo Mark, con su típica sonrisa conquistadora (N/a: se pronuncia Gormó).

En menos de media hora los dos pelinegros se encontraban juntos, vestidos muy elegantemente, cenando en uno de los mejores restaurantes en la ciudad. Lo malo es que por más que Mark lo intentara, no podía sacarle conversación a Liñan-Sheppard, ya que este hasta cenaba de forma automática. En eso se le ocurrió darle su regalo, así que llevo al chlorokinético al jardín exterior, y agradeció que no hubiera nadie.

-Izzy, mi amor, se que estas dolido por lo pasado en Gibraltar, pero…-empezó a decir cuando su esposo lo interrumpió.

-No, Mark, no sabes como me siento-empezó a decir el pelinegro con ojos llorosos-no sabes lo que es, ver el papel que anunciaba mi embarazo y… recordar que todo eso fue falso, que nunca pude dar a luz y…-iba a proseguir cuando Mark le dio una bofetada, lo que lo hizo caerse al piso. Al alzar la vista, asustado, vio que su esposo lucía furioso, pero también vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-CARAJO, ISAIAS, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no fue tu culpa?-gritó furioso, derramando algunas lágrimas. Su tono de voz paralizó al pelinegro-¿Qué necesita pasar para que veas que a los niños y a mí nos duele verte así?-le preguntó, sin buscar una respuesta.

-Es que, desde lo de Gibraltar…-empezó a decir el mexicano, pero el neoyorquino lo detuvo.

-Si, se que te duele, a mí también me alegraba la idea de ser padres otra vez, pero debes dejarlo ir-le dijo el de ojos azules, mientras se agachaba a su lado, acariciando su mejilla enrojecida. Acto seguido le beso la misma mejilla-perdóname por haber sido tan bruto-se disculpó.

-No hay nada que disculpar, cielo-le dijo el otro-creo que la bofetada era lo que necesitaba para volver a tierra-agregó. Se abrazaron con mucha dulzura, abrazo de luego el mayor rompió.

-Tengo algo para ti-le dijo, sacando un medallón de diamante rojo, con la forma de una rosa, con hojas, tallos y pétalos rojos.

-Es hermoso-dijo el pelinegro asombrado-pero yo no tengo nada para ti-dijo este.

-Me lo acabas de dar-le dijo Sheppard, haciendo al otro mirarlo raro-volverte a ver sonreír, mi rosa de sangre-le dijo, antes de besarlo…

Continuara…

Un día de atraso y muy corto, perdón por retrasarme…NO ME MATEN, hasta luego


End file.
